Resident Evil 5: Adventures In Africa
by URNP
Summary: Based off the game with some humor. Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar will encounter many infected citizens, B.O.Ws, and an old enemy during their mission in Kijuju, Africa. Spoilers in later chapters.
1. Welcome to Africa

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

In a small, African village, the villagers were doing their daily things. Selling fruit, carrying baskets filled with food and other supplies, lounging, chatting with one another and pretty much what any other villagers would do.

A caucasian, muscular male was driving a Humvee through the village. He wore a tan colored, short sleeved shirt. He wore beige pants, which had a gun holster on his hip, currently occupied by his beretta and he wore green gym shoes. He also wore sunglasses.

He had short, dark brown hair and he had a five'o clock shadow. He had a earpiece in his right ear, which he could use to contact the helicopter pilot, named Kirk, who'd dropped him off there or anybody from B.S.A.A HeadQuarters for that matter.

The man was named Chris Redfield. Chris was sent to Africa to investigate on suspicion of bioterrorism. Apparently, a pharmacutal company called "Tri-Cell" had managed to get their hands on the T-Virus, the G-Virus and the Las Plagas (which infected villagers in a small, remote village in Spain during the Kennedy report, Resident Evil 4).

B.S.A.A had suspicion on Tri-Cell ever since they'd found out about them. Tri-Cell was believed to be the new Umbrella, a pharmacutal company that was behind the Mansion Incident and the Raccoon City Incident that had happened ten years ago.

Allegedly, they were testing the viruses and parasite on the inhabitants of a remote, African village. Chris' mission was to investigate and found out the truth behind Tri-Cell's plans.

Plus, to top it all off, an source from the African Branch of the B.S.A.A claimed that it had spotted Albert Wesker, former captain of the S.T.A.R.S, there. According to the source, he was partnered and helping Tri-Cell with their plans.

Chris didn't only assign himself to this mission to stop Tri-Cell from becoming the new Umbrella, but to also finally have revenge on Wesker after he betrayed the S.T.A.R.S, sending them out on a mission that killed most of the members of S.T.A.R.S Bravo team and killed some of the team members of Alpha.

In a mission in Antartica (during Code Veronica), after reuniting with his sister, Claire, and on their way to escape, he encountered the blonde again. That's where he fought Albert Wesker, his former captain.

Wesker, of course, defended himself. Their battle ended with a very injured, ass kicked Redfield and a barely scratched, no sunglasses wearing Wesker. Albert had gotten away, preventing Chris from retaliating right then and there.

After escaping from there, Chris began working out twice as hard, trying to get stronger. So, when he and Wesker finally have another showdown, he could hopefully defeat him.

Anyway, that was a decade ago. 35 Year old Chris Redfield was more buff and stronger since then. He was driving through the village, lost in thought.

_Casualties continue to mount over the long years I struggled. _he thought, plowing into a man, who had happened to step in the Humvee's path. _More and more, I find myself wondering if its all worth fighting for._

The man rolled over the vechile before falling off behind it. Chris swerved the Humvee to the right, nearly hitting a woman. She dived out the way in time. As Chris drove, he plowed into a couple, who were carrying baskets filled with meat and fruit. _Who knows?_

Chris' facial expression suddenly changed. Anger began to boil inside of him, when he remembered that Wesker, owner of H.C.F, who he wanted vengeance on for a decade, was there in Africa.

"WESKER!" Chris shouted. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The speed immediately began to rise. The Humvee plowed into stalls, villagers, animals, etc.

The villagers tried to dodge the oncoming vechile, but the Humvee always seemed to swerve in the direction, in which the villagers dived into. Chris slammed his fingerless, gloved hand onto the steering wheel, honking the horn as he continued to scream out his archenemy's name.

Sheva Alomar, an agent of the west branch of B.S.A.A, walked on to the dirt road. She heard honking. Sheva spun around. An speeding Humvee was heading her way. She had realized that she had stepped right into the path of the vechile.

Sheva's eyes widened in horror. She suddenly froze with fear as the Humvee was a few feet from hitting her. Sheva noticed that the Humvee was driven by a caucasian male. The man seemed to be distracted. Though, Sheva couldn't see what was distracting him.

The Humvee had some smashed fruit and meat on it and smeared blood. Huge chunks of broken fruit and fresh meat rolled off the speeding vechile. Sheva decided that the lunatic was dangerous.

Sheva raised her hands in front of her, as if to shield herself from the impact that she was about to receive. She wanted to pull her beretta out and open fire on him, but she figured that she didn't have enough time to do that.

Instead, she shouted, "STOP!". Chris immediately snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing this. He looked ahead, then his eyes widened in horror when he realized that he was about to plow into Sheva.

He stepped down hard on the brakes. The Humvee began to slow, but it was still speeding. Sheva closed her eyes, but kept her arms raised in front of her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

She couldn't bear to watch herself get hit by the Humvee, then roll off the vechile. The tires screeched as the Humvee slowed. The momentum kept the vechile going forward.

Before the Humvee could hit the African female, it came to a stop, a few inches from her. Sheva waited, until the engine died before she opened her eyes. She had her eyes squinted, at first, then she widened them. She lowered her arms.

She looked around. Sheva was surprise that she wasn't hit by the speeding vechile. She repeatedly blinked, noticing the Humvee was a few inches in front of her. Sheva realized that the Humvee was smeared with fresh blood, and smashed fruit.

She didn't realize that the man was no longer in the vechile, until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Sheva cried out, then immediately spun around. She realized that the person in front of her was the driver of the Humvee that almost took her life.

Sheva balled a gloved, fingerless hand into a fist. She wore a blue tank top, beige pants and brown boots. She had her dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. Sheva also wore earrings. She had a handgun holster on her left hip, which was currently occupied with her beretta.

She had a knife sheath on her back, occupied by her survival knife. She had carmel-colored skin, unlike Chris, who was fair skinned. And his was taller than her (she was 5'7, he was 6'0 or 6'1). Plus, she had an ear piece in her ear.

Sheva narrowed her eyes at the tall, muscular man in front of her. Chris repeatedly blinked. "You alright?" he asked. Sheva's expession was a mixture of anger and relief. She wanted to curse him out for nearly killing her, but she decided not to.

Instead, she sighed. She loosened her fist. She looked back at him with her dark brown eyes. "Besides I was nearly killed by your car, I'm fine." she answered. She shook a bit.

Sheva hasn't fully calmed down after her near death experience. Chris placed a hand on her shoulder. His other hand was on the back of his head as he closed his eyes, then smiled as his cheeks reddened.

"Sorry about that." he said, sheepishly. Sheva snatched his hand off her shoulder. She lowered his arm, then squeezed his wrist as she glared at him. Chris' smile faded as he opened his eyes.

He doesn't appear to be, at least, in a bit of pain as she squeezed his wrist tightly. Sheva didn't reply. Instead, she loosened her grip. Chris pulled his hand away. The redness in his cheeks had completely faded. Sheva blinked.

_This man is suppose to be my partner? _Sheva thought, glaring at Chris. _The lunatic can't even drive._ But she decided to give him a chance. Sheva widened her eyes, sighed, then extended her arm towards him, offering him an hand shake.

Chris took off his sunglasses, then pocketed them before grabbing Sheva's gloved hand with his. They began to hand shake as Sheva spoke. "Welcome to Africa." she said. Chris couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Chris smiled again. "Nice to meet you." he said as they were finishing the hand shake. Sheva pulled her hand away as it throbbed with pain. Chris squeezed her hand a little too hard during their hand shake.

"The name's Sheva Alomar," Sheva introduced herself. "you?" Chris blinked as his smile faded. "Chris Redfield." he replied. Sheva nodded, then turned away. Chris stared, then sighed.

A few African villagers, who were originally indoors, decided to head outside to investigate the screams they'd heard. To their horror, they spotted dead bodies, wrecked stalls, smashed fruit, spilled belongings, and other debris on the dirt road.

The deaths seemed recent as blood smeared objects, the bodies, and the road itself. A man went over to his friend, then he began to whisper something to him in a African language. His buddy listened, nodding his head as if understood him.

Chris and Sheva didn't noticed that. Suddenly, Chris and Sheva's earpieces came to life. They heard static at first, then after a moment of listening, someone finally spoke.

"Chris, Sheva. This is Kirk. Can you read me?"

"Chris here. Coming in loud and clear." Chris replied. "Yes, we read you." Sheva added. "There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju. That's where Irving will be." Kirk explained over the headset.

"Alpha team is already infiltrating the area and you will be sent in as backup. Head over to the Butcher's shop. You can get gear up and get your briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs." he concluded.

After the earpieces went silent, the two brunettes began to head to the butcher's shop. Sheva began to list the wonders of Africa as she and Chris were heading there. Chris turned to his left.

He saw a few villagers staring back at him, as if they were about to do something bad, or at least, expect something bad to happen. Chris looked to his right. He saw a few villagers heading the way he'd came.

Probably they were going to clean up his mess? I guess shouting your archenemy's name while driving is going to become illegal in these parts. Anyway, Chris turned away.

His gaze suddenly turned towards the sky. The sun shone brightly in the part of the sky where he was staring at. Sheva continued to run her mouth. Chris ignored her as he realized that he was temporarily blinded by the sun. He moved his fingerless, gloved hand over his face to shield his eyes from the light.

He immediately looked away from the sun. He lowered his hand as his eyes fluttered, trying readjust to the light. Chris began looking around the area as his eyes continued to flutter. He suddenly realized that Sheva was no longer talking.

Instead, as Chris tried to focus his fluttering eyes, he saw Sheva being sexually harassed by a man around his height. The man was, at first, flirting with her, then when that didn't get any real reaction out of the woman, he wrapped her in arms, then pulled her closer to him.

As Chris' eyes continued to flutter and he struggled to focus his eyes on the situation that was taking place in front of him, the African male was whispering something to Sheva as he moved his hands down her back.

Sheva, meanwhile, tried to pull away. He grabbed her butt, then squeezed it as he pulled his face closer to hers. Sheva was showing signs of anger and being uncomfortable. Chris didn't make any attempts to stop the man, or didn't say anything at all. His eyes continued to flutter as Sheva finally pushed the man.

Sheva opened her mouth to yell at the man, but stopped when she saw Chris' expression. To her, she thought she saw the expression of jealous on his face. But in reality, the brunette was trying to readjust his eyes to the sunlight. I wonder what's taking so long?

As Sheva said something to Chris before yelling at other the man in a African language. Chris didn't hear her. Instead, his shut both eyes, then he began to rub them with his huge fist. Before he reopened his eyes, the area around him grew silent. Chris immediately opened his eyes. His eyes had finally readjusted to the light.

He began to look around. A radio that they had passed earlier suddenly came to life. A man was speaking in same African language. He sounded angry as he spoke.

To Chris and Sheva's surprise, there was no villagers in sight. Chris narrowed his eyes. Sheva was still there. She stood besides him. She, too, was looking around.

The villagers were gone. Chris and Sheva were the only people there. No, correct that. They were the only _living_ things there. The dead animals and villagers were also missing. Chris repeatedly blinked.

How did all the living and dead villagers and their animals disappear so quickly? Chris only had his eyes closed for a few seconds. It didn't make any sense. Chris was suspicious about the villagers' sudden disappearance.

He turned to look at Sheva. She turned to look at him. Sheva noticed the shadow over his eyes. She couldn't make out the color of his irises hiddened beneath the shadow. Maybe Sheva saw where they went. Chris decided to ask.

"Hey, Sheva. Where did the villagers go?" he asked. Sheva blinked, then shrugged. "I have no idea." she replied. Chris took a step closer to her. "Maybe they were summon by someone - or something. Maybe they're hiding?" Chris suggested.

Despite the villager's sudden and unexplainable disappearance, Chris and Sheva proceeded to the butcher's shop ahead of them. Chris, of course, leading the way.

Chris nearly ran into hanging raw meat. He stopped running in time. He began to look around. "Ah, Chris Redfield. Go around to the side door." said a voice.

Sheva and Chris wasn't surprise. The two agents went around the building, then entered through the side door. They looked around, then they spotted a man, who was leaning on a wall.

The man wore a beige colored turban on his head. He wore a long sleeved shirt which was slightly opened and pants of the same color. A tan vest and black sandals.

"You two, this way." he said. Chris and Sheva nodded, then followed the man. His name was Reynard Fisher. "Its maybe because of the new government, but people around here are on the edge."

The agents looked around as they followed Reynard. He turned back to them, then said, "You should do what you came here to do, then go home." Chris plowed into hanging meat.

"Yeah, they will really put out a red carpet for us Americans." Chris said, wiping the blood off his face. Reynard made his way to a suitcase at the back of the room.

"I have your weapons for you here. Check them." Reynard said. Chris and Sheva went over to him. The two agents stared down at the black colored suitcase. Chris reached out to grab it. He then opened it.

"Grab your weapons. The operation's already started." Reynard said. Inside of the case was a vest and gun holsters. Sheva grabbed three holsters, then placed one her hip, and the two others on her back. One had a survival knife in it.

Chris grabbed the vest, then he pulled off his tan shirt. Underneath his shirt, he wore green muscle shirt with white and blue sleeves, which had B.S.A.A on its sleeve.

Chris placed a knife sheath on his back, now occupied with a machete. He placed a gun holster on his hip, and then he placed another one on his back. The second one was for bigger weapons.

The tan shirt softly landed on the floor. Sheva stared at his brawny arms with wide eyes. Chris ignored her stare as he raised his weapon, which was a beretta 9mm handgun.

"Destination coordinatives?" Sheva asked. "Town's square is up ahead." Reynard replied. He turned his head to the right, arms crossed over his chest. "Go through there. Alpha Team's waiting the deal location."

"Good." Sheva said. Reynard began moving away from the wall. "What do you know about Ureberes?" He asked, turning to look at Chris. Chris cocked the beretta in his hands as he turned to look at Reynard.

"Mostly rumors... Something about visions of a doomsday project." Chris replied, lowering the weapon. "Doomsday sounds about right, and apparently it is the rumor." Reynard said. "You're kidding, right?" Sheva asked, turning to look at Reynard.

By the look on Reynard's face, Sheva could tell that he wasn't lying. After wrapping up their conversation, Reynard and the two agents went their separate ways.

The two brunettes headed out the door that the merchant had mentioned earlier. Both of them had their Berettas wielded. They looked around before proceeding through the narrow pathway.

Chris' and Sheva's mission, also known as "the adventure", has officially begun...

--

Author's note: That's the end of the first chapter of my official Resident Evil 5 fan fiction. The only chapter I made for my other Resident Evil 5 story might become one of this story's chapters. I'm still thinking about it. Chris can't drive. I didn't even know that if you were thinking about Wesker, you would be distracted while driving. 

Me and my family rented this game yesterday on our XBox 360. After I had learned some of the story, I decided to rewrite the first few chapters. Apparently, the action started way sooner in the real game than in the original version of this story.

So, now you know why I had reuploaded this story. Chapter three might be out on Tuesday or Wednesday, it depends. There'll be spoilers in the later chapters. Anyway, please review and thank you!


	2. The Adventure Has Begun

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

A few minutes later, Chris and Sheva hurried down the street, weapons raised. Chris wondered why the villagers had to suddenly leave and how did they leave so quickly when Chris and Sheva had their backs to them?

Well, Chris didn't have long to wonder. He found Sheva and himself outside of a seemedly abandoned building. They decided to check it out. The brunettes slowly climbed the steps. Sheva took a quick glance over her shoulder, to see if they were being followed.

When Sheva didn't see anyone, she turned back around. Chris had put his side on the wall as he stood next to the house's entrance, both hands raised as he held the beretta. Sheva'd put her side on the wall opposite from his.

Chris stared at the door as he counted to 10 silently. Sheva noticed her partner counting. She tensed up as she waited for him to say ten. Ten seconds later, Chris kicked the door open, then him and Sheva barged into the house.

No sooner they entered the place, the two agents saw three African males. Chris and Sheva pointed their berettas in the villagers' direction. One of the men held the second man's arms back as he struggled to free himself. The third man stuck a weird looking, squirming thing down his throat.

The struggling man began to choke on whatever the other man had forcefully fed him. Sheva and Chris watched, horrified. The other man, who was originally holding the choking man's arms, had let go of them. Chris decided to speak.

"Freeze!" Chris shouted, pointing his beretta at the man. As he stared, he noticed the man's mouth looked weird. It appeared that something that was _living_ had come out of his mouth. The man turned around as the thing had completely went back inside his mouth and he saw Chris and Sheva.

He elbowed his buddy, then whispered something into his ear in a African language. His buddy nodded, then spun around. He, too spotted Chris and Sheva. The two men fled as the other man continued to choke.

He reached his hands up, then he began to scratched his neck. The muscular male and the young female stared. The man suddenly stopped moving as he stared up at the floresent light on the ceiling. Blood began to stream from both eyes. "Are you okay?" Sheva asked, worried.

Chris had a bad feeling in his stomache, but he knew he had to check the man to see what's wrong with him. He took a few reluctant steps towards the man. Sheva stayed back as she sensed that danger was nearby. Half way there, the man suddenly started to move.

Chris watched as the man bowed his head while he placed his hands on the dirty floor. His knees were also on the floor. The man slowly rose to his feet, his head was still bowed. The bad feeling inside of Sheva won't go away as Chris took another step forward.

The man stayed in his position. Chris blinked, then he took another step forward. Suddenly, he noticed that man had balled his hands into fists. As Chris watched, the man pulled his head up. And that's when Chris noticed something different about the man.

His eyes were a redish-orange color, like the color of amber. His eyes glowed like dying embers as he glared at the brunette. Suddenly, he lunged at Chris, his arms outstretched. Sheva let a low gasped as she raised her weapon.

Chris knew he had to do something. Quick. He quickly raised his beretta, then aimed it at the man. His finger was on the trigger. Before he could pull the trigger, the man grabbed his neck, then he began to strangle him.

Chris struggled to pull himself away from the man's grasp. He reached his hands out to grab the man's wrists. He grabbed both of them, then he pulled them away. The man struggled to try to get his hands back on the Redfield's throat.

Sheva ran over to them, then she did a roundhouse kick. The impact caused the man to be thrown back, freeing Chris from his deadly grasp. Chris immediately rewielded his beretta.

The man, meanwhile, had collided with the back wall, then he slid down. Chris pointed his beretta at the man, waiting to see if he'll get back up. He did. The man growled, then lunged at Chris again. Chris was readying himself to fire.

But instead of him actually firing at the crazed man, Sheva had managed to open fire on the man instead of Chris. The bullet went into the man's arm. The man flinched, then grabbed his arm.

But that didn't stop him. The man continued to come at Chris, despite being shot in the arm. He took his hand off his wound. Sheva was about to fire the man again, but Chris had shot the man before she could even pull the trigger of her beretta.

The shot had gotten the man's leg. The man fell onto his knee. This was their chance. Chris and Sheva ran up to the man, then Chris gave him a nice uppercut on his lower jaw and Sheva had flip kicked him. The man was thrown upwards.

When he landed, Chris and Sheva heard a loud **CRACK **as if the man's neck broke. The man's neck was twisted in a awkward position as his body lifelessly laid on the floor. Chris and Sheva lowered their berettas, then they went over to the corpse.

Chris kneeled down besides it and began to examined it. Sheva watched as she stood behind him. The man's eyes were widened as his lifelessly eyes stared up at the ceiling. "This is the weirdest zombie I'd ever encountered," Chris said.

"Y'think?" Sheva asked, sarcastically. Chris ignored her. He was about to examine the body some more, but it suddenly bubbled up, then it melted. The corpse had disappeared from sight. Chris and Sheva repeatedly blinked, before Chris had gotten back on his feet.

Chris and Sheva suddenly heard muffled voices and footsteps. He and Sheva slowly turned around, raising their berettas as the voices and footsteps became louder. Chris pointed his beretta at the door.

The agents knew who was outside. The villagers, or in this case, the "Majini". The Manjini were speaking the same African language as the two men Chris and Sheva saw earlier. And the Majini sounded angry.

By the many voices they were hearing outside of the building, Sheva knew that there was too many for them to fight off. She grabbed Chris' hulk-like hand with hers. Chris immediately turned to look at her.

Sheva blinked. "Let's escape out the back." she said. Chris nodded, then the two agents ran over to the other door, which lead outside, then left. Outside, the brunettes were in a narrow alley-like pathway.

There were fences on either sides of them, so the two agents had to continue going forward. And just when they thought they had escaped from the Majini, they found out they were wrong.

Majini were clmbing the fences on either sides of them. They were glaring at the agents with the same amber colored eyes as the man that they had killed earlier. Some of them held weapons, others only had their fists.

Sheva and Chris stopped running, then spun around as the Majini dropped the fences. As soon as they landed, the Majini lunged at them. Sheva took a step back. "There's too many of them!" she shouted. Chris also took a step back.

Sheva turned around. She spotted a house. She elbowed Chris. He turned around as he saw her point her finger at the house. "Chris, we gotta get to that house!" she shouted.

Chris nodded, then the two agents took off in the direction of the house. The Majini, of course, gave chase. The house wasn't very far, yet, it seemed like they were running for miles. As they ran, Chris was thinking about something.

_All I know is one thing. I have a job to do. And I'm gonna see it through._

**BANG!**

That startled the Redfield. Chris blinked, realizing that he and Sheva were inside the house. Chris turned to see Sheva had put a huge plank of wood in front of the door, preventing the Majini from entering.

Though, they didn't know how long it'll hold. "We must get out of here. This barricade won't hold forever." the African female said. Her partner nodded. Chris and Sheva immediately looked around for any alternative routes in the house, since the house only had one door.

Chris was walking around, scanning the area. Little did he know that he was heading towards the broken part of the floor, until it was too late. Chris fell through the hole in the floor.

Sheva spun around as she heard a fainted _thud_. She went to the area where she'd last saw her partner, then she, too fell through the floor. Sheva landed on her rump. It was a short fall.

As Sheva scrambled to her feet, she noticed that Chris was ahead of her, looking back at her as he stood in a tunnel. Why is there a tunnel under the house? Was this a sewer?

Sheva wiped the dirt off the seat of her pants, before she rewielded her beretta. Sheva hurried over to Chris. "Hey, Sheva. Its a good thing you landed on your butt." Chris joked. When she had reached him, Sheva playfully punched Chris' shoulder.

The two agents then proceeded through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, they found a red ladder. Chris grabbed the rungs, then he began to scurry up the ladder. Sheva began climbing the ladder afterwards.

When they reached the top, the agents climbed out of the manhole. They brushed themelves off, then stood up. Chris and Sheva found themselves in another part of Kijuju.

They immediately raised their weapons when they heard voices and footsteps. They spun around and saw a few Majini emerged from nearby buildings. This group of Majini was smaller than the last one, and the agents could easily take them out.

When they did, they began searching the buildings for useful items. All they found was a green herb, which they can use to heal themselves, a few handgun rounds and a small sack filled with gold.

Sheva wondered what the gold was for as she and Chris left the building. Chris spotted a door, then he hurried off towards it. Sheva followed. When she reached him, Chris was trying to turn the door knob, but it didn't move.

That's when Chris noticed that the door was locked. He turned to look at Sheva. "The door's lock." he said. Sheva wasn't surprise. "We should go look for the key." she replied. Sheva turned back around.

"Wait!" Chris called out suddenly. Sheva turned back to him. Lowering her beretta, Sheva asked, "What is it, Chris?" Chris pointed at the door knob. "Do you have a lock pick?"

Sheva blinked. "Why do you say that?" she demanded. Chris placed his hand back on his beretta. "Because if you do, we don't have to look for the key. So, it'll save us time." Chris answered. Sheva shook her head.

Chris reached down, then opened one of the small packs on the waist line of his pants. He began searching through it. Two seconds later, he pulled out a small object.

Sheva stepped closer, then she examined it. "Its a lock pick." Chris said. "Here, you can have it." He handed it to her. Sheva peered down at it before looking back at Chris. "And what hell am I going to use this for?"

Chris pointed to the door. "You're going to use it to unlock the door, so we don't have to waste our time looking for the key." Chris explained. Sheva tightened her grip on the lock pick.

"Then why can't you use it?" she asked. Chris sighed as he raised his weapon. "Because my hands are too big and I might break the lock or the lock pick." he answered.

Sheva stared at his hands as Chris held his beretta. _Of course your hands are too big. That's because you're as big as the Incredible Hulk!_ Sheva thought, making her way to the door. Chris blinked as he watched.

--

A hour or two later, Chris and Sheva were traveling on a dirt road. The two brunettes were silent, wielding their berettas. Suddenly, they reached the end of the road. It ended at a small cliff, which was, at least, a foot off the ground. Beyond the cliff stood a house.

Chris nodded his head towards the house, signaling for Sheva to head in that direction. She nodded, then jumped off the cliff. She softly landed on the ground below. Sheva rose to her feet, looking around.

When she saw that the coast was clear, she turned back to Chris, then beckoned to him to follow. Chris nodded. As Sheva made her way to the house, Chris jumped off the small cliff.

He, too landed on his feet. Chris rose to his feet, then followed the female agent towards the house. When they reached the house, Sheva kicked the door open. She stepped into the room, then looked around, pointing her beretta at anything she saw.

Chris did the same. When they saw no threat, or anyone in the room for that matter, the two agents lowered their weapons. Suddenly, Chris heard something. The sound was coming from somewhere nearby.

Chris turned towards the window, raising his beretta. Sheva suddenly heard it, too. Chris crept towards the window. Sheva followed. As Chris was getting closer to the window, he suddenly realized that the sound he was hearing was actually voices.

Chris, now at the window, peered out. Sheva reached him, moving closer to get a better view. She accidently bumped into his brawny arm. She was about to apologize, but Chris waved her off, almost hitting her face.

Sheva immediately grew silent, then peered out window, looking at whatever it was that had caught Chris' attention. Surrounding a abandon and rusting bus was a crowd of angry Majini, either wielding weapons or had their hands balled into fists.

On the top of the corroding bus stood a man wearing sunglasses with a mega phone, yelling into it in the same African language as everyone else. Two guys were holding another man's arms. The struggling man, as Chris and Sheva noticed, was Reynard Fisher.

The final man was at least 6'5 and probably weighted 300 something pounds or more. He wore a head mask that appeared to have no eye holes in it. He was shirtless, spikes were in his expose skin, his arms, his back, chest and stomache. He wore red, latex gloves that ended at his elbows and he wielded an big, heavy axe in his hands.

Reynard, the same man that had gave them their equipment, yelled, "You don't know what you're talking about! You can all burn in hell!". Sheva's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. That's the..."

Before she could finish, she felt her arm being squeezed. Sheva turned to look at Chris. He didn't return to stare. He held her arm in his fingerless gloved hand as he continued to stare out the window.

Chris loosened the grip on her arm. Sheva immediately pulled her arm away, then looked down at it, checking for a bruise as she began to rub the spot where her partner had squeezed. _I hope he didn't leave a bruise. _Sheva thought.

The sunglasses wearing man lowered the mega phone, then nodded his towards the axe man, also known as "the Executioner", signaling for him to go ahead. The Executioner nodded, then he, somehow, managed to lift the axe. The Executioner held it in air for a second, then he brought it down.

The axe immediately came down on Reynard's neck, beheading him. Sheva and Chris immediately looked away, raising their arms over their faces. The crowd of Majini began to cheer.

The Executioner pulled his axe back. The blade was now covered in newly smeared blood. As the Majini continued to cheer, the sunglasses wearing man began looking around as he lowered the mega phone.

He suddenly spotted someone through a window in a nearby house. As he continued to stare, he realized another person. He raised the mega phone to his mouth, then shouted in it as he pointed at the house's window.

The cheers were cut off and immediately replace by anger as the Majini turned to follow his finger. He was right. Chris and Sheva realized that they had been spotted. The two agents raised their berettas as the Majini began to charged towards them, weapons in their hands.

Meanwhile, the sunglasses wearing man continued to yell and swear in the same African language through his mega phone. Chris and Sheva backed up, wielding their berettas as they were looking around.

Chris spotted another door. Standing next to it was a bookcase. That gave him an idea. He quickly made his towards the bookcase. Before he began to push the bookcase, he yelled, pointing, "Sheva, block the window with the other bookcase! I'll get the door!"

"Okay!" she replied, making her towards a bookcase standing next to the house's only window. Meanwhile, outside, the Majini climbed the fence, jumped off when they reached the top, then made their way towards the house, wielding their weapons.

They were yelling and cursing in the same African language as the mega phone man. Chris succuessfully blocked the door with the bookcase, but he knew that the door wouldn't stay block for long. The other doorway, the one they had entered through, was open.

Chris pulled out his machete. He slashed a pile of coconuts that were on top of a wooden table. He found some handgun ammunition. He pocketed them, then slashed a pile of tomatoes on top of another table, finding more ammunition.

Pocketing it, he heard the sound of glass breaking. He immediately spun around. The bookcases in front of the window and door violently shook as the hostiles banged on the other side.

Chris took his shotgun out of its holster, he had purchased the shotgun at a weapons market that he and Sheva had found earlier, then pointed it towards the door.

A moment later, the bookcase blocking the window shattered. Sheva immediately spun around. She pointed her handgun at the window as glass shattered and the Majini began climbing through. Chris backed up, but didn't fire his shotgun.

Sheva, meanwhile, began shooting the hostiles. She shot a Majini's leg a few times, causing him to drop down on his knees. As Chris began to shoot the wave of angry African villagers, Sheva ran up to the Majini, then round house kick him.

Sheva quickly spun around, then fired another Majini's chest. Chris killed most of the Majinis of the first wave. As he began to reload, the bookcase blocking the door shattered. Sheva quickly spun around. A moment later, Majini barged into the house. She began to shoot them.

Chris waited 'til a group of Majini lunged at him from the window before shooting. Sheva knew she couldn't take out a large amount of Majini with her beretta. Instead, she had an better idea.

As soon as Chris cleared the window, Sheva made a dash towards the it. Chris immediately followed. They climbed through the broken window. Outside, Sheva and Chris, who switched back to his beretta, killed the few Majini outside

More Majini were running towards the fence. Sheva and Chris immediately turned towards them, pointing their berettas at them. Chris immediately rewielded his shotgun.

Before the Majini could climb the fence, an huge axe slashed them as the wielder swung it a couple of times in the air. Sheva and Chris immediately recognized who they were. It was the Executioner, the same man who had decapitated Reynard. Chris decided to contact the helicopter pilot.

"Kirk, come in. The locals are hostile. The gate's sealed and we need back up and we need it right now!" Chris shouted into his ear piece, dodging the Executioner's attack. Sheva also dodged the attack. Meanwhile, more Majini appeared, charging at them.

Inside of the house, a hole appeared in the ceiling, revealing more angry Majini above. Chris waited for a reply as him and Sheva ran through another part of village, made availabe because the Executioner destroyed the fence. The Executioner and the other Majini gave chase.

Sheva turned around, then she began shooting several of the Majini. The Executioner dragged his axe as he followed the two agents. Chris didn't get a reply from the helicopter pilot. He began firing some of the Majini.

Chris decided to contact the pilot again. "Kirk, we request back up. We're being surrounded by the hostile locals!" he shouted. Sheva emptied her handgun clip into a few Majini, killing them. She began to reload, when she realized that she was starting to run low on ammo.

Chris shot a few more Majini, emptying the shotgun shells in the weapon. Sheva backed up towards Chris as he reloaded more shells into the shotgun, recieving no reply from Kirk.

Sheva was about to ask him if he had any spare handgun ammo, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Help me, Chris!" Sheva shouted. Chris immediately spun around after hearing that. Sheva was struggling to pull herself free from the crazed man behind her.

Chris punched the man's face, smashing his face in, breaking his skull, due to the super human strength he, for some reason, had. Maybe Chris had it because he worked out all the time?

Anyway, the man lost his grip on Sheva as he fell backwards, now dead. Sheva rewielded her beretta. "Thanks, Chris." she said. Chris nodded, turning away. "Hey, Chris. Do you have any spare handgun ammo?" she asked as Chris began firing his shotgun again.

When he killed the approaching Majini, he handed the ammunition to the other brunette. Sheva was reloaded her beretta. She had a sniper rifle in her back holster, for some reason. The agents began to run, turning back a few times to shoot.

As they ran, Chris came up with an idea. "Let's split up." he shouted over the gunfire. Sheva nodded, then took off. Chris repeatedly blinked before checking his shotgun to see if it had anymore shells. It didn't.

As Chris began to run, switching back to his Beretta, he tried to contact Kirk for a third time. Chris had collected alot of handgun ammunition. Again, no response. Instead, Chris heard something else through his ear piece.

It took him a moment, but he realized it was music that he was hearing. Chris' eyes widened and his mouth gaped when he realized that Kirk was listening to music and ignoring him.

He couldn't really make out the song through the ear piece. He didn't realize and had forgotten that the Executioner was coming towards him, until it was too late. He lifted his axe, then quickly brought it down on the brunette, slamming him down, nearly killing him.

--

Meanwhile, Kirk and the Hunk were in the helicopter, listening to music on a radio with big speakers. The music was blazing. Kirk could of sworn he'd heard Chris' voice through his head set. He turned to look at Hunk.

"Hey, can you turn the music down? I think Chris is trying to contact us." he said. Hunk nodded, then turned the dial on his radio, turning down the music. Kirk turned back to the controls. "Huh? Were you saying something Chris?"

Kirk didn't get a immediately reply. When he did receive a reply, he heard Chris' voice. He blinked, listening to his head set. "I'm not gonna make it!" Kirk heard. His eyes widened. His head set suddenly went silent.

Hunk stared at Kirk. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kirk sighed, waiting for another reply from the muscular agent. "Something is happening to Chris." he replied. Hunk's hiddened eyes widened. Kirk continued to wait for Chris' reply.

Kirk heard a smacking sound, as if someone smacked someone else's chest. A few seconds later, Kirk heard footsteps, as if someone was running and the other was half running, half limping. Hunk, confused of the agents' situation, decided to break the silence.

"What's going on now? What happened to them?" he asked. Kirk shrugged. "I dunno." he replied. Hunk turned to stare out the window on the door. A few moments later, Kirk finally received a reply from Chris.

Or at least, he_ thought _it was a reply, at first. "Sheva, pick up that herb, then spray us with it." Chris ordered. Hunk blinked repeatedly. "Now what?" he asked. Kirk waved him off, trying to hear if Chris will say anything more.

He didn't. Kirk turned to look at Hunk. "I think Chris can't hear me." he said. Hunk leaned forward. "He can't? Why do you say that?" Hunk asked, still confused. Kirk sighed.

"I tried talking to him, but he won't reply. He might be in trouble." Kirk explained, interrupting Hunk and finally realizing what Chris had said to him earlier.

He turned back to the controls. "Hunk, get the grenade launcher. We're about to go." he ordered. Hunk nodded. "Wait, before we go, can we listen to One More Time by Daft Punk?" he asked. Kirk's serious face suddenly disappeared as he smiled. "Okay!"

Hunk popped the CD into the radio, then he turned the dial. A moment later, the song started. The pilot and the highly ranked, special solider began banging their heads and singing along to the song that was loudly blazing on the radio.

--

For the next fifteen or so minutes, the two agents had killed the crazed Majini, reload their weapons, collect more weapons and ammunition, got injured, healed themselves and one another with herbs that magically turned into health sprays.

Shoot the Executioner, until he fell on his knees, then round house kick, backflip kick, hook or uppercut him, help one another, when they were grabbed by a enemy and ran around.

Yeah, the same mumbo jumbo Leon S. Kennedy had to face and do while he was in an small, remote village in Spain on a mission to find the President's missing daughter a few years back, minus the partner. Anyway, that's besides the point.

Chris and Sheva were running low on ammunition and their healths were low. The carmel-color skin agent roundhouse kick a Majini, knocking him and others, who standing near him, back, due to the impact he'd received from the kick.

Sheva immediately grabbed her side as it bled. Chris also held his side as he limped towards her. "There's no end to them!" Sheva cried. Chris winced. "We have to hold out 'til Kirk gets here." he replied. Sheva blinked.

"Where is he? We're been fighting these freaks for, at least, fifteen minutes now!" she demanded, wincing. Chris shrugged. The two agents limped their way towards the sealed gate. Meanwhile, more Majini lunged at them.

Little did they know that the Executioner, who was still alive after being shot at, kicked and punched dozens of times, was around the corner. As soon as they came into view, he swung his axe sideways in the air.

Just as the axe collided with Chris' - yes, he was the closest one to the Executioner - side, Kirk's helicopter arrived. Suddenly, Chris and Sheva appeared on another side of the village, running as Kirk's helicopter flew over them.

Kirk looked down and saw the waves of angered Majini. "Guys, take cover. I'm going to take out the gate." he said, speaking into his head set. Chris had his finger on his ear piece. He removed it, then lead the way to a place for him and Sheva to take cover.

Meanwhile, the helicopter's door opened. Hunk was on the other side, holding the grenade launcher. He aimed at the gate, then fired it. The grenade flew through air towards the gate. The impact from grenade hitting the gate caused it to explode.

Debris was thrown in the air in different directions. When the explosion finally died, Sheva and Chris looked around, then peered around the corner of the building. Chris nodded his head, motioning Sheva to follow as he began to leave the corner.

They then made their way towards the newly opened area, made available because Hunk destroyed the gate. Before they reached the new area, Chris motioned his hand for Sheva to stop running as he slowed to a stop.

He reached a gloved hand towards his ear, then placed a finger on his ear piece, either waiting for Kirk to say something, or he was about say something to the helicopter pilot.

Maybe Kirk and Hunk were listening to music again? They may never know or maybe they will? Either way, _we_ will never know....

--

Author's note: This chapter used to be a test fan fiction. I decided to make this part of the second chapter of my official Resident Evil 5 fan fiction. As you already know by reading this that this is based off the Resident Evil 5 Demo level "Public Assembly". If you have a XBox 360 or a PlayStation 3 and you'd downloaded the demo and played it, then you'll know what I mean. Kirk and Hunk like techno music? Who knew? No wonder why they took a long time to arrive. Though, the song's only six-eight minutes long! Anyway, review if you want.


	3. Finding Alpha Team

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

Chris and Sheva were traveling through another part of Kijuju when their ear pieces suddenly came to life. They listened, wondering what the person might say. "Mathison, Captain DeChant here! Our route is blocked!" said the voice inside the ear piece.

"Kirk! Come in!" After that, the ear pieces went silent. Chris and Sheva didn't questioned about DeChant's sudden request. Instead, they headed to a house that was ahead of the gate. Chris kicked the door open, then the two agents barged into the place.

Sheva found handgun ammunition on a table. A barrel stood besides it as Sheva pocketed the ammo. Chris slashed the barrel with his machete, then picked up the ammo he found hiddened inside of it.

After searching the house some more, Chris and Sheva didn't find anymore useful items, so they left the house through its back door. Chris and Sheva walked through the area, silence between them. Sheva was wielding her beretta, Chris was wielding his shotgun.

They wouldn't walking for long, when Sheva spotted something. She put her arm in Chris' path, preventing him from walking any further. "Look! A ladder." Sheva said, pointing at it. Chris turned to look at it.

Sure enough, there was a red ladder, but it was broken. There was no way they could use it. Unless... "Chris, give me a boost up. I think I can use the remaining ladder and climb through that window up there."

Chris looked up and saw the window that Sheva was talking about. He turned to look at her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. Sheva nodded. Chris shrugged. "Okay. But don't expect me to pay your medical bills if you end up hurt."

Chris and Sheva went over to the ladder. Once there, Chris turned his back to the ladder, then he bent his knees as he lowered his gloved hands, putting them together as if he was holding something.

Sheva backed up, so she could get a running start. When she backed up far enough, Sheva ran over to Chris. Chris, meanwhile, stared at her, looking somewhere on her that he wasn't expecting to look at.

Before she could run into Chris, Sheva jumped. She landed on his hands. Chris could feel her weight pull his hands down. Chris had to hurry before her boots crush his hands. Chris immediately threw her up.

Sheva flew up. Chris quickly looked up, rewielding his shotgun. Sheva continued to fly up. She flew pass the area where she was suppose to land. Chris watched, eyes widening. She had missed her landing!

Before Sheva could fly pass the roof, she had lost the momentum from her jump boost. Gravity immediately took over. It grabbed her and began to pull her towards the ground. Sheva cried out as she fell.

Luckly for her, she landed on the landing. Pain immediately shot through her body as Sheva laid on the landing, staring up at the sky as her heart throbbed in her chest.

Sheva didn't know how long she was like that when she suddenly heard her partner call out to her. Sheva moaned in pain as she slowly rose to her feet. She rubbed her back before looking down to see the muscular man called out to her.

"I"m okay, Chris!" she shouted down to him. Sheva pulled her beretta out of its holster, then she turned to the window. The window was barred. Sheva peered through the bars.

She noticed an item sitting on the shelf of a bookcase. "We can't get in from here." Sheva said. She turned around as she and Chris suddenly heard a voice. Sheva jumped off the landing as Chris began to leave.

Once on the ground, Sheva hurried to catch up. When she had gotten there, Sheva saw Chris shooting a woman who had blood dripping off her face. On the ground was a man, who appeared to have bite marks on him and missing skin.

_Was she __**eating**__ him?!_ Sheva thought, staring at the corpse. Chris, meanwhile, killed the woman. Her body melted, leaving shotgun shells behind. Chris grabbed, then pocketed it. As they turned the corner, their ear pieces came to life again.

"We engaged the enemy. ....And what... what the... that thing?!" DeChant shouted. "...in trouble. We need backup! Shit! ...help! ....can't see..."

"Captain, what is your status? Can you see the enemy?" Kirk, the helicopter pilot asked. "No, no! Wait! God damn monster!" Dechant screamed before the ear pieces went silent.

"Alpha Team come in! Alpha Team!" Sheva shouted into the ear piece as Sheva and Chris were shooting a man. "Dechant! Do you copy?! Dechant?" Chris joined in, snapping the man's neck.

Sheva began shooting another man, who had entered the building. After taking him out, the agents left the building. They found a few Majini outside. After killing them, Chris and Sheva found another ladder.

"Hurry!" Chris shouted, getting into the same position as he did earlier. This time, Sheva successfully landed on the roof of the building with the ladder. She turned around, then headed towards the window ahead of her.

Chris waited outside. A moment later, Sheva contacted Chris via ear piece. "I found a key. Wish I knew what it was for." she said. Suddenly, more Majini appeared. Chris sighed as he turned towards them, shotgun wielded.

Meanwhile, Sheva reappeared. After dropping off the roof, and getting back on her feet, Sheva began to follow Chris after he killed the three Majini. They then proceeded through the building in front of them.

--

A few minutes later, they heard another cry for help as they emerged from the gate. Ever since Sheva found the key from that building and they had entered through the other part of the town before this part, they heard the cries of desperation.

Chris and Sheva turned their heads, and saw a person emerged from the doorway of a building. They realized that the person was a girl. The girl was between seventeen through twenty one with long blonde hair and she wore a black dress.

How she looked and dressed meant that she wasn't from these parts. The girl stopped at the railings that were ahead of the door. She noticed the two agents. She reached her hand out.

"Please help me!" The blonde female cried. None of the agents replied. Suddenly, Sheva saw a male Majini emerged from the same doorway as the girl.

The man grabbed the young woman's arm. He began pulling her towards the door as she extended her arm out, screaming. The duo went through the door, before the man closed it behind them as the girl continued to cry for help.

Sheva stared, wide eyed. "That girl... What is he going to do to her?" Sheva asked, turning to look at Chris. Chris didn't return the stare. Instead, he began walking towards the building. "We should go find out." Chris replied.

Sheva blinked. "What is she doing here? She looks like a high schooler or in a young person who's attending college. Was she kidnapped?" Sheva asked. Chris shrugged. "I don't know. Do you still have that lock pick?"

"Yeah." Sheva answered, pulling the lock pick out of her pocket. She extended her arm out towards the fair skinned man. He stared down at it. Chris nodded as Sheva pulled arm back.

Chris looked around the area before saying, "Okay. You lock pick the door, while I watch your back. In case any of those villagers show up." Chris said. Sheva nodded, then she began making her way to the building.

Chris checked his shotgun to see if it was full. When he realized that it wasn't, he began reloading it. Luckly for them, no Majini appeared. At least not yet.

By the time they reached the door, the screaming had ended. In fact, it ended when they were half way there. Sheva was beginning to lock pick the door, when she brushed her hand against the door and it moved a bit..

Sheva turned to look at Chris. Chris turned around. He noticed Sheva putting the lock pick away. Chris blinked. "That was fast." he said. Sheva narrowed her eyes at him. "Genius, the door's not even locked!" she answered.

Chris narrowed his eyes at her as he moved closer to the door. Chris and Sheva put their sides to the opposite sides of the door. Chris had put his shotgun away. He was now wielding his beretta.

Chris silently counted to ten before the two agents barged into the building. Inside they saw the damsel that was in distress. The girl staggered forward as Chris and Sheva entered the building.

The girl felt light headed. She lost her balance, falling forward. Luckly, Chris had caught her with his brawny arms before could she hit the floor. Meanwhile, Sheva noticed a hole in a wall. She went over to examine it.

Where's the man who had dragged her into the building? Why was she left by herself? And what did he do to her? Sheva had a bad feeling about the young female in her partner's arms as she stared out the hole.

Chris held her in his arms as if he was hugging her. "Are you OK?" he asked. The girl didn't answer nor did she look up at him. Instead, she moved her hand up his back. Chris stared down at the girl in his arms.

Suddenly, she looked up. To Chris' horror, she had a parasite coming out of her mouth as she screamed at him. Her eyes were the color of amber, like the Majinis'. The girl tried to bite a chunk off his face. Chris tried to pull her back.

Suddenly, Chris heard a gunshot. Chris saw a gunshot wound appear in her arm. The girl cried out in pain, before jumping back, letting Chris go. Chris turned to see who had shot the girl.

It was Sheva. Sheva kept her beretta raised as Chris stared at her. "Thanks, Sheva. I thought she'll eat my face off." Chris said. Sheva didn't reply. Instead, she turned away, pointing her beretta in a different direction.

Suddenly, Chris heard footsteps and angry moans from behind him. The girl! How did he forget about her? Well, Sheva didn't. "Chris, move!" she shouted. Chris obediently moved, just in time.

The girl only grabbed air. Sheva opened fire on her, shooting her in the head two times before her head exploded. But the girl didn't die after losing her head.

Instead, she grew another one. Her second head didn't really look a head. It looked like a mutated tail from some type of animal. The head whipped around as the girl made her way towards Sheva.

Chris rewielded his beretta. He knew he had to destroy her new head. That's the only way he could kill her. Though, Chris usually didn't have to kill any infected children, since none of them would survive the infection.

But in this case, he had to. Besides, she was infected with whatever had infected the inhabitants of Kijuju. Did the man stuck a parasite down her throat like those two African men did to another earlier?

Chris and Sheva may never know. Besides, the problem wouldn't be completely solved after killing the girl. While fighting the girl, more Majini had appeared.

They heard gunshots coming from a nearby building. _Intruders?!_ one of them thought as him and the others made their way towards the building where Chris, the girl and Sheva were in.

After successfully killing the young female, Chris and Sheva reloaded their berettas. Suddenly, the door from which they came from slammed open. Turning around, Chris and Sheva saw a few Majini began to enter through the door.

There wasn't alot of them, and Chris' shotgun easily took them out. After killingb those Majini, Chris and Sheva spun around, then they went over to the other side of the room. There was a red door there, follow by a blood stained table which had a crate on top of it.

Sheva took out her survival knife, then she slashed the crate. She found handgun ammunition. After pocketing, Sheva turned to see Chris shoot another Majini, who was on the other side of the door.

Chris ran over to the man as he grabbed his face after Chris had shot it with his shotgun. Chris uppercutted him as Sheva caught up. Suddenly, their ear pieces, once again, came to life.

"Mathison to HQ. We've lost contact with Alpha Team! They were under attack by an unidentified hostile!" Kirk said over the head set. "Reinforcements, head towards deal coordinates immediately!"

"Sheva here. Roger that!" Sheva said into her ear piece. "Move out!" Chris shouted. Him and Sheva ran down the stairs besides the door, Chris leading the way.

After reaching the bottom, Chris and Sheva began running as more Majini were appearing. They ran pass a old, rusting vechile. Besides it was some rusting metal stairs.

Chris and Sheva decided to ignore it as they turned a corner. Ahead of them was a hole in wall. Inside the walls, the two agents saw four male Majini, each wielding a weapon.

After Chris took them out with his shotgun, they proceeded through the hole. Inside, they spotted a red, rusting door. Come to think of it, everything around here seemed to be rusting and rotting.

Chris turned to his right to see if they could find anything. He spotted two wooden barrels. "Wait!" he told Sheva before he made his way to the barrels. As Chris slashed the barrels with his machete, Sheva waited by the door.

Inside the barrels were piles of gold. After picking them up, Chris made his way back to his partner. "Okay, let's go." he said, after reaching her side. Sheva nodded, then they turned towards the door.

--

Inside, Chris and Sheva checked themselves to see if they had any serious injuries and to reload their weapons. After they found out they were okay and Chris had reloaded his shotgun, the agents proceed forward.

Chris lead the way, turning a corner that was ahead. After taking only a few steps, the two agents suddenly heard screaming. Who was in trouble? What was attacking them? There was only one way to find out.

The agents reached the end of the corridor. Turning towards their right, they noticed a door. Chris kicked it open, then the duo entered the room. They found nothing useful, so kept turning corners until they found a pair of stairs.

As Chris and Sheva began climbing the steps, they noticed a stream of unidentified liquid pour down from the hole in the ceiling. Sheva made a face of disgust as the two agents hurried up the stairs.

After reaching the top, the two agents turned to their left, then began walking in that direction. Before they could reach the end of the narrow corridor, they saw a masked man fall forward as if he had died.

Chris didn't slow his pace. He turned the corner, then continued on. Meanwhile, Sheva had stopped to examine the now dead man. He wore a mask, similar to Hunk's, and he wore a solider uniform. Sheva blinked.

She suddenly recognized the uniform. _This man is from Alpha Team! _Sheva thought, staring down at the corpse. _I hope the rest of his team's OK. Though, I have a bad feeling..._

Suddenly, Sheva heard her partner call out to her. Sheva shook her head, telling herself not to worry about her compatriot's passing right now. Instead, she hurried to regroup with the male brunette.

When she had found him, the two agents began climbing the ladder that was in the middle of the room. After reaching the top, Chris turned to his left. He spotted more wooden barrels.

As he hurried over to him, Sheva suddenly heard sounds. Where were they coming from? Who was making the sounds? Was it a crow? Sheva didn't know and wasn't so sure.

After Chris collected the items hiddened inside the barrels, he began to make his way back to his partner. "Hey, Chris. Did you hear that?" Sheva asked. Chris'd reached her, holding ammunition in his gloved hand.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hear what?" was his reply. Chris handed her the ammo. Sheva immediately pocketed the box. "The sounds. Don't you hear them?" Chris shook his head. "Nope."

Chris began to walk away, wielding his beretta. "Maybe you heard those in your head." Chris suggested. Sheva sighed. She knew that there was no real reason to try to make him believe her.

Besides, he could be right. Though, Sheva wasn't so sure. Sheva turned around, then she turned to their right, crossing over a wooden bridge. Sheva noticed that the floor was broken and Chris had jumped to the other side.

Sheva jumped to the other side of the broken floor after Chris. Once there, she saw Chris opened a rusting trunk. Inside of it was some gold objects. There wasn't alot of gold in there, though.

After they pocketed them, the two agents jumped back they way they had came. They turned to the door that Sheva had spotted earlier, then the two agents began kicking the metal, berettas wielded. Sheva had the bad feeling in the pit of her stomache.

After successfully kicking the door open, the agents entered the room. Chris and Sheva pointed their berettas around as the scenery before them started to sink in.

"What the hell happened in here?" Chris asked. The floor was cluttered with the bodies of the members of Alpha Team. Chris turned and saw the captain of the team, Dan Dechant, move his head and arms.

Chris ran over to him. Chris kneeled down besides him as Dan turned to look at him. Chris stared at his battered and bruised face before asking, "Dan, who did this?"

"Something attacked us..." Dan replied, laying his head on the object behind him. "Irving... he got away... It was a set up." Chris blinked. "A set up?" he asked, confused.

Dan suddenly picked up an object that was besides him, then he handed it to Chris. "And what is this?" Chris asked, looking down at it before turning back to Dan.

Suddenly, Sheva heard footsteps and laughter that only creepy men or stereotypical leprechauns would have. Sheva ran over to the bar window besides the door. By the time she peered through, the person was already gone.

The hallway was dirty and empty. "Its data regarding the deal." Dan said to Chris as Sheva looked both ways as she peered out the window. "I've downloaded from their computer...Ooh. You gotta get it to HQ..."

Those were his final words before Dan finally passed on. Chris began shaking him. "Hey. Hang in there!" he said, shaking the now dead man. Perhaps, he was shaking him too hard.

Dan's head collided with the object behind him. Chris' shake had enough force to put a crack in his head. Though, Dan was dead, so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain.

Sheva turned to look at Chris as he looked down at the dirty floor. She took a few steps towards him. "I saw someone, but they got away." she said. Chris didn't reply. Instead, he stood up, placing his hand on his ear piece.

"Kirk, do you copy? We got the data, but Alpha Team was powned by.... something. Irving got away." he said, contacting the 'copter pilot. "Got it. Go upload the data at the vechile storage." Kirk replied.

"Copy that." Chris said, before his ear piece went silent. Chris walked over to Sheva, not saying anything. Sheva also didn't say anything as she stared at the muscular agent. Silence was between the two brunettes as they stared at one another.

--

Author's Note: Next chapter will have the mini Uroboros monster boss battle and maybe a little more humor, than this one. Sorry if this wasn't very humorous. I didn't come up with a lot of jokes for this one. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading my story!


	4. First Boss, Mini Uroboros

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

"I don't like the looks of this, but we must keep moving." Sheva said, breaking the silence between them. Chris nodded, then he turned towards the right, then headed in that direction. There was a crate on a table there, which he slashed with his machete.

Chris found more gold. Pocketing it, he turned back to Sheva. He rewielded his beretta. The two agents then left the room through the blue door, after Chris kicked it open.

They ran through the dirty corridor, until they reached the elevator at the end. The buttons were litted green. Chris pressed the button and the elevator door opened a second later. Surprisingly, it still works.

The duo entered the elevator, weapons raised. Once inside, the door closed behind them. A few seconds later, the elevator shaft began to plummet to the lower floor.

--

After the elevator shaft came to a halt and the door opened, the two agents exitted the shaft. Almost instantly, there was a wooden barrel. Chris slashed it, then picked up and pocketed the gold coins he'd found.

_Why do these people keep leaving gold around?_ Chris thought as him and Sheva proceeded through the hallway in front of him. At the end of the corridor, there was a door above some stairs.

After the climb, the two brunettes entered through the door. In the room, they found more Alpha Team members' corpses. Near them were some barrels and there was a door with glowing orange light. After collecting the items, the two agents turned to their right, then entered another hallway.

They found another dead Alpha Team member. To the corpse's left was a doorway. After entering the room, the two agents looked around. In the room was a huge cage-like object in the room's middle.

At the far end was a miniture room. There was a control panel besides its doorway. The control panel had a lever on it. If they pulled it, flames would spray out from either walls inside the miniture room.

There was gas tanks, one near the fire room, other near the outer room's doorway. Sheva stared at a gas tank suspicously as she followed Chris, who had spotted something near the control panel. As Sheva turned back to him, she saw him bent over, picking something up.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the sight in front of her. When Chris'd straightened up, she saw what he had picked up. A key. Chris spun around, then began to head back the way they had came after pocketing the key. "Come on, Sheva. Let's go." he said.

Sheva nodded as she followed him, beretta in hand. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomache as Chris turned the corner. The two agents re-entered the room with the corpses.

Sheva and Chris pointed their berettas around. Sheva had put her back to Chris' as they headed to the door with the glowing orange light. Chris had put his beretta away, when they reached the door.

Chris began looking for the key as Sheva had her back to him, pointing into the darkness they had left. After seeing no threat, Sheva turned back to Chris, who was holding the key.

"Now I'm gonna stretched my hand with the key in it towards door in slow motion." Chris said, holding the key towards the door. Sure enough, he slowly extended his arm towards the door's locking mechanism.

Sheva obviously didn't feel like playing games with her partner. "Today Chris!" she shouted. Suddenly, the two agents heard noises coming from the vents. Chris and Sheva turned around as Chris lowered his arm.

The Uroboros emerged from the vents. It crawled upside down on the ceiling. "What the hell is that thing?" Sheva asked. The worms began falling from the ceiling.

When they landed on the floor, the Uroboros formed into a sort of humanoid look. The monster wrapped itself around the Alpha Team members' corpses. Sheva and Chris repeatedly blinked as Chris pulled out his beretta.

"I think that's what killed Alpha team." Chris said, pointing his beretta at it. Sheva suddenly had an idea. Before Chris could fire, Sheva shouted, "Quick, Chris! Unlock the door so we could leave!". Chris lowered his beretta, then he began searching his pockets and utility belt for the key.

But to his growing horror, Chris couldn't find it. He turned to look at Sheva, horror was written over his face. "I can't find it!" he yelled, terrified. Sheva's eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell?! You had the key! Where did you put it?!" Sheva demanded, obviously frightened. Chris' reply was a shrug. Sheva gaped at him. _The key has to be somewhere around here._ she thought.

Without much thought, Sheva began looking through Chris' back pockets for the key, when the Uroboros suddenly decided to attack them. Its arm was outstretched, reaching for Sheva. Chris' cheeks reddened. Blushing, he thought, _That actually feels nice, Sheva._

Suddenly, the Uroboros' shriek made him snapped his head in its direction. Chris' eyes widened in horror. He grabbed Sheva's wrist, then pulled her arm away from his backside. "Sheva, look out!" he shouted. "Huh?" was Sheva's reply as she turned around.

Sheva immediately pulled out her beretta, then she began firing it. Chris joined in. The Uroboros' arm was about to wrap itself around them, but Chris and Sheva dove, then rolled away from the attack. The two agents immediately scrambled back to their feet.

Sheva noticed that they were now away from the door. She blinked. "Shit." she swore under her breath. The thing's arm retreated. It immediately spun around, then it lunged at them. Chris and Sheva began backing away, opening fire on it, but the monster kept advancing.

Chris decided to run away. As he spun around, he saw Sheva already sprinting ahead of him. Maybe she had the same idea. Chris followed, beretta raised as the Uroboros gave chase.

They ran back through the hallway, then re-entered the room at the end of the corridor where Chris had found the key. Chris ran through the mini room, Sheva followed, looking back.

Once the two Brunettes entered the room, they had stopped running. Chris suddenly had an idea. Turning around, Chris pointed his beretta at the gas tank that was several feet ahead of them. Sheva turned to look at him, wondering what he was about to do.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded. Chris didn't respond. When the Uroboros entered the room, the shutter door came down, then locked the three of them inside of the room. **BEEP!**

Sheva's eyes widened in horror. "Did that door just... locked?" Sheva asked, panic began to show on her face. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. This is not the first time I'd been locked into a room with a B.O.W." Chris replied.

Before Sheva could say anything, the Uroboros came into view. Sheva backed up further into the room. "And I"m about to blowing this bitch up." he added, pulling the trigger. Chris shot the tank, causing it to explode. Sheva rolled her eyes.

The Uroboros cried out in pain as Chris and Sheva turned around. They ran through the rest of the fire room, then they exitted out the other doorway of the mini room.

Chris and Sheva ran pass the gas tank near the shutter door. Reaching the wall, the two agents spun around, then the both of them aimed their weapons at the gas tank.

When the monster appeared in their view, the duo fired the tank, causing it to explode. The Uroboros cried out in pain as they ran pass it. The agents re-entered the fire room, then exitted it through its other doorway.

Besides the doorway was the control panel the two agents had spotted earlier. Chris and Sheva waited as the Uroboros shook off the pain. Sheva stood in front of the control panel, meanwhile Chris peered through the windows of the fire room.

The Uroboros roared before it dragged itself into the fire room. Though, if it was smart enough, it would of went the other way around the cage wall and found its targets. But this thing proved that it was stupid.

The Uroboros crawled into the fire room. Sheva peered through one of the room's windows. She saw it began to crawl across the floor. Sheva was about to pull the lever, when Chris suddenly interrupted her.

"Wait! Say a cheesy one-liner before you fry this bitch - like the one I just said." Chris said. Sheva narrowed her eyes at him before she grabbed the lever, then pulled it.

Suddenly, alarms went off. The Uroboros continued to crawl through the room. Both doorways of the small room began to close. Sheva and Chris backed away from the window, but watched as the monster tried to reach the door before it closes.

A moment later, the doors were completely closed. Unforunately for the Uroboros, it didn't reach the door in time. It began ramming into the door. But not for long. A second later, flames began pertruding from either walls inside of the room.

The Uroboros cried out in pain and agony. The two agents watched. A moment later, after the flames were no longer coming out of the walls, the doors began to open. The alarms also went silent as the monster tried to drag itself out of the room, but the unbearable pain prevent it from doing so.

Instead, it cried out in agony one last time before collasping to the floor. Its body melted before disappearing from sight. Chris and Sheva stared, wide eyed. Suddenly, the shutter door began to rise after it unlocked.

"This thing is responsible for the deaths of Alpha Team." Sheva said, staring at the spot where its body once was. Chris went over to some barrels that he'd spotted earlier, then slashed them.

"We need to report this to HQ." Chris nodded as he pocketed the items, then the two agents left the room. They made their way back to the door with the orange light. When they'd reached it, Chris spotted something.

As he leaned down, he noticed that it was the key. After picking it up, Chris turned back to Sheva, who was staring at him. He blinked as his cheeks reddened again. "Heh. I forgot I had dropped the key, when that thing appeared." Chris admitted sheepishly.

Sheva's response was slapping her partner across the face. Chris rubbed his cheek with his hulk-like hand as Sheva glared at him. "Idiot." she muttered as she went over to the door.

After the pain subsided, Chris unlocked the door. He kicked it open before he and Sheva went through. They found themselves in another corridor. Ahead of them was another corpse of a deceased member of Alpha Team.

They reached the corpse, then turned to the right. At the end of the hallway was a suitcase on a pile of debris. Chris opened the case. Inside of it was handgun ammunition. After collecting it, the agents turned to their left.

Ahead of them was a elevator and near it was another body. The two agents entered the elevator. After the door closed behind them, Sheva pressed the **Up** button. The elevator began to ascend a few seconds later.

--

At the top, the two brunettes emerged from the elevator, berettas raised. They pointed their weapons around as they entered the room. All they saw was Humvees and Hummers. A camera attached to a wall watched their movements, recording them.

Two people were viewing them from the laptop inside of the vehicle that they were in, located outside. One of the people was Ricardo Irving, the subject of Chris' and Sheva's mission. "Let's go." he said. The driver nodded.

The person, who was a female, was dressed in a black hooded cloak. She wore a red eyed bird mask, a black body suit, black leather gloves, and black high heel boots.

Ricardo wore a beige jacket underneath it was a orange shirt. He also wore beige pants, brown dress shoes and he had brown hair with a receiting hairline. He had blue colored irises and a huge forehead.

He minimized the window, then he maximized another one on their laptop as the cloaked woman began driving the car. Ricardo typed in the name of a site. Once the site loaded, Ricardo clicked into the search bar, then typed a name in.

The cloaked woman remained silent, until a song was suddenly heard. The cloaked woman took a quick glance towards Ricardo. He was watching a YouTube video called "Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend".

"What the hell is this?" The cloaked woman asked, looking back at the road, her voice muffled beneath her mask. Ricardo blinked. "Its the Avril Lavigne song, 'Girlfriend'." he explained.

The cloaked woman's hiddened eyes blinked. "I know that. What I meant to say is why this song?" Ricardo's eyes suddenly widened. He immediately became defensive after pausing the video. "Hey! My sister made me like the song!" he replied, defensively.

"Besides, its a catchy song." Ricardo added. The cloaked woman sighed, but did not add on to their conversation. _How the hell is he able to access the internet? _she thought, turning the steering wheel. _I don't even think he even have a sister!_

--

Meanwhile, the two brunette agents continued to point their berettas around. Chris peered through the window of a nearby Hummer. Inside the vehicle was a black suitcase. Chris had put his beretta way before opening the door. "Got it." he said.

Sheva turned to look at him, lowering her weapon for a second. She then looked away as Chris stood outside of the Hummer's open doorway. "What was that thing?" Sheva asked, as if she expected Chris to have a anwser to her question.

Chris opened the suitcase before answering. "A B.O.W that scumbag Irving left behind to set us up." Chris answered. He began typing away on the suitcase's keyboard. There was a laptop inside of the briefcase or, at least, it was disguised as one.

"Considering what it'd done to Alpha Team, I think we're lucky to still be breathing." Chris stared at the screen as he spoke. His eyes widened as another window suddenly opened. In the window was a image and it made his cheeks reddened and his mouth gaped.

_Who the hell was looking at... __**THAT?!**_Chris thought, staring at it with wide eyes.And yet, he couldn't look away. He knew he couldn't keep looking at it forever. He took a quick glance over his shoulder, making sure Sheva wasn't looking.

When Chris noticed that Sheva was now looking in his direction, he quickly looked away as the redness in his cheeks deepened. He then closed the window immediately. "If only we could of gotten there sooner." Sheva said.

"If we've had, we'll probably be dead, too." Chris replied, the blood in his cheeks fading away. Chris closed the other windows, then turned off the computer. Sheva didn't reply as Chris backed away from the laptop.

He placed a finger on his ear piece. "Chris to HQ. Do you copy?" Chris said into the ear piece. "This is HQ. Nice work out there. We'll analyze the data immediately." replied an BSSA employee.

"This town's gone to Hell. The people here are acting like the Ganadoes detailed in the Kennedy Report. Aside from that, there's something new here. Something we'd never encounter before." Chris said.

"Our transportation has been taking out, too. Requesting a mission update." Sheva added. "The mission stands. Capturing Irving is top priority." Said the BSSA employee as Chris turned in Sheva's direction.

"We believe he's located somewhere in the mines on the other side of the Train Station." the employee added. Chris turned away from his partner as he placed his finger on his ear piece again.

"Wait! We're the only two left! You expect us to go in alone?" Chris demanded. "Delta Team has been dispatched and on their way." the employee answered. "Chris, you'll have to locate and apprehend Irving."

"Wait. We can't!" Sheva said, moving closer to the muscular man. "Your mission can't afford to let him get away." the employee said calmly. "Get to the mines beyond the station. Over and out!"

The agents' ear pieces went silent. "This is insane!" Sheva shouted. Chris closed the door of the Hummer. Maybe a little too hard. The window shattered as Chris went over ro Sheva.

"Do you have a feeling you're expendable?" Chris asked, looking at her. Sheva turned to look at him. The carmel-colored female didn't reply. The two agents stared at one another for a moment. Sheva's eyes widened, when she realized that she didn't fully comperhend what her partner had said to her.

She stared at Chris, repeatedly blinking. "Did you just say I was 'expandable'? And if so, what the hell do you mean by that?" Sheva demanded, narrowing her eyes at him. Chris' eyes suddenly widened. "No. I never said that. I - "

"You think I'm fat? Is that it?" Sheva accused. Chris shook his head. "No. Look, Sheva. I never said that. All I said was..." Chris trailed off. He immediately went to his thoughts.

_Shit! What the hell did I say she was? I know it was expandable. _Chris thought, looking away from Sheva's angry glare. Sheva suddenly sighed, widening her eyes. She realized that getting mad at Chris over something like that was stupid and childish.

Sheva decided to let it go for now, even if he had called her fat or not. Sheva sighed again, then looked ahead. Chris turned to look at her. When he noticed that she was no longer glaring at him, he looked ahead, too.

Rewielding their berettas, Sheva decided to speak, breaking the awkward silence and changing the subject. "We can't let Irving get away. We have to get to the station." Sheva said. Chris didn't reply as he began to walk away. He wasn't walking for long when he noticed something to his left.

He turned around and spotted a white briefcase. As Chris went over to it, Sheva ran over to a barrel, pulling out her survival knife. Chris opened the case. Inside the case was a H&K MP5 (MG). Chris picked it up, but he wasn't going to keep it.

He went over to his partner, then he handed her the weapon. Sheva blinked. "Thanks, Partna." she said. Chris didn't reply. He went over to a crate besides the broken barrel. He slashed it, then picked up the money that was hiddened inside.

Sheva peered down at the weapon and that's when she realized, "I don't have any spare ammunition for this!". Chris didn't reply. He made his way to the door. Sheva sighed, then followed.

The two agents then left through the door. Outside, Sheva saw the ocean ahead of her. A half sunken ship was visble. Sheva realized that they were at the docks as she followed her partner as he headed to the right.

Trailers were lined side-by-side, creating an alley-like pathway for the agents to venture through. As they walked, they heard a man shout out something in the same African language as the other townsfolk.

They began looking around. They didn't see him. Chris suddenly looked up. And that's when he spotted the Majini. He wielded a crossbow. He aimed it down at Chris, glaring at the agents.

Sheva equipped her sniper rifle, then she peered into its scope. She pointed at the Majini as he fired. Chris side stepped the arrow as Sheva pointed her rifle at the Majini's head. She pulled the trigger.

A second later, the man's head exploded and his body fell forward. After that, the agents began to leave. Chris was leading the way. He ran right into a string that was stretched out between both walls.

Instantly, the bomb, in which it was attached to, exploded, causing Chris to fall backwards. Unfornately for Sheva, he fell on top of her. Luckly for them, their chests and faces weren't touching, but Chris' brick wall back was crushing her lungs.

"Get.. off... of... me... Chris." Sheva struggled to say as Chris was crushing her. The man was dazed and injuried from the explosion. Sheva wasn't sure if he'd heard her, so she decided to speak again, despite the risk of running out of oxygen before she could get her point across.

"Chris... I can't... breathe... Get... off... of... me..." Sheva repeated. Chris didn't reply as he shook off the daziness. Sheva began trying to push him off. _How much does he weight? A ton or something?!_ she thought.

As Sheva struggled to push Chris off, the agents suddenly heard barking. Soon enough, a moment later, three dogs appeared. One dog's head suddenly splitted into two as a parasite emerged from its cranium.

Sheva moaned as Chris' eyes widened when he had noticed the canines. _They're infected, too!_ he thought, scrambling to his feet. Sheva repeatedly coughed as she began to regain her breath and the pressure to her chest was lifted.

The dog with the splitted head snapped its teeth at them before it suddenly leapt towards them. Sheva sat up, then she turned her head in the direction of the growling, snapping and barking. Her eyes widened in horror as the splitted head dog's front feet smacked into Chris' bus of a chest.

--

Kirk Mathison and Hunk were flying over the town of Kijuju, looking for any of their compatriots, either alive or dead. The two of them had came up with a bet. Hunk's choice was that they were dead, while Kirk believed otherwise.

And if they can located the agents - dead or alive - then the former or latter will win the bet and the loser will have to buy them a beer after the mission. Anyway, Hunk was peering out the window, looking for any of the BSSA operatives.

Kirk was peering out the windshield, also looking for any of the operatives. One rule of their bet was; you cannot contact the agents via ear piece or headset, unless you find them alive.

Anyway, Kirk was looking around the docks below him. Him and Hunk were bored, since they weren't in the field, kicking some ass. So that's when Kirk came up with the idea of their bet.

Kirk turned to look at Hunk. "Having any luck?" he asked. Hunk shook his head. "Nope. You?" he replied. Kirk sighed. "Same here." he said before looking back at the windshield.

Suddenly, Hunk heard gunfire. Or maybe that was the sound of the 'copter's propellers and the engine. Maybe he was hearing things. Anyway, he peered out the window again and noticed... something below.

--

Author's Note: That's the end of the fourth chapter. Again, not a lot of humor. Oh, well. If its still good and readable, that's fine with me. Anyway, I don't make any promises, so if the next chapter is not as good as you hope, well now you know. Review if you want and thank you for reading! Later!


	5. Chainsaw Lunatic

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive**.

--

Hunk's hiddened eyes widened as he stared down at whatever had caught his attention. Kirk noticed how silent his friend was. After a moment of silence, he decided to speak. "Hunk, what is it? What do you see?" he asked, turning to look at him.

And he was right. Hunk was peering out the window, looking down at something. Kirk didn't know what, and Hunk didn't answer his question, so he decided to ask again. "Hunk, what is it?" Kirk repeated, snapping his fingers.

Hunk suddenly snapped his head away from the window, turning to look at the helicopter pilot. Hunk's eyes repeatedly blinked underneath his mask. "Huh? Were you saying something, Kirk?"

Kirk sighed before repeating, "What was it that had caught your attention outside, Hunk?" Hunk turned back to the window. "Down here. I saw something that might interest ya." he replied.

Kirk's eyes widened. "Really? What is it, Hunk?" Hunk pointed at the window. Kirk decided to turn the helicopter in that direction. After that, he peered out the windshield, looking downwards.

What Kirk saw made his face twist in confusion. He saw four corpses lying in a canal. From what he could tell, their deaths were recent. But he couldn't identify the culprit of their deaths.

There was no sign of a threat. Kirk was about to look away, when someone - or something - had suddenly appeared. He turned his eyes to look at it, but all he saw was a flash of colors. A second later, the thing was gone.

Kirk widened his eyes, then turned to look at Hunk. "Did you see that?" he asked. Hunk turned to look at him, confusion began to appear on his hiddened face. "Huh? Saw what?"

Kirk opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but he decided not to say it. He closed his mouth, then shook his head. Kirk didn't really believe that he saw something, and if he did, he didn't know what it was and he couldn't really describe it.

Kirk sighed. "Never mind." he replied. Hunk stared at him for a moment. Suddenly, they heard voices. Peering out the window, the two of them had spotted two BSAA operatives.

Kirk blinked. Hunk turned back to the pilot. "Hey, Kirk. Remember that bet we made?" he asked. Kirk nodded, then turned to look at him. A smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, HUNK. You owe me a beer." Kirk said, grinning. Hunk shook his head. "Nah uh. You haven't officially won the bet, until we can locate Alpha Team." he reminded him.

Kirk sighed. "Fine. But if they're alive, you owe me a beer." Kirk turned back to the controls. Hunk shook his head again. "I betcha that they're dead." he said. Kirk began operating the helicopter, turning it away from the agents.

"Then let's prove it, HUNK." he replied. The helicopter began to head off in another direction, but not for long. Suddenly, somebody contacted them, giving them a order to do.

So, their bet will have to hold for now.

--

A few minutes later, as the two BSAA operatives were being surrounded by a horde of Majini, Kirk's helicopter arrived. "You two OK?" Kirk asked over the head set. "HQ sent me in to provide air support. It's gonna get hot down there so watch out!"

"Thanks, Kirk." Sheva said into her ear piece. Chris began reloading his shotgun. "Wow. I didn't know HQ actually cared." Chris said. _Considering how asshole-ish they were acting earlier. _Chris thought, closing the shotgun's chamber.

Sheva turned to look at him. Meanwhile, Hunk was dropping bombs out of the helicopter. Chris and Sheva had to dodge the falling projectiles as they shoot Majini and reload their weapons.

Kirk was operating the 'copter. Chris spotted a stall. He took out his machete, then he slashed the pile of fruit on top of the counter. He found some shotgun shells there.

Pocketing them, he thought he heard the sound that you'll only hear when a cartoon character is falling from a high distance. Chris looked up - and what he saw made his eyes widened in horror.

A bomb from Kirk's helicopter was several feet from landing on his head. If it wasn't for the man who had wrapped his arms around the muscular agent, he would of frozen in fear.

Chris struggled to pull free from the Majini's grasp as the bomb was a few feet from landing on his head. Sheva, meanwhile, heard her partner's struggle over her ear piece. She raced to his side after killing the winged BOW that had emerged from a dead Majini's body.

But she was too late. The bomb landed and exploded on impact. Chris was thrown forward. Luckly for Sheva, he didn't land her, but his health was dangerously low.

After getting back on his feet, Chris tried to limp his way to her. Sheva made her to him, then she healed him and herself (though, she wasn't that hurt) with her health spray. Chris rewielded his beretta.

"Thanks." he said. Sheva nodded, then opened fire on a Majini, who was lunging at her. The agents continued to fight off the horde and dodge the bombs for the next few minutes.

Few minutes later, the horde was defeated. Chris and Sheva began reloading their weapons and checking one another wounds. Kirk's helicopter was hovering over them.

"Stay frosty down there. You're almost to the station." Kirk told them via head set. None of the agents replied. After checking they had everything in order, the two agents proceeded through the red gate in front of them.

--

Chris and Sheva saw a corner of a house ahead of them. Chris turned to their left, then headed in that direction, beretta raised. Sheva followed. When they reached a window, they heard a man call out.

Sheva stopped running, turning towards the window. Chris continued on forward, turning towards the right. Sheva peered into the window and saw a man tapping on the glass violently.

Sheva raised her beretta, pointing at his head. When the man successfully broke the window with his hand, Sheva pulled the trigger. The man cried out, putting his hand on his wound.

Sheva twist kicked him. At this time, Chris had came back. He noticed the man, now dead. His body melted. Nothing was left behind, but they heard more angry shouts.

Entering the house through its window, the agents took out the Majini inside. After killing them, Sheva collected the handgun ammunition that one of the men had dropped. She turned around and noticed a table with a bloodied tablecloth.

There was also skulls hanging from the ceiling. Sheva blinked. "What the...?" she started. The sound of a door opening startled her. Sheva turned towards the direction of the sound. She saw Chris leave through the doorway.

Sheva decided to push the awkward decor out of her mind for now. Raising her weapon, she followed Chris outside. Sheva kneeled down and picked up a green herb before following her partner to their left.

They weren't going straight for long, when Chris turned to his left. He spotted three crates. After breaking them and collecting the items inside, the agents turned back around, then continued on forward.

A few seconds later, the two brunettes heard the sound of a helicopter. Looking up, they'd spotted Kirk's 'copter being attacked by the winged BOWs. Chris equipped his shotgun, then aimed at the BOWs that decided to roam from the pack.

"What the fuck are those?! Mathison to HQ! I'm under attack by flying B.O.W.s!" Kirk shouted over his head set as the helicopter flew over the BSSA operatives as they opened fire on the BOWs that decided to go rogue from the pack and attack them.

Smoking was billowing from the helicopter's tail. "I'm losing engine power! Oh shit! I'm out of control! I'm going down! Mayday! Mayday!" Chris and Sheva went over to a red ladder they had spotted.

"Kirk! What's going on?! Come in! Kirk!" Chris shouted into his ear piece as he got into position to give Sheva a jump boost. Sheva flew up, then successfully landed on the roof of the building. Kirk's reply was a scream.

Majini emerged from the building that was ahead of the one that Sheva was one. Chris spun around, then he began to make his way around the building. Suddenly, his ear piece came to life again.

"This is HQ. The helicopter has been downed. All nearby units proceed to the crash site immediately." the same BSAA employee from earlier spoke. "Repeat. All nearby units proceed to the crash site."

Then his ear piece went silent. Chris was popping caps into the Majini as he made to the building. Sheva wasn't doing anything. She was trying to see how her partner will handle the horde.

Chris suddenly remembered that he had some grenades. He pulled them out, then threw it at three lunging Majini. Chris backed up as the grenade bounced a few times on the ground before exploding. The explosion killed the Majini.

After picking up the dropped items, Chris made his way to the building's door where there was a Majini with a crossbow. Chris didn't realize that he was the only one killing the horde, until after he killed the man with the crossbow and two others.

Chris blinked as he entered the building. _What the hell is Sheva doing? _he thought, shooting another man's leg. The man fell onto his knee, stunned. Chris went over to him, then uppercutted him.

The man landed, his neck snapping. After he died and Chris collected the rifle ammo he'd dropped, he contacted Sheva via ear piece. "Come on." he said. "Okay." Sheva replied, dropping off the other building's roof.

Chris slashed a barrel with his machete. He didn't noticed the man who was using the urinal to his right. The man spun around, eyes glowing the color of amber. He lunged at Chris, arms outstretched.

Before he could grabbed him, Sheva popped him in his arm. The man cried out in pain, grabbing his wounded arm. Chris stood up, then turned when he noticed his partner was shooting another Majini.

After killing him, the brunette agents turned to their left, then headed in that direction. After reaching the wall, they turned to the left again, then proceeded forward. They found a hole in a wall.

After going through, Chris decided to hand Sheva the ammo he'd found. After doing so, they continued on. To their right were red double doors. They were locked from the outside, so the agents decided to head towards the stairs at the room's end.

There was two Majinis there. One on the stairs. The other was originally hiding besides it, but he decided to attack them, considering them as hostiles. After taking them out, the agents climbed the stairs.

On the landing of the second floor, the agents found two more Majinis. After killing them and finding nothing useful, the two agents proceed through the open doorway that was left from the stairs from which they'd climbed.

On the other side of the doorway was a balcony. Beyond the balcony was a building. The building had a sign that read, in English: Ken's Mart. Chris found a grenade there. After picking it up, the agents headed back through the doorway.

They then climbed the stairs to the third floor. Once there, the two agents organized their inventories, exchanging items, dropping useless stuff, etc, before slashing the barrels there with their knives. After collecting the items hiddened inside, they headed to their right.

They found themselves outside. There was no way to cross to the building ahead of them, unless Chris help Sheva jump to the other side in a similar way that he'd done to get Sheva on top of low rooftops when the ladders were unaccessible.

Before doing so, they exchanged weapons. Chris now had Sheva's sniper rifle, while she had his shotgun. They also exchanged ammunition. Once they were done, Chris got into position, his back was to the other building.

Sheva backed up, readying herself to do a running start. She'd hope they do this right. One mistake could end up getting Sheva hurt, if not killed. She took in a deep breath, then she charged at Chris.

Chris kept his eyes on her, as she ran towards him. Chris couldn't keep his eyes off his partner's bouncing breasts. He knew he shouldn't be looking, but, for some reason, he couldn't look away.

Chris knew that deep inside that he'd enjoyed the sight, but he try not to display on his face, though, his cheeks were now pink. He told himself to focus on when he should throw Sheva, instead of her abdomen.

But no matter how many times he told himself that, it didn't work. Luckly for Chris, he'd managed to throw Sheva over his shoulder, despite his troubling thoughts. Sheva flipped in mid air before landing on the other side.

Sheva straightened up, dusting herself off. She suddenly heard angry yells and swearing. The more Majini have appeared. They were wielding shovels, pitch forks, cross bows and other thing they decided to use as weaponry.

Ahead of Sheva was a red gas tank. The Majini emerged from the stairs, their eyes were glowing with rage and anger. Sheva equipped the shotgun. She began popping caps into Majini in front, the force from the bullets pushed them and nearby Majini back.

Chris, meanwhile, was sniping the Majini that Sheva had missed, and the ones that appeared while she was reloading. Chris decided to shoot the tank. It exploded, killing anyone in it's rays.

Luckly for Sheva, she wasn't in the explosion, but she was close enough to feel the heat and to be licked by some of the outer flames, leaving minor burns on her bare arms which she'd used to shield her face.

When the explosion died, Sheva made a dash towards the stairway. When she had reached the stairs, she hurried down. Chris also went downstairs, reloading the rifle.

Sheva pulled out her survival knife, then she slashed a barrel she'd found downstairs. Meanwhile, a Majini jumped through the Ken's Mart's window. He was wielding a butcher knife.

He made his way to Sheva. After collecting the shotgun shells, Sheva spun around, just in time for the man to swing his weapon towards her face. Luckly for her, he missed.

Sheva quickly blew his brains out with one shot from the shotgun. His body didn't fall forward. Instead, he grew another head, identical to one that the girl she and Chris'd killed earlier had.

His head began whipping around as he walked towards her. Sheva was about to shoot him, but she noticed that she could run her way around him and get to the door, she chose the latter.

The man reached out to grab her, but missed as she ducked her head as she ran. Sheva felt his fingers on her neck as she running pass him. It was a touch she'll never forget.

Her neck tingled as she dashed towards the door. The man spun around, then he began to follow. As Sheva grabbed the door knob, she asked herself thoughtfully, _How does he see with that head?_

Sheva pulled the door open, then ran outside. She crossed the street, making her way to the red double doors. Sheva peered through the doors' windows. She noticed Chris standing on the other side of the door.

Sheva looked down at the door knobs and that's when she found out why the doors were lock. There was a chain with a little metal lock over both doors. Chris spun around, then his eyes widened when he noticed Sheva on the other side of the doors.

"Sheva..." he started. Sheva equipped her H&K MP5, then she pointed it at the chain and lock. "Don't worry. I'm gonna shoot the lock off." she said. Chris looked beyond her and saw the man with the whipping head emerged from the building behind his partner.

Chris raised the sniper rifle, pointing through the barred window of the red door on the left, then he peered into the scope. He aimed at the man's whipping head as he made his way to Sheva as she shooting the lock.

Chris pulled the trigger. The man stumbled back after being shot in the head. Chris immediately readjusted the scope, aiming at the man's head again. He fired. This time, the man lost his balance, falling backwards.

But he wasn't dead yet. Sheva kicked the double doors opened, then beckoned Chris to follow her. Which he did. Chris went over to the man, then curve stomp his head. The man's head exploded.

All because Chris had put enough of his super human strength into his foot to achieve that. Anyway, the agents began shooting at the other Majini who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Chris noticed red gas tanks along the buildings on the narrow road between the buildings. Chris backed up as a Majini with his arms outstretched had nearly grab him. He shot the man, accidentally shooting the tank.

It exploded. Chris shielded his face with his brawny arms as the man, who was caught in the rays of flames, exploded into a brownish blob of guts. Surprisingly, none of it had gotten on Chris.

Sheva took out the remaining Majini with the shotgun. When the gunfire ceased, Sheva knelt down, then picked up a red herb that was located near the building that she'd been in. She mixed it with the green herb, creating a stronger, more efficient health spray.

After putting it away, Sheva equipped her beretta. She then hurried over to Chris. Ahead of them was a pair of stairs in between two buildings. At the top of the stairs was a gate.

The two brunettes made their way to the stairs. Chris, of course, was leading the way. Before climbing the steps, Chris found another green herb. He checked his inventory to see if he had any more space.

He didn't. After reloading the remaining rifle ammunition into the sniper rifle, Chris picked the herb, which instantly turned into a health spray. The agents checked their other weapons before climbing the stairs.

Chris and Sheva, wielding their berettas, were nearly to the gate, when they suddenly heard footsteps. A man wearing a turlap over his head with only one eye in it appeared on the other side of the gate. He wore nothing, but dirty orange pants.

The gate was barred shut. There was no they could actually open it, unless they get rid of the bar. Chris and Sheva noticed that the man was carrying a chainsaw. The agents stopped walking and watched as the man pulled the string on the side of the chainsaw, turning it on.

The man lifted the chainsaw over his head, then he went over to the gate. He then lowered the blade onto the bar, trying to cut it in half. The blade barely scratched the surface, when it suddenly bent upwards, then fell off.

The man's only shown eye widened as he stared at his bladeless chainsaw, then he stared down at the broken blade, then back again. He immediately shut off the bladeless chainsaw.

Chris and Sheva watched as the man swore and shouted at the useless item in his hands before he turned around and walked away, still holding the useless chainsaw.

Chris couldn't understand the man, since the man wasn't speaking in English. A moment later, the man returned. This time, he was carrying a blow torch and he had the mask people would wear when they use one, above his burlap.

He went over to the gate. The man shook the gate a bit, then leaned a bit to get a better view of the bar. He then placed the mask over his already covered face. The man knelt down. He then turned on the blow torch.

A blue flame pretruded from the bottle. He moved the flame closer to the bar. The bar was set aflame. The man slowly moved the blue flame over the metal bar between the rusting gates.

The man was trying to make sure he didn't get any of the gates with the flame. He didn't want to fuse the bar and the gates together. All the while, Sheva and Chris watched quietly.

Once the bar had melted, the man raised the mask. He turned off the torch. The man tried to wipe sweat off his forehead with bare arm, but his forehead was hiddened underneath the burlap, so he was unable to do so.

Instead, the man straightened up, then turned around. He then left. After he disappeared from sight, Sheva decided to speak. "While he's distracted, let's go." she said. She started to make her way to the gate, but was stopped when Chris grabbed her arm with his huge hand.

Sheva turned to look at him, blinking. "We can't. Even though we can now go through that gate, we can't leave this area altogether, unless we kill him and obtain the key he has for the other gate beyond this one." Chris explained.

He loosened his grip. Sheva pulled her arm back. She narrowed her eyes at him. "And how do you know this?" she demanded. Chris blinked. "Hey. This_ is _a Resident Evil game after all." he answered.

Before Sheva could say anything else, she was immediately cut off by the sound of a chainsaw. Turning back to the gate, Sheva and Chris spotted the man again. Only this time he had a new blade on his chainsaw.

The man grinned underneath his burlap as he walked over to the gates. After kicking them open, he raised the chainsaw above his head. He began to come at the agents as they started to back up.

They spun around, then began to run as the chainsaw man gave chase. "A chainsaw? As if things weren't bad enough!" Sheva said. Chris nodded before looking back.

He looked up and saw a mosquito magnet hanging from a metal pole above an abandon vehicle. Chris turned all the way around, then pointed his beretta at it. When the chainsaw Majini had gotten close enough, he shot the magnet down.

As soon as the magnet came in contact with the chainsaw Majini, it electrocuted him. The man immediately cried out as he stumbled back. By this time, Sheva was shooting other Majini who'd appeared out of nowhere.

After the pain subsided, the chainsaw man raised his chainsaw, then he began making his way to Chris again. Chris backed up a bit, before aiming his beretta at the gas tank to the right.

When the chainsaw was close enough, Chris shot the tank. It exploded, causing the chainsaw fall onto one knee. This was Chris' chance. He raced over to the man, then he uppercutted him.

The chainsaw man cried out as he stumbled back. Luckly for him, he didn't lose his balance. He straightened up, then raised his chainsaw. Chris immediately spun around and began to run away.

Sheva, who had been on his side while he'd stunned the chainsaw twice, followed. Chris kept running, until he reached the fence. Turning around, he aimed his beretta at the gas tank that was ahead of them to the right.

Sheva, meanwhile, was knifing the Majini who had decided to hop the fence. The chainsaw man continued to make his way to him, his eye trained on Chris.

Once he was close enough, Chris pulled the trigger. The chainsaw was again caught in the explosion, but this time, it didn't affect him. Chris and Sheva immediately ran pass him as he turned towards them.

They decided to head back to the gate where the chainsaw man had been. There was a Majini in their path. After knocking him onto one knee, Chris uppercutted him.

After doing so, him and Sheva made a dash towards the stairs. The chainsaw man was hot on their heels. Chris and Sheva made it to the stairs. Chris immediately equipped the sniper rifle.

Peering into the scope, he noticed how close the chainsaw was getting. The chainsaw man didn't appear, at least, bit frightened of the fact that the man he's trying to kill is pointing his rifle at his head.

He took a few steps towards them, before Chris fired at his head. The chainsaw man cried out, grabbing his head and lowering his weapon. This was their chance. The agents raced over to him.

Chris hooked him, while Sheva twist kicked him. Chris then ran away. Heading back the way they'd came after dodging other Majini's outstretched arms. Sheva, meanwhile, backed away as the chainsaw man shook off the pain.

After backing up far enough, Sheva spun around, then raced over to Chris, who was at the fence again. The Majini and the chainsaw man lunged at them as Chris peered into the rifle's scope again.

It waited 'til the chainsaw man had gotten close enough, so only his head would appear in the scope. Chris immediately pulled the trigger. The chainsaw man was stunned once again.

Chris ran over to him, then he hooked him again. And once again, the chainsaw cried out. As the pain began to subside, Chris pulled out his beretta, then he began firing his head.

Sheva took out the Majini with the shotgun, before racing over to Chris' side again. She then emptied the last of the shotgun shells into chainsaw man as he spun around, raising his chainsaw.

The blows he'd received from the shotgun had caused him to stumble back a few times. No matter how many times he was shot at, he didn't die. Chris and Sheva began backing away as he came at them again.

And that's when Sheva remembered her H&K. As Chris began reloading his beretta, Sheva opened fire on the man with the weapon. FInally, the chainsaw man fell forward.

Sheva wasn't sure if he was really dead, considering that he was in two explosions, had been electrocuted and was shot by alot of bullets. But Sheva wasn't going to stay around to see if he'll get up or not.

Chris snatched the keys off the loops of the man's pants, then he began to make his way back to the stairs. Sheva followed, close behind. More Majini were in their path.

After taking them out and collecting their dropped items, the two brunette agents made their way to the stairs. After the climb, they turned to the left. After reaching the wall at the end, they turned to right.

Ahead of them was a gate. In front of the gate to the right was a barrel. Sheva slashed the barrel with her survival knife as Chris unlocked the door. Sheva collected the gold, then went through the now opened gate after Chris.

Ahead of them was a trunk. Opening it, they found three gold bars, a squared ruby, a pear shaped Topaz, a squared Sapphire, and a pear shaped Emerald inside. After collecting them, the agents turned to their right. There was a gate there to their left.

The agents went over to the gate. After checking if they had everything in order, Sheva began counting to ten silently as Chris stared at her. Ten seconds later, they rammed into the gate, causing it to open forcefully.

--

Author's Note: And that's the end of Chapter Five. They'll get to the crash site in the next chapter. Anyway, go ahead and review if you want to. Peace!


	6. Meeting Delta Team

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

Chris and Sheva, wielding their berettas, ran through the area where the helicopter had crashed. They stopped running, noticing it's condition. The helicopter was reduced to nothing more, than burning metal. Smoke rose from the burning vehicle.

Sheva turned to her right. "Oh my god.." she said. On top of a pile of abandon tires was a corpse. It was either Kirk's body or Hunk's. Sheva suddenly heard a bird cawing. She gasped, looking up as Chris stared at the corpse.

Chris looked up as a flock of crows began circling around above them. Chris wondered if they were infected, too. The crows only circled them for a moment, then they spread out, then flew away.

The agents looked down, then they turned to look at one another. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a engine. Their eyes began scanning the area around them, looking for the source. But they couldn't find it.

The agents were turning around, looking everywhere they could for the source of the sound, weapons raised. Meanwhile, somebody was racing their way on a vehicle. Finally, a few seconds later, as they turned their attention towards the sky, they spotted a Majini on a motorcycle.

In his right hand was a long, rusting chain. The man was heading their way. "Look out!" Chris shouted, quickly turning towards his partner. He pushed her with enough force to knock her off her feet.

Chris also dropped to the ground. The motorcycle landed a few feet away from them. The chain, somehow, managed to wrap itself around Chris' ankle. Before he could try to pull himself up, he felt a strong tug on his ankle.

Chris cried out as he realized that he was being dragged. Sheva rolled, then pulled herself up, then immediately raised her beretta as she heard her partner cry out in pain.

She aimed her weapon towards them. Meanwhile, Chris cried out as the Majini calmly rode his motorcycle, dragging the outsider behind him. Chris was really close to getting impaled by the wrecked 'copter.

Sheva aimed her weapon at the chain. _I hope I don't miss._ she thought, pulling the trigger. Luckly for her, she didn't miss her mark. Somehow, the bullet broke the chain into two.

Chris went rolling as the motorcyclist slowed the vehicle, before turning around as he held the remaining chain in his hand. His mouth burst into a weird parasite. Chris, now on his feet, aimed his beretta at him as Sheva also pointed her weapon his way.

Suddenly, more Majini on motorcycles appeared. Coming from the same place where the first one had appeared and other areas. Chris and Sheva had their backs to the other as they pointed their berettas at the motorcyclists as they began to circle them.

Chris and Sheva didn't bother shoot as they pointed their berettas around. Suddenly, two motorcyclists decided to charged at them. They were hoping to run the agents over. The agents dove out the way in time.

They rolled before getting back on their feet. Suddenly, one of motorcyclist was sniped. His motorcycle fell on it's side as his body fell off, rolling on the ground. Then another Majini was sniped.

Chris and Sheva began looking around. On the rooftop of a nearby building was a man with a sniper rifle. He was peering into the scope as he aimed his weapon at another Majini on a motorcycle.

A Majini's motorcycle went over another Majini's corpse. He went flying off. He was impaled by a wooden pole that he'd landed on. Three armed men appeared, pointing their weapons around.

A motorcyclist was about to run Sheva over with his motorcycle. A black capped man on the rooftop of another nearby building fired his rifle. The bullet slowly made it's way to it's target. Sheva turned to look at the Majini. Her eyes widened in horror.

A flash back of her almost being killed by Chris' Humvee began playing in her mind. Before he could run her over, the motorcycle's gas tank was shot. The motorcycle tipped over, then exploded.

The Majini was sent flying. The men made their way to the agents. Another motorcyclist was shot in the back as he was heading towards the agents. His body fell off, then went rolling. Sheva turned around.

Sheva'd noticed that the first motorcyclist was still alive. She pointed her weapon at him, then pulled the trigger to shoot, but she realized that her beretta was out of ammunition as nothing came out of its barrels. The Majini moved his motorcycle side to side as he glared at the agents.

He then made his way to them. But he never made it. For he was shot in the back by three armed operatives. Chris and Sheva lowered their weapons and stood in their spot as the six armed men made their way to them. Meanwhile, the two on the rooftops were getting down by going through the buildings they were on.

--

A few minutes later, the brunette agents and the other eight agents were inside of a building. "Man am I glad to see you guys." said Chris as him and Sheva made their way to the Captain of the squad.

They saluted. "Delta Team, Captain Stone." the leader said. "Chris Redfield." Chris said, offering him his gloved hand. They shook hands. The Captain turned to look at Sheva. "Sheva." he said.

"Thanks, Josh. I owe you one." Sheva said. Chris turned to look at her. "You guys know each other?" he asked as Sheva turned to look at him. "I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I know." she explained, turning back to Josh.

Josh turned to look at Chris. "Sheva became little sister of the team." he said. Josh had pulled out little white cards from his pocket. He looked down at them, reading what was written on them silently.

When he was finished, he looked back at Sheva, lowering his hand. "Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving." he said, pocketing the cards. From his vest, he pulled out a little device that looked similar to a SD card.

"According to the data we retrieved from the hard drive, we believed he has moved on to the mining area." Chris narrowed his eyes at him. _We know that already!_ he thought, frowning.

"There's more in the inside." Josh continued. He handed it to Chris. "We'll follow after taking care of business here." Sheva nodded. "And keep your radio handy just in case." Josh conlcuded

"Thanks, Josh." Sheva said. Before Josh and the rest of Delta could leave, Chris suddenly raised his hulk-like hand. The other members of Delta and Josh turned their attention to him. Josh narrowed his eyes at him. "What is it, Chris?" he demanded.

Chris lowered his brawny arm. "You always say.'B.S.A.A sources' this and 'B.S.A.A contacts' that. But I never see anyone else. It's just you, me, Sheva and those mofos." Chris ranted. "Are they really more members or are you just talking all this crud 'cause you want us to get killed?"

Rob, a member of Delta, changed his facial expression from bored to anger when he heard Chris call him a "mofo". Dave, the black cap wearing man, looked over to Josh, a worry expression on his face. Sheva stared at Chris, as if he'd said the most rude thing ever.

"And is there something on those stupid flash cards you were just reading? Or is that shit just a blank piece of paper and you make stuff up as you go? And where the hell is the free food?!" Chris sharply added.

Sheva blinked as she began to question about her job. Joe, another Delta member, frowned as his eyes began to water. "I love my momma, but not like that!" he shouted.

Josh curled his upper lip as he began to snarl. Dave placed his hand on his Captain's shoulder. He shook it. Josh turned to look at him. "Let it go, Cap'n." Dave said. Josh sighed, realizing he was right.

Josh backed up, then turned around. Him and Delta Team left soon after. Meanwhile, Chris reached behind himself as Sheva stared at him. She blinked, wondering what he was doing.

A few seconds later, Chris had pulled his arm away from his backside. As Sheva stared, he was holding a device that looked like a black MP3 player with a touchable screen.

Chris placed the SD-looking card into the device. A few seconds later, the black screen lit up. Six options appeared. The options were music, video, images, audio, SD option and a APP storage. "Which one should I gonna go for?" Chris asked, staring down at the screen.

Sheva's facial expression immediately changed. "Chris, we don't have time for that!" she snapped. Chris lowered the device, then he looked over at her. "Then tell me which one should I choose?" he asked.

Sheva sighed. "Choose Images or something." she answered. Chris turned back to the device. "Are you sure? I mean, there was this new song I downloaded, and I wanted to hear how it sounds..."

"Chris, just check what's on that SD card that Josh had given you!" Sheva snapped, interrupting him. "Alright, alright. God, are you PMSing?" Sheva rolled her eyes.

"If you're not going to do it, then I'm out of here." Sheva warned. Chris waved her off. He slowly lowered his finger towards the SD option. Sheva stared, as anger began boiling inside of her body.

"To-DAY!" Sheva shouted. "OK, OK." Chris replied, pressing his finger on the option. After doing so, the device began loading. Chris watched, as the image maximized. Finally, the image finished loading.

What Chris saw on the image made his eyes widened. Sheva moved closer to him. She then peered down at the screen, wondering what had loaded. On the picture was a blonde woman who appeared unconscious.

The image only showed her head and shoulders. Sheva turned to look at Chris, realizing that her partner had a shock expression on his face. "**Jill**..." Chris said quietly. A flashback began to play in his mind.

--

_On a stormy night in the year of 2006, Chris Redfield and his partner, Jill Valentine, were walking through a quiet corridor located in somewhere inside of a enormous castle._

_Chris and Jill had reached the door at the hallway's end. After placing their sides on the walls besides the door, then silently counting to ten, the two BSAA operatives barged into the room._

_Weapons raised, the two brunettes entered the large room. Windows were across from the door. Looking around, Jill was the first to notice a corpse, lying on the floor. "Chris, look." she had said._

_Chris turned, then followed her finger. His eyes widened as he, too noticed the dead body. They recognized the man as Ozwell Spencer. Suddenly, the flashback skipped, showing Jill being held by her throat by a unknown pursuer._

_Then it skipped to her being thrown against a wall. A few skips later, Jill had tapped into her inner man strength. She wrapped her arms around the pursuer as she charged them towards the windows._

_They crashed through the window, then they began fall. The castle happened to be located on a cliff. Jill and the pursuer disappeared into the darkness below the castle._

_Chris peered out the broken window, reaching his hand through the hole. His face battered and bruised. He was missing a few teeth. "Jill!!!" he had shouted, a tooth fell out of his mouth._

--

"Chris, are you alright?" Sheva asked, staring at her partner. Chris turned to look at her. "I didn't even know she had the strength in her. This picture it's..." he trailed off.

"Ah forget it, it's nothing." he said. "Let's move out." Chris looked away as he pocketed his device. Sheva stared at him, narrowing her eyes at him. _Something about that picture is troubling him. I just know it. _she thought.

Sheva then looked ahead. Chris turned around. He reached out and grabbed the green herb that was on top of a crate. "Sheva, do you know where the mines are?" he asked. Sheva turned to look at him.

"Past the station. Not too far from here. Follow me." she replied. Chris turned to look at her. "And how do you know?" he demanded as he made his way to the door. Sheva followed.

"Dumbass. HQ had contacted us earlier and told us that. Did you forget?" Chris didn't reply. The brunette agents left the building, then they began traveling inbetween train cars that weren't in use and seemed abandoned.

At the end of the cars was a bomb. A dog came around the corner. Chris aimed his beretta at the bomb, then fired. The dog was thrown back and killed by the explosion.

It's body melted, leaving machine gun rounds behind. Sheva picked those up, then reloaded her H&K. Chris continued on forward. He shot the other bomb at the end of the train cars.

After she finished reloading, Sheva hurried to catch up. Chris turned to the left, then climbed stacks of wood, until he was on top of it. He then turned to the left, then ascended up the ladder to the top of the train car.

Ahead of him was a Majini. On the other train car was a Majini. On a rooftop of a building was a third Majini. All three of them had crossbows. Chris hopped onto the building, then pointed his beretta at the Majini there. He popped the man in head.

Sheva also climbed the train car. She'd hurried to catch up with Chris. As the man grabbed his wounded head, Chris ran pass. There was a wooden bridge. After shooting the bomb, the two agents, Sheva had caught up with Chris, crossed the bridge.

It ended above a mining cart. Chris dropped down into it, then he quickly straightened up. Sheva landed on the ground. Chris pointed his beretta ahead, shooting a bomb as the mining cart began to move forward.

It came to a halt in front of a barricaded opening. Chris hopped out of it. He landed on both feet. To his right was a control panel. Sheva hurried over to him as Chris noticed that the control panel had a glowing green light.

It took Chris a moment to realized that he had landed inside of a wooden elevator. Sheva joined him inside of the shaft. A second later, the elevator began to descend.

--

After the elevator stopped, the brunette agents emerged from the shaft. The place was dark and none of them had flashlights. Taking a few steps ahead, they spotted a green herb and a lantern.

Chris mixed the herb with the one in his inventory as Sheva picked up the lantern. The two agents then proceeded through the dark tunnel, Chris was leading way, despite not having the light source.

"I'll take the lantern. Stay close to me." Sheva said, holding the lantern. Chris grinned. "Of course I'll stay close to you. Miss Alomar must be afraid of the dark." he joked.

Sheva punched his arm. "Shut up." The agents grew quiet after that. They were running through the dark tunnel. They came to an area where the tunnel splitted into two. They took the left one.

After traveling through the tunnel for twenty seconds, they heard a man call out suddenly in the dark. Chris raised his weapon, but was grabbed by the dark figure. He grabbed the man by his wrists.

After struggling at bit, he pushed the man back. Chris immediately rewielded his beretta. He shot the man's head until it exploded into the tail-looking one. The two agents immediately ran pass him.

They continued on through the dark tunnel. Another man attacked. This time, Chris'd switched to his shotgun (which he had gotten back, when him and Sheva had entered the building with Delta Team, plus, they had purchased more ammo and weapons and sold the treasures they had found at the Black Market), then opened fire on the man.

After killing him, the agents turned to the left. They heard another Majini call out in the dark. When they caught up to him, and Sheva'd shone the light on him. Chris took him out. They then proceeded on forward.

After turning to their right and traveling along the train tracks, they found a light source hanging from the tunnel's ceiling. They also found three more Majini. Chris took them out.

Finally, a few minutes later after going through similar events, the two agents found a litted area with a gate door. It was down. Besides it on the wall was a lever. Chris began pulling the lever as Sheva disgarded the lantern.

She then went over to the gate as it was being lifted. Once it was fully up, Sheva went through, beretta equipped. Once on the other side, Chris had let go of the lever. The gate dropped.

Chris turned around, facing the dark tunnel from where they'd came from. He rewielded his shotgun. "Hold on. I'll open the gate with the crank over there." Sheva said before leaving.

Chris nodded, pointing into the darkness. A moment later, a few Majini emerged from the darkness. Sheva heard gunfire as she began turning the crank. Chris took them out, then he immediately reloaded his shotgun.

One of the deceased Majini had dropped gold. Chris quickly retrieved it, then backed up into the light again. He then aimed into the darkness again. He began firing away at more Majini, who'd emerged from the dark tunnel.

Finally, a minute later, the gate rose. Chris spun around, then went through. Chris regrouped with Sheva outside of the cave. There was a wooden platform in the middle of the area.

Chris and Sheva heard angry cries of nearby Majini. Some of the Majini were coming the cave that they'd left. Sheva ran ahead as Chris turned around to shoot the hostiles.

Sheva turned to the left, then she made her way to a ladder that was ahead. She reached the ladder, then climbed it. Once was she reached the top, Sheva turned to the right. Ahead of her was a Majini.

Sheva took out her H&K MP5, then she killed the man. Meanwhile, some of the Majini were throwing explosive molotovs. Sheva made it to the ladder on the wall to her left. She then climbed it.

At the top, Sheva stood behind a wooden barrel. There was a herb besides her. She pulled out her survival knife, then she slashed the barrel. Inside the barrel was coins. She picked it up, then the herb.

After that, Sheva turned to her left, then headed in that direction. By this time, Chris had caught up with her. He shot the man, who stood besides her. Meanwhile, Sheva ran over to the tunnel ahead of them.

Sheva entered the tunnel. She ran about dozen paces, before stopping, then calling her partner over her ear piece. "Come on." Sheva said. Chris didn't reply as he killed another Majini who was wielding a crossbow.

After doing so, he caught up with his partner. Ahead of them was two tunnels; one lead to the right, while the other headed to the left. Sheva noticed how wounded her partner was.

She pulled out the health spray, then sprayed him. "Thanks." Chris said, raising his weapon. Sheva nodded. The two agents then proceeded through the tunnel on the right.

Seconds later, they'd found a Majini wielding a crossbow. In front of him was two crates. Behind him was a wooden barrel. Chris had pulled out his grenade. He threw it at the man as he fired. The agents dodged the flaming arrow.

Two seconds later, the grenade exploded, killing the man. The agents didn't bother to see what was hiddened inside of the barrel. Instead, they turned to the right. In front of them was a metal elevator.

Besides it was machine gun ammo. Sheva noticed that. She went over to it, then she picked it up. Once she was finished, the two agents went inside of the shaft.

Meanwhile, a horde of Majini had emerged from the darkness. They were following the agents. They were wielding weapons. Chris immediately pressed the button. The shaft closed. The elevator then ascended.

--

At the top, the brunette agents found themselves a few feet from the cave's mouth. The setting sun casted everything in it's light in a orange hue. A building was ahead of the cave to the left.

Chris and Sheva switched to their berettas before exiting the cave. They made their way to the building. The building's door was high off the ground. The only way they could reach it is by climbing it's stairs.

Which they did. They reached the landing, berettas raised. Sheva placed her side on the door while Chris placed his side on the wall. Sheva looked at Chris and he looked back her as he silently counted.

Once he finished, they nodded, then barged into the place. "Freeze!" Chris shouted as Ricardo quickly closed the book he was reading. "Oh shit!" He shouted, immediately picking something up from the table.

He turned around, then took a few steps towards the door before he noticed that the BSAA operatives were there. The agents pointed their weapons at him. "So you must be Irving?" Sheva guessed.

Ricardo had his handgun pointing at Chris. He turned towards Sheva, aiming it at her. "Wow, peceptive, aren't cha?" he said, turning towards Chris, then at her.

"You think this is a joke? You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists." Sheva said as Ricardo pointed his handgun at her. "Oh I'm not like them. I'm a business man with _standards._" he replied, pointing the handgun at Chris as he placed his other hand on his chest, lowering himself.

Chris took a step closer. "Drop the weapon." Chris ordered. Ricardo had the gun pointing at Sheva. He then pointed it back at Chris. "Or... How 'bout you drop yours?" Ricardo added.

He kept going from agent to agent, then back again as he pointed his handgun in their direction. After a moment of doing that, a flash grenade crashed through the window behind him.

A tail of smoke was already seeping out of it before it even landed on the floor. And when it did, Ricardo looked down at the floor as the smoke began to spread out. Chris dropped to the ground, rolling as the smoke headed his way.

Sheva stood in her spot, putting her arm over her face as she began to cough. Chris sat up and looked around as his partner continued to cough. Suddenly, from the same window where the flash grenade had crashed through, the cloaked woman swung through, breaking the remaining glass.

The woman landed on her feet. She appeared unfazed by the smoke that was surrounding her. She hurried over to Ricardo, who was hunched over, coughing.

She grabbed him, then she began pulling him towards the window. "Hurry!" The cloaked woman said, pulling Ricardo towards the window as he straightened up. Sheva now was sitting in front of a desk, coughing.

A smile appeared on Ricardo's face as he pointed his handgun into the smoke as it was clearing up. "Suckers!" he shouted before laughing. The Cloaked Woman was standing on the window sill.

She let out a annoyed sigh as she jumped off. Ricardo, meanwhile, rolled out the window. "Shit!" Sheva heard Chris shout as she panted. The smoke had cleared up as Sheva and Chris made their way to the window.

They placed their sides on the wall before peering out. Outside, the agents saw a crate being hanged by rope that was attached to a vehicle on the left. On the right was a stack of rusting metal rectangles.

Beyond them were boulders and rocks and other things in the distance. Chris shook his head. "Great." he said. "Looks like Irving has a partner." Sheva said. Chris turned away from the window.

Chris went over to the table. "There must be something here that he didn't want us to see." Chris said. He began looking through the files as Sheva made her way to him. "What is it?" she asked.

Chris held a folder in his hands. He flipped the page. "Look at this." On the paper was a sketch of a locations, similar to ones on maps on the right. To the left was two photos of an oil rig.

"The oil field... That's in the marshlands." Sheva said, turning to look at her partner. Chris blinked as he turned to look at her. He stared at her for a moment, then looked away. Sheva stared at him.

_Why does he always stare at me after we finish our conversations?_ she asked herself thoughtfully as they made their way to window where Ricardo and the cloaked female had escaped through.

"Delta Team, Chris here. We located Irving, but he got away." Chris said, equipping and peering into his sniper rifle's scope as Majini suddenly appeared outside.

"Do you know where he went?" Josh asked as Chris and Sheva began sniping away (Sheva bought another sniper rifle at the Black Market). "We think he's heading for an oil field in the marshlands." Chris answered.

"OK. I'm sending someone after him now. I need you two to head back this way." Josh ordered. "Roger that." Chris replied before his ear piece went silent. After killing another Majini, Chris reloaded his rifle.

Sheva also reloaded her rifle. The door downstairs was suddenly kicked open. Sheva spun around, equipping her beretta. "I'll take care of the locals downstairs. You continue to snipe the ones outside." Sheva said.

Chris nodded. She handed him her rifle ammunition, then she went over to the table and picked up the handgun ammo that Ricardo had left behind. Sheva then went downstairs as Chris continued to snipe.

Once downstairs, Sheva killed the Majini, then went out the red door to her right. Sheva kicked it open, then headed outside, turning to the left. Sheva began running in that direction.

Sheva didn't see any Majini on her path so far, but she knew there was some still around. "Come on." she called over her ear piece. "Okay." she heard her partner say.

Sheva picked up the dropped grenade, then continued on forward. She kept running, until she spotted a ladder to her left. Sheva went over to it, then climbed it.

At the top, Sheva turned to her left. There was a Majini there, wielding a crossbow. Sheva aimed her beretta at his torso, then shot. The man stumbled back, lowering his weapon.

Sheva then shot his leg, which caused him to fall backwards, since he lost his balance. While he laid on the ground, Sheva pulled out her survival knife, then she impaled his neck with it.

The man died. His body melted. Handgun ammunition was left behind. Sheva reloaded her weapon, then picked it up. By this time, Chris had caught up with her. Chris then took the lead.

The agents started running along the ledge. Ahead of them was a Majini. They easily took him out. They reached the ledge's end. The agents jumped off, dropping to the ledge below.

Chris then jumped off that one. Once on the ground, the brunette agents turned to the left. To their right was the setting sun. The agents ran, weapon raised.

They found another broken red ladder connected to a rock ledge. "I'll cover you from up here. Give me a hand." Sheva said. Chris nodded, then got into position.

After getting Chris had gotten Sheva up there, Sheva immediately went over to the ladder ahead of her. Chris, meanwhile, continued travel on the dirt road.

He reached the road's turn. Chris turned to his left, until he was now facing south. He began heading in that direction. Ahead of him, a few Majini exploded. They'd dropped ammunition.

Chris picked up the ammo as a Majini lunged at him. He grabbed Chris from behind. Sheva immediately kicked him off as soon as she'd reached his side.

He exploded, knocking the agents off their feet. The explosion had lowered their healths. Chris and Sheva scrambled back onto their feet, then Sheva healed them both.

Sheva then equipped her H&K and began firing at the Majini ahead of them, while Chris equipped his shotgun. After they were taken out, the agents collected the ammo they could get, then they began traveling on the dirt road again.

Ahead, they found more Majini. They took them out, then the agents made their way to a large green crate filled with rusting metal objects. "It's too heavy for you. Let me give you a hand." Sheva said as Chris got behind the crate.

Sheva joined him, they began to push it. They pushed it, until it went over the edge. The brunette agents then began traveling through the part of the dirt road that used to be unaccessible because the crate was in the way.

To their left was a herb on a shelf. Besides the shelf was two wooden barrels. Sheva collected the herb, then they continued to travel on the road. They didn't bother to see what was inside of the crates.

Majini, meanwhile, was following them. Chris stopped running, spun around, then took them out with his shotgun. He then picked up the shotgun shells one of them had dropped.

Sheva took out the Majini he'd missed as Chris spun around. They continued to run, until they reached the dirt road's end, which was a small cliff. Ahead of them was a small building. The BSAA operatives jumped off, landing on their feet.

The agents then quickly reorganized their inventories, before going ahead. Chris and Sheva were walking ahead, berettas equipped. They suddenly stopped walking when they heard flapping.

Turning their gazes to the sky, they saw dozens of bats flying. Meanwhile, a Majini in a truck was driving on the dirt road. The horn was blazing. He was heading their way.

Both reaching them, Chris shot him, which caused the truck to turn the around. The front of it was sliding against the rock wall before the truck came to a stop. The trailer and the back wheels were hanging over the edge.

Chris raised his weapon, then threw caution in the wind as he went over to the driver's door. The man was dead. Suddenly, the trailer opened. Silence was all the agents heard for a moment.

Suddenly, they heard a screech. Like a bat's. A huge thing climbed out of the trailer. It crawled on the truck's top. It turned as it noticed them. As they stared, the agents realized that the creature was a mixture of a bat and a scorpion.

"What is that?" Chris asked, staring at it. It shrieked at them, before leaping off the truck. It immediately began flapping it's wings. Once it was successfully flying, the creature flew a little higher in the sky.

--

Author's note: Next chapter starts the Ceplo, Ceplio (I don't think I correctly spelt it's name) or whatever it's called boss battle. This is what you get when you cross breed a bat with a scorpion _plus_ you inject the parents with the Las Plagas. *Smiles* I made Jill's name bold on purpose. I'm going to count how many times Chris says her name throughout the entire story. Anyway, that's all for now. Peace!


	7. Popokarim And Ndesu Boss Battles

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

"I don't know what that thing is, but I'm sure Irving's responsible!" Sheva said as she backed up. Chris, meanwhile, spun around and made a dash towards the shack behind them.

Inside, he'd found little mines. Picking them up, Chris spun around, then ran back outside. Sheva followed as Chris made his way to the creature, mine equipped.

He stopped running, watching the creature make it's way to him. Chris then placed the mine in it's path, then backed away as it approached. Once the creature stepped on the mine, it was set off.

The explosion stunned the creature. Meanwhile, Chris equipped his shotgun, then went over to it's side. He began firing away at the fleshy side of it's tail. Yellow colored blood spilt out of the wound.

Sheva watched, disgusted. After areceiving several shots, the creature finally lifted it's tail as it shook off the daziness. The creature then spun around, targeting Sheva.

Chris, meanwhile, backed away. The creature followed Sheva as she backed up, firing it with her beretta. It's weak spot, the sides of it's tail, was available for Chris, so he began firing away at it.

The creature, of course, reacted to the pain. Several shots later, the creature shrieked. Chris and Sheva stared. Chris was now wielding his beretta as the creature began flapping it's wings. It took flight.

Chris, meanwhile, began firing the creature. Finally, when his beretta was almost empty, his second to last bullet had hit a major spot in the creature. It cried out in pain, and tried to fly away.

But it was suffering so much pain that it dropped down and plowed into the truck. The creature had enough force behind the impact that the truck tipped over, falling over the edge.

The creature went down it, plummeting into the darkness below. The truck hit the wall of an edge, then it exploded. Sheva and Chris peered over the edge. They'd watched the whole scene.

Meanwhile, from the same road that the truck had came from was a Humvee. The driver of the vehicle was Dave, the black cap wearing member of Delta that they had saw earlier.

"Chris! Sheva! Get in!" he shouted. The brunette agents spun around upon hearing this. Dave turned the vehicle around, facing it towards the rock wall.

Chris and Sheva made their way to the Humvee. Chris hopped aboard first, then he grabbed Sheva's hand and helped her onto the back. The Humvee had one turret. The two agents sat down as Dave started to turn the Humvee around.

Once he did that, Dave began to drive the vehicle forward. Sheva let out a sigh, sitting back. _Finally some rest after running all day. _Sheva thought. _Well, actually we were only running around since 14'o clock, but still..._

--

"I heard about Irving. Tough break." Dave said, driving the Humvee. "Yes, but there will be other opportunities." Sheva replied. "Sheva to Head Quarters."

"This is Headquarters. What is your current situation?" the same BSAA employee asked. "There is a possibility that Irving is heading to a oil field in the marshlands." Sheva answered. "We're rejoining Delta Team and we're heading there now."

"Understood." Sheva's ear piece went silent after that. Suddenly, the three agents heard sounds of wheels rolling on dirt. From a mountain ledge came Majini riding on two-wheeled vehicles.

"Ah we got company." Chris said, looking back. The Majini landed on the ground, then gave chase. "They don't let up, do they?" Sheva said, looking back. Her eyes widened. "And they're riding on... bicycles?"

**Ring! Ring!** went a bell on the Majini in front's bike. He was riding on a girl's bike. Chris got on the turret, then he began shooting them. "Do what you got to do to stop 'em!" shouted Dave from the front seat.

Sheva watched as Chris killed one Majini, then the other with the turret. "But don't become too trigger happy or the guns will overheat! If that happens, we'll be a easy target, until they cool down!" Dave told them.

Sheva looked at the turret for a moment, then she turned around. "But there's only one turret here!" Sheva reminded him, shouting over the gunfire. _Besides, what do they have to damage the vehicle with?_

Chris ignored him, as he fired away. One of the Majini's bike exploded, causing the Majini in front of them to fall off their bikes as they filpped over. "We got some sharp curves up ahead! Hold on tight!" Dave shouted.

Chris tightened his grip on the turret, meanwhile Sheva grabbed the turret as well. The Humvee did a sharp turn before going ahead again, swerving a few times before going straight again.

Suddenly, their ear pieces came to life. "This is Captain Stone, Delta Team. I just recieved ward from HQ." Josh said. "Based on the data you'd downloaded from that hard drive, most of the townspeople have been infected by parasites known as the Las Plagas."

Chris blinked as he was shooting a truck filled with Majini. _Las Plagas? Wasn't that also mentioned in the Kennedy Report? _Chris thought. "The data refers the infected as Majini." Josh continued.

"What does this all have to do with the Uroboros?" Chris asked. The truck was on fire, but it kept going forward. "You got me. They didn't say." Josh replied before the ear piece went silent.

The truck exploded and the Majini on bikes returned, throwing explosive molotovs. One of the molotovs had hit the Humvee, damaging it a bit and injuring the agents.

The flames died soon after, and the agents immediately recovered. "Looks like the only way we're getting answers is from Irving." Chris said, getting back on the turret.

He began shooting at the Majini again. Two Majini, on the same bicycle, were the farthest from the Humvee. The passenger was wielding a crossbow. He lowered the weapon, then smacked his buddy on the back of the head with one hand.

"What the hell are you doing? We can't let those trespassers get away! We gotta catch those foes and beat them down!" he shouted, in African, but was translated in English.

His buddy was panting. Sweat was beading down his forehead, arms, chest and legs as he pedaled. "But my legs are sore. I've been pedaling for awhile..."

"Quit your bitch ass complaining and pedal faster, foo!" the passenger shouted. His buddy let out a pained sigh, then he tried to pedal faster, but his tired legs was preventing him from doing so.

Meanwhile, Chris continued to shoot at the Majini. Sheva decided to help. Equipping her grenades, she threw one at a group of bikers that had emerged from the left.

A few seconds later, the grenade exploded, killing the Majini. Sheva immediately aimed the grenade at more Majini, who'd suddenly rode into the scene. Dave remained quiet as he drove the Humvee.

Suddenly, Dave called out. "We're gonna get bumpy! Hold on!" Chris retightened his grip on the turret, meanwhile, Sheva wrapped her arms around him. Chris turned to look at her.

The Humvee zoomed off the little cliff, landing on the ground several feet away. Once Dave had straighten the Humvee on the road again, Sheva moved away from Chris.

Suddenly, from the left, another truck filled with Majini appeared. Chris immediately opened fire on it. Sheva rewielded her grenade. Chris' smile had faded as he killed some of the passengers first, then he began firing at the driver.

Once he'd succeeded, the truck exploded. "Ha! That won't scratch the paint!" Dave shouted as one of the now deceased Majini had thrown a molotov and it had damaged the vehicle some more.

Chris turned to the right, then he killed the four Majini on bicycles. Sheva lowered her hand with the grenade as she frowned. _I guess this is one of those times where using grenades are out of the question._ she thought.

Meanwhile, Chris was shooting some Majini. Surprisingly, the turret hasn't overheated. At least, not yet. "We got some sharp curves up ahead! Hold on tight!" Dave shouted.

Chris tightened his grip on the turret, meanwhile Sheva wrapped her arms around Chris again. The Humvee did a sharp turn before going ahead again, swerving a few times before going straight again.

Suddenly, their ear pieces came to life. "We're under attack! There are too many of them to handle!" Josh shouted over the ear pieces. "Reinforcements are en route. Hold your position until they arrive. Repeat, hold your position!" the BSAA employee told him.

Meanwhile, a third truck filled with Majini appeared. Sheva quickly threw a grenade at it as Chris fired the turret. "Let's pick up the pace." Dave said. Chris kept shooting the truck, until it exploded.

More Majini on bikes appeared, which Chris killed after the Humvee was damaged again by another explosive molotov. Finally, minutes later, as the sun was lower in the sky, the Humvee arrived at the bridge.

The Humvee suddenly came to a halt as Majini and a truck blocked the road ahead of them. Chris turned the turret around. "What the...! There's no gettin' pass the truck unless you two do something about it!" Dave shouted.

Chris began firing at the truck. _I don't know what he means by 'you two', even though, __**I**__ was the one doing all the work!_ he thought. He moved the turret to the left, then shot the gas tank. It exploded, killing the Majini in the explosion.

By this time, Sheva finally noticed another turret. Her eyes widened, realizing that all this time that she could of been helping Chris and the Humvee would of been in better condition.

Sheva got on the turret, then joined Chris. Chris noticed the extra gunfire. He took a quick glance down at her. _Another turret?! How come we didn't notice that before?_

Finally, they killed the Majini and destroyed the truck. Dave resumed driving the Humvee. "Nice!" Dave said as the Humvee went over the bridge. Sheva stared back at the sky. It was the twilight hour.

Sheva didn't have long to enjoy it. She turned the turret as she heard the sound of a horn. And there, besides the Humvee, was another truck. The Majini had crossbows.

Several minutes or so of shooting Majini later, the three BSAA operatives arrived at another part of the Kijuju. They had been riding through a savanah for awhile.

As the agents were riding through the area, they had spotted bodies of members of Delta Team. "What could've done this?" Sheva asked, as she turned away from the window.

Chris also looked away, after seeing the corpses on his side of the vehicle. _Now majority of Delta Team is dead, too? _Chris thought. _This always seem to happen when..._

His thoughts were cut off as Dave suddenly stopped the Humvee. Dave stepped out, follow by the two brunette agents. Dave had his handgun equipped as he hurried over to a corpse.

He touched the man's neck, checking for a pulse. But he didn't have one. The man was dead. Dave took a quick glance over his shoulder, then he tried to listen for breathing.

Suddenly, Sheva, with her beretta raised, spun around as she heard something. She kept looking around. It's as if something huge and massive was causing the sudden shaking and noise. But what?

Chris also looked around for the source. Suddenly, a vehicle was thrown in the air. Chris' eyes widened in horror. "Look out!" he shouted. Sheva and Chris raised their arms over their heads as the vehicle landed on it's side.

Dave turned as a shadow appeared over him. He looked up and all he saw was a huge foot. He screamed before being stepped on. He was crushed like a roach would if someone had smashed it with their shoes.

The huge foot was attached to a huge ankle, which was attached to a giant humanoid creature. It looked very similar to a El Gigante, only it's face was uglier and it had a silver colored beard. In these parts, it was called a Ndesu.

The creature roared. Chris and Sheva, lowering their weapons, hurried over to the turned over vehicle. The Ndesu began looking around as they hid behind the vehicle.

The creature turned around, then slapped a body of a deceased Delta member away. Chris turned to look at Sheva. The two agents began looking around.

But not for long. The Ndesu grabbed the overturn vehicle, then pushed it away. Chris was facing in it's direction when it had did that. Sheva suddenly noticed that something was different. She spun around.

"Oh shit!" Chris shouted, opening fire on it. Sheva joined him. The Ndesu roared. It lifted it's arms, then it brought itself down, trying to crush them. But it had missed them. The agents ran from under it.

The Ndesu had noticed this, looking between his legs. "Go! Go! Go!" Chris shouted. The Ndesu immediately gave chase. Easily catching up to them, since it was so big and it could cover more ground, then them.

Chris stopped running, then spun around, opening fire on it again. "Get to the truck!" he shouted. The Ndesu raised it's huge arms above it's head, bringing his hands together, then immediately brought them down.

The shockwave caused Chris to stumble a bit. Sheva made it to the vehicle. She hopped onto it, then immediately got on the turret. She turned it, then aimed at the Ndesu.

Chris hurried over. "Get in!" Sheva shouted. Chris nodded, then hopped on. The Ndesu began making it's way to them. Chris got on the other turret. "Take this, you ugly bastard!" Sheva shouted, as the turret's barrels began to turn.

The Ndesu walked over to the vehicle as the agents began firing at it. It raised it's arms to attack, but the gunfire had prevented it from doing so. He glared at them as he clenched it's teeth.

After a few seconds of the agents shooting at it, the giant raised it's arms again for it's next attack. It kept it's arms raised for a moment before bringing them down.

But this attack was also prevented, thanks to the gunfire. It turned to glare at them, but the gunfire to it's face caused it to back off. The Ndesu cried out in pain, grabbing it's face.

The agents, meanwhile, continue to fire at it. When the creature had finally let go of it's face, two parasites emerged from it's body. One came out of it's arm, the other came out of it's chest.

"Look! There's something coming out of it! We should try aiming at those!" Sheva shouted over the gunfire. Chris blinked. "Well, that's obvious, Sheva!" Chris replied, turning the turret towards a gas tank.

He shot it, until it exploded. The creature turned around, then went in the direction from which it had heard the explosion. While it was doing that, Chris began firing at it's back.

The Ndesu grabbed a boulder, then picked it up as if it didn't weight a thing. It spun around, holding the huge rock in it's hands. Chris and Sheva, meanwhile, were shooting it's head.

The creature lifted the boulder above it's head. Chris immediately aimed the turret at the gas tank to it's left. He fired at it. The tank exploded, causing the creature to drop the boulder.

It narrowed it's eyes at them as the smoke cleared up. Chris and Sheva began firing at it's parasites. "Something's wrong with him! Watch out!" Sheva shouted, turning her turret towards a Majini, who had suddenly appeared.

"Huh?!" was Chris' reply. The Ndesu got into ramming position. Chris continued to fire at it. A second later, it charged at them. But it never reached them, thanks to the gunfire.

The creature straightened itself up, then made its way to them. Meanwhile, the brunette agents were shooting it's parasites. It reached them, but before it could do anything, the agents had destroyed the parasites.

The Ndesu cried out in pain, grabbing it's head. It fell onto it's knees. Suddenly, from it's back, a huge parasite emerged. The agents immediately turned their weapons towards it, then they began firing at it.

After doing so for, at least, fifteen seconds, the parasite went back inside of the creature's back as the pain subsided. It straightened itself up, then glared at them. They began shooting his face again as he made his way to them.

Once he'd reached them, the giant raised his arm, balling his hand into a fist. Then he swung at them. Chris and Sheva ducked the attack in time. The agents immediately got back on their turrets, then shot his face, until he cried out in pain.

Once again, parasites emerged from his chest and arm. It raised it's arms as if it was going to attack, but the agents shot the gas tank, causing it to explode and stop his attack.

Once the smoke had cleared up, the Ndesu glared and roared at them. It then tried to ram them again as the brunette agents were shooting it's parasites.

But once again, they had prevented his attack with the turrets. Surprisingly, the turrets haven't overheated. One of the parasites were shot off as the creature made it's way to a nearby power pole.

He lifted it off the ground. It held the poles in it's hands as the creature made his way to them. It raised the pole, readying itself to swing it at them as the agents were shooting him.

Finally, the creature swung the pole. The agents ducked. The Ndesu glared at them, then readied itself to swing the pole again. The agents continued to fire at it.

It swung the pole again. The agents ducked the attack again. Once they had straightened back up, the agents got back on the turrets, then opened fire on it again.

Finally, they killed the tsecond parasite on the creature. The creature dropped the pole, then cried out in pain as it stumbled back, grabbing his head.

Meanwhile, the agents were shooting the third parasite. The Ndesu shook off the pain, then glared at them again. It began walking away, but the agents had killed the third parasite.

The Ndesu cried out in pain, grabbing it's head. It fell onto it's knees. The same huge parasite had emerged from it's back again. The agents immediately turned their weapons towards it, then they began firing at it.

After doing so for, at least, fifteen seconds, the parasite was destroyed. The Ndesu cried out in pain, raising it's arms. The creature took a few staggering steps towards the vehicle with agents.

Chris' eyes widened in horror. "Sheva, jump!" he shouted. The two agents jumped off the vehicle just in time. The giant's body fell ontop of the vehicle, smashing it.

The brunette agents were laying on the ground, sort of dazed. Finally, they shook it off, sitting up. They stared back it's corpse, then they rose to their feet. As Chris was staring at the body, Sheva turned around.

Chris then turned around. Sheva began taking reluctant steps towards a corpse of a Delta Team Member. When she reached the body, Sheva knelt down besides it.

She grabbed the dog tag, then she began looking down at it. Sheva stood up, then she began looking around. "Where are you Josh?" she asked herself. By this time, Chris had reached her.

He took a step towards her. "Sheva, you don't have to do this: you can still back out." Chris said. Sheva turned towards them. "What about you?" Sheva asked.

"I've got a personal stake in this." Chris replied. "A 'personal stake'? Chris, look around! We should both get the hell out of here!" Sheva pointed at the corpses before looking back at him.

"I'm not here just for the mission." Chris said. "What are you talking about?" Sheva demanded. "A while back I received some intel that my old partner was still alive." he replied, narrowing his small eyes at her.

"At first, I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the data file from Delta Team, I knew for sure. **Jill** is still alive." Chris concluded. Sheva looked away from a second, then looked back at him again.

"That woman in the data file?" Sheva asked. "Are you even sure it's the same person?!" Chris narrowed his eyes at her again. "We were partners. I'm sure." he replied.

Chris turned around, then he began walking away. "Wait!" Sheva called out. Chris stopped walking, then he took a quick glance over his shoulder. He looked ahead again, then he resumed walking.

Suddenly the song, "Simple And Clean", began playing somewhere in the background. "Wait! You're not going alone!" Sheva shouted, running after him.

--

A few minutes later, Simple And Clean repeated, playing itself all over again. "Chris! Wait!" Sheva called, following him. "I don't have much time. I have to find her." Chris said, finally responding.

"I'm coming with you!" Sheva said, picking up her speed. Chris stopped walking, turning around. Sheva caught up. "These are my people that are dying here." Sheva told him.

Behind Chris was a boat. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "A second ago, you were ready to cut and run." The song suddenly grew louder. "I can't just turn my back and walk away." Sheva replied.

"There are no more orders from here on in, it's just us." Chris told her. "We're partners." Sheva reminded him. "To the end. Now let's get moving." Chris didn't reply. He stared at her.

Suddenly, his facial expression changed Chris began looking around as something caught his attention. Sheva stared at him, wondering what had suddenly caught his attention.

Chris looked back at her a moment later. "Do you hear that?" he asked. Sheva blinked. "Hear what?" Suddenly, they grew quiet as the music seemed to head in their direction.

"Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before." sung the singer of the song. The agents' eyes widened, as they listened to the lyrics.

Chris turned to his left. And that's when he noticed a female with a radio. Simple And Clean was loudly blazing on her electronic. _Come on. Kiss already!_ she thought, watching the agents. _I'm not playing this Japanese music for nothing!_

Suddenly, the woman noticed that Chris were looking her way. Her eyes widened. _Shoot! How did he find me? I thought I was hiding in shadows really well._

Sheva noticed this, then turned in the direction in which Chris was looking at. The woman shut off her radio. "Oh hey. I didn't see two there. Sorry if my music had disturb your conversation." she said.

Chris noticed that the woman's eyes were glowing the color of amber, like a Majini. He immediately raised his beretta, took aim at her head, then fired, killing her.

The woman's headless body fell forward. Chris had put his beretta away as he turned around. Sheva stared at him with wide eyes. Chris turned to look at her. "What? She was infected." he said. Sheva didn't reply.

Chris aboarded the boat. He sat on the driver's seat. He then turned back to Sheva as she stared at him, speechless. "Come on, Sheva. You said you wanted to come with me."

Sheva stared at him for a moment, then she sighed. Sheva shook her head as she aboarded the boat. Chris started the boat's engine. The boat took off, sailing the brunette agents through the dark waters.

What's out there beyond the waters? What will be the horrors that the agents will have to face on their quest to find Chris' former partner, Jill Valentine? You'll find out next time on... **Resident Evil 5: Adventures In Africa**!

--

Author's Note: Chapter Seven is now complete. I know the last joke wasn't all too funny, like the rest of the chapter. But I hope the action makes you readers feel better. 

The next chapter will have the Chris' flashback. I wanted to put it in this chapter, but I figured I was making it too long. I will try to make his flashback funny, so don't you readers worry! You'll be surprise on how it'll play out in this story.

Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you continue to review my story ('cause nobody reviewed the last chapter). Peace I'm out of here! Later!


	8. The Story Of Jill's Presumed Death

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

The next morning, the two brunette agents were sailing through the swamp-like river. Sheva hasn't spoken to Chris, since last night, after the battle with the giant.

She had a question that she wanted to tell him, since last night, but she figured that he was still upset, even after they were sailing through the dark waters.

But now that it was the next day, maybe he was feeling better. Sheva couldn't tell, despite his calm appearance. But she asked anyway. "What happened to your partner?" she asked. Chris knew she would ask him this.

He sighed before speaking. "Jill and I were pursuing a man named Albert Wesker." Chris started. The flashback immediately started afterwards.

--

_"Wesker... he was a top official of Umbrella and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S unit." Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were walking through a quiet corridor located in somewhere inside of a enormous castle. "I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockfort Island. Since then, we'd been tracking him down." he continued._

_Chris and Jill had reached the door at the hallway's end. "Then a few years ago, we got a tip from a reliable source. The whereabouts of Umbrella's founder, Ozwell E. Spencer." _

_"So we paid him a visit, hoping he'd lead us to Wesker." Chris continued. After placing their sides on the walls besides the door, then silently counting to ten, the two BSAA operatives barged into the room._

_Weapons raised, the two brunettes entered the large room. Windows were across from the door. Looking around, Jill was the first to notice a corpse, lying on the floor. "Chris, look." she had said._

_Chris turned, then followed her finger. His eyes widened as he, too noticed the dead body. They recognized the man as Ozwell Spencer. Beyond his corpse, at the window, was Albert Wesker._

_He turned around. Lightning struck behind him, a bluish-white light washed over him as his sunglasses reflected the light of the room. "Wesker?!" Chris had shouted. Him and Jill began firing their weapons at him._

_Wesker dodged the bullets, disappearing from sight, then reappearing in a different spot. Wesker appeared in front of Chris. He grabbed his arm, then snatched the handgun from his hands. And then Wesker bitch slapped him._

_Jill kept firing at him, until her handgun ran out of ammunition. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared down at the gun. Wesker spun around, then grabbed her, lifting her off the ground. Jill was being held by her throat by Wesker._

_Chris gasped, noticing her being strangled by their former Captain. Chris raced over, his gloved hand balled into a fist. He swung his arm, missing Wesker, but he did get Jill in the stomach._

_Wesker dropped her, then turned around slowly. "My bad." Chris had said, noticing Jill doubling over in pain, trying to catch her breath. Chris balled his hand into a fist again, then he swung his fist at Wesker._

_Instead of Wesker catching his fist, he pulled his hand out. Chris' fist stopped in mid air. Their hands were a few inches from hitting one another. "Best two out of three." Wesker had said._

_Suddenly, the former STARS member and leader were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. It was the most unfair game of Rock Paper Scissors Chris had ever played._

_Wesker's gloved hand moved so fast that Chris didn't see his hand half of the time. By the end of their third game, Wesker had won. In fact, he had won all __**three**__ games. "Ha! I win again, Chrissstopher." Wesker said, triumphantly._

_Chris gaped, eyes widening. "Shit!" he said, taking a step back. Wesker had pulled a pipe wrench from his cloak. "Now I get a free hit. Say hello to Mister Pipe Wrench." Wesker had said._

_He was about to make his way to Chris, but he suddenly heard gunfire. Turning to his right, Wesker saw Jill shooting at him. She had reloaded her handgun. Of course, she was missing him._

_One of her bullets had gotten Chris' side. "__**Jill!**__" he had managed to cry out. Jill turned to him, smiling sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry, Chris." she had said, before shooting at Wesker again._

_Wesker flipped sideways in mid air, dodging her bullet. While Jill was focusing her attention on her partner, she didn't notice that Wesker was making his way to her, until it was too late._

_Wesker had hit her with the pipe wrench. Jill flew backwards. She was thrown against a wall. Chris stared in horror. "Ah hell naw!" Chris had shouted. He quickly spun around. Chris made a dash towards the door. Wesker followed, pipe wrench in hand._

_"Where are you going, Chris? I haven't gotten my free hit yet!" Wesker said, before suddenly disappearing from sight. Before Chris could reach the door, Wesker had appeared in front of him._

_Chris immediately stopped in his tracks. Wesker raised his free hand, then swag his finger side to side as he tsk tsked sympathetically. Before Chris could do anything, Wesker aimed his weapon downwards, then he swung the pipe wrench, getting Chris' leg._

_Chris cried out, dropping onto his knees. As Chris was in that position, Wesker had hit him on the side of his head with the pipe wrench. Chris fell all the way, opening his mouth to scream, but no sound came out._

_Once Chris was lying flat on his face, Wesker grinned. He then turned Chris onto his back. Tears began streaming from his eyes as the pain in his leg and head was rapidly swelling._

_Wesker pushed the bottom of his cloak back, then sat down on his former subordinate's stomach. His back was to Chris' face. Wesker lifted the pipe wrench into the air._

_The light reflected off the tool. Chris looked up as Wesker shifted his weight a bit. He began to speak. "Wesker... don't..." But it was too late. Next thing Chris knew, Wesker was bashing his genitalia (of course he was wearing pants, you perverts!) with the pipe wrench._

_Chris immediately reacted to the pain. He tried to push him off. "Wesker.. you.. lying... ass... bitch... you... said... one... free... hit... fuck!" Chris had shouted between hits. Despite his shouts, Wesker remained calm, hammering his archenemy's family jewels._

_Wesker didn't reply. When that had fail, Chris had placed his hand on Wesker's chest. That didn't at least bothered the blonde. Instead, Wesker placed his other hand on Chris' hulk-like hand._

_Jill, meanwhile, was in a sitting position. She loudly panted, her hand was on her knee. She turned to see Wesker now sitting on Chris' back. Chris tried to kick him off as Wesker rode him like a horse._

_Jill's eyes widened as stared. After a while doing that, Wesker became bored. He immediately rose to his feet. Chris had let out a moan. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but the pain in his head, leg and family jewels were unbearable._

_But that doesn't mean he didn't get back up. At least, Chris didn't get himself off the floor. Jill watched as Wesker bent down, then lifted Chris off the ground by the throat._

_Wesker smiled before tightening his grip on Chris' throat. Chris began flailing his legs as Wesker spun around. He walked over to a wall. Wesker began bashing Chris' face against the wall._

_Jill gasped as she watched, proving how useless she had been in that mission. After doing that for a minute, Wesker, still holding Chris' throat, made his way towards a table that had Wine glasses and a bottle of Vodka on it._

_Chris grabbed Wesker's hands with his, trying to pull out of his grasp. Wesker laid Chris down on the table top, then he had put enough force behind his hand to break the bottles and glasses as he slid Chris across the table._

_When the bottle of Vodka broke, the liquid had spilled onto Chris hair and face. Thanks to Wesker, he had glass in his face, adding more injuries to his already injured body. Once Chris reached the table's end, Wesker had let go of his neck._

_Chris was thrown off. The momentum caused him to slide across the floor. Chris had come to a stop a few feet from the windows. Wesker walked over to him. Suddenly, lightning struck as Wesker reached him. _

_Wesker grabbed Chris' throat as he got into sitting position. As he lifted him off the ground, lightning struck again. This sort of blinded Wesker. With his free hand, Wesker took off his sunglasses, peered down at it with his inhuman eyes, then put them back on. _

_"Fucking storm," Wesker muttered. "trying to blind me with it's bright ass lightning." Jill decided that she should do something. Though, she should of did so a long time ago! "No!" she had shouted before racing over to them._

_As Chris grunted and moaned, Wesker rubbed his lenses with his hand, while holding Chris in his other. "Let's finish this." he had said. Chris looked over to him. "...After my vision readjusts to the light." _

_Jill had tapped into her inner man strength. She jogged over to them. Jill wrapped her arms around Wesker as she charged them towards the windows. Wesker had dropped Chris._

_They crashed through the window, then they began fall. The castle happened to be located on a cliff. Jill and Wesker plummeted and disappeared into the darkness below the castle._

_Chris peered out the broken window, reaching his hand through the hole. His face battered and bruised. He was missing a few teeth. "__**JIILL**__!" he had shouted, a tooth fell out of his mouth._

--

"**Jill's** body was never found and she was presumed dead." Chris continued. "The person I saw that day looked like her. I... have to know if she's still alive." Sheva turned around.

"You two were close." Sheva guessed. "We were partners." Chris replied, concluding the story. "And it still hurts to this day." Sheva blinked. "Huh? What still hurts?" Sheva asked.

Chris' eyes widened. "Oh, nothing. It's not important." he answered quickly. "Anyway, what about you? Why'd you join the BSAA?" Sheva turned away from him.

"My parents were involved in an accident caused by a pharmutical company." she replied. Chris turned to look at her. He blinked. "Umbrella?"

Sheva turned back to him. "Yeah. I only found out after that accident was cover up the manufacturing of biological weapons for terrorists." she explained.

Chris didn't reply. He began thinking to himself. _Day two. Me and Sheva were traveling through the marshy waters as the sun rose to our left. We were continuing our mission to find __**Jill **__and stop and capture Irving._ Chris thought.

_Actually, __**I**__ was the one looking for __**Jill.**__ I don't think Sheva gives a fuck. Anyway, I had told her the story of how __**Jill**__ 'died'. Man, I couldn't get any good sleep last night. _Chris continued as Sheva suddenly noticed that he was ignoring her.

_Besides laying next to Sheva, which made sort of brightened my night since she was..._ His thoughts were cut off, when the boat crashed into a wooden deck. Chris and Sheva were jerk forward. Half of the deck was damaged and broken off.

Chris landed on top of Sheva again. When Chris had noticed this, his face grew hot. He scrambled back on his feet. "Heh.. Sorry." he apologized. Sheva groaned, before getting back on her feet.

She turned to face Chris, narrowing her eyes at him. "Chris, you idiot! Pay attention! You nearly gotten us killed!" Sheva shouted. Chris' cheeks began to go back to normal.

"God! This is why I don't trust you, when it comes to you operating vehicles." Chris ignored her as he pulled out his sniper rifle. He hopped onto the remaining deck. Sheva noticed him leaving. Sighing, she equipped her beretta, then followed.

Chris peered into it, pointing it at a wooden pole ahead of them. He fired, missing the thing he was trying to hit. Sheva watched. _I bet Chris didn't hear my story after he had finished his. _she thought.

Chris finally shot the object. It fell. Chris then lowered his weapon. He began to walk away. Sheva, of course, followed. He went over to a object that was a few feet from a wooden gate. He bent down, picking it up.

It was called Beast Slate. Chris wielded his machete, then he went over to shields that were hanging from the trees to the left. He slashed them, knocking them off. He then wielded another weapon.

He picked up the ruby that was hidden inside one of the shields. Chris spun around, then him and Sheva went back to the boat. Chris got back onto the driver's seat, meanwhile Sheva stood in front of the passenger's seat in front.

The boat then took off. The brunette agents began sailing through the water again. Heading to the left, Chris and Sheva were silent as they waited to reach their desitination. Thirty seconds later, they had reached it.

The shore had huts made of wooden poles. The place looked even more low tech, than Kijuju. Wait, are they even still in Kijuju? Anyway, Chris and Sheva hopped onto the deck before rewielding their weapons.

Ahead of the agents was a wooden gate. Chris turned to the right, then he picked up a slate map. He then hurried over to the gate. Sheva followed. After placing the piece in the gate, Chris and Sheva headed back to the boat.

--

A few minutes later, the agents arrived at a few abandon boats in the middle of the lake-like marshy water. They hopped into the closest boat. They headed over to the other boat. Sheva picked up the jewel that had been left there as Chris turned to the right, before heading in that direction.

Sheva followed soon after. Chris walked over to the nose of the boat. There was a long briefcase there. He opened it. Inside of it was a rock launcher. Chris took it.

_Who left a rocket launcher here? _Chris thought, turning around. The agents made their way back to their boat. Once they had got into place, Chris started the engine, then they took off.

--

A few minutes later, they arrived at another island. The agents hopped off the boat, then proceeded through the small village-like place. Chris lead the way, reaching the end, then turning to the right.

The agents kept going, until they reached the wooden ladder at the end. They ascended up the ladder. The agents turned to the right, then headed in that direction.

At the end was a decorated clay box. Chris opened it. Inside of it was a clay cup. Chris took it, then headed back the way they'd came. Sheva followed. When they got back on their boat, Chris started the engine, then the agents took off, sailing through the waters again.

--

Twenty minutes later, the agents were inside of a very low tech, very old fashion village. Chris was reloading his shotgun, while Sheva was reloading her machine gun.

After finishing reloading, the agents began walking. Chris was leading the way. They made their way to a tower. The only person who could enter it is would have to give her a jump boost, so she could reach it.

"I see something up there. Give me a hand." Sheva said. Chris got into position, then she jumped into his hands. Chris immediately threw her up. Sheva landed inside of the tower.

As she searched the tower for any useful items, Chris waited at the bottom. All Sheva found was a clay cup. She turned around, then jumped off.

Chris didn't notice that Sheva had jumped and was falling, until she landed on him. Chris was lying on his back as Sheva laid on him. She lifted herself a bit, then turned to face Chris.

Chris' face was flustered as blood began to rush to Sheva's cheeks. "Oh! Uh... Sorry Chris." Sheva said, blushing, but her skin wasn't light enough to see the blood in her cheeks.

Sheva was about to pull herself up, but Chris grabbed her arm. she looked down at her arm, then back at him again. "Hold on. Just give me a few and I'll get back up." Chris replied.

Sheva blinked. "Then why are you holding my arm?" she demanded. Chris didn't reply. Sheva narrowed her eyes at him. "I said why are you holding my arm, Chris?" she repeated.

"Shhh." was Chris' reply. His cheeks paled a bit as he listened to something in the distance. Sheva's eyes widened, finally realizing that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Suddenly, they heard angry cries of protest. And that's when men covered in white war paint, wearing nothing but skirts made out of trigs and straws had appeared.

They were called Zulus. These Zulus had amber colored eyes, like the Majini. Wait, that means... "They're all infected!" Sheva cried, rising to her feet. Chris did the same, rewielding his weapon.

He began blasting the approaching Zulu with his shotgun. "How could someone do this to them?" Chris didn't reply. He hopped the low, wooden fence in front of them.

Sheva followed, equipping her machine gun. Some of the Zulu had spear-like weapons, others had crossbows or use nothing but their fists. Sheva was shooting three Zulu with her machine gun, when she was grabbed from behind.

Sheva struggled to free herself from the man's grasp. Luckly for her, Chris had came to her rescue. He punched the man's face in, causing him to let go of his partner.

Sheva rewielded her machine gun. "Thanks, Partna." she said. Chris nodded, then took out more Zulu. Suddenly, Zulu wielding shields appeared. Chris fired his shotgun at them, but it only cracked the shield. Otherwise, they were safe.

Chris blinked. "What the...?" he said. Sheva pointed. "Look, Chris. The shield might be protecting their heads and torsoes, but their legs are exposed." she said. Chris followed her finger. Sheva was right. "Shoot their legs and you'll save more ammo."

Chris backed up as the Zulu closest to him tried to attack him with his spear. Chris then aimed for their legs, then fired. Sheva joined in, shooting another Zulu with a shield's legs.

Once they killed the shielded Zulu, they ventured into the rest of the village. The agents were popping the other Zulu, who were there. Sheva remembered her other grenade.

Pulling it out, her eyes widened as Chris was being strangled by a Zulu. She was about to save him, when a group of Zulu emerged from her right. Sheva immediately turned around, then she threw the explosive at them.

Sheva backed away, then spun around. She saw Chris hooked the man. The man stumbled before falling backwards. While he lied on the ground, Chris curb stomped him.

Chris then switched to his stun rod (which he purchased at the Black Market while Sheva was still asleep earlier that morning). He began electrocuting the Zulu with it. Sheva had picked up gold coins that one of the Zulu had dropped. Sheva decided not to aid Chris in killing the Zulu, since the stun rod was killing them in one hit.

Instead, she was picking up the items they had dropped. One of the Zulu had snuck behind Chris. Chris didn't notice that, until the man struck him with his weapon. Chris staggered forward.

He immediately spun around. Chris tasered the man, killing him. After doing that, Chris spun around, then he began to run away. Sheva hurried to catch up with him.

The agents headed back to their boat. After hopping aboard, Chris got into the driver's seat, then he started the engine. He turned the boat around, then they took off.

The boat was sailing through the waters, turning to the left. Seconds later, the agents almost slam into a wooden wall as the boat turned more to the left. "Slow down! It's hard enough as it is!" Sheva shouted over the engine.

Chris didn't reply. The agents continued to sail through the waters. A moment later, after turning to the right, the brunette agents found themselves near another island.

Chris cut off the engine, then he and Sheva got off the boat. Ahead of them was a hut. Chris was still wielding his stun rod as they made their way to the hut.

Inside, there was shields and another clay box. Chris opened it to reveal a cup hidden inside. He took it, then they left the hut, heading back to the boat.

Besides them, the only living things on that island were chickens. The agents aboarded the boat, Chris started the engine, turned the boat around, then they were off, sailing through the waters again.

The agents were going ahead, until they arrived at a island-like wooden deck. The agents hopped off the boat, then rewielded their weapons. The only way could reach the other side of the deck was by traveling through the water.

Which they did. "Looks like we have to go this way." Sheva said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable after saying that. _Something lives in these waters. _she reminded herself. _Something alive and hungry._

Sheva kept looking around as they ran through the water. She was looking out for any movements besides theirs. Even the slightest movements could mean danger.

During their run through the water, Chris found a jewel. They finally made it the wooden ladder under the deck. Chris began climbing it first. Sheva acsended up on it afterwards.

Chris' pants were soaked. Meanwhile, Sheva's pants and shirt were soaked. The agents reached the top, then rewielded their weapons. They then turned to the left, then headed in that direction.

They kept going left, until the agents reached a wooden bridge in between both huts. They crossed it, then entered the other hut. Chris heard a angry shout. Chris opened the clay box. Inside of it was the other part of the broken slate.

Chris took it, then spun around. A Zulu had entered through the window. Chris easily took him out with his stun rod. He picked the shotgun shells the man had dropped. The two agents then headed back the way they'd came.

They dropped into the water, then the brunette agents began sprinting through. Something was different about the waters, though. Like when the man had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The agents heard more angry shouts as they ran through the waters. But after reaching their boat, they realized that nothing had changed about the water. That was just their imagination. After hopping aboard, Chris got into the driver's seat, then he started the engine. He turned the boat around, then they took off.

The agents were sailing through the waters. A few minutes later, they reached another board walk with huts that were either attach to it, or on stilts. They got off the boat, then they began venturing through.

The found another clay box, which had a cup hidden inside. After taking it, the agents turned to their left, then began heading in that direction. Suddenly, two Zulu emerged from the water, jumping onto the deck.

The one in front reached for Chris, arms outstretched. Chris managed to grabbed his wrists before he could wrap his arms around his neck. Chris struggled a bit, but he managed to push the man back.

Chris immediately equipped his shotgun. He killed the man in one shot. The other had stumbled back from the shot. The man stumbled into the hut as Chris fired at him again. The man exploded, dropping his weapon.

Meanwhile, two more Zulu appeared, wielding spiky spear-like weapons. Chris spun around, then he and Sheva headed to the left. The Zulu, meanwhile, gave chase.

They turned to the right, then they kept running in that direction, until the agents reached the window of a hut. Chris was the first one to enter. Inside of the place was a box and a vase.

As Chris opened the box, Sheva took out her survival knife, then she slashed the vase, destroying the beautiful pottery. Chris found piece of the slate. He took it, then spun around.

The agents began heading back to the window, when a Zulu appeared on the other side. Chris immediately draw his weapon, then opened fire on him. He blew the man's mask off.

The man was also knocked off his feet. As he lied on the deck, Chris curb stomped him, which killed him, thanks to the super human strength that Chris, for a unknown reason, possesses.

The agents immediately headed back the way they'd came. Surprisingly, they didn't run into the other Zulu. Once they aboarded the boat, Chris got back onto the driver's seat, meanwhile Sheva stood in front of the passenger's seat.

The boat then took off. The brunette agents began sailing through the water again. When they had exit through the maze-like path way, wooden poles came up, blocking them from going through ahead of them. Zulu wielding crossbows appeared.

They stood on the wooden wall ahead of them. "You steer. I shoot." Sheva said, pulling out her sniper rifle. Chris didn't reply. He didn't bother to move the boat as Sheva peered into the scope, took aim, then shoot.

After Sheva took them out, they proceeded forward. Sheva took out the Zulu in the tower. The wooden gate lowered itself into the water afterwards. The agents then proceeded forward as Sheva reloaded her sniper rifle.

The agents headed back to the mass of land with the wooden gate. Once they got there, the agents hurried over to it. Chris took out the three slate pieces, then he placed all the pieces into the door. Suddenly, the door unlocked.

The agents checked their weapons, cared to the other's injury, put their backs to the gate as they silently counted, raising their firearms, then they barged through the gate.

--

Author's note: I know, there was some action near the end, but they will be more in the next chapter. Chris' flashback was funny, right? _Right?_ Anyway, if you didn't get the signs by now, then you would be surprise to hear that I'm neutral (okay, a little above neutral) with the Chris x Sheva pairing.

But, despite what has happened to them so far in my story, I might not pair them up. Nor do I think I would pair Chris up with Jill. I haven't decided yet. Heck, there might no pairings when this story finally concludes!

Anyway, after seeing the infected Majini-like Zulu in the real game, it reminded me of the Love Lockdown video.... Yeah, let's move on. Anyway, poor Chris. He was badly injured, humiliated and heartbroken(?), I can't think of the third word right now, that night.

I was inspired by the MTV Movie Awards 2008's Tropic Thunder skit on the parts where Chris gets hit on the head and leg by the pipe wrench and the part where Wesker was bashing 'family jewels' with it. Anyway, go ahead and review and/or add to favorites and story alert if y'all want to. Later!


	9. Reuniting With Josh

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

A few minutes later, the agents had entered a tribal village. The huts were made out of wood, straw and pretty much what the villagers could use to build their homes. The central part of the village had a huge fire. Wooden poles surrounded it.

Once reaching it, the agents turned to the right, then headed in that direction. To their right was a wooden ladder. They didn't climb it. Chris and Sheva made a right.

They reached a wooden wall with a vase. None of the agents messed with it. Instead, they began heading that direction. There was another vase, which none of them bother to break.

The agents made another turn... right into the face of danger. The agents had hit a wall. To their right was a group of infected Zulu. The tallest man wore a odd-looking mask and he wielded a odd-looking weapon.

The agents immediately turned around. "Whooo, whooo, whooo, whooo!" shouted the man. Before Chris could draw his weapon, the man swung his weapon, getting the side of Chris' head.

Chris fell backwards, barely conscious. His health dropped immediately. Sheva immediately took out her health spray. Chris, despite his head injury, scrambled to his feet. Sheva sprayed him, then the two agents took off.

The Zulu gave chase. The mask-wearing man once again shouted his battle cry as he chased after the BSAA operatives. Chris and Sheva found a small, red wooden ladder. They immediately ascended up the ladder.

Once at the top, Chris equipped his rocket launcher. He peered into the scope. The man with the odd looking mask appeared in the scope. He was making his way to the ladder. Chris took aim, then fired.

Chris and Sheva came out the explosion barely unscratched. Once the smoke cleared up, Chris and Sheva dropped down, easily landing on their feet. Sheva picked up the currency and jewels that the Zulu had dropped.

Chris wielded his shotgun. Suddenly, from where they came, there was another special mask-wearing Zulu. He, like the first one, was taller than Chris and wielded the same weapon that was made out of human and animal remains.

Chris shot his leg. The man squat down, using his arms to shield his face which was hidden under the mask that also made out of animal and human remains. More Zulu appeared.

Chris began firing them, as well as the man. Sheva joined in, shooting them with her machine gun. After a few shots from Chris' shotgun, the man was still alive. Sheva blinked, backing up.

"He'd received a few shotgun shots and he's still alive?" Sheva said. Chris didn't reply. He continued to fire at the man as more Zulu emerged from the left. Sheva, of course, took them out.

Finally, a few minutes later, the man died. Chris picked up the gold that he and the others had dropped. Suddenly, more Zulu appeared. Chris and Sheva went back to the small ladder.

After reaching the top, Chris and Sheva took them out, then picked up the items they had dropped. And of course, more appeared. Some of them were wielding spiked weapons, while others had crossbows or were using their hands.

Chris had switched to his sniper rifle. He took some out, while Sheva took the rest out with her sniper rifle. After that, they spun around, then reloaded their weapons.

To their left was a rusted red gate. The agents turned to the left, took a few steps forward, then turned to the left again. Ahead of them was a crank. Chris began operating it.

"You're taking the crank? OK. I'll head for the bridge." Sheva said, before leaving. And she was right. Ahead of Chris, to his left was a bridge made out of wooden poles tied together.

Chris hoped that the ropes don't unwrap themselves and the bridge collapses while Sheva crosses over it. Seconds later, the down bridge was in place and now crossable.

Chris held the crank, then waited for Sheva to cross the bridge. Once she did, he released the crank, which caused the bridge to drop. Chris rewielded his sniper rifle, then he turned around.

He headed over to the gate. He couldn't use it, for it was locked on the other side. Chris turned around as he heard angry shouts. Majini. There was more of them coming. He peered into the scope. Chris began looking around.

A moment later, the first Zulu had jumped up, then landed on both feet. Once he straightened up, Chris took him out. Suddenly, the gate opened. Chris spun around, then entered. Sheva stood besides the door.

She spun around, then followed as Chris lead the way. Ahead of them was a cave, which they entered. The agents turned to the left as they traveled through the cavern area.

At the end they found a clay box. Hidden inside of it was a golden mask. After collecting it, the agents turned around, then exited the cave from the same way they'd came.

The brunette agents turned to the right. The board here had a gap in it. The only way they could cross to the other side is by jumping. Which they did.

After reaching the other side, the agents turned to the left, then entered the small shelter. Inside were two vases. Outside of the glassless windows were two torches, both lit.

Chris took out his machete, then slash the vases. Inside of them was gold. The other had machine gun ammunition. Sheva took the machine gun ammo, then reloaded her machine gun. Chris took the gold. They left the place soon after.

The agents entered a wooden sky liner. Once inside, it took off. They began to descend to the lower portion of the village.

--

Minutes later, the agents reached the bottom portion of the village. Sheva yawned. Chris stretched, nearly getting Sheva in the face with his fist. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Once they had finished, the agents rewielded their weapons, then got off, entering the building. Chris found a vase inside of the place. After shattering it, he found machine gun ammo hidden inside. Sheva took it.

Chris found more vases. He slashed them with his machete. Inside one vase was rifle ammo, the other had gold. Chris took the rifle ammo while Sheva took the gold. After that, the agents exited the building out of it's other door.

Outside, on a wooden obstacle, stood some Majini. Hanging upside, down on a wooden object was a dead body of a Delta team member. His corpse dangled over water, which the wooden platform was built in.

Suddenly, a huge alligator emerged from the water. It ripped the body from the rope, then it dived back into the water with the corpse in its mouth. The Zulu laughed gleefully.

Chris and Sheva had watched the whole scene. Sheva slashed the vase that was outside as Chris peered into his sniper rifle's scope. Sheva had obtained machine gun ammo from the vase. She, too wielded her rifle.

They appeared into their rifle's scopes, then the agents began sniping the Zulu as they noticed the agents. The Zulu began navigating through the wooden platforms as Chris and Sheva were sniping them.

Three more Zulu with weapons emerged from a cave. Chris took out one, then reloaded his rifle. Sheva took out another, then reloaded her rifle. After finishing reloading and peering into the scope again, Chris pointed around, until he took sight of the third Zulu.

He took the man out. A winged BOW emerged from the man's corpse. Sheva peered into her rifle's scope. She zoomed in, then took it out before it could do anything.

The agents turned around, switching weapons, then dropped down, landing on the lower board. They then turned to the right. Ahead of them were two vases. After slashing them and taking the items hidden inside, they turned around.

The agents began heading to the right. As they were navigating through the obstacle, more Zulu had appeared. Chris was now wielding his stun a rod. He killed the man that was ahead of them with two blows of the stun rod.

The agents went ahead, then turned to the right. All they found in the area were two vases. After collecting the gold hidden inside, they headed back the way they had came.

There was a pathway to the left, which the agents decided to head through. They reached the edge. Ahead of them was another wooden platform which they could jumped to. A Zulu was on the platform.

Chris waited, til the man jumped their way. Before he could land, Chris swung his arm. The stun rod collided with his chest. The man was electrocuted. His lifeless body fell forward, then melted as Chris and Sheva had jumped to the other side.

Chris and Sheva backed up as more Zulu came around the corner. Once they were close enough, Chris electrocuted both of them with his trusty stun rod. The agents turned to the right.

Ahead of them to the right, on a platform were two Zulu and a red crank. One of the Zulu was messing with the button. The bridge that lead to the cave rose up. The agents couldn't cross over it, unless they get to the button and lower it.

The agents dropped down, then they ran over to a crank nearby. "Sheva..." Chris said, pointing at the crank. Sheva hurried over. "Get on the raft and I'll turn the crank." she said. Chris' eyes suddenly widened.

"But Sheva... There's a alligator out there. You expect me to ride on that pathetic raft and sail over to the other platform?" he protested. Sheva turned to look at him.

"What now? The big macho Chris can't handle a little alligator?" Sheva teased. "That alligator isn't..." he trailed off as a molotov crashed besides them. Apparently, these Zulu had molotovs as well.

"Hurry!" Sheva quickly grabbed the crank. She turned to look at Chris. "Be careful." Chris nodded, then turned around and left. Chris turned to the right, then ascended up a ladder.

At the top, there were two Zulus. One hopped off as Chris backed away from the other. There wasn't far for him to back up into, so he quickly swung his arm. The first swing missed the man. The second one got him.

Chris ran pass his body, turned to the left, then hopped over to the other platform. Chris ran along the platform, until he reached the raft. He dropped down onto it.

The raft suddenly began to move forward slowly. "I'll handle it. Be careful on that thing." Sheva told him via ear piece. Chris didn't reply. Instead, he began looking around nervously, wielding his stun rod.

Suddenly, from his right the alligator emerged from the water. Chris rolled away from the attack. The alligator shook it's head around, then went back into the water.

A moment later, the same alligator emerged from the left side of the raft. Chris dodged the attack. Again, it shook it's head before disappearing into the water. This repeated attack kept happening, until Chris reached the platform with the button.

Chris immediately got off the raft, then hurried over to the red colored wall with the button. _Sheva better be glad I'd survived the trip,_ Chris thought, repeatedly kicking the button.

A moment later, the bridge lowered. They were now able to cross it. Chris went over to a gate on his left. He took the yellow bar off, then pass through it.

He went back the way he had came. Along the way to the cave, Chris had regrouped with his partner. The agents dropped down, turned, then crossed the wooden bridge.

The agents entered the cave. Ahead of them was a ledge which they climbed up. At the top, they hurried over to the second ledge that was ahead. After climbing it, the agents ran through the cave.

They exited out it's mouth. Ahead of them were tents, torches and a few patches of grass. As the agents got closer, they noticed the name written on them.

"Tricell... They helped fund the B.S.A.A. What are they doing here?" Chris asked. Sheva shrugged. The agents headed into the closest tent. As they were searching, Sheva suddenly had a bad feeling.

_If Tricell has something to do with these people's infection, which it's most likely, since they have tents here, then my paranoia of pharmucutical companies will become worse, since they will be following the footsteps of Umbrella. _Sheva thought.

Chris handed Sheva machine gun ammo, which she gladly took. They entered the second tent. Inside, they found health spray. Chris took it, then the agents left.

The agents traveled along the path. To the left was a shack. They entered it. Inside the place were two barrels. Chris slashed them open with his machete.

Inside one of them was gold. The other had machine gun ammo. After collecting the items, the agents left the place, then they continued on the dirt road.

Ahead was the oil rig. "Looks like we've arrived at the oil field." Sheva said. "Yeah... And Irving's not getting away this time." Chris replied. Boy, he was about to be proven wrong.

The agents went over to the gate. They placed their sides on the gate, counted to ten, then barged through, weapons raised.

--

Inside, the agents saw Majini on the platforms. The main platform had flames pertruding from objects on either sides of it. Finally, the agents spotted Ricardo.

He was walking on the platform casually (yeah, if you call doing the walk that Keri Hilson was doing in her Turnin' Me on video a casual walk). His hips were swaying from side to side.

Chris, wielding his sniper rifle, repeatedly blinked before saying, "There he is. What the hell is he..." Sheva didn't grasp what he was saying as she pulled out her sniper rifle. "Huh? Were you saying something, Chris?'

Chris shook his head. "Never mind. It's nothing." The agents began picking Majini, then sniping them. They could only snipe a few, so the agents had to switch weapons, and go kill them in close range. They hopped off the platform.

As they began walking on the dirty ground, a Majini with a weapon emerged from the corner. He glared at them, raising his weapon. Chris shot his head off, which was quickly replaced by the tail looking one.

He blasted the head off. Suddenly, another Majini emerged from the left. Sheva took him out. The agents continued traveling at the bottom of the platforms. Another Majini appeared ahead.

Chris killed the man. He dropped machine gun ammo, which Sheva picked up. They made their way to a ladder. After ascended up the ladder, the agents ascended up a second one that lead to a higher platform.

They found two barrels. As Sheva was slashing the barrels, Chris went over to a orange valve. He began turning it very quickly. Once he had finished, more Majini appeared.

Chris, wielding his sniper rifle, killed a Majini, then they hopped off. The agents went over to another ladder. After the climb, Chris commanded Sheva to take the lever, while he turned back, raising his rifle.

As Chris had taken out a few Majini, Sheva pulled the lever. The zip line to her right began to ascend. Once it had reached the top, Chris, now standing besides her, grab the handles, then he descended down to the other platform.

Chris landed. Suddenly, to his right, a chainsaw Majini emerged from double doors behind him. He tried to turn on his chainsaw, but all his attempts failed for it didn't start.

The man grew angry, staring down at it. He swore at it in African as he shook it. He nearly impaled himself with it a few times. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

If he can't decapitate Chris with it, he could just impale him with the blade. The man grinned, then he began walking. Chris stared. "Another one?" Chris asked himself. "That's the last thing we need!" Sheva said via ear piece.

Luckily for Chris, he had grenades. The chainsaw man was below him now. Chris pulled out a grenade, located the man, then threw it at him. Before the first one could explode, he threw another one.

Chris spun around, then placed a mine (which he brought at the weapons store) above the area where the Chainsaw man was, which was next to a valve. Sheva had regrouped with him at this point.

The man jumped up, then landed on the mine. It exploded. The explosion didn't seem to affect him. The man made his way to them. Chris peered into his rifle scope. He aimed it at the man.

He nearly miss his mark, but Chris managed to get his head. As the man grabbed his head, crying out in pain, Chris and Sheva ran over to him. Sheva cart wheel kicked him, while Chris hooked him.

As the man was recovering from the attacks, Chris and Sheva ran to the other side of the platform. The man raised the chainsaw, then he tried to turn it on again. But like last time, it didn't start.

Instead, Chris popped him in the head again with his sniper rifle. The man was stunned again, crying out in pain. But this time, he recovered fast enough, so the agents couldn't use any of their melee attacks on him.

Instead, the man lunged at Chris. He raised his weapon to slash at the shorter male. "Hooohooohoohooo!" he laughed, obsessively. Before he could do anything, Chris, now equipping his shotgun, shot him.

The man stumbled back, but quickly recovered. Sheva stood behind Chris, watching as he kept popping the man everything he had gotten to close. After doing so for a minute, the chainsaw man fell forward.

Chris picked up what the man had dropped as Sheva began turning the valve. Seconds later, the flames pertruding from either sides on a nearby platform slowed to a stop.

Chris reloaded his shotgun, then he and Sheva dropped down from the platform. They were now under the platforms again. After climbing the same ladder they'd climbed earlier, the agents turned, then headed to the left.

The area that once was unaccessible, was now available after Sheva had turned the valve. The agents climbed the stairs, until they reached the top. Once there, they found a lever besides another zip line.

Chris pulled the lever. The zip line ascended up the ropes. Once it had reached them, Chris, like last time, was the first one to grab the handles. He descended down to the lower platform.

Once there, Chris turned a orange valve. Once he had finished, flames pertruding from either sides of another platform died down. Sheva had reached the lower platform. She jumped off as Chris took a rusty metal bar off the metal door besides the valve.

He then kicked the door open. Suddenly, from a above, another Majini with a chainsaw appeared. He wore blue jeans, unlike the first two, and his turlap was the color beige, instead of tan.

He hopped off the platform. He landed in front of the agents. "Another one?" Sheva cried. The Majini smiled beneath the turlap. "Levi!" he cried. Sheva and Chris backed up. Confusion suddenly appeared on their faces. "Levi?" Sheva asked, confused. Chris raised his rifle.

Chris peered into his sniper rifle's scope, pointing at the man as he lunged at Sheva. Sheva backed up into a rusty railing. The Majini raised his weapon as his smile widened. "Levi!" he cried again.

Before he could do anything, Chris shot him in the side of his head. He cried out in pain, lowering his chainsaw. As the man grabbed his face, Chris raced over to him.

Chris quickly hooked him. As the man staggered away, Chris switched to his shotgun. The chainsaw man suddenly went beserk, swinging the weapon side to side as he lunged at Sheva. Chris began popping him in his back.

"Levi!" the man shouted. Sheva blinked, quickly switching to her machine gun. "What the hell does he mean by that?!" she asked, terrifed. "I think he's referring to his jeans." Chris replied, calmly.

Sheva's eyes widened as she began to fire at him. "What do you mean..." her voice trailed off as she thought about something. Chris' last shot stunned him. The man grabbed his face as he cried out.

Chris and Sheva raced over to him. Chris uppercuted him, while Sheva round house kicked him. But the Majini was still alive. Chris emptied the last two shotgun shells into him, ran over to the other side of the platform, then quickly reloaded his weapon.

All the while, Sheva was shooting him and dodging his attacks. Chris quickly joined in as soon as he finished reloading. They finally stunned him. The agents raced over to him, only for him to turn around, raising the chainsaw.

The agents backed away immediately. Chris reached the rusty railing at the end, spun around, took aim, then shot the Majini in his face. He cried out, stumbling back.

Chris raced over to him, then hooked him. And he was still alive. As the man turned around, raising his chainsaw, Chris put three more shotgun shells into his head. The man finally fell forward.

Chris reloaded his shotgun, then he picked up the Venom fang jewelery he had dropped. The agents went through the metal door where the chainsaw Majini had dropped in front of.

They hurried down the stairs. Chris reloaded his sniper rifle. Once at the bottom, they hurried over to a nearby ladder. After the climb, the brunette agents turned around, then made their way cross the newly available platform.

There was stairs at the end, which they climbed. At the top, the agents suddenly heard angry shouts. More Majini were heading their way. Chris quickly switched to his shotgun.

A moment later, six Majini emerged from the area to the left ahead of them. The Majini in front had a crossbow. Chris and Sheva took them out. There were two wooden barrels ahead.

After Chris had slashed them with his machete, he took the flash grenade, while Sheva took the handgun ammunition. Sheva picked up the machine gun ammo that one of the Majini had dropped.

The agents organized their inventories, exchanging, combining and dropping items. Once they were finished, the agents began walking ahead. They dropped down.

At the bottom were two wooden barrels. Chris slashed them both with his machete. Inside one barrel was gold, which Chris took. Inside the other was machine gun ammo, which Sheva took.

Ahead of them was a red, metal double door. The agents placed their sides on the doors, raising their weapons. After counting to ten, the agents barged through the doors.

--

Sheva and Chris pointed their berettas around as they slowly walked through the room. Above Chris to his left was a platform with railings. To the right of Sheva was a elevator.

Sheva kept looking over her shoulder as she walked, pointing her handgun ahead. Sheva finally spun around, then took several steps closer to Chris as he pointed into another direction.

Suddenly, a man wielding a handgun appeared. The agents had their backs to him. He took a step closer. The agents immediately spun around, startled.

Ahead of them was the captain of Delta Team, Josh. He blinked, noticing the agents. Sheva lowered her beretta. "Josh?" Sheva said, not believing who she was seeing.

Chris took a quick glance over to Sheva, then he lowered his weapon. "You're alive. Are you OK?" Sheva asked, taking a few steps towards him. Chris watched from where he stood.

Chris wondered how Josh had survived for all this time alone. Then an idea struck him. He didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't shake it away from his thoughts. _Did he lead his team into a trap?_

Chris'd lost all trust in captains after his last captain, Albert Wesker, had betrayed him and the rest of members of S.T.A.R.S. It had gotten so bad that Chris can't even eat a bowl of Cap'n Crunch cereal without stabbing the character on the box with his machete.

"Wha... How did you get here?" Sheva asked Josh, breaking into Chris' thoughts. "We were at the port when we were attacked, and then.... well... I ended up here." Josh answered.

Chris blinked. _There is something he isn't telling us. _Chris thought, narrowing his eyes at his comrade. Chris decided to speak. "Where's the rest of the team?" he demanded. "Shit!" was Josh's reply.

"It's just the three of us now." Sheva said, bowing her head. "Why did you not retreat? I mean, we're no match for them!" Josh demanded. "I've got unfinished business." Chris replied.

"The hard drive containing data on the B.O.W. experiment had a picture inside; the picture was of Chris' friend." Sheva explained. _And that's why he is risking our asses to find her,_ she added thoughtfully.

"A friend?" Josh made a face as if the reason why they hadn't backed out was very dumb and life threatening. "I'm not leaving, until I catch Irving and find out what the hell's going on here." Chris said.

"Bitch you're wasting your time." said a voice suddenly, coming from behind the brunettes. The three agents turned towards the area where they'd heard the voice.

All three of them raised their handguns. A shutter suddenly closed. "Let's save the chit-chat for later." Josh said. Suddenly, a Majini crashed through a window.

Chris turned around, pointing his weapon in the man's direction. But the man was already preoccupied. The man cried as he placed a hand over his right eye. He must of gotten glass in it. Chris stared for a second, before putting a bullet into his head.

Another Majini hopped off the railings above them. He didn't quite landed on his feet. There was a loud **CRACK** coming from his ankles. The man's knees buckled. He collapsed to the floor. Sheva repeatedly blinked. She'd watched the whole scene.

The man was on the ground, crying out from the pain in his ankles. Sheva decided to put him out of his misery. She raised her beretta, aimed at his head, then pulled the trigger a few times. His head exploded. Blood gushed out of his neck.

Another Majini dropped in between Sheva and Josh. He let out an yell as Josh popped him into the back of the head. Sheva placed her back on a wired fence. It suddenly began shaking. Sheva quickly moved away from it, spinning around.

On the other side of the wired fence was a Majini. Sheva raised her weapon at him. She fired four shots into him. The man's body fell backwards as blood gushed from his head.

"Sheva, cover me!" Josh said, lowering his weapon. Sheva looked back, then nodded. Chris turned around, then stared at Josh as he began messing with the elevator's console.

He sighed, then looked away. Chris and Sheva pointed their berettas around as Majini appeared on the platforms above them. They better hope they don't meet the same fate as the man who broke his ankles.

--

Author's Note: And that's the end of chapter nine. They finally reunited with Josh. The Cap'n Crunch joke came from the original chapter two of this fan fiction (for those who haven't seen it before I took it down and reposted the series). Again, not a lot of humor, but at this point, I really don't care. As long as the story has action that is worth it, then I'm fine with it. SO YOU BETTER BE, TOO! 

Anyway, I better not read anymore people complaining about... never mind. I shouldn't say it. It's nothing. Ha! I just wanted to say that! I wasn't really going to say anything about people complaining, but whoever fell for it, then you have been fooled! Happy belated April Fools! Ha,ha,ha,ha! Wait, what does this have to do with the story? I don't know. I just wanted to be random, since I really have nothing to talk about. Anyway, later everyone!


	10. Sailing Through Swampy Waters

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

"Cover me while I disable the elevator's lock." Josh ordered. Chris pulled out his shotgun. A Majini dropped down from the platform above. He wielded a shovel. Surprisingly when he landed, he didn't break his ankles.

Chris blasted him with his shotgun. Chris then hurried over to the right of the elevator. There a Majini there. Behind him were wooden barrels. Chris pointed his weapon at him, then fired.

The man was thrown back. He landed on his back. While he laid on the ground, Chris curb stomped him. Chris quickly spun around. There were a few Majini heading towards Josh.

Before Chris could draw his weapon, Sheva opened fire on them with her machine gun. There was a Majini behind Josh, creeping up on him. Chris took him out before he could do anything damage to his comrade.

Chris picked up the shotgun shells he'd dropped. He immediately reloaded his shotgun. Chris spun around, then made his way to Josh. Sheva followed after picking up a herb that one of the Majini'd dropped.

"Nice job, but don't let your guard down. There's bound to be more." Josh said. Chris looked over to Josh's right. He suddenly had a thought about it. Chris raced over to it.

He turned his back to it as he pulled out his stun rod. Sheva stood besides him. Chris took a quick glance back at the window, then spun around. A second later, he turned back to the window.

This time, there were two Majini outside. One of them had a weapon. Chris waited 'til the closest Majini broke the window before he swung the weapon them.

Two more appeared soon after. Chris electrocuted them with the stun rod. The one to the left's head exploded. It was replaced by the parasite one. He tried to climb in, but Chris swung the stun rod at his head.

He missed. The man's head whip-slashed Chris. Chris tried again, but missed. He did get slashed again by the man's head. Chris' health was low. Sheva sprayed him with the health spray as he pulled his shotgun, then took the man's head out.

Chris then hurried over to the window. Another Majini on the other side. Chris took him out with his shotgun. Chris spun around as more Majini appeared besides Josh. Sheva began firing them with her H&K.

Chris decided to join in. "Almost got it!" Josh said as Chris curb stomped a downed Majini. A few more Majini appeared outside of the window. Chris and Sheva opened fire on them.

Finally, the elevator opened. "There! Got it! You two, on the elevator! Move!" Josh commanded. The three agents hurried over to it. They piled in. Once inside, the shaft closed. The elevator began to ascend.

--

Once at the top, the shaft opened. The agents, with their weapons raised, emerged from the shaft. "Move! Move!" Josh shouted. Chris turned to back to look at him as he ran. "I know what I'm doing." he replied.

Chris, Josh and Sheva hurried over to a ladder. As they climbed it, a Majini was original on the platform above hopped off. Once they reached the top, Chris opened fire on the two Majini there.

"Bloody hell! These bastards don't quit!" Josh cried as ascended up the ladder. Chris hurried over to the Majini that fell forward. The other one fell of the platform.

Chris curb stomped his head., only for it to explode into the parasite one. He stood up. As Chris began firing him, Josh and Sheva joined in. Sheva took out the Majini behind him.

The agents reached the ladder. They dropped down onto the lower platform. Of course, there was a Majini there. He had a crossbow. By this time, Chris had equipped his stun rod.

He electrocuted the man. He then tasered the other man behind him. "There should be an exit up ahead! Go!" Josh said as he and Sheva followed Chris to the ladder ahead.

After the climb, Chris took a step back as a Majini hop off a window ahead. Chris took him out with his stun rod. It only stunned the man. Sheva took care of him as Chris electrocuted another Majini.

The man was stunned. Chris did a straight punch on him. Chris hurried over to the ladder ahead of them, then dropped off of it. Chris found another console besides a door. There was a barrel ahead.

Chris took out his machete, then slashed it. Inside, he found machine gun ammunition. _Why is there a lot of machine gun ammo around here?_ he asked thoughtfully. _I'm starting to think I should of took the machine gun._

"Dammit! Is everything locked down?!" Josh shouted as he began messing with the console. "Sheva..." Chris pointed at the machine gun ammo. Sheva took it. "Thanks." she said, reloading her weapon.

Once she finished, Sheva handed him shotgun ammo. "Use this!" Chris nodded. He ran to the bottom of the ladder to Josh's left, equipping his stun rod. He waited, 'til a Majini landed besides him, before he swung the weapon.

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass, but I will see what I can do..." Josh said. Majini appeared on the platforms besides theirs. Suddenly, from the elevator, a chainsaw Majini emerged.

"Ohhh no! Not this shit again! You two, engage those hostiles!" Josh shouted as Chris ascended up the ladder. Once at the top, Chris, now wielding his shotgun, headed back the way he'd came.

Chris stopped running next to the ladder. On the opposite platform were two Majinis. One of them had a crossbow. It fired a arrow into Chris' brawny arm as he took aim.

Chris immediately switched to his sniper rifle. The Majini with no weapon hopped off the platform. As he made his way to Chris, Chris took aim, then fired. The man was killed in one shot.

Chris took out the man with the crossbow. The chainsaw Majini had dropped off the platform and was making his way to them. Another Majini appeared besides the now dead one. He dropped off the platform.

Once he landed, Chris opened fire on him and the chainsaw Majini as he raised his chainsaw. The Chainsaw man was stunned, grabbing his face as more Majini hopped off the platform. Chris opened fire on them.

Chris easily took them out. They had dropped ammo and gold. The chainsaw man shook off the daziness. As he raised his weapon, Chris sniped his face, stunning his again.

Chris quickly reloaded his sniper rifle as another Majini appeared. By the time was he peering into the scope again, the chainsaw Majini was no longer stunned. He killed the other man in one shot.

The Chainsaw Majini made his way to Chris' platform. Suddenly, the door besides Josh unlocked. Chris quickly spun around. "OK! I got it!" Josh said via ear piece.

Chris hurried back to them. Sheva watched as Chris hopped off the platform. Once there, the three B.S.A.A operatives went through the door.

--

The three agents emerged from the doorway. Chris and Sheva pointed their berettas around as Josh slammed the door closed. He leaned on the door, panting. He turned to look at them.

"Are you OK?" Josh asked. "Yeah, I think so." Chris replied, putting his weapon away. Sheva let out a sigh. "I'm OK." she said. Josh stood up, then looked over to Sheva.

"It looks like Irving is trying to blow up the place and make his escape." Josh explained. He looked over to Chris. "You must stop him before it is too late." Chris blinked. _And how does he knows this? _Chris thought.

"I'll try to find a way out of here." Josh concluded. Chris sighed. "Alright, we'll go after Irving." he said. Josh nodded. "Good! OK, now there's a deck up ahead." Josh said.

"This is probably where he is going to make his break." Sheva nodded. "Copy that!" Josh turned to leave. Sheva suddenly called out to him. Josh stopped running, then turned back to her.

"Be careful." Josh nodded, then left. Sheva turned back to Chris. She noticed the thoughtful expression on his face. He spoke to her a moment later. "Do you ever get the feeling that he's setting us up?"

--

A few minutes later, the brunette agents were outside. Beyond them was a body of water. Was it the ocean? Sheva noticed a white boat. "That's Irving's boat! Let's go!" she shouted. Chris nodded.

The agents reached some stairs. After they reached the bottom, the agents headed to the first shack on their right. Inside were two barrels. Chris pulled out his machete, then he slashed them.

Inside of them was machine gun ammo, which Sheva took. The other had a hand grenade, which Chris took. The agents left the shack afterwards.

Both of them were equipping their berettas as they traveled along the metal deck. They stopped walking and pointing their weapons at the boat ahead of them. Ricardo was on the boat's deck. "There's Irving!" Sheva shouted, as if Chris couldn't obviously see the man dressed in a beige suit.

Suddenly, the agents spotted the cloaked woman. She hopped off the boat's lower deck. She landed on a white speed boat. "Wait. Is that the...?" Sheva trailed off. The cloaked woman started the engine, turned it around, then roared off.

Ricardo finally noticed them. He leaned over the railing. He had put his hands together. "Splendid timing! You two are just in time for the firework show! Boom!" he laughed.

Chris narrowed his eyes at him. "And where is the firework show?" he demanded. The smile immediately faded from Ricardo's face. "Uh... It's... Over there!" he shouted, pointing away from them.

Chris turned to follow his finger. Sheva kept her eyes glued to him. The boat started to sail away as Chris looked around for the "firework show". Finally, a moment later, he turned back around.

"Hey! I don't see..." Chris trailed off as he noticed the boat sailing away. Ricardo laughed as he made his escape. _That big guy is such a dumbass, _he thought, giggling.

"Wait!" Chris called, taking a step forward. But the boat had gotten far enough that Ricardo couldn't hear him. "I hate that guy." he muttered. Sheva blinked as she looked at him. Suddenly, the agents heard angry shouts. The Majini! They spun around, berettas raised, waiting for the horde to appear.

--

Meanwhile, at Josh's part, he was running on a wooden deck. To the deck's right was a wooden boat. No one was in it. Whoever owned it was either busy at the moment or dead. Josh hopped into it.

"Sheva! Do you read me? I secured a boat!" Josh told her via ear piece. "I'm on the other side of the deck! Get here on the double!" Josh concluded. His ear piece went silent afterwards.

A time limit appeared over his head. He blinked as he stared up at it. "What the..? A time limit? I know there's a bomb about to explode, but how did numbers..." Josh trailed off, then shook his head.

_What am I saying? I think I am becoming delirious because lack of rest and food. _Josh thought. His stomach began to growl, indicating that he was, in fact, hungry. He turned back to the decks.

_Hurry Sheva and your partner. That bomb is going to explode very soon and I cannot do this mission alone. _Josh waited. As seconds went by, Josh was becoming impatient. He decided to contact Chris.

"What is taking you so long? Chris, use your PDA to confirm the coordinates!" Josh shouted into his ear piece. "These guys aren't making this easy!" Chris didn't reply.

Twenty seconds later, Josh contacted them again as his stomach growled again. "Hurry up you two! We're running out of time!" he urged. None of the agents replied.

Josh turned. He finally spotted the two brunette agents. A group of Majini were giving chase. Josh began gesturing to them as he stood on the boat. "Get over here! Hurry!"

Chris and Sheva nodded, then the two agents made a dash towards the boat. "Quickly, we must move!" The two agents reached the boat, then hopped in. Josh helped Sheva into the boat.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Chris was about to settle in, when the oil rig exploded. Josh started the engine, then they took off. Chris stared back at the explosions as the tallest tower collapsed.

Chris blinked. _But there was twenty seconds left. Why did it explode so soon? _he thought as he, Josh and Sheva were sailing through the waters. Sheva pushed a loose strand of hair off her forehead.

Josh cleared his throat. Suddenly, his stomach began to growl once more. Sheva and Chris turned to look at him. Josh sighed before turning to his comrades.

Chris stared. "It sounds like Josh is hungry." he said. Josh blinked. "And? You two are probably hungry, too. I haven't eaten, since yesterday." Josh replied.

Chris shook his head. "Actually, I had a Snicker earlier." Sheva quickly turned to look at him. Her eyes widened. "A Snicker? How did you get one?" she asked. Chris turned to look at her.

"What do you think? I had one in my pocket. I bought it before I aboarded the plane to Africa." Chris explained. Sheva blinked. Suddenly, her stomach growled. Chris stared at her stomach for a second, then back at her face.

"It appears that Sheva is hungry, too." Sheva placed a hand on her leg as she sat on the deck in front of Chris, who was sitting down as well. "So? You're Mister Greedy. Didn't think that your partner would be hungry, too!" she snapped.

Chris shook his head. "That's not true, Sheva." he replied. Josh took a quick glance over his shoulder. "Guys, no arguing. I can't afford for you to yell at one another like babes'." Josh said.

"But there's no Mc Donalds for another seventy five kilometers!" Sheva yelled. Chris placed his hand on her knee. He stared into her eyes. "Josh's right. There's no point arguing. We have a mission to do." Chris said.

Sheva opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She closed her mouth, then shook her head. Sheva sighed. "You're right." she said, realizing how dumb the argument was. Chris nodded. Josh turned the boat in a different direction.

--

A few hours later, the three BSAA operatives were sailing through the waters. They had been silent for a while. Josh turned around. He decided to break the silence. "What happened to Irving?" he asked.

Chris had been playing with his gun. Josh' question had caught him by surprise. Chris looked at him for a second, then his gaze turned to Sheva. Sheva was already looking at him. Chris sighed, then turned back to Josh.

Josh blinked. "Ahh.. Well he can't have gone too far." he said, guessing by looking at their gestures. He peered over the boat's edge. Sheva turned to look at him. "Josh...." she started. Chris stood up. "Thanks." he said.

Josh had turned back to him. He nodded. He turned around and was about to continue on doing whatever he was doing. Suddenly, a flamed arrow was shot at him. It barely missed his gloved hand.

From boats not so far away were Majini. Each had two or three Majini's on them. One of them would have a crossbow. "Thank me later. We got company!" Josh said.

He went back to operating their boat. "I'm on it." Chris said, pointing his beretta at one of the enemies' boats. Sheva pointed hers at another. "We got you covered!" she said. Josh nodded.

Chris looked down at his weapon. Sheva was busy firing her beretta as Chris thought to himself, _Where the hell did my stun rod go?_. That was the last weapon he had equipped.

He decided to push that thought aside. Chris quickly equipped his sniper rifle. Sheva did the same. Chris peered into the scope. "Here we go! Hang on tight!" Josh said. Chris shot the crossbow that the Majini in front wielded.

It exploded. The explosion killed the Majini and destroyed their boat. Chris' eyes widened as he turned the rifle away. _So they use gunpowder in their crossbows?_ he thought.

Sheva took a Majini out on another boat. Chris took out the other. The boat suddenly exploded. Again, Chris stared in disbelief. Why did the boat explode if none of the agents shot the engine? Does it even _have_ a engine?

Chris spun around. Ahead of them, on a bridge, were two gas barrels. A shack stood next to them. There were a few Majinis there. Chris shot one of the barrels. It exploded, destroying the shack, killing the Majini and destroying the other barrel.

There was another barrel to the right. Sheva shot it with her rifle. It exploded, killing any Majini in it's path. Chris pulled away from the scope as the explosion shook the boat. It soon stopped and the agents smoothly sailed under the bridge.

Once they came out the other side, Chris peered back into his rifle's scope. Again, there was another bridge with a Majini standing next to a gas barrel. Chris shot it, it exploded, killing the infected man.

Below the bridge, there was a house on stilts. A Majini with a crossbow was there. A gas barrel stood besides him. Sheva shot the barrel, which exploded and killed the man.

Another bridge was ahead which had two Majinis on it, wielding crossbows, standing next to gas barrels. The agents took them out, before the boat sailed under the bridge.

"Dammit! The gate's closed!" Josh shouted, when they had came from under the bridge. Two platforms were on either sides of them. Said gate was closed, like Josh had said.

The boat slowed to a stop. When it had completely stopped, Josh said, "See what you two can do to get it open!". The agents climbed off the boat. They switched weapons, then began to head to the left.

A Majini was ahead of them. Chris took out his Hydra shotgun (an upgrade he had gotten from the weapon store). He held it in one hand, aimed it at the man's head, then blew his brains out in shot. "Boom! Head shot!" His body was thrown back by the powerful force.

He took out the other Majini that was on the rooftop of a nearby house. Chris and Sheva turned to the left, hurried over to the platform's end, then jumped to the other side.

Once there, Chris pointed his weapon at another Majini on the rooftop of a nearby building, then popped him in his chest. His body was thrown back as Chris and Sheva hurried down the platform.

At the bottom was a pack of handgun ammunition. Sheva took it, while Chris hurried over to the lever, which was besides the gate on the right. He pulled it. The gate lifted. The agents then hurried back to their boat.

On their way there, more Majini had appeared. Winged BOWs were also there. After Sheva and Chris - actually, Chris did most of the work, while Sheva collected the items that she could - took them out, the agents went the rest of the way back to the boat.

They hopped in. The boat started to go forward soon after. Chris was reloading his weapons. "Alright! Let's go!" Josh said. The boat sailed through the opening.

Once it came out the other side, the agents spotted a low bridge ahead of them. On the bridge was a gas barrel. There were a few Majinis there. Chris shot the barrel. It exploded, killing the Majinis. There was a pipe underneath the bridge.

They reached the pipe. It was low enough that the agents had to duck. "Get down!" Josh shouted. All three of them ducked as the boat sailed under the pipe.

Once the boat came out from under it, the agents noticed another bridge with a pipe. After taking out the gas barrels on the bridge, the agents got ready to duck again. "Another pipe! Get down!" Josh shouted.

All three of them ducked. Once the boat came out from under it, Chris and Sheva peered into their sniper rifle scopes. Ahead of them, beyond the bridge in front of them, was a pipe that had Majinis with crossbows on it.

They took them out. Ahead of them were Majinis on platforms. All of them wielded crossbows. One of the Majini had managed to throw a molotov at them before being killed.

The molotov landed on the boat's deck. The molotov exploded on impact. Chris and Sheva were thrown in two different directions. Sheva managed to stay on the boat, while Chris fell into the water.

A lot of water shot up as Chris fell into it. The water splashed onto Sheva and Josh. Josh noticed that the gate ahead of them was closed. "Another gate... OK! Sheva, since Chris is absent, you know what to do!" Josh said. Sheva nodded, switching to her machine gun.

Once the boat had come to a complete stop, Sheva climbed onto the deck. Before she could leave, Josh called out to her. Sheva turned to look at him. "I'll look out for Chris. Be careful." he told her.

Sheva nodded, then left. Josh turned away. Suddenly, from the water, a huge creature emerged. Josh heard gunfire to his left. Sheva was taking out some Majini, so Josh would have to handle the thing in the water. All Josh had managed to see was a blur of green and brown.

Though, his handgun was weak compared to Sheva's machine gun. Josh pulled his handgun out, then aimed at the water. The water had settled down as the creature disappeared into it.

Josh waited, aiming his handgun into the water. A moment later, Sheva contacted him via ear piece. "I found two levers. The gate will only open if two people pull them down at same time!" she said.

Josh was about to reply, when the creature suddenly emerged from the water again. Water splashed onto the boat as the creature reached out to Josh. Panic forced the man to pull the trigger not once, but _twice_.

The creature cried out in pain. Josh stared down at it. Sheva called his name over and over again, wondering what was wrong. She had heard the gunfire. As blood began seeping out the creature's wounds, reality hit Josh like a ton of bricks.

He stumbled back. Josh lost his balance, falling onto his butt. He stared at the water, eyes widened in horror. Finally, after a while of silence from his half, Josh responded to his worried comrade.

"Roger that. Also, I found Chris. He doesn't look so good." Josh said, staring at the "creature" as it began to drift away from the boat. Blood continued to seep out of the wounds.

"You did? What's wrong with him?" Sheva asked. Josh scrambled to his feet. The creature he had shot was actually Chris. Josh backed up towards the deck. "Josh, are you there? Josh?" Josh was snapped out of his trance upon hearing this.

He looked down at his handgun, then he turned towards the deck. Josh took in a deep breath before climbing up the deck. "Don't worry, Sheva. I'm coming." he said, raising his weapon and making his way to her.

--

Two eyes opened. The blue irises first looked to the left, then the right. The first thing the person saw was blur of colors. As their eyes adjusted, their vision became more clear.

It took them a moment to realize what they were staring at. A huge tree was drifting away from them as the person stared. Many clouds were in the sky above.

Suddenly, a smell hit their nostrils. The smell of... _A swamp?_ the person thought, sitting up. The person nearly jumped with surprise when they saw two other people with them.

One was standing, operating something, while the other was sitting down besides them. The other person was a female and she was doing mouth gestures. The blue eyed person couldn't tell what they were saying.

Finally, words washed into their ears like a person being splashed by a bucket filled with cold water. "Are you okay?" the woman asked, obviously concerned. Her voice was familiar.

In fact, as the person kept staring, they recognized who the woman was. "S-Sheva?" the person asked. Sheva nodded. She placed a hand on their shoulder, then looked back at the third person, who was obviously Josh.

"Chris' awake. Despite his injuries, he appears okay." Sheva reported. Josh didn't reply. He still felt guilty, despite the fact that Chris was alive and conscious and Sheva had sprayed him with health spray and wrapped his wounds with gauze. Josh was sure that Chris had been killed by his gunshots. But now...

Suddenly, coming from the right, was Ricardo's boat. As Chris hugged himself, shivering, Sheva stood up. The agent's boat was about to plow into it. "Oh, shit!" Josh shouted, turning the boat around.

It was still going forward, despite being on it's side. A second later, **WHAM!** Sheva and Chris fell over. A Majini got on one of the boat's turrets. He began firing at them.

"They're going to sink us!" Chris shouted, snapping out of daziness. He and Sheva ducked down, covering their faces with their arms as they lied down. Josh remained standing.

"We've got to do something!" Josh shouted as the boat rocked. Water splashed up as bullets penetrated it. The agents sat up, then looked around as the Majini continued to fire in their direction.

Chris suddenly had an idea. "We gotta aboard that ship!" he shouted over the gunfire. Sheva blinked, staring at him. "How?" she asked. Chris didn't reply. Josh turned the boat, then rode them around to the other side of it.

"Hold on! Get ready!" Josh said. Once they had come back around, Chris pulled out his shotgun (wait, he doesn't use his powerful weapons in the actual cut scene!) and blew the man's head clean off in one shot. The gunfire soon ceased.

As Josh began picking up the speed of their boat, Ricardo stood on the deck of his boat, hidden from view, thanks to the boat's cabin. He was quiet, having a flashback of a event that had happened earlier that day.

--

_"What are you going to do about them?" the cloaked woman asked. She stood in front of Ricardo, who's back was touching the wall behind them. "You're just one of Excella's sex toys!" he replied._

_The cloaked woman grabbed his throat, lifted him off the floor, then slammed him against the wall a few times. When she had stopped, she tightened her grip on his neck._

_"It was your master who was-"_

_"One more time! What are you going to do about them?" The cloaked woman demanded, cutting him off. Ricardo squirmed in her grip, struggling to breathe._

_Besides them, on the floor, was a suitcase filled with gold bars. Some of them were lying on the floor. "Alright! Alright! I'll handle it." Ricardo replied. The cloaked woman loosened her grip on his throat, then dropped him._

_As he struggled to catch his breath, she pulled a syringe from her cloak. "Use it." The cloaked woman said, offering it to him. Ricardo coughed a little more before turning to look at her._

_He noticed the syringe in her hand. The liquid inside glowed a bright red. There was a few air bubbles trapped inside. "This?" Ricardo asked. The cloaked woman nodded. He shook his head. _

_"Fuck no. Bitch." Ricardo said. The eyes of her mask glowed a brighter red. She began kicking his side repeatedly. Ricardo cried from the kicks that he was receiving as the cloaked woman tightened her grip on the syringe._

--

Chris and Sheva had managed to get on Ricardo's boat. They had finished climbing the ladder and got on the deck as Ricardo emerged from his hiding spot. He walked slowly towards them.

"Won't you two just die already? You're making me look BAD!" Ricardo said as wind blew at his hair. "Who did you think got this entire operation off the ground?"

Chris gritted his teeth as the wind blew a few of his hair strands. "Research like this doesn't fund itself, you know. Yet everyone looks down at me." Ricardo continued.

He stopped walking as he pulled something from his pocket. Sheva and Chris noticed the object in his hands. It was a syringe filled with a red liquid, like the one in his flashback.

"But not anymore!" Ricardo smiled. Chris and Sheva drew their weapons. "Don't do it!" Sheva shouted. Ricardo laughed, then injected himself with it. The parasites inside began entering his neck. A few seconds later, veins appeared. He began moaning in pain.

Then his moans became screams. Ricardo pulled the syringe out of his neck, then dropped onto his knees. He grabbed his neck with his other hand as he began to choke.

Chris and Sheva watched, their berettas pointing in his direction. They took a quick glance towards one another, then looked back at him. Ricardo's jacket was bubbling.

Suddenly, a tentacle emerged from his back. Ricardo stood up, screaming in pain. Then more tentacles emerged from his back and the back of his head. Chris and Sheva watched, horrified. Well, actually, Sheva was. Chris appeared unfazed.

The tentacles were lifting Ricardo up as he stared at the brunettes. He had a smile on his face. "I'm far beyond anything you could ever hope to become!" he said, then laughed as he drooled.

Suddenly, some of the tentacles lunged at them. Sheva, by this time, had equipped her machine gun. "Eat these, Jerks!" Sheva cried. She began firing away tentacles that tried to attack her.

Meanwhile, one tentacle lunged at Chris. Chris side stepped it and raised his beretta, but it still managed to get him. As Chris stared down, he noticed that it was copping a field on his "moobs". His eyes widened in horror. "Oh, shit!" he cried as the tentacle began sliding down his stomach. He knew where it was heading for next.

Chris immediately pulled out his machete. With one swift motion, he impaled the tentacle before it reached the top of his pants. The tentacle seemed to let out a shriek before retreating.

Chris quickly rewielded his beretta, aimed at Ricardo, then fired three rounds. All of them missed as Ricardo jumped suddenly. Sheva lowered her weapon as she watched.

Ricardo flew off the deck like a rag doll that had tentacles pertruding from it's back, then fell into the water. Chris and Sheva hurried over to the railings. As they peered over, Sheva rewielded her beretta.

Chris blinked as he stared at the now quiet waters. "Well... That was anticlimactic." he said. Sheva didn't reply. Suddenly, the boat and the waters began to shake.

--

Author's note: Well, that's the end of the tenth chapter. The next chapter starts the Ricardo Boss Battle. I know the last joke was weird, but hey, I wanted the chapter to end with a joke, even if it gives you a weird image in your head as you read it to yourself. I wonder what would happened if Chris wasn't quick enough to... never mind! Forget what I just said! Oh, and I finally remembered the name of the bat/scorpion boss battle. I'm going to go fix the chapter's name now. Anyway, please review and later!


	11. Fourth Boss, Ricardo Irving

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

A huge tentacle emerged from the dark waters. It lifted itself into the sky, then slammed down onto the boat's deck. Chris and Sheva dived out of the way in time. The tentacle slid off the deck as more appeared.

Suddenly, as the agents stood up, a huge Venus fly trap-like head emerged from the water. A huge wave of water splashed onto the boat, soaking the agents. Chris turned around as the creature opened it's mouth.

"Shit." he swore under his breath. Inside of it's mouth was Ricardo. All he had left from his human form was his head, his arm and the top right half of his chest.

"I just had an extreme make-over!" he said, then laughed. Chris opened fire on him, emptying his handgun clip into Ricardo's freakish form. The monster cried out as if it had been defeated.

Chris heard clicking coming from his beretta. He looked down at it. That's when he realized he was out of ammunition. He didn't even have any spare ammo for his beretta.

Meanwhile, the creature dove over the boat, then landed into the water on the other side. This caused the boat to violently shake and for huge amounts of water to splash up.

The waves, of course, splashed onto the agents. They were soaked from head to toe. When the boat had settle down, Chris and Sheva wiped the water from their eyes.

Meanwhile, it began to rain. The wind picked up in speed as the boat continued to move forward. Sheva spat out water as Chris looked around. He noticed two turrets on both sides of the boat.

He hurried over to one. His ear piece suddenly came to life. "Chris! Status report! What the hell is that thing?!' Josh asked. Chris got on a turret, while Sheva got on the other.

"Just get outta here, Josh! It's too dangerous!" he replied. "We'll try to stop it." Sheva said. The agents began firing at a huge bulging part of the creature as it swam.

"Understood. Just try not to get yourself killed." Josh said, before their ear pieces went silent. The creature disappeared into the water. The agents waited.

Suddenly, it's tentacles shot out from the water. The tentacles began making their way to the agents. The agents began firing at their weak spots, which were huge yellow colored lumps, one on each tentacle.

They managed to get a few of them, before one of the tentacles tried to swipe them. The agents dodged the attack. They backed away from the turrets.

Flaming projectiles were being fired at the tentacles. The tentacles soon retreated, disappearing into the water. The main part of the creature emerged from the water, then it began to swim.

The agents got back on the turrets, then they began firing it. "Something that undergoes such rapid transformation must have a weakness." Sheva said over the gunfire.

The agents kept firing it, until it swam over to the boat. The agents rolled off the turrets before the creature rammed into the side of the boat. As the creature disappeared into the water, the agents got back on the turrets.

A moment later, it reappeared. The creature was now behind the boat. As it was swimming towards them, the agents opened fire on it. They kept firing it, until it retreated back into the water.

A moment later, a tentacle emerged from the water. It tried to smack them, but the agents dodged the attack. It then retreated back into the water. Suddenly, similar attacks happened.

All of them ended with none of the tentacles getting a successful slash on either agents. Finally, a few moments later, the main creature emerged from the water.

This time, it was on the opposite side, so the agents had to switch turrets. They began firing it as it swam. Eventually, it retreated into the water. More tentacles emerged from the water soon after.

The tentacles began making their way to the agents. The agents began firing at their weak spots. This time, they got all of the tentacles before any of them could reach them. A few seconds later, the main creature emerged from the water.

It began to swim again. The agents were still on the turrets, and they were firing it. The creature cried out, then turned towards them. It began swimming towards them.

Once it reached the boat, the creature opened it's mouth wide. Chris and Sheva dodged the attack. The creature shook it's head before disappearing into the water again.

Chris pulled out his sniper rifle. He checked if it needed to reload before he turned around, then peered into the scope. The creature had emerged from the water. It was behind the boat again.

Chris couldn't find it's weak spot and it retreated back into the water, so the agents hurried over to two turrets on the boat's back. They got on them. Suddenly, two tentacles grabbed the boat.

The creature's head emerged from the water. It's mouth was open wide. It's tounge came out. Apart of it's tounge was Ricardo. He was, for some reason, laughing. Chris and Sheva didn't know why and they obviously didn't care to know.

"There's the little weasel!" Sheva cried as she and Chris got off the turrets. She pulled out a rocket launcher (which she bought at the Black market, weapon store, or whatever is called).

Suddenly, a weasel emerged from the cabin's door. It screeched, then lunged at Chris as Sheva peered into the launcher's scope. Chris spun around. And Sheva was right, there was a weasel.

As Sheva fired the rocket, Chris' eyes widened in horror as the weasel jumped at him. _Ricardo has a pet ferret?_ he thought. Despite it's weight, it managed to knock Chris onto his back. Meanwhile, the creature in the water cried out in pain after Sheva had shot it.

Chris began punching the weasel as it tried to bite his face. The water creature spat out Ricardo, then disappeared into the water. Ricardo's disgusting form landed on the boat's deck. Sheva spun around.

She saw Chris struggling to get a weasel off of himself. Sheva raced over to them. Sheva grabbed the weasel by it's long neck, picked it up, then threw it into the water.

The weasel cried out before disappearing into the waters. Sheva grabbed Chris, then helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked. Chris nodded. He then turned towards Ricardo, who lied on the deck.

The agents took out their berettas, then walked over to him. They pointed their weapons at him as he struggled to move. The agents took a few steps towards him. "Tell me what you're planning to do!" Chris said, beginning the interrogation.

"Damn Excella! I guess I wasn't worth your good stuff." Ricardo said. Sheva lowered her beretta as Ricardo moaned in pain. She turned to look at Chris as the wind blew her hair. "Excella?"

Chris put his useless weapon away, then knelt down besides the dying Ricardo. He pulled out his PDA. It was still on the picture of Jill and it, surprisingly, didn't lose power after being on for a while.

He showed Ricardo it. "Where is this facility?! Answer me." he demanded. "What is the Uroboros Project?!" Ricardo moaned. "The BSAA... Wow, youse two are just on top of everything, aren't you?" he replied.

Chris put his device away. "The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it." Sheva decided to speak. "What's changing? What are you talking about?!" she demanded.

"Is it the Uroboros Project?! Is that it?!" It was obvious that she wasn't listening. "It's too late now... No one can stop it." Ricardo said, ignoring Sheva's questions.

"Uroboros is about to change everything..." Ricardo began to cry out in agony. "Chris!" Sheva called. Chris stood up, then backed away. When the pain subsided, Ricardo smiled. "Chris? So you're Chris?" he asked, then chuckled.

Chris narrowed his beady eyes at him. "What's so funny? How do you know about me?" he demanded. "All your answers await ahead. Chris... in that cave." Ricardo answered.

"If you can survive long enough to get them." Ricardo laughed. "Dying is not so bad. But it's not gonna change anything. You're still screwed!" Ricardo laughed again as Chris drew his beretta.

He aimed it at him. "Waste of time." Chris said. "Chris, wait." Sheva said, grabbing his arm. She then lowered it. "What? It had no ammo in it anyway." Chris said as they watched Ricardo die.

When he was finally dead, Chris said, "Poor bastard..." Sheva turned to him. "Now what?" she asked. Chris turned to look at her. "We keep going." Chris replied, turning to look at her. Sheva turned away.

_He's staring at me again._ Sheva thought. Chris, meanwhile, pulled out his PDA, which functioned more like a iPhone. "But hold on for a sec. There's something I have to do." he added. He switched off the picture of Jill.

Chris was back on the menu screen. It was silent between them. Wind continued to blow at the agents. Suddenly, Sheva heard music. She spun around. Sure enough, Chris was listening to a song.

"Fancy cars. The women and the caviar. They don't know who we are, 'cause we're pimpin' all over the world." sung one of the song artists. Sheva blinked as she turned to look at Chris. Chris noticed her stare. "What? Just needed something to lighten the mood." he said.

--

Several minutes later, the three BSAA operatives were sailing through a cavern area. "So this is the place he was talkin' about." Chris said. Suddenly, Sheva pointed ahead.

"That's the boat the woman used to get away." she said. Sure enough, ahead of them was the white speed boat that the Cloaked Woman had used. It was parked near a deck.

They made their way to the deck. Once Josh parked the boat, Chris and Sheva climbed out. "So, you two are really gonna go through with this?" Josh asked. He didn't get off the boat.

"Yes." Chris said. "This is not about Jill, but the Uroboros Project as well." Sheva said. _Actually, it's mostly about her, _she thought, frowning. "I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you." Josh said.

"I will call HQ and try to get the withdrawal order rescinded. I will try to get back up." Josh cleared his throat. "Try not to get yourself killed." he concluded, turning the boat around.

Before Josh could leave, Chris called out. He turned back to Chris. "What is it?" Josh asked. Chris took a step forward. "Don't worry, Josh. If we find your body, we will give you a proper burial." Chris replied.

Josh blinked as he stared at Chris. He didn't fully apprehend what he had said, due to the humming engine of the boat. "Huh? What did you say?" he asked over the sound of the engine.

Before Chris could speak, Sheva placed her hand over his mouth. She smiled sheepishly. "Uh... he said nothing, Josh." she answered. Josh stared at them for a moment before turning away. The brunettes watched as Josh roared off, heading back the way they'd came. Once he had disappeared from sight, Chris and Sheva proceeded forward.

There was a shack with two vases in it. Chris pulled out his machete. "That name Irving said, Excella..." Sheva started. He slashed the vases, then collected the gold that was hidden inside.

The other one had a flash grenade. "You've heard it before?" Chris asked. Sheva grabbed the explosive. "That's the name of the director of Tricell's African division." she answered. _And she's the top whore of the organization, _she added thoughtfully. _She will sleep with anyone just to get information out of them._

The agents left the shack through a hole in it's left wall. "Do you think she could be connected to Irving?" Chris asked. He slashed a vase that was ahead of them.

"It's possible, but I don't have any proof." Sheva replied. Inside the vase was some gold, which Chris took. "Tricell... If there is a connection, what does that mean for Africa?"

"Not sure, but if we keep going, we're bound to find out." Sheva said. "True. Let's move." The agents grew silent afterwards. They traveled along the cave.

Suddenly, ahead of them, a huge spider emerged from the cave floor. More came out as the first lunged at them. Chris had equipped his Hydra shotgun.

He aimed it downwards. He blasted them with it. Sheva watched, pointing her machine gun forward. Chris took out, then proceeded forward. Sheva followed.

The agents began heading to the right. They ran pass a wooden ladder and they also ran pass a infected spider. They traveled through the place, until their path ended at a rock wall.

They immediately shifted direction. The agents were now heading to the left. There was a vase ahead. Chris slashed it with his machete. Inside of it was gold, which he took.

The agents climbed up the ledge. Once at the top, they hurried over to a red metal treasure chest. Chris opened it. Inside, he found an amber colored jewel, which he took. The agents then hopped off the ledge.

There was a spider at the bottom. Chris shot it with his shotgun. It died in one shot. Chris took a few steps forward. Suddenly, more spiders emerged from the ground in front of him.

Chris took them out with his shotgun. The agents then proceeded to the right. They were heading back the way they had came. There was a spider there. Sheva took it out.

The creature dropped shotgun shells, which Chris took. The agents then ascended up the ladder. Once at the top, Chris encountered another spider. He quickly took it out.

The agents then crossed the bridge ahead, but not before Sheva slashed a vase that was there with her survival knife, then collecting the item inside. There was another vase on the other side, which Sheva slashed.

Chris, meanwhile, made his way towards a tunnel ahead. He was only traveling through it for a few seconds, when spiders emerged from the cave floor. As Chris was taking them out, Sheva caught up with him.

After they were taken out, Chris reloaded his weapon. Sheva, meanwhile, went over to the melting corpses, then picked up the gold that three spiders had dropped.

The agents proceeded forward afterwards. Suddenly, another few spiders emerged from the ground. Chris took them out. One of them dropped shotgun shells. Chris picked it up.

There was a silver door ahead of them. The agents went over to it. Once there, Chris and Sheva placed their on the sides of the door, raising their weapons. They counted to ten, then barged through.

--

The agents found themselves inside of a ruined ancient looking temple. There was a mirror with sunlight bouncing off the glass on both sides. The agents began heading to the left.

"I never knew such place existed here..." Sheva said. "It looks like there's been some recent activity." Chris guessed. The agents dropped off the platform they were on.

"I hope Irving was telling the truth when he said we'd find answers in this place." Sheva said as the agents began walking ahead. They turned to the right. Ahead of them on the left were two vases.

Chris took out his Cap'n Crunch Cereal Box Murder weapon, then slashed them with it. Inside both of them were handgun ammunition, which Sheva took. The agents then proceeded forward.

They descended down some stairs. It ended at an edge, which they dropped off. Once on the ground, the brunette agents headed to the right. There was a vase there, which Chris slashed with his machete.

Inside of it was a small sack filled with gold. Chris took it. The agents proceed forward. They entered a small place. There was a huge case ahead. Chris got into position to push it.

Sheva hurried over to him. "I see you need a hand." she said, getting into the same position as him. The agents pushed the lid off the case. Inside of it were tin foil boxes filled with gold.

Sheva and Chris managed to take all of it. Once they were done, the agents turned around, then left the place through a door on it's left wall. They made their way to a bridge.

There were two vases besides it. Chris slashed them with his machete. Meanwhile, Sheva was walking along the bridge. From above, on a platform, were some Zulus. They watched her.

Sheva took a few steps forward, then stopped as she heard something. She spun around. A pillar, which was saw off at the bottom, was sliding towards her. It toppled over.

Sheva dashed away from it. It crash landed on the bridge, destroying part of it. When Sheva had stopped sunning, she spun around. She was on the other side of the bridge and she was separated from Chris.

Sheva wiped dust that was thrown up after the pillar fell onto the bridge off of herself. "Chris! Are you OK?" she asked. Chris didn't reply. Instead, he dropped down the newly created hole.

Once he had straightened up, Chris headed to the left. Ahead of him was an infected Zulu. To his left was a hole, which allowed some light to pour into the area. The Zulu was in a dark area besides it.

"I'll provide cover!" Sheva said via ear piece. Chris didn't reply as he pointed his Hydra shotgun at the man, then fired. Chris didn't recognized that another Zulu had jumped at him and swung his weapon, until it was too late.

Next thing Chris knew, he was lying on the ground. The man had hit him on his head. The pain in his head began to swell as Chris scrambled to his feet. The world was spinning as Chris managed to stand on both feet.

His arm shook as he raised his weapon. The small group of Zulu lunged at him. Despite his state, Chris managed to take them out. Once their bodies had melted, Chris proceeded forward, turning to the right.

His head was aching, but Chris didn't have time to check his injury. Ignoring the pain, he took out the Zulu that was wielding a shield hurried up the stairs that was behind the dead man.

Once he was on the landing, Chris turned towards the other stairway. On top of it were two Zulus. Both of them had weapons. Chris grabbed his head with one hand, while aiming at them with the other.

He took them out before they could do anything. Chris then hurried up the stairs. Apparently, the other one wasn't dead. He flipped back on his feet, then his head exploded into the parasite one.

Chris was about to fire, when he realized that he had to reload. As he was reloading his shotgun, the man whipped him with his head. Ironically, his head whipped Chris'.

The pain worsen and Chris nearly cried out in pain. He backed up as he thought he felt something trickled down the side of his face. He immediately aimed his shotgun at the man's head, then shot it off.

Chris climbed the rest of the way up the stairs, then picked up the gold that the man's buddy had dropped. Chris then hurried to right as a liquid continued to streamed down the side of his head.

Ahead of him was a doorway. Chris equipped his sniper rifle, then peered into the scope as he heard footsteps. A few seconds later, two Zulus with shields emerged from the doorway.

Chris began firing them. A few more Zulus, with no shields but had weapons, also emerged from the doorway. Chris kept shooting, not really trying to get a specific spot on them.

He took them out, then picked up a sack of gold that one of them had dropped. Chris grabbed his head as he ran through the doorway. Once inside, he reloaded weapon.

By this time, Sheva had regrouped with him. She stared at his weapon as he placed it on his back. There was a liquid on it. A liquid that Sheva was very familiar with.

Chris had found a case and was having trouble pushing the lid off. He turned around to see Sheva staring at him. "Sheva, a little help..." he said. Sheva didn't reply. Instead, her eyes widened in horror.

She raced over to him, putting her weapon away. Chris noticed her stare. He placed his back on the case, then slid down. "Sheva, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the dirty floor. Sheva had reached him, then pulled out a health spray.

She knelt down in front him, staring at his head injury. "You." she replied, raising the bottle. Chris widened his beady eyes at her. "You have an head injury. Don't worry I'll take care of it." she added before spraying him.

Suddenly, his head was no longer aching and the blood clotted up in his wound as it rapidly healed. Chris suddenly didn't felt light headed anymore. Chris watched - well, he actually staring at her chest - as Sheva took out a white cloth, then wiped the blood off the side of his face.

"You have to be careful." Sheva said. Chris didn't reply right away. And when he did, she had finished wiping his face. "Nice breast." he blurted. Sheva narrowed her eyes at him.

Chris immediately realized that he didn't say that in his head. He had to quickly cover up his comment with something else before Sheva scold him. "Uh... what I meant to say is... er.. nice medical skills." he added sheepishly.

Sheva stared at him for a moment, then turned around. She decided to push his comments aside for now. Sheva was about to pull out some gauze (where does she keep that?), when Chris suddenly stopped her.

She turned back to him. "It's okay. I don't need it." Chris said, standing up. He had been sitting down when Sheva was addressing his wound. Sheva blinked. "You sure?" she asked. Chris nodded.

The two agents turned around, then they began pushing the lid off the case. Once they had finished, they collected all of the gold and jewelery hidden inside. **Cha-ching! Cha-ching!**

After collecting those, the agents left the place, then made a left of the place's doorway. They entered the neighboring place. Inside was a vase, which Chris slashed with his machete. Inside of it was rifle ammo, which Sheva took, while Chris reorganized his inventory.

Chris reloaded his sniper rifle. Chris and Sheva turned around. Besides the doorway was a standing coffin. Inside of it was a decomposing body. It held something in it's hands.

Chris grabbed the object, which was a ruby, then pocketed it. He must have some huge pockets! How can he carry so many things?! The agents left, going forward.

Once they reached the end, the agents turned to the right. Ahead of them was a case. The agents got into position to push it, then did so. Inside of it was nothing, but the floor they were standing on opened.

It was a trap! The agents began plummeting. They flipped in mid air, then landed in a crouching position. As they panted, spiders suddenly emerged from the ground ahead.

The agents scrambled to their feet, then wielded their weapons. Sheva took one out, while Chris took the rest out. They took a few steps forward, then Chris spun around.

There was Zulu in spot from where they landed. Behind him was a red chest. Chris equipped his rifle, peered into the scope, then shot him in the head. He was dead in one shot.

Chris hurried over to the chest. Once there, he opened it. Inside was a triangle shaped ruby, which he took. He hurried over to Sheva as she picked up the gold that the man had dropped.

Chris went to the left. Ahead of him was a chest, which he opened after reaching it. Inside of it was a emerald, which he took. Sheva was taking out a few spiders. Once they died, the door ahead of her opened.

Chris hurried over to the right which had a chest. After taking the three spiders out and reloading his Hyrdra shotgun, Chris went over to the chest. He opened it. Inside of it was a sapphire, which he took.

Meanwhile, Sheva was shooting some Majini and spiders that had appeared with her machine gun. She had taken them out by the time Chris joined her. They picked up the dropped items, then proceeded through the doorway.

There were a few Zulus ahead, each of them wielding shields and weapons. Chris quickly equipped his sniper rifle, peered into the scope, pointed it at a Zulu, then fired.

He killed the man in one shot. He moved onto the next. Sheva joined in, taking out her sniper rifle. She began popping Zulu with it. Two more appeared after the others were killed.

The agents took them out, then hopped off the ledge. They landed on their feet, then straightened up. Chris and Sheva hurried over to the gold two of them had dropped, when more appeared. Chris and Sheva immediately switched their weapons.

The agents stood back to back as they opened fire on the hostiles. Once they were defeated, Sheva took out her survival knife, then she began slashing the vases there.

Chris, meanwhile, went to the statue that was in the middle of the room. He grabbed the handle. Sheva collected the items she could, then reloaded her machine gun.

Once she was finished, Sheva turned to see Chris holding something. She raced over to him. Once she had reached him, she grabbed the other handle.

The agents began pushing them, making the statue turn counter clock-wise. Once they were on the opposite sides from which they had started, the door ahead opened.

The agents got off the platform, then dashed towards the door as suddenly, wooden balls fell into the torches and caught on fire then they began rolling in their path.

"Hurry it's closing!" Sheva pointed at the door ahead as they zig-zagged towards the door, dodging the flaming balls. Sure enough, the door was lowering itself, threatening to lock them inside of the room. Chris managed to reach the door. There was enough room left for him to crawl.

Chris rolled through. He ducked down as the balls suddenly exploded, destroying the door. Once he had stood up, he beckoned Sheva via ear piece.

"I didn't know you could move so fast." she said, out of breath. Chris grinned as he went over to the vases the balls had missed. "Oh, I'm fast alright. But don't worry, Sheva. If I'm too fast for you to handle, I'll slow down just for you." he joked.

When he reached the vase, he slashed it with his machete. Sheva reached him. She picked up the handgun ammo that was hidden inside. After Sheva stood up, she slapped her partner across his face.

She glared at him, before heading over to the vases to the left. Chris rubbed his redden cheek as he turned to the right, then headed back to the doorway.

He didn't care to find out what was inside the other vases. "Come on." Chris called to her. After Sheva picked up the item that was hidden inside of a vase she'd slashed, she hurried over to Chris.

Meanwhile, Chris descended down some stairs. At the bottom was a huge double door. Chris reached them, then turned around. He watched as Sheva made her way down the steps.

Once she had reached them, Chris and Sheva placed their on the sides of the door, raising their weapons. They counted to ten, then barged through.

--

On the other side, the agents ran forward, then turned to the right. In the corridor were statues and torches. They were placed on either walls. Thinking there's nothing suspicious about them, the agents continued on forward.

The agents were walking casually, until they both stepped on a square that was obviously different from the rest of the dirt floor. Sheva gasped, knowing that they had set off some type of booby trap.

The statues that the brunettes had pass began to fall towards the center where they were. The agents immediately began to run. More statues began falling in suit.

As they ran, the floor ahead of them caved in, creating a hole. The agents jumped over it. They successfully landed on the other side. They immediately began to run again as more statues fell.

A moment later, when they turned to the left, another hole appeared in the floor. The agents jumped over it, landing on the other side. The agents immediately began to run once more.

After running for another moment, the agents spotted yet another hole. They jumped over it. Once the agents landed, they thought they were safe.

Suddenly, the part of the floor where Chris was standing on, broke off. Chris managed to grab the dirt edge. Sheva spun around as she heard Chris cried out.

"Chris!" she called. Sheva knelt down, then she wrapped her hands around his huge wrist. Sheva tried to pull him up, but damn he was heavy! Sheva struggled, but she knew if didn't help Chris up, she will lose him in the dark abyss below.

Sheva managed to pull him up enough, so that he could climbed the rest of the way onto the dirt floor. Once Chris was back onto the floor, he dusted himself off.

He then stood up. Chris turned. The door ahead of them was closing. Chris and Sheva raced over to it. They dived through as the door was lowering itself. Meanwhile, the rest of the statues fell over.

The agents made it. The door closed shut behind. Meanwhile, they scrambled back to their feet. They rewielded their weapons, then went ahead. They dropped off a ledge, landing on the floor below.

"Chris, are you alright?" Sheva asked. They straightened up, then Chris went over to a hanging rope besides a wall. "Yeah." he replied, grabbing it.

Sheva noticed another one. She went over to it, then grabbed it. The agents pulled the ropes at the same time. This caused the wall tp change shape.

The wall was actually a stairway. The steps went downwards. Once the stairs was in place, Chris and Sheva descended down, their weapons raised.

--

Author's note: That's the end of chapter eleven. I might make the story jump ahead in time,just up to the point where they reach the facility. Nah. If I decided to that, then we'll miss the second Popokarim boss battle. Anyway, that's all for now. Later!


	12. The Return of Popokarim

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

Several minutes of chain pulling, stairs raising or lowering and Zulu killing later, Chris and Sheva had found yet another statue. This statue was the color purple and had one chain, unlike the rest which had two.

"There's only one chain. The other one must be somewhere else." Sheva said, grabbing the chain. She turned when she noticed that Chris was beginning to leave. "Then I'll go find the other one." he replied.

Sheva nodded as Chris ran ahead, turned to the left, then descended down the stairs they had created earlier, Hydra shotgun in hand. Once he reached the bottom, he reloaded his weapon, then headed to his left.

Once Chris reached the crumbled wall at the end, he turned to the left again. Ahead of him was another purple statue which, like the first one, had one chain. Chris was making his way to it, when more Zulu appeared above.

Chris took his sniper rifle, then peered into the scope. The Zulus were going after Sheva, who also noticed them, taking out her submachine gun. They were moving too fast for Chris snipe, so Sheva had to handle them on her own.

Chris decided to give up and go over to the statue and wait for her to finish. Chris switched his weapon as he made his way to the statue. Suddenly, spiders emerged from the ground in front of the statue.

Chris took aim, then blast them with his shotgun. Once their bodies had melted, Chris reached the statue, then grabbed the chain. "Come on, Sheva. I found the other one." he told her via ear piece.

Sheva nodded, turning back towards the chain near her. "Okay." she replied, grabbing it. Suddenly, Chris was set on fire. He shook the flames off, then spun around. And there in front of him was a Zulu with two torches in his hands.

Chris blew the man's brains out with his shotgun. There were two more Zulus. Despite being hurt by the man's torches, Chris easliy took them out. As he turned back to the chain, more spiders and Zulu appeared.

Chris spun around, then raised his weapon. Before he could pull the trigger, Sheva appeared, dropping from the platform above. She began shooting the hostiles with her submachine gun.

Chris repeatedly blinked. "Where the hell are all of these spiders and Majinis are coming from? And what the hell are you doing down here?" Chris demanded over the gunfire. Sheva took them out, then reloaded her weapon.

"I thought you needed a hand. I can't let you do this by yourself." Sheva replied. "After all we're partners." She left soon after, heading back to the other statue while Chris grabbed the chain besides him.

Once Sheva reached the statue, she and Chris pulled their chains at the same time. After they had let go of the chains, the two identical statues were pushed back, then lowered.

Meanwhile, a bridge in the same room collasped, creating a pathway on the floor below. Chris picked up the ruby besides the statue, then turned around. Grabbing his side, Chris went ahead.

He kept going forward, until he reached two vases. Taking out his machete, he slashed vase on his left. Inside of it was gold which he took. Chris then slashed the vase on the right.

Inside of it was a Proximity bomb. Chris picked it up, using the last of his inventory space just to carry it. Sheva had regrouped with him by this time. Chris and Sheva headed back the way they'd came.

Along the way, at the purple statue where Sheva had pulled the chain, Chris picked up the sapphire there, then they continued onward. Ahead to the left was a bridge, which they crossed after reaching it.

At the end of the bridge was a chest. Chris opened it. Inside of it was two boxes of Flash rounds. Sheva took them. The agents crossed over the bridge again, then descended down the stairs besides it.

After reaching the bottom, the agents went ahead. The area around them was quiet. The agents entered the room which had a red colored statue with two chains. Chris and Sheva each grabbed one.

They pulled the chains. As the statue lowered its head and pushed back, a staircase leading to a doorway above appeared. Chris and Sheva were about to leave the room when the Popokarim came flying into the room from the hole in the ceiling.

Sheva stared at it, her eyes widened. Chris, meanwhile, began running as the creature landed. Sheva backed up. "What the... I thought it was dead." Sheva sputtered.

Chris, meanwhile, headed up a pair of stairs, holding his side. Popokarim noticed. The creature decided to give chase. Sheva followed, realizing that her partner was no longer besides her.

Chris heard shrieking. He took a daring look over his shoulder. Popokarim was charging at him. It let out another ear piercing shriek. Sheva ran pass the creature, picking up her speed.

She finally caught up with Chris. The agents reached a landing as Popokarim gave chase. Ahead of them was debris. The agents slowed down as they were getting closer to the pile.

Popokarim didn't notice as it picked up speed. That is until it was too late. The creature rammed into them. Some of the debris fell onto it, while the brunettes dodged the others.

Dust emitted from the fallen debris. Sheva and Chris rose to their feet, coughing as dust filled the air. Sheva stared back at the debris where Popokarim was buried underneath. Was it really dead this time?

The agents aren't going to stay to find out. The two of them scurried up the remaining steps, rewielded their weapons when they reached the landing with the door, then barged through the door.

--

Meanwhile, someplace else, a woman wearing a white, cleavage-showing cocktail dress, who also wore high heels and had her long brown hair tied into a high bun sat on a sofa. "The preparations are almost complete. Then we can leave," she said.

She removed a syringe from a suitcase that was besides her. "Good." said a voice. Besides her was a man dressed in black leather clothing. The woman - who was Excella Gionne - took the cap off the syringe she held between her fingers, revealing its long needle.

She then pulled the man's sleeve back. Excella injected him with the needle. The subtance inside the syringe began making its way into the veins of the man's - or should I say, Albert Wesker's - arm.

Once the syringe had emptied, Excella placed it back into the suitcase. "You know, I was surprised Las Plagas was such a success," she said as Wesker stood up. She turned back to him as he took a several steps from the sofa before stopping. "When you first arrived I had my doubts."

Excella stood up, then she slowly - and seductively - made her way to Wesker as he stood there with his back to her. He didn't see her so called seductive walk. "And now the Uroboros is complete," she added.

"Your position at Tricell is secured." Wesker said. Excella finally reached him. She began running her hands across his shoulders, then her hands began traveling down his back. He appeared unfazed.

"Oh... I have my eyes set on something _much_ bigger." Excella said seductively. Wesker didn't even flinch as her hands reached his mid back. "You'll be needing a partner, right? Someone suitable to join in your new world."

Before she could reached his lower back, Excella wrapped her arms around the older man's waist. Her breasts and golden slate shaped jewels on her necklace touched the cold leather of his shirt as Wesker stared off into the distance thoughtfully.

"I believe I've proved I'm worthy, have I?" Excella asked, her manicured nails scraping his leather clad waist before her fingers slowly travelled down. Suddenly, Wesker spun around, then - with quick reflexes - grabbed the surprised Excella's neck with his black leather gloved hand. Why is he dressed in so much black leather?!

Excella let out a low "eep" sound as Wesker turned to look at her. The light reflected off his sunglasses, his grease covered skin, her earrings and her necklace. "Perhaps you have." he replied after holding her neck for a long silent moment.

Wesker had let go of her face, then looked away. Excella, meanwhile, touched her neck with one hand as she tried to regain her breath. Suddenly the Cloaked woman appeared. "The BSAA have arrived," she said, breaking the silence.

The brunette woman and the blond man turned towards the left as the woman stepped into the light. "It appears your old friend, Chris Redfield has come to play with us." Excella replied.

"Do I sense concern?" Excella moved a little closer to him. Wesker blinked before speaking. "The plan is in final stages. I will not tolerate delays." he said. Excella scoffed, then stomped away.

Wesker remained in his spot as Excella made her way to the suitcase on the sofa. She closed it, picked it up by its handle, then left the room through the same doorway as the Cloaked woman had entered through. She followed Excella out the room, leaving Wesker with his thoughts.

Wesker looked around the room. He peered out the windows ahead of him. There was also a console that stood in front of the window. Wesker suddenly had a flashback of his and the deceased Spencer's conversation that had happened two years ago.

--

_"...a new superior breed of humans... ...creating a new world... Progenitor Virus... You!" Wesker had said. "I was suppose to become a god!' Spencer had said before coughing as the disabled man sat in his wheelchair with tubes going into his head to provide him some oxygen from his oxygen tank._

_Suddenly, the flashback skipped to Wesker holding Ozwell's head as he whispered into his ear, "That right is now mine.". Spencer struggled to pull his weaken neck back from Wesker's grip._

_"Oh and those pills I gave you earlier? Those were actually Viagra!" Wesker had added, smiling evilly. Spencer's eyes widened. Suddenly, he felt something in his pants. Before he could look down at it, Wesker - with one quick thrust movement- had impaled the older male with his arm._

_Spencer's body collasped to the floor where, in a few moments, Chris and Jill will enter the room and see it. The blood that had spilled onto Wesker's outfit began to slid off, leaving no trace of it behind as Wesker turned around, then his way to the windows._

--

"I believe I should thank you Spencer." Wesker said to himself. He placed his hand on his slicked back blond hair, then he rubbed his fingers through his hair as he stared out the windows.

--

Meanwhile, Chris had slashed two vases with his machete, then picked up the hand grenade that one of them had contained. Sheva picked up the machine gun ammunition in the other.

The agents then hurried up the stairs ahead of them. Once they reached the top, the brunettes began heading to the left, weapons equipped. Suddenly, sunlight entered the room from a hole in the ceiling.

It shone onto a nearby mirror, which reflected the light. The light landed on the floor, then it began sliding back and forward, burning whatever it touched, including the floor.

A Zulu also appeared. He let out a growl as he slowly made his way to them. Unfortunately for him, he was right in the path of the light. In seconds, he was fried.

The light died soon after. Once the fire cleared up, the agents hurried over to the side. As they traveled, Sheva spoke. "Impression... They appear to be focusing sunlight into a laser-like beam." she explained.

Ahead of them, to the left, was a staircase. A Zulu wearing a mask and wielding a weapon began descending down. Chris quickly took out his sniper rifle, peered into its scope, then took aim.

He shot the man's head twice, before it exploded. Sheva, meanwhile, took out her rifle and was sniping other Zulus. One of them had a molotov and he kept throwing them at the agents, but missing horribly.

One of the snipe Zulu had a Cepepeo emerged from his corpse. As it flapped its wings, flying higher into the sky, Chris took it out in one shot.

After taking those Zulus out, more appeared from a doorway above. They dropped down, then landed on the ground four feet below. It ended horribly for the Zulus. They were either killed when they landed or alive, but with broken bones and bloodied wounds.

Chris and Sheva had put them out of their misery by blowing their brains out. But one of them had the winged BOW emerged from its corpse. Chris, now wielding his Hydra shotgun, took it out in one shot.

Once the gunfire had ceased, the agents searched the place for useful items before leaving. Chris reloaded his sniper rifle as he and Sheva ascended up the stairs.

Once they reached the top, Chris switched back to his shotgun, then picked up the shotgun ammo that one of the deceased Majini had dropped. Besides the box was a dirty object.

Inside of it was a Sea emblem, which Chris took. It would come in handy during a puzzle to unlock some door somewhere. Sheva had slashed the vase besides it, then she picked up the rifle ammo inside. She then reloaded her rifle.

The agents then went back the way they'd came. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, a group of Zulu appeared. One of them held two flaming torches. Chris raised his weapon, took aim, then fired.

He killed them as more appeared. And to make matters worse, the tall remains mask wearing Zulu appeared, dropping from above. "Wooo, wooo, wooo, wooo!" he cried, raising his weapon.

Sheva immediately equipped her submachine gun. She aimed at the man as he took a few slow steps towards them. Chris killed the man with the torches, only for the winged BOW to emerged from the corpse.

Chris took it out in one shot as the taller man lunged at them. He swung his weapon. Before he could hit either of them, Sheva opened fire on him, causing the man to shield his hidden face with his arms.

Sheva then picked up a small sack of gold that a deceased Zulu had dropped. Chris uppercuted the man. The man cried out in pain and stumbled back from the blow he'd received.

Chris immediately reloaded his shotgun as the man regained his balance. Before he could do anything to the shorter male, Sheva put several more caps into him.

He stumbled back for the bullets had stunned him. Meanwhile, Chris and Sheva charged at him, then Chris hooked him while Sheva cartwheel kicked him.

But the man wasn't dead. Instead, he shook off the pain, then raised his weapon. Once again, Chris popped a cap into him, causing him to shield himself and to stumble back.

Meanwhile, the agents lunged at him, then using melee attacks on him as he recovered from his gunshot wounds. This went on for a few before he finally died. The agents picked up the jewelery he had dropped, then made their way to a door on the right.

But they didn't go through it as a beam of light headed their way. It stopped outside of the doorway before disappearing, leaving flames in its place. As the flames began to clear up, the agents hurried down the path as they feared that the light will return.

The agents hurried up a small staircase to the right. Once they reached the top, the light returned. Luckily for them, the light didn't reach them. Chris and Sheva reached a staircase on the left.

They ascended up the steps, then hurried over to a object that had three circular slots in it, indicating that something its shape and size belongs in it. The shapes were similar to the Sea emblem Chris had obtained.

He took it out, then placed it in one of the circle slots. The agents had to get two more identical emblems in order to unlock whatever is behind that object. The agents hurried over to the other side of the room to find the other two emblems.

On the farthest right of the room was a pathway that was similar to the first one the agents had ran through, with the whole deadly beam crossing through it before suddenly dying.

The agents knew they wouldn't reach the end in one run, so they took shelter in a wall as the beam reappeared. They waited until it vanished before leaving and reaching the end.

The agents entered the corridor on the right with Chris leading the way as usual. Turning another corner, the agents spotted a Zulu ahead. Chris easily took him out - despite he had to take out the parasite head after blowing the first one off - with his shotgun, then they proceeded forward.

The agents reached the stairs at the end. On the lower steps was a Zulu holding two torches. Chris didn't noticed him, until the man had set him on fire. Luckily for Chris, Sheva had healed him earlier - as usual - and took him out as the fire on Chris died and cleared.

The agents then hurried up the stairs. After reaching the top, the agents equipped their snipe rifles, peered into the scopes, then began sniping the Zulus in the room.

Once they took out the infected they could, the agents made the rest of their way into the area. Chris spun around as an arrow flew pass his face, nearly getting his ear.

He peered into his rifle's scope. Looking around, he spotted a Zulu wielding a crossbow. Chris took him out in one shot. He then picked up the shotgun ammo besides his green sneakers as Sheva took the herb.

She frowned as she pocketed it. _What am I, a nurse? I always come to the rescue and heal Chris when his health is in danger, _she thought. Chris, meanwhile, took out a Zulu that appeared.

_He's always putting himself out there in danger, taking out the infected locals while I always in the side lines, watching. Only to jump into the action when he needs me the most. Wait, does he thinks..._

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard a few more shots from Chris' shotgun. Sheva turned to see Chris shooting Zulu wielding shields or weapons as they climbed up the staircase near the agents.

Chris took them out with ease. As the corpses began to disintegrate, Chris picked up the Earth emblem from the dirty object it was in. The agents headed up a staircase besides the one they had climbed.

At the top were two vases. Chris slashed them both with his machete, revealing the gold and handgun ammo hidden inside. Meanwhile, a beam of light swept the floor ahead. The agents took what they can, leaving ammo behind.

After the beam died, Chris and Sheva turned to right, then sprinted down the path. And like the other pathway, the agents had to take shelter in a wall as the beam returned, then swept the floor.

After the beam vanished, the agents hurried over to the end. After reaching it, the brunette male slashed the vase that was there. Inside of it was handgun ammo. Chris took it, equipped his beretta, reloaded it, then rewielded his shotgun as they began to head the left.

The agents ignored the vase there as they continued to travel along the dirt path. They reached the end. Chris took out his sniper rifle, took aim at the Majini that stood besides a mirror on the opposite platform, then shot him in the head.

Suddenly, the mirror went dark as light no longer reflected off of it. Chris and Sheva immediately went back the way they'd came. On the pathway with the light, the agents waited underneath a ruined bridge as the beam appeared, heading their way.

There were also shield wielding Zulus, but unfortunately for them, they stepped into the compressed light, which caused them to vapor instantly. Once it had cleared, the agents sprinted forward, passing the doorway they had came through earlier.

The agents reached the end. Once again, Chris had to assist Sheva so she could jump to the other side. Cupping his hands, Chris got into position. Sheva backed up, did a running start, landed into his hands, then Chris threw her over his shoulders as she leapt.

She flipped in mid air before landing on the other side. Sheva immediately rose to her feet, rewielded her machine gun, then she hurried to right, heading in that direction as Chris, now wielding his rifle, peered into its scope.

There were more Zulu coming, so he was going to aid Sheva with taking them out. Chris sniped any Zulus Sheva couldn't get herself, even taking out the ones ahead and she has yet to encounter.

Sheva, meanwhile, took out a few of them as she navigated through the area. She reached the top of the stairs. There were a few Zulus on the platform, along with a mirror and the third emblem.

Luckily for Sheva, Chris took them out. Sheva quickly grabbed the Sky emblem, then hurried to regroup with her partner, who was waiting for her below. Chris reloaded his rifle, then switched back to his shotgun.

Sheva had reached his side by the time Chris took a few steps forward. Suddenly, the remains weapon wielding man dropped down from the platform, falling head first.

**Crack!**

He landed on his head, breaking his neck. The agents didn't really believe he was dead, so they began firing at him just to make sure. They shot and meleed the man several times even as he stood up, stunned from his fall.

How did he survive the fall, the agents may never know. Finally he dropped dead. The agents reloaded their weapons, then made their way back to the object where the emblems belong inside of.

--

Later that same evening, the agents found themselves locked inside of a room with small mirrors which had sunlight beam reflecting off of them. Sheva investigated the mirrors before speaking.

"I see... There's a trick to getting out of here." she said. Sheva hurried over to a small landing with stairs on either sides. After the climb, she contacted Chris via ear piece.

"Tread carefully. Those beams are dangerously focused." she warned. Chris was holding onto the back of a mirror. He moved it towards the mirror on the farthest left.

It lit up, then the light reflected off of it. Chris went over to the now aflame mirror. "Looks like it worked. Are we finished?" Sheva asked via ear piece. Her partner didn't reply.

Sheva dropped off the platform, then hurried over to him. When she had reached him, the part of the floor where they stood began to descend, taking them deeper into the ground.

--

Once they reached the bottom, the agents found themselves in another room filled with mirrors. Chris turned around, then went ahead. Sheva, meanwhile, made her way to another platform. "That pillar is in the way. But I think we can knock it over." she said via ear piece.

Chris was heading to the right. Ahead was a small pillar, which he kicked down after reaching it. Chris then hurried over to a mirror near the platform where his partner was.

He moved it towards the left. He then hurried over to the mirror ahead of it. After grabbing the handles on its back, Chris turned it towards the right. Once he was done, Chris hurried over to a pillar between a mirror with which the light was reflecting off and a mirror with no light.

As soon as the pillar crumbled, the beam, with nothing blocking its path, stretched out, reaching the other mirror. It then reflected off that mirror and onto another one, doing the same again and again.

The mirror on the movable platform was now lit. Chris backed up, spun around, then hurried over to it. "Another one down. What's next?" Sheva asked via ear piece as she hopped off the platform, then hurried over to him.

Once Sheva had reached Chris, the platform began to descend, taking the agents even deeper underground. Once the agents reached the bottom, they find themselves in yet another room filled with mirrors.

Puzzle time wasn't over yet. "Deja vu." Sheva said. Chris nodded as he grabbed a mirror on the left in the middle. He turned it to the right towards the chest in the center.

Chris then hurried over to the mirror in the left corner. Grabbing its handles, he turned it towards the center like he did with the first one. Chris got off of it, then hurried over to a mirror in the right corner with a light beam reflecting off of it.

He turned it to the left towards the mirror he had turned before. The light immediately reflected off of it, then it was directly pointed and reflected off by the others. Suddenly, the doors were unlocked and open.

Chris hurried over to the doorway on the left. Entering the small room, all he found was a piece of jewelery. After collecting it, Chris exited the room. The brunette made his way to the opposite doorway.

But before entering the room, Chris equipped his grenades. There were some Zulus inside so he threw two grenades in to take them out. Both explosives were soon set off, but not at the same time.

The vases inside of the exploded, but the contents inside remained intact. The Zulus were killed in the explosion. Chris collected the gold and jewelery inside before leaving. Why were Zulus locked inside of a small room?

Chris may never know as he made his way around the mirrors with their deadly beam of light. He made his way to a mirror besides the pillar-looking mirror. He grabbed it, then turned it towards the doorway of a room he had entered.

Chris then hurried over to the middle in the center. He grabbed the handles, then he turned it towards the pillar-looking one. After letting go of the handles, Chris went over to the mirror besides the pillar one again. He turned it towards the mirror in the center.

The beam reflected off of it and was pointed directly at another mirror on a platform, similar to the ones Chris and Sheva had ridden on. Besides Chris was an white egg. _Maybe Sheva could eat this,_ he thought,, picking it up.

Chris traveled around the mirrors before finally reaching doorway where the mirror with the platform lied inside. Chris had to be careful as he ran through the small corridor so he wouldn't end up touching the light beam in the center.

Sheva hopped off the platform, then hurried to catch up with her partner. Chris reached the platform, then contacted her to follow while doing hand gestures, though Sheva couldn't see them.

Once Sheva had joined Chris on the platform, the platform began to descend, taking the brunettes even deeper below the surface. What dangers lies below? The agents will soon find out.

--

At the bottom, the agents equipped their firearms as they find themselves inside a small cavern area with spot lights on the ceiling. The cave's mouth lied ahead. The agents hurried out the cave.

Chris and Sheva looked around the area. "What is this place?" Chris asked. The agents climbed a stairway on the platform in the room's center. Weird-looking flowers were on the platform's center and in between the stairways.

"How can these survive underground?" Sheva asked. Chris shrugged as he moved closer to the patch of flowers. "These are no ordinary flowers..." Chris replied as he lowered his hands.

Sheva stared at the odd-flowers in a moment of silence. "Wait!" Chris suddenly called out, breaking the silence. Sheva immediately turned to look at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but what she saw made her eyes widened.

"Chris, don't whip it out in front of me!" Sheva shouted. Chris turned his head towards her. His hands were wrapped around something. "I don't put out the red light alerts, when I have to let the hose out." Chris replied, making reference to his "manhood" which he had pulled out to relief himself.

Sheva had looked away by the time Chris began to release the urine from his bladder. Sheva decided to investigate her partner was doing his business. She went over to the other side of the room towards an object.

Sheva reached the object, knelt down besides it, then wiped the dust off it with her fingerless gloved hands. After wiping enough dust off of it, she revealed the faded logo on it. It was very familiar to her.

"Umbrella...?" she spoke lowly. The same company her parents had worked for had some type of study in that place years earlier. Maybe in the beginning of the company's life.

Before Sheva could tell Chris about it, he cried out in pain. Sheva immediately spun around, standing up. One of the flower, now bigger thanks to the Redfield's urine, was wrapped his genital.

The other flowers besides it, the same size as it because of the urine, were snapping at the brunette male. Chris screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbearable. Sheva couldn't tell if the flower was trying rip his "manhood" off or eat it.

All she knows is Chris is in trouble. Sheva pulled out her survival knife, then charged at them. "Chris, stop hosing on the flowers!" Sheva shouted, raising her weapon.

Chris turned his head towards her. Sheva could see a few tears streaming down his face. "I'm pass 30 so it's urinating," Chris said, making reference to a Steve Harvey joke he had heard. "Besides, I can't. Look!"

Sheva already knew what he wanted her to see, so Sheva tried not to look at it. Instead, when she reached him, she slashed the flower in half horizontally. Chris immediately stumbled back.

The other flowers began hissing at the intruder with the weapon. Sheva turned to look at them. Suddenly the flower she'd sliced grew another bud. The flowers lunged at her. Sheva raised her weapon. The flowers were closer to her and they were about to bite her when...

Suddenly, a television screen goes** black.**

--

"Hey why'd you skip the cut scene?!" a voice asked.

"'Cause it was boring." The other spoke in a sing-song voice.

"But I wanna know what happens to Chris' nuts! And what about Sheva?" The first voice whined.

"Oh gosh, I think I disturbed a Chris fan girl!" The owner of the lightest voice ran out the room.

The owner of the other first repeatedly blinked as the door slammed close behind their friend. "I AM NOT A CHRIS FAN GIRL!" the person snapped.

Totally random...

--

Meanwhile, Chris and Sheva began walking towards the room's exit. "I wonder if this is what Irving meant by 'answers'?" Chris spoke, breaking the silence. Sheva followed.

"Not sure... But seriously there's a connection here with Umbrella, and that's never a good sign." Sheva replied. "We can worry about this later. First, we need to find out about **jill**." Chris said.

Sheva sighed, knowing that he would bring that up sooner or later. "You're right. Let's see what we can dig up." she replied. _Always about Jill, eh?_ she thought, frowning.

The agents reached a door at the end of the small corridor area. _Oh no. Am I sensing jealousy? Nah, it's only a joke. Sometimes, I scare myself, 'cause my jokes usual come with the truth._

The agents entered through the red metal door after their usual count-to-ten-then-barge-through-door routine, not knowing what dangers lie behind it.

--

The agents found themselves inside of a corridor. A yellow metal door was to their left and one was ahead. The agents took a few steps forward, when something moved inside of some pipes above.

What was inside, the agents may never know. They entered the room ahead. Inside the room was capsules filled with a liquid and inside of the liquid was the odd-looking flowers.

The brunettes looked around. "I don't know how but they could be using them to produce biological weapons." Sheva remarked. Chris took a quick glance over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You act like I don't know that!" he snapped. Sheva didn't reply. She frowned and followed as Chris was going through the rest of the room, looking for useful items and information.

"This is the facility from the picture. No doubt about it." Chris said calmly, remembering the picture of Jill he'd uploaded into his PDA. The agents exited the room through its other doorway.

"We're finally getting somewhere." Sheva replied. The agents traveled through the corridor. They found a two wooden crates, which had handgun ammo inside. None of them took it.

Instead, the agents went over to a door around the corner with a small red valve on it. Chris turned the valve quickly several times. **Click!** The door was now unlocked.

Chris kicked it open, then the two agents entered through. Chris raced over to the lever on the wall ahead. He pulled it down. Suddenly, the shutter inside of the room opened.

Something was on the glass that used to be hidden behind the shutter. The thing quickly disappeared from sight as the agents went over to the glass. "Careful. I saw something." Sheva said.

Chris nodded. The agents slashed the glass with their knives, then they entered through the broken windows. The agents began travelling through the dark corridor-like area.

They heard noises. It was similar to dog barking, instead, there was no canines around. Ahead to the left was a window. The agents took a few steps when a Licker emerged from the glass, shattering it.

Chris killed it with two shots of his Hydra shotgun. Sheva began shooting another one. Chris picked up the jewelery it'd dropped, then beckoned to Sheva for her to follow him into the room after killing the third Licker. Which she did.

Ahead of them was a door with a red valve. After reaching it, Chris turned quickly for a few times before the door unlocked. He then kicked it open, then the agents entered.

The agents ran through the corridor. They passed a wooden crate on the left corner and a door on the right wall. Instead, the agents reached some stairs at the hallway's end. They ascended up the steps.

"Thank God there weren't more of them." Chris said once they had reached the landing. Sheva nodded as her partner took out his machete, then slashed a crate that was besides him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't last in a fight with a whole horde." Sheva agreed. Inside of the crate was a machine gun ammo, which Sheva took after reloading her machine gun.

There was a lever on the left wall. Chris pulled it down. Suddenly, lights shone through the mini windows on the left wall. Chris and Sheva began going ahead, silence between them.

The door at the end had two green lit buttons. One on each side. Chris went over to the left button, while Sheva went over to the one on the right. They pressed the buttons at the same time. They waited, until the door slid open before entering.

In this hallway were a few lights on the lower portions of the walls. "I don't think they notice us." Sheva said quietly. Chris nodded as he sprinted towards the door on the left. "Their senses must be weak."

After reaching it, Chris barged through, shotgun raised. Suddenly, a Licker behind the glass on the left side of this hall shrieked. "Damn it! They heard us!" Sheva cried, entering the hall.

She hurried over to catch up with Chris as more Lickers shrieked. Chris was having trouble trying to kick down a bended metal door on the right. Sheva joined in. The door couldn't bear the forces of the agents' kicks, so it flew off the hinges.

The agents ran through. The glass began to break as the Lickers kept hitting it with their frog-like feet. Meanwhile, Sheva and Chris hurried over to a elevator ahead. They reached it.

Sheva pressed the button on the right wall, hoping it will open. But to her growing horror, the elevator door didn't open. In fact, it didn't respond to her action. She repeatedly press the button, only to get the same result every time.

She finally gave up, turning around. Sheva noticed that Chris was staring back at the hallway they had left, waiting for the Lickers to appear. "Looks like the only way this elevator will open is for us to kill those things!" Sheva cried.

Chris quickly equipped his grenades. Raising the hand which was holding the explosive, Chris asked, "And how do you know this?". Sheva's eyes suddenly widened.

She looked away from him. Sheva grabbed her arm before speaking. "I-I don't. I'm j-just guessing..." she stammered. Chris narrowed his eyes at her, then looked at the elevator.

It was working, but it would take a little while before the shaft arrives where they were. Chris looked back her before looking ahead again. He suddenly thought that there was suspicious about her. "Come on! Come on!" Sheva cried, her attention on the elevator.

The Lickers finally arrived. Sheva spun around. To her horror, there was a horde of them, like she had spoke of earlier. Despite the lack of eyes, the Lickers knew where they were. They lunged at the brunettes as they stood in front of the elevator, waiting for the shaft to arrive...

--

Author's note: That's the end of chapter twelve. Sorry for the lack of updates. I thought no one was reading the story anymore and/or thought it was boring and had given up on it, due to lack of humor moments. Hey! Can't always have them act out of characters. People will eventually hate the story 'cause their favorite character(s) aren't acting like themselves. Anyway, this is the longest chapter of the series thus far! I love the scene with Excella and Wesker. Eek! Am I becoming a one-sided WeskerxExcella fan? And poor Chris. Now he has a new scar. It's one scar he will never forget. Anyway, peace!


	13. Giant Spider And Uroboros Boss Battles

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

The elevator came to a halt. After the doors slid open, the agents emerged from the shaft. Sheva had egg yolk on her lower lip. Chris had given her the egg he'd found and she ate it.

But it was so disgusting! Sheva was at risk of getting Salmonella, or any other disease, due to fact that the chicken who'd laid the egg was probably ill. Anyway, that's besides the point. The agents were walking towards a circular platform in the center. Chris' eyes widened as they looked around the area.

"What the hell?" he cried. Surrounding them, on the walls are capsules filled with people. The people were dressed in raggy cloths and they appeared emaciated.

"This is the place in the picture, yes." Sheva said, turning to look at Chris. Chris suddenly had a thought. "Wait, that means **Jill** must be here!" Chris raced over to the platform ahead.

Sheva hurried to catch up with him. Suddenly, the agents heard beeping. They turned around, until one of the capsules moved forward. Once it extended far enough, it opened.

Inside of it was a liquid and a emaciated woman. She was unrecognizable as a normal person. The liquid spilled from the capsule. Her body leaned forward, until it fell out of the capsule. It fell into the dark abyss below.

"What have they done?" Sheva asked, suddenly feeling queasy. Having raw egg yolk in her stomach and seeing a rotten corpse made her face turn slightly green.

Chris didn't reply. Instead, he ran the rest of the way towards the platform. Sheva placed a hand on her mouth, before looking away. She noticed that Chris was typing on a computer's keyboard ahead.

Chris looked up at the monitor as windows open, including one with the picture he had saw yesterday while he was uploading data onto a laptop inside of the vehicle storage he and Sheva had visited yesterday.

Chris tried to click off the picture as Sheva made her way to him. But for some reason, every time he clicked the **X** button, the window with the horrid image kept reopening but larger.

Sheva's eyes widened as her eyes caught the image her partner had trouble closing. Chris' cheeks were hot as he realized his partner was staring at the image. Meanwhile, whatever Chris was searching for was loading.

Finally, two images of Jill opened, blocking some of the horrid image. Chris repeatedly blinked as he noticed something different about his former partner. Blond hair, was for starters.

"**Jill!**" Chris gasped. Sheva stared at the screen. Suddenly, the platform began to descend. The agents looked around, startled by the platform's sudden movement. Sheva turned back to Chris. Chris was already looking at her. "T-that image... Was it really..."

"Yes, it was **Jill**." Chris said, cutting her off. Sheva shook her head. "No, not that one. I was talking about the other one." Chris' cheeks had gone back to normal, when he saw the Jill images.

But since Sheva had brought up the other image, his cheeks turned a little pink. "Uh... that one? It's..." Even Christopher Redfield was confused on what he had saw. All he knew was one thing, it sure was creepy!

--

"There's so many..." Chris said, as the platform continued to descend. The agents had been traveling on the platform for a few minutes. "They must be kidnapping people from all over the world to experiment on."

Sheva didn't reply. Suddenly, the platform came to a suddenly halt. The momentum caused the agents to shake. Once they had stopped, Chris spoke. "It stopped!" Suddenly, the monitors turned red as an alarm was set off.

Chris hurried over to them. He noticed a window saying "the program is unresponsive". Sheva turned around, then she joined Chris at the computer. "Why?" she asked.

Chris shrugged. He pressed "Ctrl", "Alt" and "Delete" buttons simultaneously. Instantly, Windows Task Manager opened. All the while, a huge shadow washed over him and Sheva.

Sheva spun around. What she saw made her gasped loudly. Chris immediately turned around. He drew his beretta when he noticed the creature, in which the shadow was cast from. "Oh, that's why!" he replied, raising his weapon.

The creature was a giant, infected spider-like creature. It screeched as Chris began opening fire on it. The bullets seemed not to affect it. The creature let out another shriek, landing on the platform, while raising it's legs which had a few claws on it.

It then thrust its leg towards them agents. Luckily for the agents, they dodged the attack in time. They rolled away from it, then scrambled back to their feet. The agents immediately aimed their berettas at it as the creature lowered its leg.

It let out another ear piercing shriek. Sheva looked down at her hands, suddenly realizing something. _I thought I had put my beretta away the last time we'd visited the weapon's store. Why do I have it in my hands now?!_

But Sheva didn't have long to worry about that for suddenly her machine gun reappeared in her hands. She repeatedly blinked as she stared down at it.

Meanwhile, Chris had ran back from the creature, spun around, then popped a few caps into the creature's left leg with his shotgun. It shrieked in pain, then plopped onto the platform, stunned.

"Its shell's too thick! Our guns are useless against it!" Sheva cried via ear piece. Chris blinked before opening his mouth to reply. But before he could say anything, Sheva spoke again. "He's down! Now's our chance!"

Chris snapped his mouth shut as he raced over to the stunned spider. Sheva began firing into its mouth as Chris pulled out a grenade. He took the safety off, before sticking it into the spider's mouth.

"Eat this!" he cried before rolling away. Cheesy one-liner number 1 in the boss battle. Before he could get back on his feet, the grenade exploded. The spider cried as it spat out its own blood.

The spider raised itself, then shook off the pain. Part of it's shell fell off. "Its working! His shell is cracking!" Sheva yelled. Chris, wielding his Hydra shotgun, raced over to the right.

After he had gotten far enough, he spun around, then popped several caps into its right leg. Soon, the main part of the spider plopped down onto the platform again as it opened its mouth, dazed.

Chris immediately raced over to it. He equipped another grenade. "Have another one!" he shouted, throwing the explosive into its mouth. He rolled away as the grenade was set off. Cheesy one-liner number two.

The explosion caused the rest of the shell to fall off. Now its bulging, red colored, weak spot was completely revealed. "The shell is off! Aim for that spot!" Sheva yelled. Chris immediately shot her a glare.

"Can you shut up for a minute? I can't focus on killing this thing with all your shouting." Chris snapped. Suddenly, the spider let out another shriek. It climbed all the way onto the platform.

Sheva narrowed her eyes at Chris before firing at its weak spot. Chris spun around, then he began firing its right leg. Soon, the spider dropped its weakened leg.

It was once again stunned. Chris immediately pulled out another grenade as he raced over to it's mouth. "Just die already!" he cried as he threw the explosive into its mouth. Another cheesy one-liner?

As Chris began to roll away, the explosive went off. The spider let another scream of pain. It tried to move, but the pain was unbearable. Instead, the spider stumbled backwards, until it fell off the platform, disappearing into the dark abyss below.

The agents raced over to the edge to watch it fall, but were too late. The agents put their weapons away. Suddenly, the platform came to life. It began to descend again.

The agents took a few steps back. Several seconds later, the platform came to a stop. The capsules ahead suddenly lit up. One of them moved, extending out towards them.

Chris took a few steps forward as the capsule headed his way. Sheva hung back, unaware of what it contains. The capsule finally reached them. Chris' eyes widened as the capsule began to open.

Sheva had a bad feeling about it. "She's not in there, Chris..." she said quietly. Chris didn't hear her. The liquid inside spilled onto the platform. To Chris' surprise, no one was inside.

"Damn it! Where is she?!" Chris demanded. Sheva sighed. "I knew it." she replied. Before Chris could ask what she meant by that, the monitor lit green, changing the window.

"Mister Redfield." said a voice. Chris immediately spun around. Excella was on the screen, doing what she calls a "seductive pose". "How nice to finally make your acquaintance." she said.

Chris began making his way back to the monitor. "How did you know who I am?" he demanded. "And who the hell are you?" Before Excella could reply, Sheva spoke up.

"Excella Gionne. She works for Tricell." Excella chuckled. "Nice, you've done your homework." she said. "An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium. Why?!" Sheva demanded.

Excella placed her hands on her hips. "As if I need to explain myself to you." she replied. "Although weren't you two given orders to retreat?" Sheva pushed the right bang off her eye.

"So it _was_ you!" she snapped. Excella chuckled. Chris took a step closer to the monitor. "Where is **Jill**?!" Chris demanded. "Jill.. Even if I knew, I don't think I would tell you." Excella replied.

"Cut the crap! Tell me where she is! And how did you find out about me?!" Chris demanded, slamming his fist onto the keyboard. The buttons on the keyboard popped off, then exploded. Sheva stared, wide eyed.

"It was easy. I Googled you." Excella replied, a smile crossed her lips. Chris' eyes widened. "Googled me...?" Excella giggled as she shook her head at his comment. "So clueless..." she muttered.

Chris narrowed his eyes at the screen as Sheva took a step closer to him. "Anyway, as soon as you two are done with your little vigilante mission, you should leave." Excella continued.

"Theres nothing here worth throwing your life away for." Excella struck another "sexy" pose, winking her right eye before the window closed. "She's lying. She knows something." Sheva said. Chris stared at her for a moment before turning back to the monitor. "It's time we get some answers." Chris replied. "Like looking me up on the Internet." Sheva turned back to him.

"But we're in an underground facility. How would the computers be able to access the Internet?" Sheva asked. Chris minimized the windows. He was now on the desktop.

Chris clicked on Internet Explorer, since it was the only recognizable browser there. The others were in different languages. "If Excella could send us an transmission, then there must be some way to access the Internet. Besides, this computer has Windows XP installed." he answered.

--

A few minutes after Chris checked the Internet to find his profile (yes, this facility, due to being underground, can access the Internet) the agents began walking away from the platform.

"So this was the facility Excella was talking about." Sheva said. "She's got us under surveillance." Chris replied. "I can almost guarantee that she had sent that B.O.W to eliminate us."

"You can ask her about that, and about Jill, once we find her." Sheva said. Chris nodded as he reached a silver double door that rounded at the top. "Alright, let's find her then!" The agents entered through.

--

The agents were inside a small corridor. They exited, then turned to the right. There were four wooden crates. Chris got all four of them with swipe of his machete. Inside of them were ammunition.

Three had handgun ammo and one had rifle ammo, which Chris took. The agents made their way to a silver door ahead. Chris kicked it opened, then they entered. They immediately turned to the right.

There was a stairway that lead to the bottom floor. Ahead of them, on the floor, were a few Majini dressed in military clothing. The agents raced down the stairs.

After reaching a few huge metal crates at the bottom, Chris threw grenade at the Majini. The agents went around the crates, then ran ahead after the explosive went off, killing the enemies.

The agents entered through the open doorway that one of the Majini had stood near. Ahead of them was another door. Before they could reach it, the door opened. A Majini emerged from it, carrying a weapon.

Chris quickly raised his shotgun, then shot in the chest. The shot caused the man to be thrown back. Another Majini emerged from the same doorway, also carrying a weapon.

Chris killed him in one shot, then picked up a small sack filled with gold that one of the Majinis that Chris'd killed dropped. He picked up the gold the other Majinis had dropped after killing another, who came through the same doorway as the others.

Chris kicked the door open, then the agents proceeded through. They were running, until they came to the end of the wall. Around the corner were Majini. They equipped firearms, just like the agents.

Chris took cover on the wall. Sheva was about to turn the corner, when Chris grabbed her wrist, then pulled her towards him. Sheva was about to protest, when Chris shushed her.

"They'll hear you." he whispered. "Besides, they're wielding firearms." Sheva repeatedly blinked. "W-what?" Suddenly, the Majini on a turret to the their right. He sniffed the air. _That scent... it seems so familiar and yet, it seems different, _the man thought.

After sniffing the air some more, he recognized the scent. _It smells like ass! There's intruders here! _Sure enough, after not bathing for two days, the agents did smell. Bad. The man began firing in their direction.

The gunfire was deafening. Sheva tried to peer over the edge, but Chris pulled her back. "Sheva, stay back. He'll blow your face off. I can't afford to lose you." he whispered.

When the gunfire ceased, Chris, now equipping his sniper rifle, peered around the corner. He peered into scope as the man tried to reload his weapon. Chris aimed at his head, then fired.

Chris immediately pulled back. The man's body fell. Chris took a grenade, counted to five, then emerged from the corner. Ahead of him, behind a crate was a Majini with a firearm.

Chris raised his brawny arm, then threw the grenade. Chris took a few steps back as the grenade explode into a fiery explosion. The man was burnt to death. Chris immediately charged forward, carrying another grenade.

Ahead of the cover where the man was, were two others with a few Majinis, equipping weapons, of course. Chris was at high risk of being shot to death, but he rather try to kill them, then to have them come after him.

"If we stay here, we're just asking for them to attack! We should hide!" Sheva remarked from the same hiding spot. She had never left. Chris threw the grenade, then backed away immediately as bullets flew pass him and penetrated his bullet proof vest.

Chris threw a few more grenades at them as the other were set off. Once the fire cleared up, Chris contacted Sheva via ear piece, telling her to follow him, meanwhile, a Majini with a stun rod lunged at him.

Chris blew his brains before he could swing his weapon. He then made his way to the door ahead. Green lit buttons were on either sides of the door. Sheva hurried to catch up with her partner.

Apparently, the Majinis weren't killed by the explosions. Chris took them out with his shotgun with one shot each. He picked up the shotgun ammo two of them had dropped, while Sheva - who had finally caught up - picked up the gold the other two dropped.

The agents went over to the door. And like earlier, Chris was the door's left, while Sheva was on the door's right. They pressed the buttons simultaneously.

After the door slid open, the agents entered. Sheva hurried over to a crate ahead. She slashed it with her survival knife. Inside of it was some gold, which she took. The agents ran through the hallway.

At its end was two big crates. A Majini was behind it. He wielded a shotgun. Chris went over to him as a Majini walked down some stairs ahead. He carried a stun rod.

Chris aimed his Hydra shotgun at the Majini with the regular shotgun. Before the man could pull the trigger, Chris fired. He killed the man, but other's head exploded into the parasite one.

Sheva immediately began firing it with her H&K MP5. Meanwhile, a Majini on the stair's landing began firing his assault rifle at Chris as he picked up the gold that the man had dropped, after Sheva killed him.

Sheva immediately targeted, then fired at him as she and Chris climbed the stairs. He was taken out, but there was another Majini with an assault rifle. He was firing at the agents. Chris pointed his shotgun at the man after spotting him, then popped him in the head.

Sheva, meanwhile, was killing another Majini with her submachine gun. The agents were about to travel to another part of the platform, when Majini emerged. There was a gas container on the wall besides them.

Chris noticed the container. As the Majini in the front lunged at him, he pointed at the container. "Eat fire, bitches!" he cried before shooting the container. Explosion filled the air around the Majini and the agents.

They raised their arms to shield their faces. As the smoke began to clear, the agents took cover on two crates to the left. Ahead, on another platform, were Majinis and gas containers.

The Majini were firing their weapons. After they ceased gunfire to reload their weapons, Chris quickly stood up, took aim, then fired the explosive container. It exploded, killing the hostiles.

After the explosion died, the agents raced over to the platform. After reaching it, they proceeded to the elevator on the left wall. The doors slid open, then the agents entered the shaft.

Chris and Sheva began reorganizing their inventories as more Majinis with assault rifles, TMPs, shotguns, stun rods, and dual wielding handguns appeared.

The doors slid closed before the Majinis could reach them. Sheva sighed of relief as the elevator began to move. "That was close. I thought we were going to be goners." Sheva said.

Chris nodded, reloading his Hydra shotgun. "But seriously. Since when they start using firearms? I mean, I know they are smarter than a average zombie, but not _that_ much smarter!"

Before Chris could reply, their ear pieces came to life. "...boros has... loaded." Chris grabbed his electronic in his left ear (wait, I said _right _ear in the first chapter! I guess I wrong the first time) as he turned towards Sheva.

She was already staring at him. "Don't worry. The reserve supply is almost ready." Sheva decided to speak up. "I know that voice." Chris didn't move his hand from his ear piece. "It's Excella." he replied.

Meanwhile, music also flowed into the agents' ear pieces. None of them could recognize the song, though. "That's... Albert... looking forward..." Excella continued, though, they couldn't really understand most of the words she was saying, due to bad signal.

"Albert?!" Chris cried. "What?" Sheva replied, suddenly confused. "And how are you holding up, Albert-baby?" Excella asked. The agents heard moaning before the ear pieces went silent. It wasn't any ordinary moaning.

"Shit! Wesker... I thought he was dead..." Chris said. Sheva cocked her head to the side, staring at him as if he was stupid. "If you think your former partner can survive a very high fall, why didn't you take to consideration that he could, too?"

She did make a very interesting point. After all, Wesker has super human strength. Chris didn't reply. He looked over at his partner for a moment. He didn't exactly know how he was going to answer her question. So, instead, he let out an sigh.

--

A few minutes later, the elevator arrived at its destination. Once the shaft had came to a stop, the brunettes emerged from the shaft. They raised their weapons, looking around before leaving the shaft.

Ahead of them was a crate. Besides it was an herb. Chris took it and it magically turned into a health spray. Sheva, meanwhile, slashed the crate with her survival knife. Inside of it was some gold, which she took.

The agents then sprinted through the dark corridor to the left. Inside the corridor were some Lickers. An spotlight swayed back and forth, lighting the hallway for a moment, then swing away as it returned to darkness.

The agents didn't bother to sneak pass the Lickers as they sprinted through the corridor. The Lickers decided to attack, sensing that the brunette humans were a threat. Sheva began firing on as she and Chris ran through the hall.

They reached a corner with a light source on the floor. Chris spun around, then he began firing the Lickers with his shotgun as they lunged at the agents. Sheva joined in.

After killing them, Chris picked gold that one had dropped, then he and Sheva turned the corner. They traveled through the rest of the corridor. Suddenly, a Licker emerged from a vent on the left.

It landed on all fours on the ground. Chris aimed his weapon down at it, fired. The force behind the shot caused it to be thrown forward. The agents took a few steps forward. The creature suddenly sat up.

Chris popped it again with his weapon two more shots. The last shot killed it. The agents proceeded forward, until two more Lickers emerged from vents on either walls.

Sheva began firing at one of them. The other lunged at Chris. Chris popped it three times. The shots caused it to be thrown back. Chris raced over to it. He pulled out his machete, then he impaled it.

The Licker shrieked before dying. Its body melted. Chris re-equipped his shotgun, then he and Sheva went over to a door on the left. Chris opened it after Sheva and him did their usual count-to-ten-then-barged-through routine.

--

The smelly, exhausted brunettes were now on another platform with a yellow railing. They began traveling to the right of the door they had entered through. They made their way to two wooden crates ahead.

After reaching them, Chris broke both of them with one swipe of his machete. Inside was gold and the other had rifle ammunition. Chris took both of them.

The agents hopped off the platform afterwards. They fell at least a foot. They landed on their feet. After straighting up, Chris raised his shotgun as a Majini ahead raised his crossbow.

Chris took him out in one shot. Suddenly, from a platform above, six Majinis appeared. They hopped off, landing on their feet when they reached the ground. That is all but one.

One Majini had unfortunately had landed on his head, thanks to the fact he fell headfirst into the ground. Why did he do that, the agents will never know.

The agents began running ahead. A Majini emerged from behind a pile of crates. Chris popped him in the head. His body was thrown back as the shot killed him.

The agents ran pass his disintegrating body. Sheva suddenly turned around and ran back to the spot where his corpse was, since he had dropped machine gun ammo. She took it.

Chris, meanwhile, had found an yellow ladder at the end. He ascended up as explosions were set off to his left. Once he was at the top, Chris equipped his sniper rifle, then peered into the scope.

Ahead of him on another platform was a Majini. He held a stun rod. Chris pulled the trigger. The man's head exploded into blood and bits of his brain. As Chris turned the rifle away to snipe more Majini, Sheva had rejoined him.

She then pulled out her sniper rifle, then joined Chris in sniping. One Majini had some grenades. He was throwing them, but since the agents were too far from him, the grenades didn't get them.

Sheva ended his grenade throwing by shooting him in his chest. His body fell backwards. Once they had sniped the Majini that they could see through the scopes, they hopped off the other side of the platform.

Chris went to the left. Ahead were two crates. Chris slashed them with his machete. Inside one was gold, while the other had shotgun ammo. Chris took the ammo, spun around, then peered into the scope.

Sheva picked up the gold. There was a Majini on a conveyor belt ahead. There were metal crates on it. They were being pushed towards a furnace ahead. Chris sniped the man.

The agents made their way to the spot where the man was. Chris picked up the rifle ammo he'd dropped. He then went over to a crate which was besides a platform. The conveyor belt was on the right.

Chris picked up the gold inside, then he and Sheva climbed the steps. He picked up the gold that was on the stairs and on the landing. There was also rifle ammo there, but neither agents could pick it up.

Chris reloaded his sniper rifle, which gave him enough space to mix both boxes of rifle ammo together. The agents then dropped onto the conveyor belt. "Looks like we have to go this way." Sheva said.

Chris didn't respond as he and Sheva began navigating through the conveyor belts with the crates, going the opposite direction from the furnace. Seconds later, they reached a platform on the right.

The agents climbed onto it. They scurried up the stairs ahead. The stairs turned to the left. On the landing was a bended metal door. After reaching the landing, the agents kicked the door, until it fell off the hinges.

The agents entered through. There was more conveyor belts, even though the agents were now on higher ground. Chris turned to the left, then peered into the rifle's scope. There was a Majini on a platform over the conveyor belt.

Once Chris got the red dot on him, he pulled the trigger. The man was thrown back. Chris then pointed the sniper rifle away, looking for another target. He found one on a platform below the other.

As Chris was taking him out, Sheva noticed that the conveyor belts had explosive barrels on them. They were heading to the furnace on the right. After Chris took the man out, he dropped onto the belts.

Sheva sighed, then followed. Once the barrels entered the furnace, they exploded. The agents began navigating through the conveyor belts, heading the opposite direction from the furnace, dodging the explosives.

A few Majini were ahead. Chris immediately peered into the scope after hearing one call out to his buddy. He shot the closest explosive barrels near them. Sheva kept on running ahead, until the explosive was set off.

She shielded her face with her arms. Once the explosion began to clear, she resumed running. But more Majini appeared. Luckily for Chris, there was more barrels coming.

But unfortunately for both agents, Sheva was caught in one of the explosions. She was thrown back from the force. Chris' eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had done. "Sheva!" he cried before racing over to her.

Before he could reach her, a Majini on the platform ahead tried to shoot his shoulder. Luckily for Chris, he missed. Chris raised his weapon, peering into its scope. On the platform were three Majini.

After taking them out, Chris hurried over to Sheva, who was now sitting up. The conveyor belt was leading her towards the furnace. Chris grabbed Sheva's hand, then helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sheva nodded. He checked her injuries. She had some scratches, bruises and scrapes, but Chris thought there was nothing really important about them. Sheva was lucky. That explosion could of done much worse to her.

The agents took out the other few Majini that emerged from the platform on the left ahead before making their way to it. After climbing onto it, Chris reloaded his rifle.

There was a console with a lever. None of the agents bothered it, since it didn't have any power. Instead, they descended down the stairs besides it. Once they were at the bottom, the agents spotted two dumpsters besides two conveyor belts.

To the left of the dumpsters were two crates. Chris slashed them both, revealing the shotgun shells and handgun ammo hidden inside. Chris picked up the shotgun shells after taking out his shotgun, then reloading it.

The agents left, heading to a table besides the belts. On the table was a white suitcase. Chris opened it. Inside of it was a SIG 556 (MG). Chris frowned. _Another machine gun?_ he thought.

He couldn't hold it, neither could Sheva. As he made his way up some stairs that was besides them, Sheva healed herself with her health spray, then took the weapon. _It's about time my H&K gets a partna,_ she thought.

Sheva spun around. She noticed that Chris was no longer besides her. Sheva immediately climbed the stairs, eager to regroup with her partner. Meanwhile, Chris was on the landing. He hurried over to some stairs ahead.

"Come on!" he commanded Sheva via ear piece before descending down the steps. "Okay!" she replied. Chris reached the bottom, turned to the right, then headed in that direction.

He kept traveling through the area, until he found machine gun ammo on a table. "Sheva, come 'ere! I found some ammo for your machine gun." Chris said via ear piece. "Don't you mean machine _guns_?" Sheva corrected.

Chris blinked. "Huh? You mean you picked up the other? How? I thought..."

"I used my health spray, so I could clear some space. After all, my health wasn't in the best condition." she explained. She turned the corner, then hurried over to her partner; who was still at the table with the ammo.

After taking it, the agents began traveling along the area again. They climbed the steps ahead, then headed to the right. Ahead of them was... "Missiles?!" Chris gaped.

"Why would they need these? Do you think...?" Sheva trailed off. Beyond them was a table with wooden crates on them. Chris pulled out his machete, then he began slashing them.

"Maybe they're planning to start a war." he guessed, taking the gold and ammo hidden inside both of them. There were two crates in front of two conveyor belts, which had explosive barrels on.

Chris slashed them both. Inside one of them was gold, which he took. The other had handgun ammo, which he used to reload his beretta. He discarded the remaining handgun ammo afterwards.

The agents headed to the right, going around a pole, until they reached a console with two levers. Chris went to the one on left, while Sheva went to the one on the right.

The agents grabbed the levers, then they pulled them simultaneously. The console they had passed earlier light source lit green. It now has power. The agents descended down the stairs near the console they were at.

After reaching the bottom, the agents began going ahead. They reached the end. They turned the corner, until the agents were on the opposite platform of the one they were on.

The agents took a few steps forward, when a bug dropped into their path. It was right in front of them. The creature lifted its front legs as it prepared itself to attack.

The agents ran pass it, then scurried up the stairs ahead. "What monster of beast is that?!" Sheva cried as she followed Chris. The bug gave chase, letting out a shriek.

Once the agents were on the landing, they hurried over to the other stairway. They descended down. The bug tried to swipe them with its left front leg, but missed. It shrieked before descending down the steps.

Meanwhile, Chris had pulled the lever. Suddenly, the conveyor belts came to life. The agents immediately dropped onto them. Sheva stared down as she noticed what was on them.

Bodies of emaciated people and crates were on the conveyor belts. Meanwhile, the bug reached the bottom of the stairs. It shierked before resuming its chase. The agents began running on the belts.

"These must be the discarded test subjects from the research facility." Sheva said as she and Chris began navigating through the belts. The bug charged at them, only for it to slam into one of the crates. Hard.

The crates, the bodies and the crate with the bug on it were heading to a furnace ahead. Chris and Sheva were heading the opposite direction from it. The bug shook its head, then moved away from the crate.

It hopped over the yellow railing in between two of the three conveyor belts. There were a few jewelery on the belts. Sheva took some of them. Chris, meanwhile, was trying to avoid the bodies as he ran ahead.

Two bodies jumped up. They tried to grabbed Chris, but missed, since he juked their attempts to grab him. Once he reached the platform at the end, an third body jumped up, then tried to grab him.

This one missed as he climbed the platform. Chris spun around then contacted Sheva via ear piece. "Come on!" he called. Sheva was struggling with one of the bodies.

After pushing it off, she hurried over to him as the bug caught up with her, then swiped its leg, trying to decapitate her. The creature missed its target.

Chris had slashed two crates ahead with his machete. Inside both of them were gold, which he took. Sheva, now on the platform with him, was shooting the bug with her new machine gun.

Chris ran up the stairs besides the now broken crates. He gestured to his partner to follow. Sheva nodded, turned around, then ascended up the steps. She quickly caught up with him as they turned a corner ahead.

The bug wasn't dead yet. It continued to give chase. It let out another shriek as Chris and Sheva reached a door. Sheva and Chris did their usual count-to-ten-then-barged-through routine. They entered through the door before the bug could strike either of them.

--

The exhausted agents found themselves in a corridor with little lights to brighten it. Which wasn't enough, since most of it was still dark. They came to the end of the hall, which was a edge.

The agents were at least a foot off the ground. They dropped down onto the floor below. After they landed and straightened up, Chris went over to three crates on the right wall.

With one swipe, he opened all of them. Inside one was flame rounds. The second had handgun ammo and the third had Incendiary grenades. There was also rifle ammo there, which Chris took.

None of the agents had space to pick up the flame rounds. Plus, do they even _have_ a weapon to use those anyway? Chris reloaded his sniper rifle, which cleared some inventory space.

After he re-equipped his Hydra shotgun, he picked up the grenades. The agents went over to the only door in the room, which was on the right door had two green lit buttons. Chris went over to the left, while Sheva went over to the right. They pressed the buttons simultaneously. They waited, until the door slid open before entering.

--

The BSAA operatives were now wielding their berettas, scanning the room. Suddenly, the door closed. The agents spun around, pointing their weapons at it.

They decided to continue to examine the room. Sheva turned to the right. There was a glass capsule filled with worms. She pointed her beretta at it, looking at it for a second, then looked away.

The floor below them glowed with bright fluorescent lights. The agents continued to look around. Suddenly, Chris spotted something. "Sheva!" he called. Sheva immediately turned towards him.

Ahead of them was a man sitting in a chair. He was bald, shirtless and had rags covering his lower half. His head was bowed as a spotlight besides him shone on him.

The agents slowly made their way to him. Suddenly they heard a voice. A very familiar voice. "Well, glad you could make it," said the voice. The agents looked around for the source.

"Up here, you two," said Excella, who was inside of a sky box which was on a platform above the man. The agents turned towards her. Chris lowered his weapon, then took a step forward. "Excella... Where's **Jill**?!" he demanded.

Excella frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat on a furry white chair with her legs crossed. "Jill, Jill, Jill. You're like a broken record, you know that?" she replied. The Cloaked Woman stood besides her, quiet and probably lost in thoughts. Sheva lowered her weapon.

"You know? I'm going to have to agree with her on this one." Sheva said. Chris shot his partner a glare. "Just a single-minded, oblivious, retarded man as he said." Excella said, more to herself than to the agents.

Suddenly, a smile crossed her lipstick covered lips. "You've spent so long trying to track down Uroboros, well, here. Enjoy!" Excella continued, uncrossing her arms, then pointing at the man below.

All the while, the man had stood up. Chris blinked. "What the hell do you mean by..." he trailed off as the man began making his way to them. Sheva's attention was now on the man as worms pertruded from his back.

Worms were also pertruding from his shoulder as he menacingly approached the BSAA operatives as they raised their berettas. "So, the Uroboros is a new B.O.W?" Sheva guessed.

"And you're planning on selling this to terrorists?!" Chris took a quick glance over at Excella. She was still in the furry seat but her legs were open. Wide. Chris' face immediately became hot as he stared in between the other woman's legs.

Excella's smile grew wider. "You like what you see?" she asked. Sheva noticed this. She slapped her partner's cheek as if she was the jealous girlfriend. Chris rubbed his cheek as he turned to her.

The Cloaked woman stood in her spot, staring at them with glazed eyes, waiting for her master to give her orders to do as if she was an mindless soldier.

"Good guess, but no." Excella said, finally replying to Sheva's questions. "While it does resemble the B.O.W.s based on the Progenitor Virus, I have no interest in selling this to terrorists."

Chris' cheek was still stinging from the slap he'd received. The man, who appeared to be transforming into an Uroboros, was taking slow, menacing steps towards. Sure it takes a while to transform, but why does he walk so slow?! "Then what is for?!" Chris demanded, narrowing his beady eyes at the man.

Suddenly, the worms retreated back into the man's body. He bowed his head again. Chris' and Sheva's eyes widened in anger. _What the.. Just transform already! _both agents thought.

"Evolution. It's a Philpsopher's Stone, one that will choose through DNA who shall proceed to the next level." Excella explained, standing up. Sheva and Chris took a few steps back as the man raised his head, then charged at them. Excella continued to run her mouth.

"Evolution? What are you talking about?!" Sheva demanded, interrupting Excella. Excella fixed the bottom of her dress, then placed her left hand on her hip. She made a pouting facial expression.

"Aww, you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will." Excella replied, turning her head towards the masked woman on the other side of her furry chair. It was made out of polar bear fur. She then looked back at the three people below.

Suddenly, the man's body began jerking from side to side as if something was about to burst from him. A few seconds later, the worms returned. This time, all of them ripped from his flesh as the transformation was complete.

"Hmm, too bad. It seems he wasn't worthy enough. Only the chosen ones are fit to live in the coming new world." Excella said, shaking her head sadly. Chris raised his beretta.

Excella turned around, then she and her "sex toy" left. Chris took a few steps forward, turning back to the sky box. "Excella! Wait!" he called. Sheva repeatedly blinked as she finally noticed the weapon she was wielding.

_What the - ? I checked the chest back at the store and my beretta was there. How the hell did it get here?! _she thought. _I didn't bring it with me, but somehow it appeared in my hands!_

The room barely had light, so she didn't really know what she had pulled out of her gun holster. All she'd knew that it wasn't either of her machine guns. The now newly made Uroboros monster, bigger than the last one they had faced, lunged at them.

Chris and Sheva spun around, then took off. The Uroboros reached the spot where they were, swung its arms, trying to slap them with it, but missed.

"Warning! A biohazard threat has been detected. Clean-up personnel must incinerate all contaminated materials" said a feminine, robotic voice. The agents reached a console with a flame thrower inside.

There was four red-lit lights above. One light wasn't lit. Chris and Sheva spun around. Chris, now equipping his Hydra shotgun, aimed at a explosive tank besides it.

Once the Uroboros was close enough, Chris fired the tank. As the explosive was set off, the agents turned towards the right, then headed in that direction.

"That's the same type of bioweapon that wiped out Alpha Team!" Chris cried as he lead the way. Sheva cringed at thought of her and Chris entering that ruined building and seeing the corpses of their dead comrades.

She shook the thought away. "Yes, but this one seems more ferocious," Sheva replied. "**Sheva and the Ferocious Beast in a biohazardous land."** Chris took out his machete, then slashed the two crates ahead, despite the fact that the creature was still coming after him and Sheva.

Chris didn't bother to pick up the ammo inside both of them. Instead, he hurried over to a gas barrel on the left, ahead. Once he reached it, Chris gave it one nice super punch and the barrel toppled over.

Instantly, his fist reddened and throbbed with pain after he punched the barrel. "Chris smash!" Sheva joked. Chris shot her a glare as they began to run forward. The Uroboros appeared around the corner they'd left.

The creature shrieked before making its way to her. Once it was over the knocked over gas barrel, Chris aimed his shotgun at it, then fired. The barrel exploded, catching the Uroboros in the fiery explosion, which outburst from the barrel.

"That's it! That's its weak spot!" Sheva cried happily. Chris took a quick glance at her. "Sheva, how the hell are you getting all of this info from?" Chris demanded. He spun around, then he began running ahead.

Sheva quickly followed. The brunette male was making his way towards another gas barrel on the wall ahead on the left. "Info? I get it from reading memos and documents," she replied.

The agents reached the barrel. Chris punched the barrel with a super hook. This, of course, caused his already swollen fist to swell up more. The barrel fell over. The agents then ran forward as Chris grabbed his swollen fist.

The agents reached a cabinet with a green herb inside of it ahead. Chris slashed the glass doors with his machete, then he took the medical herb. The agents immediately spun around after hearing another shriek.

Suddenly, all five lights were lit green on the console with the flamethrower. "Flamethrower tank is now full. You may resume use when ready," said the robotic female voice again.

Chris quickly went over to it, since it was on their left. Chris took it off its mount. He was now equipping the flamethrower. "It's up to you! Burn that son of a bitch!" Sheva said, before running away.

Chris repeatedly blinked before making his way towards the gas barrel. He stopped running several feet from it. "Sheva, come back! I can't have you luring the creature away from the explosive barrel." Chris called.

"Okay, fine!" Sheva replied. She was on the wall opposite from him. She hurried over to him. Suddenly, the Uroboros appeared to melted into the floor. The agents had a thought it was transporting itself through the floor, so they ran to the other side of the barrel.

After they were far enough from it that the explosion won't reach them, but close enough to shoot it, the agents spun around. It finally reappeared, right in front of the flamethrower's console.

Chris and Sheva waited impatiently as the Uroboros slowly made its way around the corner. Sheva looked down at her nails, tapping her foot, while Chris brushed his free hand through his hair after putting down the flamethrower and re-equipping his Hydra shotgun.

When the Uroboros finally reached the gas barrel a few minutes later, Chris shot it after the creature wrapped its arms around it and picking it up. The barrel exploded.

The explosion stunned the creature and killed more of its worms. Chris immediately picked up the flamethrower. Sheva backed up as Chris re-equipped it. He then approached the creature.

"Eat flames like fan girls flaming canonical pairings!" Chris cried before firing the flames at the huge creature in front of him. Sheva repeatedly blinked as she stared at her partner.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sheva demanded, confused about his statement. Chris shrugged as he was setting the Uroboros monster on fire. "I dunno. I just wanted to say something stupid, since its been awhile." he replied over the sound of flames.

After a few moments of burning the creature with the fire from the flamethrower, the Uroboros pimp-slapped the Redfield. The slap caused him to fall backwards. Sheva quickly took her health spray, then hurry over to him.

Chris quickly scrambled back to his feet. Once he was standing, Sheva sprayed him. "That arm has to go! I can't get anywhere near him!" she remarked. Chris took a quick glance over his shoulder as he began backing up.

"Then take it out already!" he snapped. Chris looked ahead again as Sheva shot him a glare. Chris stopped backing up, then he began burning the Uroboros with the flamethrower again.

Sheva raised her SIG 556, then pointed it around, trying to locate the orange bulging spot on its arm through the flames. Finally, the Uroboros disappeared into the ground.

The flamethrower was out of fluid, so the agents hurried back to the console. After placing it inside, they spun around, raising their weapons. The Uroboros reappeared besides the console.

The agents immediately turned, then ran ahead. The creature gave chase, staggering after them. Once the agents reached the wall, they spun around. Chris had rewielded his shotgun.

He pointed his weapon at the bulging spot on its arm, then opened fire on it. He shot it, until it fell off. The Uroboros was now armless. Chris kept firing the creature, until it disappeared into the ground.

Chris reloaded his shotgun, then sprinted forward. Suddenly, the Uroboros reappeared, blocking his path. He stopped running, then raised his weapon. Chris opened fire on it again.

After shooting it several times, the console beeped as all five of its lights lit green. The flamethrower's tank was now refilled. Chris hurried back to the console as the creature lunged at him.

Sheva hung back, watching. Chris took the flamethrower off its mount, equipped it, then immediately spun around. He took a few steps back before setting the Uroboros on fire.

After a few moments of burning the creature with the fire from the flamethrower, the Uroboros pimp-slapped Chris again. The slap caused him to fall backwards. After he scrambled back to his feet, he immediately set it on fire once again.

A moment later, the tank ran out of fuel. "No fuel remaining. Please refill the tank," said female robotic voice. Chris hurried back to the console as the Uroboros shrieked in pain.

Chris placed the flamethrower back into its mount, then ran pass the monster. After reaching the wall, he picked up the rifle ammo that one of the crates that used to be there had inside of. Chris immediately spun around, equipping his shotgun.

He raised the weapon as the Uroboros approached. It reached out to grabbed Chris with its arm, but Chris ducked. The Uroboros had missed. It let out a shriek of annoyance as its arm retreated.

Chris, now standing straight again, started opening fire on the creature. After several shots, the Uroboros retreated into the ground. Chris looked around for it as he reloaded his weapon.

**Beep!** The flamethrower was ready. Chris hurried back to the console. After reaching it, he took flamethrower off its mount, then re-equipped it. Chris spun around. He began running through the room, until the monster reappeared.

It stood besides the chair where the man had sat. Once Chris had reached it, he set it on fire once again. After burning for several moments, the Uroboros finally died.

Its body fell backwards, then disintegrated into the ground as a pool of blood appeared underneath it. Chris had put the flamethrower back into its mount by the time Sheva had joined his side again.

--

Author's note: Two more chapters or less (it depends), until Chris and Sheva finally encounter Wesker and J.... You get the picture. Anyway, please **review**! I want to know your opinion of my story thus far! This is now the longest chapter of the series. Hoped you enjoyed it. If no one, but one person reviews this chapter, then don't expect another chapter for a while! Mwuhahahaha! Just kidding...or, am I? Anyway, thanks to the people who did review, put this story on story alerts and favorites so far and I hope you guys continue to read 'til the end (which will come sooner than later) Anyway, that's all I have for now. Later!


	14. The Beginning of The Family Reunion

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

Both doors unlocked as Chris and Sheva reloaded their weapons. As the agents began making their way towards the other door, Sheva asked, "What's all this nonsense about evolution and being worthy? What does she mean?".

"Something about a Philosopher's Stone and selecting DNA..." Chris replied. "It doesn't matter what she says: she's just a terrorist. End of story." Sheva nodded as the agents began climbing a ladder.

"We can't risk Uroboros getting out of here and infecting people." Chris added. The agents reached the top, then re-equipped their weapons. "Then let's take care of business!" she replied.

The brunettes began traveling through the dark corridor that lied ahead of the ladder. After reaching the end, the agents entered the sky box-like room where Excella and the Cloaked woman were.

The agents searched the room for useful items. Sheva found a sapphire inside of a safe, while Chris found shotgun ammunition. He also found machine gun ammo, which Sheva took.

The agents left the room afterwards. Going through the corridor again, the agents exited out the way they'd entered through. There was another corridor besides it, which they entered.

Going through it, the agents didn't find anything worth taking. Instead, they found a pair of stairs at the end. Once they reached it, the agents ascended up the steps.

Once they reached the top, the agents made their way towards the only door on the landing. It had dim-lit light above it. Once they reached it, the agents did their usual count-to-ten-then-barge-through routine.

--

Seconds later, Chris was slashing a few wooden crates with his dried blood stained, glass shards and wooden pieces covering machete. One had handgun ammo. One had shotgun shells, which Chris took.

And inside the last one had gold inside, which Sheva quickly took, knowing that Chris wanted it. The agents spun around, then they began traveling through the corridor.

Turning the corner, they noticed a yellow door was on the right wall ahead. Once they reached the door, Chris kicked it open. With enough force, he managed to knock it off its hinges.

Sheva stared, wide eyed. As her partner entered through the room, she wondered, _How the hell did he do that?!_. The sound of gunfire snapped her out of her thoughts. Sheva shook her head.

Whatever reason on why Chris was shooting meant one thing: he must be trouble. Sheva rushed through the door. She raised her weapon, then looked around for the source of threat.

But all she saw was her partner, Chris, sniping Majini on the platform that was ahead of theirs. Once he was done, he hurried over to two wooden crates that were on the wall besides the door they had entered through.

After slashing them both, Chris found machine gun inside both. Sheva took them both, then followed Chris as he turned around, then began to go ahead. The agents traveled along the platform, until they reached the part of it that was covered in darkness.

The agents took a few steps into the dark area. Suddenly, from a weird looking cocoon-like thing above, an bug that looked similar to the one they had faced earlier fell from it. It landed on all fours.

Chris immediately took out his grenades. One after one, he began throwing them at the creature as it approached. One will set off as another took its place.

This kept happening, until Chris ran out of grenades. He quickly took out his Hydra shotgun, nowing holding it in his left hand, due to the swelling in his right.

The bug, despite being caught in several explosions, was still alive. It kept approaching, even as Chris popped two shells into it. The second one killed the creature. The bug fell onto its back, let out one final shriek, then stopped moving forever.

Chris picked up the jewelery it had dropped, then he and Sheva resumed traveling through the dark platform. The agents reached a part of the platform where they had to jump across.

After reaching the other side, the agents began heading to the left. Ahead of them was a Majini with a stun rod and a blob cocoon with another bug inside.

The bug dropped down from the cocoon. Sheva took out the man, while Chris took care of the bug. After popping several shots into the bug, the bug died. Chris picked up the jewelery it dropped while Sheva picked up the gold the man'd dropped.

The agents took a few steps forward, reaching an area with light. There was a Majini there with a pistol. He raised his weapon, then pointed at Sheva. Before he could fire, Chris blew his brains out.

The agents began traveling along the platform with the light. There were a few Majini there. One wore a berret, had a cigarette in his mouth and wielded a assault rifle. Smoke rose from his cigarette as he aimed his weapon at Chris.

As Chris was shooting other Majini, Sheva noticed the man. Sheva pointed her weapon at him as he began firing in Chris direction. A few of his bullets penetrated Chris shoulder. "Ow!" he cried.

Sheva immediately took the man out. Once the gunfire ceased, she joined Chris inside of a room where the Majini stood in front of. There were crates inside. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned about his injury.

Chris lowered his weapon, then grabbed his shoulder. "Y-yeah..." he winced. Sheva was about to address his wound, when Chris pulled out his machete. He went over to the crates.

"Its okay, Sheva. I'll be fine." he told her before slashing the crates. Inside two were handgun ammo. One had rifle ammo inside, which Chris took. There was a crate, grenade and rifle ammo on a shelf of his right.

Sheva took the rifle ammo, took out her sniper rifle, then reloaded her weapon. As she rewielded her SIG 556, Chris slashed the crate with his machete, since he couldn't pick up the hand grenade. Inside the crate was gold, which he took.

Chris reloaded shotgun. There was a white suitcase and a red herb besides the shelf. Chris opened the suitcase. Inside of it was a rifle, which neither of the agents took.

Instead, Chris pulled the lever on a yellow console besides the table with the suitcase, then he and Sheva went through the door they'd entered through.

Meanwhile, an console had restored power, thanks to Chris pulling the lever on the other console. As the agents were heading towards the console Chris had powered, another bug appeared behind them.

It let out a shriek before lunging. Chris and Sheva quickly took it out, then Chris picked up the jewelery it had dropped. The agents then proceeded to the console with green-lit light.

As they reached it, Majinis suddenly appeared on the platform ahead, including a fat one that was similar to the one they had faced in the trainyard the day before. Chris wrapped his hand around the lever, then pulled it.

Chris pulled out his rifle, then he began sniping the hostiles as platform they were on made its way towards the agents. Once it had reached them, the BSAA operative, Chris, hopped abroad.

He turned back to the console, where Sheva stood. "You operate the console. Once I reach the other side, I'll operate the other console there, allowing you to get on this platform and rejoin me on the other side," Chris explained.

Sheva nodded. Chris turned, then peered into the rifle's scope. Sheva pulled the lever. "Here I go. Keep your eyes open." she said as the platform began to move. And of course, there was Majini on the platforms hidden in the darkness.

As Chris was sniping them, Sheva sighed. _And just yesterday, he nearly ran me over with his Humvee, _she thought, remembering the incident that had happened when Chris first arrived in Kijuju.

Sheva shuddered, remembering the blood and smashed fruit on the vehicle as it sped towards her. The same man who nearly killed her has been protecting her throughout the mission. More than himself.

_He isn't as bad as I once thought, _Sheva thought as the platform reached the other side. There were Majini there, plus a piece of jewelery. Chris picked it up, then he began firing his weapon at the hostiles.

All the while, Sheva thought to herself as she waited for Chris to operate the console, so she can abroad the platform. _I guess Chris proved he was worthy, despite the bad first impression he'd made._ Sheva frowned, realizing something.

Her thoughts were cut off, when Chris called. "Sorry it took me so long. Its coming, so you better be ready!" Sheva nodded, raising her weapon. As the platform headed her way, Chris reloaded his Hydra shotgun.

Chris waited. He went over to the edge where the platform was and watched as it reached the other one. Once Sheva hopped aboarded, she contacted him via ear piece. "OK. Get this thing moving!"

Chris didn't reply as he went back to the console. He pulled the lever and the platform began to make it way towards the one he was on. Chris sighed, then ran ahead.

On a platform ahead was a door and a few windows besides it. Majinis emerged from the door. One equipped a rocket launcher. Chris took out his sniper rifle, then peered into the scope.

He first sniped the man with the RPG (nope, I'm not talking about a role playing game!). Then he tried to snipe a few more, but some of them went out of view of the scope.

So instead of trying to snipe them, Chris decided to kill them at close range. After equipping his shotgun, he made his way towards the approaching hostiles.

Sheva followed. She had rejoined him, when he had sniped the man with the RPG. Chris picked up the gold that the man he'd killed dropped, then went ahead.

On the right was some stairs, which he scurried up. Once at the top, Chris was immediately greeted by a group of angry Majini. As he was shooting them, Sheva reached the top of the stairs.

She then joined in. The agents began going ahead. There was a yellow door. The agents ignored as they began heading to the right. Suddenly, a Majini emerged from the door. He swore at them in the same African language as the other Majinis that they'd encountered.

Chris immediately spun around, then took him out. As the man's body was thrown back from the shot, the agents proceeded forward. They reached the windows and the door besides them.

Inside the room were a few Majinis. The agents took cover on the wall below the windows, which were broken. Chris switched weapons, then reloaded the rifle he equipped. He then turned to Sheva as he put his weapon away.

"Sheva, can I borrow one of your machine guns for a second?" he asked, talking above a whisper, so the Majinis can't hear him. Sheva blinked as she turned towards him. "Why?"

One of the Majinis had a TMP. He began firing. He detected that there were intruders outside of the window, thanks to the smell. Sheva stared as Chris pulled out his shotgun. He handed it to her.

"Here. Take this. Give it back once I'm done with your weapon." he said. Sheva handed him her first machine gun. "Don't worry. I promise to give you your weapon back, once I'm done with it."

Chris was now equipping Sheva's H&K MP5. After checking it to see if it needed more ammo, Chris waited 'til the man ceased fire. Once he did, Chris emerged from his cover, standing up and raising the weapon.

The other Majini stared as the man reloaded his weapon. "Say hello to my little friend!" Chris shouted. At that moment, Sheva stood up. The men turned towards her. Suddenly, their moods changed.

One man waved as the others greeted Sheva. Sheva stared, wondering why their moods had suddenly changed. _I thought they wanted to kill us, since we're intruders_, Sheva thought as the men began to approach.

Each of them shot Chris a glare before refocusing their attention on Sheva. The men began flirting with her. Sheva frowned, not liking where this was going. She began speaking to them in her native tongue. Chris had no clue what they were saying, but by their actions, he knew exactly what was going on.

Chris' cheeks were a light pink as he pushed Sheva aside, then raised the weapon. "That's not what I meant. I was referring to this weapon." Chris said, moving the machine gun slightly. The men turned towards him.

As they stared at the weapon, he opened fire on them. After he killed the guys, Chris ceased fire. He and Sheva exchanged weapons, then Sheva reloaded her machine gun as Chris entered the room.

This was also a sky box-like room. Chris picked up the green herb on the controls as Sheva entered the room. Chris hurried over to a crate besides a yellow door. There was a red jewel on a shelf besides the door.

He took the jewel, while Sheva slashed the crate with her survival knife. She took the gold hidden inside, then she and Chris made their way to a gray door on the side of the room.

After Chris kicked it open, the agents entered the dark corridor that had green small lights on the lower parts of either walls. There was a door at the end. Once they reached it, the agents did their count-to-ten-then-barge-through routine.

--

Inside the room were crates and a green herb. Chris took the herb, then mixed it with the one he had. Sheva had health spray in her inventory. The agents slashed the crates with their knives.

Inside one was gold, which Chris took. Inside the rest were rifle ammo and handgun ammo. Chris took the rifle and handgun ammunition, then the agents went ahead. They were traveling along a platform inside of the room with the capsules with the emiciated people inside.

There were two crates there. Chris slashed them both with his machete. Inside both were rifle ammo, which he took one and Sheva took the other. The agents then descended down the stairs that was besides them.

At the bottom was a platform that was similar to the one they'd used earlier. The agents ran around on it, until they spotted a computer with big, green-lit flat screen. Chris hurried over to it.

"Can't believe that they have a written description of me on the Internet." Chris said, trying to start a conversation as he grabbed a lever that was besides the monitor. Sheva didn't reply as she went over to a lever that was on the other side.

The agents pulled the levers simultaneously. A second later, the platform that they were on began to ascend. As they waited, Chris took out his sniper rifle for he had a feeling that they were not alone.

Sheva's stomach began to growl, indicating that she was hungry. She grabbed her stomach, moaning. "Dammit. I shoulda brought some snacks before making the trip to Kijuju. But no... I just have to leave without thinking about what will happen when I become hungry," she scolded herself.

Chris was ahead of her. He turned around, for he heard what she'd say. A grin appeared on his face. "But Sheva, if you stuff your face with unhealthy snacks, you would have too much ass to fit into those jeans," he replied, smirking.

Sheva narrowed her eyes at him as she made her way towards him. Once she reached him, Sheva playfully punched Chris' bicep. The smirk never left his face as he turned back to his partner.

"Says the man who gulped down a whole Snicker bar," Sheva said. "I'm surprise that it didn't add some fat to that flat ass of yours." Chris chuckled, placing a fingerless gloved hand on Sheva's shoulder.

"One Snicker bar can't put any real weight onto someone's behind." Chris remarked. Sheva frowned. "Come on, Chris. Why do you have to ruin the fun?" she pouted, more playfully than serious.

After a few minutes of them teasing one another, the platform came to a sudden halt. The agents looked around to see who - or what - had stopped the platform this time.

"It stopped!" Sheva cried. Chris nodded as he went to the edge of the platform. He peered into the scope of his rifle, then pointed it around, until the red dot landed on a Majini with a crossbow.

"No, something's stopping it." Chris replied. He sniped the man. As soon as he lowered his weapon, the platform began moving. It resumed ascending. "It's going up again!" Sheva said.

Chris nodded. He began running around the platform as it continued to ascend. Sheva decided to join in. The agents ran around the platform in circles like a headless chicken.

After awhile, it became boring. Sheva stopped running. She leaned against the object in the platform's center. "Well, I'm exhausted," Sheva exclaimed. "Tired from running and shooting all day."

"Well, it's not going to get any better from here on out." Chris replied, coming to stand besides her. "We have yet to find **Jill** and stop the Uroboros project." Sheva sighed. _Oh right. How did I forget about __**that**__?_

Another few minutes later, a Majini on another platform ran over to a console that stood on it. He pulled the lever once he reached it. Another emerged from the same door way. He equipped a machine gun.

Chris raised his rifle, peered into the scope, then pointed the weapon towards them. Before he could pull the trigger, the man opened fire on him while the other watched. Chris backed away as some of the man's bullets penetrated his vest and lower some of his health.

Chris spun around, then ran to the other side of the platform as it came to a complete stop. He waited for the man to cease fire, so he could snipe him. Once he did, Chris hurried back to the side of the platform that he was before.

After peering into the rifle's scope again, Chris immediately took aim at the man with the firearm. He sniped him, then pointed the weapon at his buddy. After sniping him, the platform resumed its climb.

Once again, the agents were bored as the platform ascended. Sheva went over to Chris, then sat down besides him as he stood in his spot, which was near the center, since he moved there after killing the two hostiles.

"How long will this go on?" Sheva asked. Chris turned, then looked down at her. His weapon was still raised, since he knew there were still more hostiles out there.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Chris demanded. She turned to look at him. "How long will it take for us to reach the top? I mean, more of those Majini will keep stopping the platform every time we make some progress."

Chris shrugged. "I have no clue. Hopefully we will reach it soon." he replied. A minute later, the platform came to a stop besides a pair of stairs. A few Majini were on it. They equipped firearms and stun rods.

The agents stood up, then ran towards the other side of the circular platform as the men began opening fire on them. "Come on!" Chris called, even though Sheva was following. She nodded.

Once they reached the edge, the agents spun around. Chris peered into the rifle's scope as Sheva pulled out hers. As she peered into her scope, Chris took aim, then he began firing his weapon.

Sheva soon joined in. Once the agents had sniped all the Majini on the stairs, they reloaded their weapons as they made their way towards the stairs. The stairs lead up to a higher, non-movable platform.

The agents ascended up the steps. Once they reached the top, the agents ran along the platform, until they entered a dark corridor. The agents turned to left, then headed in that direction.

Ahead was a metal double door. Little windows were on the lower part of the left wall. It allowed orange light into the hall, washing over the agents lower halves as they went over to the door. Once reaching it, they did their usual count-to-ten-then-barge-through routine.

--

The agents were now a very lit corridor. The agents ran through. Once they reached the end, they descended down the stairs that was ahead. Once the agents reached the bottom, they ran ahead.

They exited through a cave mouth-like hole. Chris, at this point, was equipping his handgun (wow, when was the last time he did that in the _gameplay _portions of the story?).

They were now in a cavern-like area. Ruined buildings were in this area. "More ruins. You think Excella is here?" Sheva asked as the agents headed towards a yellow door on the right.

Two crates were besides it. After reaching them, Chris took out his machete. "If we wanna find out, we're gonna have to lower the bridge." he replied. Inside both were ammo that neither agents could carry.

"Then we need to find the controls. Maybe they're in that building..." Sheva said. Chris nodded as he began running ahead. Sheva followed. She noticed that he was equipping a handgun. _Wait, that's not his beretta, _she thought, realizing the weapon in her partner's hands.

The agents found a yellow console on the other side of the building. Chris went over to it. It had a lever. Besides the lever were two lights. One was lit green, while the other was dark. Chris pulled the lever.

Suddenly, the light that was dark lit red while the other went out. And thanks to that, one of the lights on another console with a lever lit green. The other light was still out.

Chris hurried to find the other console, while Sheva went over to two crates that they'd passed earlier. Once Chris found the other console, he ran over to the crates that were next to it.

He slashed them both with his non bullet using weapon. Inside one was gold, which he took. The other had handgun ammunition. Chris turned away, then he went over to the console. He wrapped his hulk-like hand around the lever, then pulled it.

She had rejoined him at this point. Suddenly, the elevator besides them came to life. A moment later, its shaft arrived. The agents hopped over the metal railing to get inside. But it couldn't go up, unless someone stayed to operate it via console.

"Activate the elevator for me." Sheva said. Chris didn't respond as he hopped over the railing again. He went over to the console. Chris then looked back at her. He pointed his finger at the console.

"Sheva.." he started. Sheva shook her head, rewielding her machine gun. "No," she replied. "This time, I'll handle things. You just aid me like I had aided you." Chris took a step forward.

He opened his mouth to protest, but he decided not to. There was point in arguing. Shaking his head, Chris grabbed the lever, then pulled it. As soon as he did that, the shaft began to rise. Chris watched, switching weapons. _Damn. I was going to test out my new magnum,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Sheva was on the platform above. She raised her weapon, then she began navigating through the platform. She had only taken a few steps forward, when Lickers suddenly appeared.

Sheva waited until the creatures were on the platform before she started firing her weapon. After taking out the two that was ahead of her, Sheva resumed running through the platform.

As she was running towards the floor on the other side, a Licker emerged from a hole in the ceiling above. It began crawling on the ceiling. Sheva immediately ran from under it.

She reached the other side. Sheva was about to take a step forward, when a Licker that had been on that ground was sniped. Sheva stared at the body for second, then proceeded forward.

She ran along the ground, until she reached a platform that was opposite from the one she had been on. Sheva made a quick turn towards the right, then ran on the platform.

Ahead was a huge blue crate. Once she reached it, Sheva got into position to push it, but she had trouble moving it, even though she was pushing it with her strength.

But it did move nonetheless. Sheva contacted her partner via ear piece as she continued to push the heavy object. "Come on!" she cried. Chris didn't reply. Sheva suddenly heard something. She stopped pushing the crate, then stood up.

She spun around at the sound of nails clicking on metal. From the platform where she had left was a Licker. Sheva raised her machine gun, then pointed it towards the approaching creature.

More Lickers quickly joined it as Sheva began firing the one in lead. Gunfire filled the air as she shot Licker after Licker with her second - and most powerful - machine gun.

Soon the humanoid frog-like things were lying dead in front of her. As blood appeared under their bodies, Sheva picked up the items they'd dropped. She then hurried over to a crate that she'd pass.

She slashed it with her survival knife. Inside of it was machine gun ammo, which she took, then reloaded her weapon. Shotgun shells lied next to the broken crate. Sheva didn't bother to pick it up.

Instead, she went back to the blue crate, then resumed pushing it. Sheva grunted as she pushed the heavy crate towards the edge. After several moments of pushing it, she reached the edge.

With one final push, Sheva pushed the crate over the edge. It fell towards the ground below. Meanwhile, the brunette female hopped off the platform. She landed on both feet.

Sheva looked around before standing back up. She spotted a small wooden crate in a corner, but decided not to check to see what's inside of it. Instead, she hopped down a hole that was in the roof of the building she was on.

She landed on both. Again, Sheva looked around before standing up. She hurried over to a yellow door that lied ahead of her. She checked the door, but it was locked. Sheva let out an sigh. _Great. I hopped into a building that I can't even get out of,_ she thought, frowning.

Sheva immediately spun around. On the opposite side of the room was a console with a lever. A green light was besides the lever. Sheva hurried over to it. Once reaching it, she pulled the lever.

Suddenly, the raised bridge lowered itself. Once it got into position, the ground shook, as if a earthquake was taking place. Sheva held onto the console, until the ground settled down.

As Sheva's heart was beginning to slow back to normal, the locked door suddenly slammed open. Sheva jumped for the door had startled her. She quickly spun around to see who - or what - had opened the door.

To her surprise, Chris stood in the doorway. He lowered his weapon. "Did I scare you? Sorry if I did," he apologized. Sheva placed a hand on her chest. She took in a deep breath as her heart began to slow its rapid beating.

"N-no. I'm fine. I was just.. startled.." she replied. Chris hurried over to a locker that was besides her. He opened it. Inside of it was golden grail, which Chris took.

After they checked to see if anything else useful was in the room (they found magnum rounds and a health spray), the agents hurried out the room. They made their way towards the bridge.

As they crossed over it, Sheva suddenly had a bad feeling about the door ahead. It was metal door that had a little light below it, washing over its lower half. _Something really bad is about to happen, _Sheva thought, feeling nervous.

_That is, if it didn't already happen. _The agents reached the door. Sheva gulped, raising her weapon. The brunettes go into position to do their "count to ten then barge through routine". Before they entered through, Sheva thought, _Josh, I hope you're okay. Please show us a sign that you're alive_.

--

The agents entered the large, foyer-like room, which had no furniture. Ahead of them was Excella. She had her back to them. "Excella Gionne! Stop right there!" Sheva commanded, though both she and Chris had their weapons lowered.

They immediately raised their hanguns as Excella began to clap. She slowly turned around, clapping her hands. "Bravo!" she said, sarcastically. Chris took a step forward.

"Damn it, where is **Jill**?!" Chris demanded, sounding like he was about to cry. Sheva let another sigh. How much longer should she keep up the act that she cares about finding his former partner, even though in reality she didn't?

"Hmph! Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't." Excella replied, posing once again. Suddenly from above, the Cloaked woman dropped down from the ceiling.

She landed in between both agents. Dust flew up from the floor, getting into the agents' faces. They began coughing as the woman stood up. Once she was standing, the Cloaked woman began attacking them.

Twisting their wrists, kicking the hands which held berettas, etc. But not for long for suddenly, her legs gave out. The woman collapsed to the ground. Her legs were weak, since she'd been on the ceiling for quite awhile. Acting like house cat.

Chris and Sheva regain their balance and tightened the grips on their weapons. They pointed their berettas at her. The Cloaked woman looked around as she sat on the floor. _Dammit. What should I do to escape?_

She continued to look around, until she got an idea. She started at Chris for a moment, her eyes scanning him. Chris took a step closer to her. Suddenly, with quick reflexes, the Cloaked woman put her leg in between the man's legs.

She quickly raised her leg. Before her ankle could reach Chris' genitals, she pulled her leg free. Chris didn't know that she didn't really hit his "manhood" with her leg, since the Cloaked woman was moving too fast for his eyes to keep up.

Chris grabbed his "junk", thinking that she'd hit it, only to realize that she didn't and she had done that to get away. Once her foot was back onto the floor, she flipped backwards. She landed on both feet. The Cloaked woman used that tatic to get back from the agents. Sheva immediately turned towards her.

Sheva raised her weapon, aiming at the woman's mask. She fired. The Cloaked woman wasn't fast enough to fully dodge the bullet. The bullet penetrated her mask, knocking it off her face as she flipped backwards.

She flipped backwards several times as Sheva continued to fire at her, wasting ammo since she kept missing her target. Chris joined in, wasting ammo also. The agents quickly ran out of ammunition in their berettas.

The Cloaked woman stopped flipping, since the gunfire had ceased.. She fixed the hood, as she bowed her head. "Stop playing around, we - I mean _Me_ - want some answers!" Chris shouted, pointing his beretta forward. Sheva stood besides him.

Excella cocked her head to the side. "But playing is what I'm best at doing." she replied. Excella licked her lips several times, wiping the liptick off with her saliva.

Sheva made a face of disgust as she stared at Excella. "Eww," she muttered. "You haven't changed." said a voice suddenly. Chris immediately recognized the voice.

The agents turned to see Albert Wesker standing on the stairs ahead, his skin - which is covered in grease and/or gel - and his sunglasses reflected the only light in the room.

"Wesker! You _are_ alive!" Chris said, taking a step forward. Sheva turned to look at him. "This is Wesker?" she asked. _He looks less threatening than how Chris had described him, _Sheva thought, looking forward again.

Albert began walking down the steps, looking at Chris with his hidden eyes. "We last met at the Spencer Estate, wasn't it?" Wesker said. Excella turned around, a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, isn't this one big family reunion," Once he reached the floor, Wesker made his way towards the Cloaked woman. Her head was still bowed. Excella frowned, realizing that he was ignoring her.

"Hey, Albert! What about me?" she called, cutting him before he could continue to speak. Wesker turned towards her. "What about you?" he said coldly. Excella gasped, widening her eyes.

Wesker gave her a cold stare for a moment before looking back at Chris. Excella snapped her mouth shut as she narrowed her eyes at him. She turned around, scoffing. Excella then stomped up the stairs.

The agents watched, as she ascended up the steps. Once she reached the door on the landing, Excella pulled it open, entered through, then slammed the door shut as if she was a little child that was acting bratty, 'cause her parents won't let her play with her toys after she made a mess.

The BSAA operatives then turned back to Wesker and the Cloaked woman. She stood still, as if she was a statue. Wesker cleared his throat before speaking. "Okay. Where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember."

He went all the way towards the Cloaked woman. He stood next to her. "I would expect you to be happier to see us." Wesker continued. Chris cocked his head to the side as he pointed his gun forward.

He opened his mouth slightly, showing off his real and fake teeth (he lost some of them during the mission in the Spencer Estate two years earlier, the flashback from chapter eight). "Us..?" Chris asked, confused.

(Insert a snappy comment, since Sheva is missing from the scene) Wesker grabbed the back of the Cloaked woman's hood. "So slow to catch on," he replied. "You're a oblivous dumbass like I remembered."

Wesker began pulling the hood back. The Cloaked woman was silent the whole time. Chris' eyes widened and he stared in anticipation. A moment later, Wesker; who had been pulling the hood back slowly, finally revealed the woman's identity. The woman was...

--

Author's note: Yep, I decided to end the chapter in a cliff hanger. I know it was shorter than the last chapter, but oh well. The next few chapters will be the normal length of 5,000+ words (maybe). That is, until the story finally concludes. I decided that if anyone can count how many times Chris says "Jill" throughout the entrie story will get an (cheesy) reward. That's the reason why I also bold her name out every time he says it. Anyway, please review this and the other chapter or I'll actually stop updating (which I almost did with this one). Later!


	15. The Agents Vs Jill And Wesker

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

Mister Potatohead?" Chris gasped. Albert immediately turned his head towards the woman besides him. Sure enough, she was wearing a mask of the character from the Toy Story series. Wesker's hidden eyes blinked as he reached towards the bottom of her mask.

"Whoops. Now to remove this Mister Potatohead mask." Wesker said as Chris stared at them with wide eyes. The woman was taking in deep, rapid breaths. She was having trouble breathing underneath the mask.

Once he had a nice grip on the mask's bottom, Wesker, at first, slowly lifted it. Chris stared in anticpation. Once it was halfway off the woman's chin, Wesker snatched the entire mask off her face.

Chris immediately realized who the woman was. "**Jill?!**" He couldn't believe who he was seeing. Instantly, Jill began letting out gasps as she tried to regain her breathing. Chris lowered his beretta.

Sheva magically reappeared besides him. After Chris had put his weapon away, he said, "**Jill!** It's me, Chris!" Sheva turned to look at him. "What? Are you even sure that's her?" she asked.

Chris turned towards her upon hearing her question. Instead of answering, Chris raised his brawny arms, placed his hands on her, then - to Sheva's surprise - he _pushed_ her.

There was enough force behind the push that it caused Sheva to fall sideways. The beretta flew from her hands. It flew a few feet away from her before it landed on the dirty floor.

It slid across the floor for a few seconds before coming to a complete stop. Sheva lied on her side on the dirty floor. She turned her head towards her partner, narrowing her eyes at him as he took a few approaching steps towards the blonds.

"The one and only." Wesker said. Chris stopped walking as he stared at her. Besides having blond hair and super human strength, Jill also had... "A breast job?" Chris blurted, staring at her breast, wondering if they were larger than he'd remembered.

Chris cocked his head to the side again as he stared at his former partner and captain. "And that blond hair... makes you look like a whore." He'd meant to say all of those in his head. But it was too late to take all of those back.

Before he knew it, Chris was getting a mouthful of a high-heel boot. The kick caused him to fly backwards like a rag doll. Saliva projected from his mouth as Jill raced after him.

She leapt off the ground. Her long, blond ponytail floated in the air as she landed on the muscular agent. Jill stomped his chest with her heel, causing him to fall faster. **Thud!**

Pain shot throughout his body as Chris lied on the floor, gazing upwards as Jill jumped a dozen feet into the air. All the while, Sheva had re-equipped her beretta and she was back on her feet.

Sheva aimed her weapon towards Jill as she flipped around in mid air. Sheva couldn't get a clear shot on her, so she waited 'til Jill was back on the ground. Once she was, Jill lunged at the African female.

Sheva quickly took aim on her, then opened fire on her. Jill swerved side to side as bullet after bullet headed in her direction. Sheva immediately realized that shooting at her wasn't going to do anything to her, since she kept dodging the bullets.

By the time Sheva tried to lower her arms, Jill had reached her. Jill roundhouse-kicked Sheva's hand, causing her to drop her beretta. Sheva took a stumbling step back. Jill flipped backwards a few times, heading away from the brunette.

Once she landed on her feet, Jill charged towards Sheva. Sheva raised her hands, balling them into fists. Once Jill reached her, Sheva tried to punch her. But to her surprise, Jill jumped as she swung her fist.

Sheva missed her target. Sheva immediately looked up. All she saw were grayish-purple legs. Before she knew it, Sheva had Jill's legs wrapped around her neck. For a brief moment, all Sheva saw was Jill's "crouch".

Jill let out an growl as she flipped Sheva backwards. Once they were in mid air, Jill had let go of her. Sheva saw a blur of colors as she spun around in the air.

Gravity immediately took a hold of her. It instantly pulled Sheva towards the ground. Next thing Sheva heard was a loud **Thud!**

The wind was knocked out of her. Sheva opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She struggled to catch her breath as Jill landed on her feet. Jill quickly turned around. Chris was back on his feet. He was having trouble taking out his beretta.

He turned around as he heard the sound of someone running in high heels. His eyes widened when he noticed that Jill was approaching him. Her hand was balled into a fist at her side. Chris let go of his weapon, then he began to raise his hands. Once Jill reached him, she hooked the side of his head for he was too slow to block her attack.

Chris stumbled back, but managed to keep his balance. Jill was about to throw another punch, when she heard the sound of a gun cocking. She turned her head slightly to see barrels of a handgun pointing at her.

Jill immediately knew that Chris' partner was pointing her beretta at her. Wesker had been watching the whole scene. He was getting really bored, since he thought it was taking too long.

So, he - with high speed - ran over to them. Once he reached them, Wesker straight-punched Sheva's head. The punch caused her to drop her weapon again and it also knocked her off her feet.

Meanwhile, Jill ran around Chris as he shook out of the daze that he was in. Once Jill was behind him, she did a small leap into the air. Jill raised her legs, then - with quick reflexes - wrapped them around Chris' mid-section.

Chris raised his arms as Jill let out another growl. Jill flipped him onto his back. She had let go of him in the middle of the flip. Jill landed on both feet as Chris lied on the floor.

Jill took a menacing step towards Chris. Suddenly, a high pitched whistle filled the air. The sound immediately interrupted the fight. Jill turned towards the sound. The whistling noise was coming from Wesker's dog whistle that he had tied to a string.

The string was wrapped around his neck. Wesker lowered the whistle as Jill bowed her head. She began making her way to him as Sheva, holding her head with one hand, hurried over to Chris.

Once she reached him, Sheva knelt down besides him. Chris stared at the ceiling, dazed as pain was spreading throughout his body. Sheva placed a hand on him as she stared down at him.

"Chris, are you alright?" she asked, concerned about his condition. Chris immediately shook off the daziness upon hearing her words. He turned his head towards her.

Suddenly, the agents heard chuckling. Sheva turned towards Wesker and Jill as Chris slowly sat up. Jill's head was no longer bowed, but she was staring off into the distance. Wesker took the dog whistle off his neck, then pocketed it.

"Now let's finish this once and for all," he said, making his way to Jill's right side. Wesker placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think the odds are fair, two on two."

The brunettes were back on their feet, wielding their berettas. "'Two on two', like a porno, right?" Sheva asked as her head throbbed with pain. Wesker ignored her. He turned towards the other blond. "Right, Jill?" Wesker asked.

Chris repeatedly blinked. "Fuck this. If I couldn't beat him the first two fights with a handgun, I might as well blow this bitch up." he said, pulling out a RPG (he brought it at the weapon's store).

Chris turned towards the right, then took off running. "After I get some space!" he added. Wesker turned towards Chris as he ran. "Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you," he said.

Chris reached the bended door there. To his horror, it was locked. Wesker began approaching him. "Your future hinges upon this fight," he said. Wesker quickly reached him. With quick reflexes, he lifted his leg, then kicked the Redfield into the door.

The door broke off its hinges, since it couldn't handle Chris' weight. Chris landed on his back. Wesker was about to reach down to grab him, when Chris kicked his shin.

It wasn't a very powerful kick. It had enough force behind it to push Wesker back a step or two. As Wesker was regaining his balance, Chris scrambled to his feet.

Once he standing, Chris spun around. He sprinted up the steps ahead. Once he was at the top, Chris ran on the landing, passing a vase, until he reached another stairway there.

As he climbed it, Chris contacted Sheva via ear piece. "We'll never win like this. Time to change tactics." he said. "Yeah. You act like I don't _know_ that, Chris!" Sheva replied sharply.

Chris sprinted through the corridor that was on the landing. The RPG bounced up and down as he ran. "You're merely postponing the inevitable," Wesker said, walking instead of running.

Chris ran through the area, until he spotted a huge biege crate with a lid on it. The only way that it'll open if two people push the lid off. "Come on!" he commanded via ear piece. "Roger!" was Sheva's reply.

Chris got into position to push the lid. He waited for his partner to show up. "You can't hide forever." Wesker said. Chris waited and waited. Finally, Sheva showed up. She ran over to the other side, then got into position to push.

Both agents pushed, until the lid was completely off. Inside of the crate was a L. Hawk (a Magnum) a emerald and a sapphire. Chris took the jewels, since he couldn't hold the magnum.

"You're merely postponing the inevitable," Wesker said, getting closer to their location. The brunettes immediately spun around. "I'll take care of Jill! You handle Wesker!" Sheva told him.

Chris nodded as Sheva began heading her seperate way. Chris headed out the room from its other doorway. Nearly as soon as he did, he spotted Jill ahead. She sprinted pass Chris as he made his way around a corner.

Sheva began opening fire on her. Chris reached a wall, then took cover on it as he took the rocket launcher off his shoulder. "Poor deluded Chris. How you so love your precious self righteousness," Wesker said, shaking his head.

Wesker emerged from the corner ahead. Chris immediately peered around the wall, raising the weapon. He peered into the scope as Wesker approached him.

Once Chris took aim, he fired. The rocket emerged from the weapon. It flew towards Wesker. It appeared that it was going to go through his neck, but it never did.

Wesker managed to grab the rocket with both hands. He struggled with it as the rocket's thrust kept it going forward. All the while, Chris pulled out his Hydra shotgun. He immediately aimed at the rocket.

Chris then fired. The rocket exploded. Chris shielded his head with his brawny arms. Once the explosion died, Chris heard Wesker's voice. "Self-righteous fools!" he said angrily.

As the smoke was clearing up, Wesker, dazed, fell onto on his knee. Chris kept shooting him with his weapon as Wesker's upper half fell forward. After a moment of shooting him, Wesker stood up. Chris immediately had to reload, since his shotgun ran out of ammunition while he was shooting his former captain.

Wesker sprinted away as Chris was reloading his Hydra shotgun. Once he had finished, Chris turned around, then headed back the way he'd came. He was running, holding the shotgun in his left hand.

Once he was back in the foyer a minute later, Wesker was on the balcony of the stairs where he'd climbed down. He turned around as Sheva hurried to regroup with her partner.

"I expected more of a challenge affer all this time, Chris." Wesker said as his skin and sunglasses reflected the light of the foyer area. He shook his head. "How disappointing."

Suddenly, Wesker's cellphone began to ring. He pulled it out of pocket, then pressed the "talk" button before placing it on his ear. "Yes?" Wesker asked as he turned around, then he began to walk away.

"Go!" Chris ordered. The agents charged towards the steps. Once they reached it, the brunettes sprinted up the steps. Once they reached the landing, the agents stopped running, raising their berettas.

"Wesker, stop!" Chris commanded. Wesker let out an sigh upon hearing his former suboridnate's command. "Sorry, I would have to call you later." Wesker told the caller. Wesker hung up the phone, then lowered his arm as he turned towards them.

Suddenly, the agents heard running. They immediately spun around and backed up. Jill appeared, emerging from the doorway behind them. She jumped into the air, then spun around as she kicked. Her foot missed their faces, but it did get Wesker's hand.

The cellphone flew from his hand. It flipped several times into the air before crashing into the floor. The phone shattered. Wesker stared down at the broken phone for a second, then looked back Jill as he narrowed his hidden eyes at her.

Jill had landed back on her feet. "Idiot. You just broke my brand new Motorola Razor," Wesker said, giving her a cold stare. Jill's cheeks turned a light pink. "Heh, my bad..." she replied sheepishly.

Jill immediately spun around as she heard the sound of air being disturbed, as if something was passing through it. All the blond saw was a blur of colors heading her way. She instantly knew that someone was trying to punch her.

It was Sheva. Her hand was balled into a fist as she swung her arm. Jill caught her fist with quick reflexes. Jill let out a low growl as she narrowed her eyes at the African female.

Suddenly, Jill heard running steps. She immediately knew Chris was charging at her. He had his arms outstretched. He was planning to grapple her.

But he never did, for Jill raised her leg behind her, then kicked him when he had reached her. The kick caused him to stumble back. Chris lost his balance. He fell backwards and soon he was lying on his back.

Jill hooked Sheva's head with her free hand. She then spun around and made her way towards Chris. Once she'd reached him, Jill placed her heel on his neck.

Chris wrapped his hulk-like hands around her ankle as she tried to suffocate him with her boot's heel. "**Jill**, come on! It's me, Chris! Snap out of it!" Chris cried, despite losing air.

Wesker took a few steps towards them. "Nice moves, Chris," he said sarcastically. "But now that your 'partner' has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up." Sheva turned towards him as she rose to her feet.

Her head throbbed harder with more pain. "Bitch, hello! Don't forget about me! I'm his _current _partna!" Sheva reminded him. Wesker slowly turned towards her. He shot her a cold stare.

"You're as important to him as a condom is to a teenage male," Wesker answered. Jill twisted her foot. The heel sunk deeper onto his throat. "Come on, **Jill**! Get yourself together! Wake up! **Jill **Valentine!" Chris choke out. He immediately began coughing.

Jill loosened the pressure on Chris' neck as she stared down at him. Something clicked in her head as she stared. "Chr... Chris..." she said, trying to resist whatever control that was put upon her. Jill took her foot off of him, then backed away.

She jerked side to side as if something was about to burst from her chest. Chris had pulled himself into a sitting position. "**Jill**..." he said, his beady eyes widened. Sheva had disappeared from the scene again.

Wesker let out an chuckle. The door besides him was open. Apparently, the door was actually an elevator door. The shaft had arrived. Chris turned towards him as he pulled a remote-like device from his back pocket. "Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advance stage." Wesker said, raising the remote.

He pressed a button on it. Instantly, pain appeared in her chest. Jill couldn't bear the pain. She let out a cry of pain, then collasped onto her knees."Commendable, yet futile!" She panted and cried as the pain swell.

"No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do." Wesker said. "Have fun watching over Jill." Wesker entered the shaft. Chris raced after him. "Wait! What did you do to her?!" Chris called.

By the time he reached the shaft, it had already closed. Chris turned around as Jill's cries quiet down. Jill gazed up towards the ceiling. She grabbed the zip-line of her body suit with both hands.

She quickly ripped the zip-line apart, opening her body suit. The zipper stopped just before showing all of her breasts. Not only was Jill was showing some cleavage, but she had revealed a device that had been implanted above her breasts. Chris stared at it as she let out a scream, closing her eyes with her arms back.

After the scream ended, Jill bowed her head. Chris stared at her for a moment as Sheva reappeared into the scene. She was holding a box filled with donuts. Sheva was currently eating a powder sugar-covered one as she stood besides Chris. She was down to the last bite.

Sheva tapped his shoulder with the hand that held the remaining donut. Chris immediately turned towards her. His eyes widened when he noticed that she had a box full of donuts. He repeatedly blinked. "W-where did you get those?" he asked.

Sheva placed the donut in her mouth, chewed it, then swallowed it, finishing it. A low growl emitting from Jill's mouth made the agents immediately turned their attention towards her. She glared at the brunettes with her cerulean-colored eyes.

Sheva repeatedly blinked as she noticed the device on Jill's chest. "What's that on her chest?" Sheva asked. She closed the pink box, placed it on the floor, then pulled out her beretta.

"We have to get it off her!" Chris replied, taking out his beretta. Jill let out another growl as she stood in a crouching position. She let out a shriek, then charged towards them. Chris immediately switched weapons. He was now equipping his magnum.

Chris and Sheva side-stepped her. Jill let out an growl as she continued to run, despite the fact that she was about to reach the railings. Once she got there, Jill leapt off the landing. All the while, Chris descended down the stairs that was besides him. Jill was already on the lower floor. She took off running as Chris reached the floor. Sheva followed him.

"If we can remove that device on her chest, she might - and I highly doubt it - might return to normal!" Sheva said. Chris nodded. Chris reached Jill as she looked around, growling. "**Jill**! What are you doing?!" he demanded, the pitch of his voice rising.

Chris grabbed Jill's sides with his huge hands. Her body was obviously smaller than his, besides being shorter than him. Chris flipped her onto her back.

Once her body collided with the dirty floor, Jill tried to sit up, but the pain she'd received from the flip prevented her from doing so. As Jill dropped her head, raising her legs slightly, Chris hurried over to her.

Before he could reached her, Jill quickly scrambled to her feet. She turned towards him, then she began flipping backwards. "Stop it, **Jill**! Answer me!" Chris cried.

Once she landed on both feet, Jill began flipping away. Chris followed, raising his weapon. "It's me, Chris! Don't you recognize me?!" he called after her. Sheva let out an exasperated sigh. She was greatly annoyed of this.

Chris finally reached Jill. He wrapped his brawny arms around her. Jill struggled to free herself from his grasp as Chris felt around her for the device. And yes, Chris was copping her breasts not once, not twice, but _several_ times.

His face grew hot as he was doing so. Sheva finally reached them. She - wielding her machine gun - opened fire on the device. Jill let out a cry of pain as Chris let go of her arms. Jill staggered forward, placing a hand on the device.

Sheva lowered her weapon, then she jumped onto Jill's shoulders Sheva flipped her the same way Jill had flipped her. Jill cried as she landed on her back with her legs raised. Chris rushed over to her. "Quick! Get that device off of her!" Sheva shouted. Before he do anything else, Jill flipped back onto her feet.

Jill shot both agents glares as another growl escaped from her throat. Jill then spun around. "**Jill**! What are you doing?!" he demanded, the pitch of his voice rising again as he ran towards her. Jill was about to take off running, but Chris managed to wrap his arms around her again.

Jill struggled to free herself from his grasp as Sheva hurried over to them. Once she reached them, Sheva opened fire on the device. Jill let out another cry of pain as Chris let go of her arms. Jill staggered forward.

Sheva lowered her weapon, then she reached her hand out to grab the blond female. Sheva managed to grab Jill's ponytail. She tug it a bit as Jill let out another growl. "I got your weave, bitch!" Sheva cried.

Jill tried to shake her ponytail out of the brunette's grasp, but that only made Sheva yank her hair and tighten her grip. Jill grunted in pain. She dropped onto her knees. Jill dropped her head and placed her gloved hands on the dirty floor as Sheva continued to hold her ponytail.

"Chris, now!" Sheva shouted. Chris spun around. He noticed that his current partner was holding his former partner by her hair. He rushed over to them, raising his brawny arms.

Jill loudly panted. She looked up as she heard loud thudding. Her eyes widened when she recognized that the bumping was coming from Chris. She noticed that he had his arms outstretched. Next thing she knew, Jill was on her back with her legs raised and open wide. Chris had tackled her. Sheva had stumbled back from his tackle.

When she had regained her balance, she narrowed her eyes at her partner. "What the hell was that for?!" Sheva demanded. Chris ignored her as he sat up. He was still on Jill. He immediately looked down at her. His cheeks grew hot as he stared down at her breasts.

Chris reached his hand down, then grabbed the red leech-looking device. "Now I'm about to try to pull that device off your chest while you have your legs raised and open, moaning as if we were in the middle of a sexual intercourse," Chris said, before he began his attempt.

Sure enough, as Chris was trying to pull off the device, Sheva walked over to them. Jill was dazed and was letting out moans as she lied below the muscular agent. Sheva watched, raising her weapon.

When Jill was no longer dazed, she raised her arms. She pressed her hands on Chris' chest. The shade of red in his cheeks deepened as he felt Jill's hands on his "moobs". Jill tried to push him off as he continued to pull the device.

Sheva recognized that Jill was trying to push him off, but her attempts kept failing, since the heavy male was on top of her. Sheva decided to take action. She held her machine gun in one hand as she raised it.

Sheva was planning to knock Jill unconscious to prevent her from succeeding in getting Chris' off herself. Chris' eyes shifted upwards as he noticed Sheva holding her weapon, preparing to hit his former friend.

Chris reached out towards her with his free hand. He grabbed her arm as he tightened his grip on the device. "Sheva, don't! She can't get up unless I get off of her!" Chris told her. As he spoke, he'd managed to rip the device from Jill's chest.

Jill let out an scream of agony. Chris and Sheva immediately gazed down at her as she dropped her arms to her sides as she began kicking her legs. The pain in her chest was swelling rapidly. The agents stared, eyes widened. She couldn't bear the pain any longer. Jill stopped screaming as her eyes rolled up into her head. Her legs finally stopped moving as she slipped into unconscious.

Chris immediately got off her and stood up as his facial expression changed from confused to straight horror. "**JILL!**" Chris screamed. He knelt down besides her, then sat her up. Chris held her in his brawny arms as Sheva took a step closer to them.

Chris pushed Jill's blond bang aside as he stared down at her. He began shaking her. "**Jill! Jill!** Wake up!" Chris shouted, violently shaking her. He kept shaking her even when Jill had awaken. Jill was surprised and was staring up at him.

"C-Chris... st-stop! ...I-I'm... awake...!" Jill said in between shakes. Chris finally stopped upon hearing that. He pulled her closer to his face as he stared down at her... face? "Sorry about that," Chris replied sheepishly.

Jill narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright?" Jill sighed, blinking. "I'm so sorry." she apologized. "It's Ok." Chris replied as the pain in his back returned. Jill turned her head, then looked pass him. She caught sight of Sheva as she held the box of donuts again.

Sheva had retrieved them, while Chris was shaking Jill. "You're Sheva, right?" Jill asked. Sheva was chewing on a donut. She nodded as she swallowed the piece she had eaten. Sheva had chocolate in the corner of her mouth.

"I couldn't control my actions, oh, but God I was still aware. Forgive me." Jill apologized. Sheva lowered her hand which held the donut as she narrowed her eyes at Jill. "I'll forgive you... if you pay for my medical bills when we get the hell out of here!" she snapped.

Sheva then resumed eating her pastry. The two fair-skinned people pulled themselves to their feet as Jill scowled at Sheva. _Yeah, keep stuffing your face you good-for-nothing bitch!_ Jill thought. Once they were on their feet, Jill turned back to Chris. "Listen. I'm gonna be alright. You two need to stop him." she told him.

"We just can't leave you here!" Chris protested. "You have to. This is your only chance!" Jill insisted. "If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe! Millions will die!"

"Well yeah, but - "

"It's alright! You need to stop him!" Jill said, cutting him off. Chris frowned. Sheva moved closer to him. She swallowed the last bite of the chocolate donut that she was eating. Jill grabbed his vest with both hands. "Chris! You're the only one who can!" she insisted, shaking him a little.

"Before it's too late. Do you trust your partner?" Chris' eyes suddenly widened in surprise. He quickly went to this thoughts to search for a answer. As much as Sheva had helped him throughout the mission, he never considered her better or not on the same level as Jill.

Chris and Jill had been through a lot together. And even after he thought she'd died on the night in the Spencer Estate two years earlier, he thought that no one will ever take her place. Even when HQ had given him an assigned partner for the mission in Kijuju.

At first, Chris protested. He had been sent on missions solo after Jill's presumed death. His mind changed when he'd met Sheva. Especially after she opened up to him, despite the fact that he nearly took her life when he'd arrived in Kijuju over two days ago.

Even so, Chris never thought Sheva will ever take Jill's place. Anyway, those were some of his thoughts. Chris' gaze shifted from the blond female to the brunette female. Chris noticed that Sheva was now equipping her machine gun, staring at him. He also noticed that she appeared tired with blood shot eyes.

The box of donuts was empty and it was placed besides her high-heel boots. She pushed hair off her face with one hand as the other held the gun. Chris' eyes shifted back to his old partner as she waited for his answer.

"Well?" Jill raised her arms. She crossed them over her chest. Chris' eyes immediately shot towards her breasts as he originally shifted his eyes to stare at her scrawny arms.

"Uh... Uh.." Chris hesitated. His mind went blank as he tried to come up with an answer. Quick. The sound of Sheva's weapon cocking made him jumped. When he settled back down, he blurted, "No!".

Sheva's blood shot eyes immediately narrowed as Jill's eyes widened. Chris immediately regretted the answer. _Shit, I didn't mean to say that!_ he thought as fear began crawling up his spine. He spun around, turning his gaze towards Sheva.

Sheva was tapping her foot, holding the machine gun in both hands as she glared at him. "I knew it. This whole 'partners to the end' had meant nothing to you. You must of thought it was just a joke." Sheva said.

Chris' eyes raised his arms. "No! I didn't mean to say that. It just.. slipped." he replied. Sheva blinked. "'Slipped'? So you actually thought about me like that?" Sheva continued. "I'm not important to you at all? I'm just being used like a toy. Once this mission is over, you would discard me, for you prefer Jill over me!"

Chris could obviously tell that she was upset. He had to talk his way out of this mess. After all, Jill had set him up. Chris shook his head. "N-no! That's not true, Sheva. I just became concern in finding **Jill**..."

Sheva pointed her weapon at his chest. Her head was throbbing again. But this time with anger. Jill's eyes widened as she raised her hands. "I dare you to say Jill one more time. Say her fucking name one more time and I will not hesitate to blow you back to the title screen!" Sheva threatened, cutting him off.

Before Chris could say anything, Jill placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards her. "Chris, you must prove to her that you do care." Jill said, staring into his deep blue eyes. "Hurry before Wesker gets away and releases the Uroboros into the atmostphere and before Sheva explodes!"

Chris took a glance over to Sheva. She was fuming as her head repeatedly throbbed. He turned back to her. "But **J**..." He never finished his sentence. Next thing Chris knew, he had hundreds of bullets penetrating his flesh.

Blood oozed out of the wounds as he violently shook from the bullets that he was receiving from his partner. Jill had froze in horror, watching with eyes that were as big as saucers.

When Sheva had ceased fire, Chris stumbled back. He reached his hand up as his eyes rolled up into his head. The agent fell backwards. He hit the floor. Hard. But Chris won't have to suffer from the pain that had shot throughout his body, for he was dead. A pool of blood appeared under him. "CHRIS!" Jill shouted. Sheva panted as she stared at his corpse.

**Your Partner has died.**

--

Several minutes later after the agents did the whole "vs Wesker and Jill" and "save Jill" boss battles again, the agents were on a platform. The sun was setting ahead. Sheva stopped walking. She turned back to her partner for she was ahead.

"Chris...?" Sheva started. Chris shook his head, then quickly caught up. "...I'm alright." Chris replied. Sheva knew he was still concerned about Jill. As Jill had said, she'll be fine. But Chris didn't believe that. After all, he owed her after she'd saved him from Wesker's clutches. The agents turned to the right.

Ahead was a rocky wall. Besides the wall was a huge cargo ship. The agents looked around the boat, looking for any signs of Wesker. After a moment of looking, Sheva called out. "Look over there!" She pointed. Chris turned to follow her finger.

The brunettes spotted Wesker and Excella aboarding the ship. Excella held a sliver briefcase in her left hand as she walked besides the blond. Like Wesker, she wore sunglasses. Chris blinked. "Its time we put an end to this." he said. "Let's go."

Sheva nodded. The agents turned around, then scurried down the stairs that was besides them. The agents had to hurry, for the ship was going to take off soon. As they made their towards the ship, a thought appeared into Sheva's head. _Second of thought: If I managed to __**survive**__ this mission, then Jill will have to pay my medical bills!_

_--_

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was very busy and I, to be honest, didn't like this part of the game. I hated how Chris was acting and the fact that Jill had easily kicked their asses! And then they quickly forgave her, when she told them that she couldn't control her actions. If I was there, I wouldn't quickly accepted her apology. She would really have to try to convince me to do so. But anyway, I should stop ranting. It's done and out of the way so let's move on. Please review and later!


	16. Traveling Through The Cargo Ship

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

As evening fell, the agents were on the huge ship. Bluish-white spotlights illuminated the sides of the boat and part of the dark deck. The muscular agent pulled out his sniper rifle. Like everywhere else the agents'd been, there was groups of Majini here.

"This ship is huge," Sheva exclaimed. "Do you think they're planning to use it to spread the Uroboros?" Chris sniped a man wearing a black mask. "No, using a ship like this would give away their position too soon." Chris answered.

"They must have another plan." The agents hopped off the platform they were on. They went over to two crates that were ahead. The crates were besides a pair of stairs. Chris slashed both of them with his machete.

Inside both of them were rifle ammuniton, which the agents took. The brunettes climbed the steps. Once on the landing, Chris raised his rifle, then peered into the scope. Ahead of them was a Majini with a stun rod (wait, what happened to Chris' stun rod?).

Chris took aim at the man's head, then fired. The man's head exploded, only for it to be replaced by the parasite one. Chris sniped his new head, while Sheva took out her rifle, then she began looking around for more Majini. Which there were.

As Sheva sniped, Chris switched weapons. The ones Sheva'd missed, Chris would take them out with his Hydra shotgun. He picked up the rifle ammo one of them had dropped, then hurried over to the stairs on the right.

He climbed halfway up the stairs, when a Majini appeared. Chris immediately raised his shotgun, then took aim as the man lunged at him with outstretched arms. Chris fired just before the man could grab him. As the man stumbled back from the shot, Chris took aim at his head, then fired.

The man's head exploded into a explosion of blood and brain pieces. As his body fell forward, Chris climbed the rest of the way. Once he reached the landing, Chris turned to the left. There was a ladder in front of him.

As Chris grabbed the rungs with his fingerless gloved hands, Sheva had reached the landing. The agents ascended up the ladder. Once they reached the landing, the agents hurried over to a ladder that was apart of a pole in the landing's middle.

After the climb, Chris hurried over to a crate. As he took out his machete and was slashing the crate, Sheva picked up the machine gun ammo that was near the crate. After reloading her rifle, she took the rifle ammo that was also near the crate.

Inside of the now destroyed crate was rifle ammo. After Chris took it, he spun around, taking out his sniper rifle again. He peered into the scope, then zoomed in to get a better view.

Despite being surrounded by darkness, Chris managed to spot a Majini. He aimed at the man's chest, then pulled the trigger of his rifle. The man fell off the dark platform that he was on after receiving the shot from Chris.

Chris pointed his weapon towards the right. He spotted another Majini. He sniped the man. Chris then pointed his rifle around in the darkness, until he spotted another Majini. He took aim, then fired.

"Nice shot!" Sheva commented. Chris didn't reply, nor didn't do any type of responding gestures as he looked around the dark area for more Majini. He took out another Majini, then he lowered his rifle.

Chris spun around, then went over to the edge of the platform. He hopped off. Chris landed on both feet on the platform below. As he straightened up, Sheva hopped off the platform above him. Luckily for them, Sheva didn't fall onto him.

As Sheva was straighting up, Chris switched back to his Hydra shotgun, then he hurried over to the platform's edge. He hopped off. After landing on both feet and straightening up, Chris went to the right.

Sheva followed after straighting up. Chris was standing near some stairs. He turned around as he heard something. As Chris looked around, Sheva took a few steps on the stairs. Suddenly, from a door above, two infected canines emerged.

They hopped off the landing, then landed on the ground where the agents were. Sheva backed up as Chris took aim at one dog. He fired. The shot caused the dog to be thrown back. As the dog was dying, Chris shot the other one.

Both dogs died as Chris hurried over to a ladder that lied ahead. He ascended up the ladder. Once he was at the top, Chris went over to three crates that were on the left. He broke all three of them in one swipe.

Inside one was gold, the other had machine gun ammo, and the last one had a red herb. Chris took the gold as Sheva climbed the ladder. Once she reached the landing, Chris pointed his finger at the machine gun ammo. Sheva took it.

Sheva also took the red herb as Chris turned around. Sheva spotted a green herb behind her partner. Chris spotted a Majini climbing the ladder they'd used. As Chris shot the man's back, Sheva mixed the herbs together, turning them into a health spray.

There was another man near two broken crates on the right. As Chris was taking him out, Sheva hurried over to the items that were originally inside the crates. One had gold and the other had machine gun ammo.

Sheva took out her machine gun, reloaded, then took the ammo. Sheva also took the gold. All the while, Chris had hopped off the platform, then hurried over to the stairs where they had been when the dogs appeared.

Chris climbed halfway up the stairs when a Majini appeared. Despite being in the dark, Chris managed to see him, thanks to the spotlight on his left. He raised his shotgun, aimed at the man, then fired.

As Sheva hopped off the platform, then hurried over to him, Chris went over to the man, then curb stomped on his chest. The man's chest exploded into blood and guts. Chris stared down at the man for a second.

Suddenly, the man tried to sit up. Despite having a huge hole in his chest, the man was still alive and was willingly to give up his life - 'cause he's bleeding out and such - to kill the intruder.

Chris shot his head, until it exploded. It was immediately replaced by the parasite one. The man was back on his feet, but not for long. Sheva took out his head with her SIG 556. As his body was thrown back, Chris hurried down the stairs ahead.

He was about to entered the light from the spotlight on the left when a few more hounds appeared. Near the light was a trailer. Chris took one of them out with two shots and he killed the other with one. Another Majini appeared as Chris hurried over to one of the dog's corpses.

The corpse had shotgun shells, which Chris took after reloading his shotgun. Sheva took out the Majini as Chris spun around. More appeared. Chris joined in as Sheva began shooting the other Majinis.

One Majini was the shirtless fat one, similar to the ones the agents had faced earlier in their mission. After stunning him, Chris hooked him while Sheva cartwheel kicked him. The man stumbled back, then lost his balance.

He fell backwards. Chris was about to curb stomp him, when he realized that the man was dead, thanks to Sheva; who had been shooting him. Chris took the gold object he'd dropped, then he spun around, then took out the last Majini in the group.

As his body melted, Chris took the shotgun ammo the man and another deceased Majini'd dropped. The agents then hurried over to the platform's edge, which was on the left side of its railings.

After hopping off, Chris, equipping his Machete, slashed the crates that were in front of the platform's edge. Inside one of them was a green herb and the other had machine gun ammo. Sheva reloaded her SIG 556, then took the ammo. Chris reloaded his rifle and shotgun, freeing up space.

He then took the herb. It immediately turned into a health spray. The agents began traveling through the area filled with trailers. Some of the area was lit, while the rest was bathed with shadows.

Thirty seconds later, Chris spotted a metal door with a green lit button on its left. Chris hurried over to the door. Chris pressed the button. Instantly, the door lifted. The agents entered through.

Once they were on the other side, the agents headed to the right. On their right was a metal door with a console. The light on the console was lit red. Ahead on a wall were two crates. Chris went over to them, pulling out his Machete.

He slashed the crates. Inside both were gold, which Chris took. The agents turned towards the left, then ascended up the ladder there. Once they reached the top, the brunettes ran over to a blue crate that lied ahead.

The agents got into position, then they began to push. They pushed the huge, heavy crate, until there was enough space for them to hop off the platform. Which they did. After the agents straightened up, the agents went over to the crates ahead.

The agents slashed them with their knives. Inside two of them was gold, which Chris took. The third one had a hand grenade, which neither agent could take, since none of them had space in their inventories.

The agents hurried over to a ladder ahead. The agents ascended up the ladder. Once they reached the top, Chris took out his magnum, then he went over to a crate on the right.

He slashed it with his machete, then re-equipped his magnum. Inside the crate was gold, which he took. As Chris spun around, Sheva reached the landing. Chris went over to some gold near the ladder. He picked it up, then pocketed it.

The gold disappeared into his blackhole-like pocket as he ran pass a green herb, since Chris couldn't hold it. The agents turned to the left, then headed in that direction. Suddenly, two Majini appeared.

They fell from a platform above. One of the Majini was the fat shirtless one. Chris took aim at his fat stomache, then fired as Sheva went to take care of the other Majini.

Chris took the man out in one shot. Chris stepped onto a yellow colored platform. Suddenly, it rose a foot. Once it came to a stop, Chris pointed his magnum at a ladder that is connected to the other platform on his right, ahead.

Chris couldn't locate the other Majini, which was also a fat Majini. Sheva, he finally noticed when he turned towards the right, was on a platform similar to his. She was shooting the Majini. Once he died, her platform rose.

All the while, Chris slashed a crate that was besides the yellow platform he was on. Inside of it was rifle ammunition, which he took. Chris reloaded his magnum with its rounds, then he hurried over to the platform's edge. Chris hopped off.

As he straightened up, Chris heard barking. He ran into the light on his right, then looked around for the source. Suddenly, something hit him, causing Chris to stagger a bit. Chris quickly regained his balance, then sprinted ahead.

To his right was a ladder that lead to the ground below. As Chris hopped off the platform, the dog that had hit him was spinning around. The dog glared at the brunette with its amber colored eyes.

The dog began charging towards the edge as Chris and Sheva - they had regrouped on the ground below - were running up some stairs that were besides the platform. The dog leapt off the platform as Chris and Sheva reached the top of the stairs.

The dog landed on all fours, then turned its head as a low growl emited from its mouth. Sheva and Chris immediately ascended up the stairs that was on the landing. Meanwhile, the dog gave chase.

It began climbing the first stairs. Chris and Sheva reached the top of the stairs, then spun around as the dog in the darkness they'd left let out another growl.

Chris aimed his weapon down into the darkness. A moment later, not one but _three_ dogs appeared. Chris - equipping his Hydra shotgun - took them out, including the one with a parasite pertruding from its back. He was, of course, holding the shotgun in his left hand, since the swelling in his right hand hasn't fully gone down.

"Those are a few dogs that needed to be put down. _Permanently!_" Chris joked as he descended down the steps towards the object one of the dogs had dropped. Sheva rolled her eyes.

Chris picked up the gold bracelet that one of the canines had dropped, then he ascended back up the steps. Once he rejoined Sheva on the landing, the agents went over to a dengy orange colored door on the right. They did their count-to-ten-then-barge-through routine.

--

There was a green herb on the right side of a shelf inside of the room. Chris reloaded his weapons, then grabbed the herb. He mixed it with the other herb, making his health spray more efficient. Sheva picked up the machine gun ammo on shelf's left side.

Chris then turned to the right, then headed in that direction. He made a left turn, went forward a few steps, then turned to the left again. Ahead of him was a some stairs. Sheva caught up with him, then both of them descended down.

Once at the bottom, the agents turned to the left, then headed towards the ladder that lead towards the floor below. Once they reached the ladder, the agents hopped off the platform.

They landed on the ground a foot below. Once the agents were standing, they began heading to the right. Chris was leading the way. The agents reached the wall. Turning to the left, the agents spotted some stairs that lead to the lower platform.

As they were descending down, Sheva spoke, saying, "This tanker is so big. It won't be easy finding Wesker". The agents reached the bottom. They hurried over to another stairway.

"That won't be a problem. Once he knows we're here, he'll find us." Chris replied, descending the stairs. Once at the bottom, the agents hurried over to another stairway. "And how do you know that?" Sheva asked, out of breath. Exhaustion was really starting to kick in.

Chris, showing a few signs of exhaustion, began climbing down the stairs after he reached it. "Let's just say we have a history together, and he's not the type to let grudges go." Chris answered.

Sheva's eyes widened as a horrid image appeared in her mind, all thanks to Chris' response. The brunettes went down yet another pair of stairs. Once they reached the bottom, the brunette male agent hurried over to a crate on his left.

"You must have done something to really piss him off." Sheva said. Chris slashed the crate. Inside of it was a green herb. "It goes a bit beyond just 'pissing him off'." Chris told her.

Sheva wiped perspiration off her forehead with one hand. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked, hurrying over to him as he was heading towards a white suitcase.

"Besides this one time I showed up to work drunk and pissed all over his car while he was in his office, doing his usual stuff while I worked for S.T.A.R.S, I'm not going to tell, until we've put an end to this." Chris explained.

Besides the suitcase, which was on some crates, was a wooden crate. Chris opened the suitcase. "Deal?" Sheva stared with wide eyes as Chris peered inside the case. Inside of it was a weapon.

Neither agents could hold it. Chris went over to the crate besides the suitcase. As he slashed it, Sheva spoke. "OK, but I'm holding you to that." Chris nodded. As the agents were leaving the area, Sheva thought, _He pissed all over his captain's car?!_.

The agents were traveling in a small corridor-like area. They reached a door with a red lit light on its left at the end. They did their count-to-ten-then-barge-through routine.

--

The agents were wielding their berettas as they entered the room. A few capsules with the Progenitor Virus-creating flowers were inside. Once they turned the corner, the agents spotted Excella.

There were two silver suitcases open on the desk in front of her as she stared down at an object in her hands. "Freeze!" Chris shouted, raising his beretta. Excella spun around, then placed the object between her breasts with one hand, while the other closed the suitcase.

"What's going on here?" Sheva demanded, pointing her beretta at the other brunette female. Excella placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing that concerns both of you," she replied. The object poked halfway out of her breasts.

Chris noticed that the object was a picture frame. Who is on the photo inside of it? "We're not giving you an option, now spit it out!" Sheva told her. Excella shifted her eyes from Sheva to Chris.

Chris decided to speak. Still staring at the picture frame between the Italian's breasts, he said, "Tell us what we want to know and you won't get hurt".

Excella blinked, holding the table with both hands as she stared at the agents. "Where's Wesker?" Chris demanded. "If you can behave yourself, maybe I'll tell you." Excella replied. She grabbed both suitcases by their handles, spun around, then made a run for it.

Chris fired his beretta, getting one of the suitcases. Excella turned back for a second, dropping the suitcase, then she turned away. Excella managed to escape from the room, even when the agents were shooting and chasing after her.

All of their shots missed the brunette. Sheva stopped running as Chris reached the door. It closed just before he could run through. Chris had stopped running. There was a valve on the door, which they could use to open the door.

Chris placed his brawny arm on the door. "Damn it!" Chris swore. "She's tough. I'll give her that much." Sheva said. Chris slowly turned towards her. Sheva began staring down at Excella's discarded suitcase.

"What's this.." Sheva went over to the syringes that lied on the floor besides and inside the discarded suitcase. Sheva bent over, then picked up a syringe. As Sheva stood up, Chris reached her, since he moved from the door.

Sheva turned towards him, raising her hand which held the syringe. "Chris.. is this.." Sheva trailed off. Chris blinked. "Whatever it is, Excella seemed protective of it." he said. He stared down at it after Sheva extended her arm towards him. _And that picture, too,_ he added thoughtfully.

Sheva also looked down at it. There was a label on it. Sheva turned the syringe towards the light, so she could read the label better. In big bold letters, formed a word Sheva didn't expect to read. She immediately turned to look at Chris' face after reading the label in her head. "Sedative?" Her eyes widened in confusion.

Chris took a step closer to her. "What is she going to use that for?" Chris asked. Sheva shrugged. Chris turned around, looking at another door. Sheva, meanwhile, placed the syringe in her back butt pocket. The needle was poking out of her pocket. _This might come in handy, _she thought. _Just hope I don't fall on my butt._

The agents hurried over to the door, which was the color blue. Chris kicked it open. He and Sheva turned towards the left, then headed in that direction. They stopped running before exiting out the doorway ahead.

Chris pulled out his sniper rifle. He raised the scope to his eye as he peered in. He pointed it towards the left. There was a military dressed Majini on a platform ahead. He had his back to them. Chris took aim at his head, then fired. The man was killed in one shot.

Chris went through the doorway, then peered into his scope again. He zoomed into his scope, then pointed his rifle towards the Majini on the platform above the one where he sniped the first one.

He took aim at the man's head, then fired. The man's head exploded. His body fell forward. "I guess your records wasn't lying when it said that you were a great marksman." Sheva commented. Chris nodded as he turned towards the left, lowering his rifle.

He went over to the railings to their right. Peering into the rifle's scope again, Chris pointed towards the ground below. He zoomed the scope in, aimed at the man's head, since he was on the floor, then took him out.

Chris switched back to his shotgun as he and Sheva began running ahead. Once they reached the corner, the agents turned towards the right. Suddenly, on the left side of a door, its mega phone-looking alarm went off. Chris and Sheva began running as a horde of Majini carrying firearms appeared.

Sheva's eyes widened in horror as the Majini began making their way towards the brunettes. "Dammit, Chris. Why the hell did you alert the horde?" Sheva demanded, taking out her machine gun (Left 4 Dead reference).

Chris took aim at a small group of Majini, then he began firing. "'Alerted the horde'? How the hell could I do that, if I didn't do anything to set off the alarm?" Chris replied. Chris took out the small group, then hopped off the platform.

He went over to some trailers to take cover as some of the horde began firing their weapons in his direction. Sheva hurried over to him. As Sheva took cover on the trailer with her partner, Chris switched to his sniper rifle. Sheva did the same.

The agents waited 'til the gunfire ceased. Once it did and the Majini began to reload their weapons, Chris peered around the trailer. Sheva was about to do the same, when Chris placed a hand on her shoulder. She blinked. "It's okay, Sheva. I can take care of them," he said.

Sheva stared at him. "You take care of the rest." Sheva sighed, then nodded. Sheva switched back to her machine gun, then went over to the other side of the trailer. She peered around it. The agents began firing the horde.

The brunette agents took out some of them, then took cover on the trailer again. The Majini that they didn't kill began firing their weapons in the agent's direction again. Chris and Sheva waited for the gunfire to cease.

Little did the agents know that one of the Majinis had a grenade. He threw the explosive towards them. As the gunfire began to cease, Chris turned back to Sheva. He was about to give her a signal to go ahead and kill more Majini, when the grenade bounced off the trailer's top, then fell in between them.

Sheva's eyes widened in horror. "What the fuck?!" was all Sheva could cry out before the grenade exploded. Both agents were hurt in the explosion. The good news is the agents survived the explosion and killed the horde without neither of them dying.

The bad news was that their healths were low. The agents made it to the door in the floor with a ladder in it. The agents hopped down the hole. They landed on both feet on the floor below.

After healing one another with Chris' health spray, the agents sprinted through the corridor. There were some Majini there. The agents took them out, including one that had a parasite head, after Chris blew his other head off.

After taking those Majini out, the agents found a ladder at the hallway's end. The agents ascended up the ladder. Once they reached the top, the agents began heading towards the left. There was a gas tank on their right. The agents stopped running as a stairway ahead began shaking.

The agents turned towards it. A muscular Majini wielding a big gattling gun was descending the stairs. He had so much weight on him, but despite that, he moved faster than other people who were carrying the same amount weight.

He turned towards them. There was a stairway in front of him. Before descending down the steps, the man aimed upwards, then fired his weapon. He let out a laugh as he did so. Chris and Sheva took cover on the floor where the stairway lead to. They were on a lower floor and the higher floor was more like a platform.

The gattling Majini began descending down the steps. Before reaching the bottom, he fired his weapon in their direction. Chris was switching to his sniper rifle as the man fired his weapon.

When the gunfire ceased, the man began making his way towards them. Meanwhile, the agents stood up. Chris raised his weapon, peered into the scope, then he took aim on the man's head.

As Chris was firing his head - knocking his red beret off his head, revealing his shiny bald head in the second shot - the man was heading towards him and Sheva. "Their weapons keep getting bigger! Take cover!" Sheva shouted.

Chris ignored her as he continued to put more and more rifle rounds into his head. Finally, the man cried out in pain. He lowered his weapon, then placed a hand on his head. This was the agents chance. The agents hurried over to him. Once reaching him, Chris used a haymaker on him. Chris let out a grunt before he punched him.

The powerful punch caused him to stumble back a few steps. Chris switched to his magnum as Sheva went over to the man. She round-house kicked him. This caused the man to stumble back a few steps up the stairs.

Once the man shook off the daze, Chris fired his chest with his magnum. The shot didn't kill him, but it caused him to stumble back. As he let another cry of pain, Chris rushed over to him, then used another haymaker on him, letting out another grunt as he did.

As the man stumbled back, Sheva caught up with her partner. When the man shook off the daze, he backed up. Behind on him on a wall was a gas tank. Sheva noticed the explosive. She raised her SIG 556, pointed it at the tank, then fired.

The man was about to charge towards them, but he was caught in the explosion. The explosion didn't kill him, but the man fell onto one knee. He would have trouble standing back up, or so the agents thought. Chris shot him through the smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Chris rushed over to him. Chris used another haymaker on the Majini. As the man stood up and stumbled back from the blow, Sheva stared with wide eyes. _How do these type of Majini survive explosions, gunshots and melee attacks?_ she thought.

_Especially __**Chris**__' punches? He doesn't punch like an average man. His punches are as powerful as the __**Hulk's**__!_ All the while after the man regained his balance, Chris fired the man's head, causing him to stagger a few steps to the left.

Chris hurried over to him, then hooked his head. The man cried out and stumbled back from Chris' blow. Sheva rushed over to him. She got him out of the corner by cartwheel kicking him towards the left.

The man stumbled back. Stairs were behind him. The one he'd used earlier. Chris took aim at his head, then fired. The shot caused the Majini to take a few stumbling steps up the stairs behind him.

Chris hooked him, causing him to stumble back a few more steps. Once the man regained his balance, Chris shot his head one last time. This shot actually killed him. The man's body fell forward.

The stairs shook from when his body fell. Once the stairs settled back down, Chris went over to his corpse, then he took the Tanker keycard A from his pocket. The agents went down the stairs, spun around, then made their way towards another stairway.

After climbing the steps, the agents ran along the platform, until they reached its edge. The agents hopped off. There were two crates ahead. Chris slashed them both with his machete.

One had gold, which he took. The other one had handgun ammo, which none of them took. There was a small safe besides it. The door was left ajar. Chris opened it all the way. Inside of it was the Tanker keycard B. Sheva took it.

The agents spun around, then climbed back onto the platform. They went back their way they'd came, going towards the door besides the stairs they'd climbed.

The agents went over to the door, which had two cards slots, one on each side. Chris took out the red keycard from his pocket, while Sheva took out the blue one. Chris went over to the card slot on the left, while Sheva went over to the one on the right.

The agents swiped the cards through the slots simutanelously. Instantly, the door slid open. Once it was open all the way, the agents discarded the cards, then entered through.

There was a Majini with a RPG on a platform ahead. He fired his weapon as Sheva shouted, "A rocket launcher!". The rocket collided with one of the crates ahead. It exploded.

The explosion missed the agents. As the explosion died, the man began reloading his weapon. Meanwhile, Chris and Sheva took cover on one of the crates. Chris switched his weapon to a sniper rifle, then immediately stood up.

Sheva watched as Chris took aim at the man's rocket, since the man wore a black helmet. Chris fired the man's rocket as he was placing it into the weapon. The rocket exploded. Chris took cover again as the explosion shook the place.

Once the smoke cleared, Chris stood up again. He peered into the scope, then he pointed it towards the right. He zoomed the scope in as he spotted another RPG Majini.

The man was pointing his weapon in their direction. Before he could fire, Chris popped him three times in his chest. The RPG exploded, killing him. Chris took cover again as he waited for the explosion to die down. Once it did, Chris moved from the cover, switching back to his shotgun.

Chris hopped off the platform that they were on. He landed on both feet. Sheva hurried to catch up with him as he straightened up, turned towards the right, then he began making his way towards the stairs there.

Suddenly, two RPG Majini emerged from a double door on a platform besides the steps. They began firing their weapons. Chris dodged the rockets as he sprinted up the steps. Once he reached the landing, Chris hurried over to a necklace that one of the Majini'd dropped.

Chris picked up the jewelery, then turned towards the stairway besides him. Chris sprinted up the steps. Once he reached the landing, he went over to another necklace that a deceased Majini dropped.

After picking it up, Chris spun around. He ran towards the doorway that was besides him. By this time, Sheva had regrouped with him. She'd killed the two Majini with the RPGs that Chris'd passed. The agents entered the corridor.

The agents ran ahead, until they reached the wall. They turned to the right. There was a blue colored elevator with the Tricell logo on the doors. The agents went over to the elevator, then entered. Once the doors slid closed, the elevator began to move.

--

Meanwhile, someplace else on the same ship, Wesker was inside of a room similar to the one he, Excella and Jill were in when they were still inside of the Tricell facility. Wesker was watching the brunettes on a few TV screens that were ahead of him. There was a camera hidden inside of the shaft, filming their actions.

"So you've made it this far..." Wesker said. Chris was messing with his hair, while Sheva whistled. Wesker didn't recognized the song. "Too bad you won't make it much further." Suddenly, a flashback played in his mind.

--

_Two years ago, in the same castle where Chris and Jill were sent to "visit" Spencer, Wesker was having an conversation with the elder. "...a new superior breed of humans given birth by the Progenitor Virus." Spencer spoke._

_"The Wesker children were entrusted with endless potential." Wesker was pacing back and forth, staring at Spencer behind his dark shades. "Of them, only one survived." Spencer continued. Wesker had stopped pacing and was staring out the window._

_"You." Wesker slowly turned around upon hearing that. "Are you saying I was manufactured?" he asked. "I was suppose to become a God." Spencer had said before coughing as the disabled man sat in his wheelchair with tubes going into his head to provide him some oxygen from his oxygen tank._

_Once he stopped coughing, Spencer said, "...creating a new world with an advanced race of human beings". Wesker's gloved hand had balled into a fist as Spencer was talking. "However, all was lost with Racoon City."_

_Wesker looked up as lightning struck outside of the window, a mile away from the castle. Blue light had illuminated over the blonde for a second. "Despite that setback, your creation still holds great significance." Spencer continued._

_Spencer let out a few coughs before saying, "Now my candle burns dimly". The old man's arms were shaking as he tried to stand up from his wheelchair. By this time, Wesker had already turned all the way around, staring at him with his hidden inhuman eyes._

_"Ironic, isn't it? For one who has the right to be a god!" Spencer said, as his legs shook while he had trouble standing. Little did he know that Wesker was stalking up to him. Spencer had his back to the younger male._

_"To face his own mortality..." Spencer finally let go of the arms of the chair. He plopped back into the chair. He looked up and noticed that Wesker was standing in front of him. The light in the room reflected off his shades. Wesker decided to speak. "The right to be a god..." he said. Wesker smirked for a second._

_Suddenly, the blond reached out his arms towards the silver haired man. Before Spencer knew it, Wesker was holding Ozwell's head as he whispered into his ear, "That right is now mine". Spencer struggled to pull his weaken neck back from Wesker's grip._

_"Oh and those pills I gave you earlier? Those were actually Viagra!" Wesker had added, smiling evilly. Spencer's eyes widened. Suddenly, he felt something in his pants. Before he could look down at it, Wesker - with one quick thrust movement- had impaled the older male with his arm._

_Spencer's body collasped to the floor where, in a few moments, Chris and Jill will enter the room and see it. The blood that had spilled onto Wesker's outfit began to slid off, leaving no trace of it behind. "The right to be a god? You?" Wesker scoffed._

_"Arrogant even until the end. Only one is truly capable of being a god deserves that right." he said to Spencer's corpse. Wesker gave the dead man a dirty look, turned around, then made his way to the windows as another bolt of lightning struck._

--

Wesker shook the flashback away as he spoke to himself. "The right... With Uroboros, I have that right." Wesker declared. He picked up a candy bar from the table. He ripped the wrapping halfway off the bar, lifted it to his mouth, then took a big bite out of it. Wesker stared back at the television screens as he chewed.

--

Author's notes: A few more chapters 'til this story concludes! I know this chapter didn't have a lot of humor in it. The last chapter lacked action, so I was hoping this one made up for it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Later!


	17. Tenth Boss, Excella Gionne

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

The brunette agents were outside of the little cabin. They were on a metal platform. Trailers lied ahead and on the left side of them. The agents descended down the stairs in front of them. Once they reached the bottom, the agents turned towards the right, then headed in that direction.

Ahead of them was a pile of dead Majini. According to their appearance, it seemed like they were killed recently. But by what or whom? The agents didn't know. Both of them had their berettas (where do they keep coming from?!) drawn.

"What the hell happened here?" Sheva asked, staring at the corpses. Suddenly, Excella came from behind the pile. She was doubling over in pain, her arms were crossed over her stomach as she staggered forward.

"Excella..." Chris raised his weapon, then he took a few steps towards her. "What's going on?!" Sheva also raised her beretta as it appeared ghastly. Up to this point, Sheva didn't realize that it had a ghost-like appearance, until now.

"Why... When I've done so much..." Excella cried, looking up towards the sky. "All for you!" As Sheva stared at her weapon with wide eyes, Chris stared at the Italian female, confused.

Suddenly, he and Sheva - snapping her out of her trance - heard a familar voice. "Chris - and that woman who has no purpose here and is wasting her time! How nice of you to join us." said the voice of Wesker.

"Wesker!" Chris cried, lowering his ghost-like appearance, but is solid while he's holding it, beretta. He looked around as Wesker said, "Don't worry, your mission is at its end".

Chris spotted a loud speaker located on the building ahead of him and his partner. "Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance!" Wesker continued. Chris resumed looking around while Sheva looked back at Excella, who was still doubling over in pain.

"Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance!" Chris narrowed his shadow-covered beady eyes as he looked around. "Sorry Wesker, but not on my watch!" Chris shouted. Sheva turned her head towards him upon hearing that.

"But you're not even wearing a watch!" Sheva remarked. Chris turned towards her. "So? I _had_ to say something." Chris replied. "Albert... you said we'd change this world together..." Excella cried, making the agents snapped their heads towards her.

Excella uncrossed her arms, then dropped onto her knees. She bent over, placing her hands on the dirty deck. Chris and Sheva noticed that she had her back to them this whole time, and now... "Don't even think about it, Chris!" Sheva snapped, turning towards him as he stared at Excella's behind.

Chris immediately turned towards her. "What? Hers aren't even as big as yours, so you don't have to worry." Chris assured her. Sheva narrowed her eyes at him. "Do I sense jealously?"

Before Sheva could speak, Excella cried, "...Why?!". Sheva turned back to Chris as he stared back at Excella. "I thought they were partners?" Chris blinked. "Wesker doesn't give a damn about anybody, but himself." Chris told her.

"Besides, not _everyone_ has a partner!" Suddenly, Wesker spoke again. "Soon even you will understand, Chris. One glimpse of my new world - even though I stole the entire idea from Spencer, but that's besides the point - and it will all make perfect sense!"

Chris took a step forward, then looked around, narrowing his beady eyes, shouting, "Show yourself!". Wesker was inside of the building. It was dark where he was and only some light managed to get inside of the room.

There was a microphone in front of him. "Unfortunately, it's too late for you." Wesker said, his steel-looking teeth and sunglasses reflected some of the light as he spoke. "You will not live to see the dawn!"

Sheva blinked. _Well, at least he didn't say anything about killing me, _Sheva thought. _There's a lot of things in life I haven't gotten the chance to do. _Excella continued to let out cries of pain and agony as she stayed in her position on the ground.

"Sorry Excella, but it appears Uroboros has rejected you," Wesker continued, now speaking to the Italian, smirking. "Though you have been an excellent asset -and whore - I have one last task for you." Sheva chuckled upon hearing him calling Excella a "whore".

Excella sat up, turned towards the BSAA operatives as the pain kept swelling in her chest. Her eyes widened as she cried, "Albert!". Suddenly, from her mouth, came hundreds of Uroboros worms. The agents quickly knew that Wesker had injected Excella with the Uroboros.

"What the hell?!" Sheva cried, raising her weapon. Chris also raised his. The agents pointed their berettas at Excella's corpse. "Farewell old friend! ...And his bitch." Wesker concluded. The blond left as the Uroboros split into two.

One half, the larger one out of the two, made its way towards the pile of Majini's corpses. The Uroboros began absorbing the dead bodies while the second half, the smaller one, lunged at the agents.

Chris and Sheva immediately stumbled back as it swiped its small arm towards them. The creature missed. The Uroboros tried again, only this time it stretched its arm towards them.

Sheva backed away as it tried to grab her. The arm missed her. The creature immediately redirected its arm. Chris was taking aim at the arm, trying to locate some type of weak spot on it as it headed towards him.

Chris couldn't find one. Instead, the Uroboros' arm reached him. Chris froze in shock as the creature took a hold of him. Sheva quickly turned towards them. What she saw made her eyes bugged out. Sheva took a step back.

Chris shook out of his state of shock upon staring at his partner's facial expression. He suddenly felt pain. Chris immediately looked down to see where the creature's arm had grasped him. His beady eyes widened when he realized that arm had went made its way into his pants by going through his opened flyer.

And the pain he was feeling was coming from the arm grasping... Suddenly, the ship began to shake. Chris, Sheva and the smaller Uroboros monster turned away from one another. They spotted the larger one enlarging as it asorbed the corpses.

The smaller monster quickly knew what its larger half was doing. It let go of Chris, then retreated its arm. Sheva and Chris watched as it was slithering towards the even larger half of its self.

Once the Uroboros had reached it, the creature was immediately asorbed by the larger creature. This caused the already large creature to grow even larger. Before the agents knew it, they were now facing the largest version of the Uroboros creature.

It was larger than the two Uroboros monsters they'd encountered combined. The Uroboros tried to slash them with one of its tentacle-like arm, but the agents managed to dodge the attack by rolling away from the swipe.

The brunettes immediately pulled themselves to their feet as the creature turned towards them. The agents had their weapons pointing at it. Chris immediately realized that trying to kill it with their pathetic berettas were useless.

Instead, he turned towards his partner, then nodded his head, signaling for her to make a run for it. Which she did. Chris quickly followed. The agents scurried up a stairway ahead while the creature's tentacles gave chase.

The agents were running along a metal platform. There was a corner ahead. the agents would to have to turn to the right to continue running. Suddenly, the tentacles lunged at them.

The agents spun towards the right, then dove in that direction. They hit the metal floor. Hard. But at least they dodged the attack. Chris and Sheva immediately scrambled back onto their feet. Once they were standing, the agents resumed running.

More of the creature's tentacles tried to swipe them as they ran. The agents immediately dove towards the ground, then went rolling as the tentacles swiped overhead. They immediately pulled themselves to their feet. Once the agents were back on their feet, they resumed running.

Before they reached another stairway that lead towards the ground below, the agents dodged a few more swipes from the Uroboros' tentacles. Once they reached the stairs, the agents scurried down.

There was a trailer ahead. The agents hurried over to it. Chris immediately helped Sheva onto it as another tentacle lunged at them. Once Sheva was on the trailer, she reached her arm down as Chris jumped up.

Sheva grabbed his brawny arm, then she helped him onto the trailer. The agents immediately ran over to the opposite edge from where they'd climbed, then hopped off. The tentacle swiped the air where they were, only to realize that it had missed them.

Meanwhile, the agents were running away. They scurried up some stairs as the creature's tentacles continued to give chase. The tentacles tried to swipe them again, but the agents dove forward, face-planting onto the metal steps.

As the tentacle retreated, Chris helped Sheva as they pulled themselves onto their feet, then the agents resumed their run. Once they reached the landing, the agents stopped running. Chris looked around, wondering where they should head to next.

Sheva turned around. She noticed something. She turned back to Chris, then called, "Let's head this way". Sheva turned back around, then took off. Chris followed.

--

A few minutes later, the BSAA operatives were inside of a building. Chris lead the way as they began running through the sort of dark corridor. "Persistent son of a bitch." Chris said, sweat beading down his forehead. Sheva wiped sweat off her cheek with the back of her gloved hand.

"So now what? Do you think our weapons can hurt that thing?" Sheva asked. There was a hole in the ceiling. Chris stepped under it. Suddenly, one of the Uroboros' tentacles managed to squeezed through the hole.

Chris ducked, preventing it from swiping his head. The tentacle immediately retreated, knowing it had missed its target. "I dunno, but we gotta get the hell outta here before it destroys this place." Chris replied, standing up.

Chris hurried over to a green herb that lied ahead. Chris knelt down, then took the plant. "It's tearing through the ship! We can't stay here!" Sheva cried. Chris stood up, then turned around. "I just said that." Chris reminded her. "Now c'mon!'

Sheva hurried over as Chris headed towards the left. He took a few steps, then made a right turn. He entered the other side of the hallway. As Chris was running through, a tentacle managed to squeezed through a hole in the ceiling.

Chris ducked, preventing it from swiping his head. The tentacle immediately retreated, knowing it had missed its target. Chris stood up, then resumed running. Sheva followed.

Chris hurried over to a door on the left wall. Chris kicked it open. He and Sheva began searching the room for any useful items. All they found were rifle ammo and proximity bombs. Chris took the rifle ammo. Neither agents could hold the explosives, so they left the room through its other dooway.

The agents spotted the Uroboros monster through the window in the right wall. "My God... Look how big it's become!" Sheva cried, stating the obvious. Chris ignored her as he ducked a tentacle's attack. It came in through a hole in the ceiling.

Once the tentacle retreated, the agents continued to travel through the dark corridor. They scurried up some stairs through the doorway on the left. Once they reached the top, the agents continued to run through the hall.

There was a door on the left wall. The agents hurried over to it. After Chris kicked it open, the brunettes entered the room. There was a table in the room's middle. Discarded documents lied on the table's top or on the floor besides it.

The agents ran around it, then hurried over to three lockers that were on the wall besides the door. Inside one was a golden grail, which Chris took. The agents didn't bother to look through the other lockers. Instead, they left the room.

As they were traveling through the corridor, the agents looked down to see what appeared to be corpses of military dressed Majini. Chris didn't really believe that they were dead. So, he took out his sniper rifle, then he began popping them.

The "dead" Majinis would cry out in pain, when they received the shots. So they weren't dead after all. Maybe they were pretending to be dead or maybe they were asleep. Chris chose the former, since it would make no sense for them to be resting in the corridor.

One of them managed to stand up. The man held a stun rod. Chris - now equipping his magnum - was popping the man. The man immediately exploded into the weird Piranha-looking parasite creature that they'd encountered earlier. Chris immediately took it out.

As the body melted, Chris knelt down, then took the object it had dropped. The object was a bridge card. Chris pocketed it. He reloaded his magnum, then Chris and Sheva ran forward, turning the corner when they reached the closed shutter with the text "Tricell" on it.

Ahead, on the right wall, was a door. The agents hurried over to it. Once reaching it, the door slid open. The agents entered the room. There were monitors inside. Some lit green, while the others lit blue.

The agents didn't find anything useful inside of the room, so they went over to the room's other door. It had a card slot on the wall besides it. Chris slid the bridge card through the slot. The door immediately unlocked.

After Chris repocketed the card, the agents went through the door. It slid open for them. The agents found themselves inside another hallway. They ran through the hall, until they reached the stairs at the end.

The agents ascended up the steps. Once they were at the top, the agents ran through the area. The room was a sky box-like place. It had televisions and green and blue lit monitors. This is the same room where Wesker was watching them in elevator.

The agents reached the stairway at the end. The agents climbed the steps. Once they were at the top, the brunettes went over to the large door with a red colored light besides it. They did their usual count-to-ten-then-barge-through-routine.

--

The brunettes were now outside again. Ahead of them were two wooden crates. Chris hurried over to them. He pulled out his machete, then he slashed both crates. Inside one of them was rifle ammo, which Sheva took, since Chris couldn't hold anymore of it. The other had Incendiary grenades.

Which Sheva also took. Chris began running ahead as Sheva turned around. Her eyes widened, when she noticed that her partner had a RPG on his back (after the agents exitted the elevator, they visited the weapon's store where Chris bought the rocket launcher, and yes, the store seems to be following them around).

Chris was still wielding his magnum as he went towards a metal gate. He reached the gate, then kicked it open. Once it was open, the agents ran through. They were now on a metal, helipad-looking platform. Suddenly, some of the tentacles from the enormous Uroboros B.O.W lunged at them. The agents dodged the attack by rolling away from the swipes.

The tentacles retreated. Suddenly, they began shaking. The tentacles shook so much and violently that it felt like an earthquake was taking place. The agents staggered side to side, trying to keep their balance. As the tentacles shook, orange bulging spots emerged from their flesh.

The bulbs were similar to the ones on the other two Uroboros bioweapons that the agents had faced. When the ship had stopped rocking, Chris immediately spun around, then sprinted towards an object in the wall besides a ladder. Sheva quickly turned around. She noticed that her partner was standing in front of something.

She hurried over to him. "This thing is huge. Do you really think we can kill it?" Sheva asked. Chris noticed a card slot besides the shutter with the Tricell logo on it. He slid the bridge card through the slot.

Suddenly, the two red lights on either side of the shutter lit green. The little shutter opened. Inside of it was a weapon. Chris and Sheva immediately backed away as explosions suddenly filled the air.

"Watch out! It's firing off some sort of projectile!" Sheva shouted, turning towards the creature. Chris hurried over to some railings. After reaching them, he spun around, then took out his Hydra shotgun. He spotted one of its weak spots ahead of him.

Chris took aim, then fired a few shots into it. Immediately, the tentacle retreated. "It's moving around too much! Try shooting its orange bulging spots!" Sheva said. Chris ignored her as he turned towards the main part of the creature.

"Rest in peace, Excella! You daughter of a bitch!" Sheva shouted. Chris began shooting a part of the main creature with his magnum after he switched back to it. Sheva pulled out her SIG 556, then joined in.

Suddenly, the part of it retreated, disappearing into the darkness around it. The agents immediately began taking out the small worms that broke off the main creature and that had landed on the platform. Once they were dealt with, Chris turned back to the creature.

He saw a huge orange bulb on one of its tentacles. Chris fired it with his magnum. It immediately retreated. Chris began firing another part if it. Sheva helped by using the laser - yes that was the weapon inside of the place near the card slot where Chris used the bridge card. Sheva shot it twice with the laser weapon.

The creature cried out in pain. The Uroboros was stunned from the magnum shots, the laser shots and the shotgun shots it had received from the humans. Suddenly, its weak spot appeared from the main part of it. The weak spot pointed up at the sky.

This was Chris' chance. He took the rocket launcher off his back. Chris raised the scope to his eye, then peered through it. Chris took aim at the huge, orange bulging spot. Chris fired. The rocket shot forward. It made its way towards the Uroboros' weak spot.

Once the rocket came in contact with the orange-colored flesh, it exploded on impact. This caused the orange bulb of the creature to explode. The Uroboros cried out in agony as it staggered from side to side. The creature lost its balance, falling sideways.

Once its body hit the deck, the ship shook. The creature also died. As the ship settled back down, its body melted. Sheva and Chris panted as they peered over the edge of the platform. The agents had watched the entire scene from the deck.

Suddenly, Sheva felt light headed. She loosened her grip on her machine gun. It managed to slip through her fingers. The weapon fell. It hit the platform, bounced a few times before coming to a complete stop.

All the while, Sheva's knees wobbled, then buckled. Sheva let out an moan as she slipped out of consciousness. Exhaustion has finally taken a hold of her. Chris turned towards her as she fell forward. Chris immediately went over to her. Chris managed to catch her in his brawny arms before she could hit the ground.

The momentum of her fall nearly made Chris lose his balance and fall forward. He managed to regained it. Chris pulled Sheva towards his chest, then he lowered them towards the deck. Once he and Sheva were on the deck, he looked down at the female in his arms.

Chris brushed hair off her face as a light breeze blew. As he stared down at her, a rain drop suddenly fell. It landed on the back of his neck. Chris immediately looked up. He noticed rain clouds were cluttering the sky. He frowned as a thought came to mind: _Great, she's unconscious. Almost like one of those romance movies that Claire watches. A woman faints, a man catches her in his arms, then it begins to rain to add onto the dramatic effect._

--

Later on in the same night, Chris and Sheva were finally leaving the area where they'd fought Excella in the Uroboros form. The agents had rested in that area, though it didn't seem safe, so Chris was on the look-out while his partner slept. Sheva yawned before saying, "So that's Uroboros... I fear for the world if that ever gets out".

The agents were standing near a red colored door. "God dammit, Wesker! He is really serious about destroying the entire planet!" Chris said. The agents got into position to do their usual count-to-ten-then-barge-through-routine.

--

As the agents descended down the stairs that were ahead of the door, they suddenly heard a robotic voice. Red lights blared overhead. The agents reached the bottom of the stairs. They looked around the room. Chris suddenly spotted some monitors.

"Wait." Chris ordered. Sheva turned towards him as he hurried over to them. The voice continued to speak. He peered down at the screens. Sheva decided to see what had grasp her partner's attention. Once she reached him, she, too looked down at the screens.

"An assault bomber!" Sheva exclaimed. On the screen was some type of jet plane, presumably assault bomber. Chris blinked as he turned towards his partner. "Then Jill and Wesker was planning to spread Uroboros throughout the world..."

Chris turned back to the screens. "He's planning to use this Batmobile look-alike to spread it," Chris explained. Sheva turned back to him. Before she could say anything, Chris called out, saying, "Wesker!"

She turned back to the screen immediately. Sure enough, Wesker was on the screen. He was staring at the plane. "There he is. Come on, let's go!" Chris turned away from the screen, then beckoned her to follow as he took off. Sheva quickly spun around.

She took a few steps towards him, when she suddenly heard ringing. Sheva twisted her face in confusion as she listened to the ring tone. Chris immediately stopped running. He reached into his back pocket, then pulled out his MP3 player-looking device.

He moved it towards his front as he looked down at it. Sheva caught up with him as he pressed the only button on the device. Instantly, the screen changed. Chris' eyes widened as he stared down at the person on the screen, which was none other than Jill Valentine.

Chris repeatedly blinked before asking, "How did you get my iPho - I mean, PDA number?". Jill narrowed her eyes slightly before replying. "Uh... that's not important. Anyway, there is something you need to know."

"Wait, before you say it, I want to know one thing; are you alright?" Chris asked. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Jill assured him. Sheva tried to peer over his shoulder as Chris stared down at the screen.

"Just listen carefully, there's something I need to tell you." Sheva was having trouble seeing the screen, so she decided to stand besides him instead of trying to see over his huge shoulder.

"Wesker's super-human strength, it comes from a virus." Jill explained. "But the virus is unstable." Chris slightly narrowed his eyes. "Like Wesker's mental state?" he joked. Sheva turned towards him. "You know, I think you're right about that." Sheva agreed.

As she turned back to the small screen of Chris' device, Jill continued. "In order to maintain that, he must inject himself regularly with a drug - err... serum." Sheva decided to speak. "So if we cut the supply of serum, he loses his strength?"

"Affirmative, but he just took a dose," Jill replied. "So it's going to be a while before he needs another one." Chris let out a sigh. "Damn." he swore under his breath.

"Listen. That whore Excella said that the amount of administered has to be precise," Jill continued. "So if he injects too much, it should act like a poison." Sheva repeatedly blinked as she stared at the blond through the screen.

"I think she used a serum labeled PG67A/W."

"PG67A/W?" Sheva repeated. _How do she remembers all of that?_ Sheva immediately reached a hand into her back pocket. As she was pulling out the syringe she'd obtained earlier, Jill continued to speak.

"I'm gonna try to find a way to escape." she said. "You need to find that serum. Excella always keeps it with her in attache case." Sheva blinked as she stared down at the syringe's label. Suddenly, the screen on Chris' device went fuzzy. His beady eyes widened.

"**Jill!** Come in! **Jill**!" Chris cried, shaking the device. The screen immediately went blank. "Shit!" Chris swore, staring down at the dark screen. Sheva turned towards him, raising the syringe in her hand.

"Chris... This is obviously not it." Sheva said. Chris blinked. "Right. You just had to grab the wrong the syringe. Now how the hell would we be able to overdose him with sedative?" he asked, pocketing his device.

Silence grew between them as the BSAA operatives stared at one another. Suddenly, a thought appeared in Chris' mind. His eyes widened as he said, "Second of thought; this might actually work. Let's give it a shot".

Sheva nodded before repocketing the syringe. The agents re-equipped their weapons afterwards. As they were making their way through the room, Sheva asked, "A bomber equipped with missiles?".

They ascended up some steps. "He can't fly around in that without getting shot down... Oh God!" Once they reached the landing, the agents hurried over to a blue colored elevator. The doors slid open.

"Exactly. The plane can't get shot down. If it does, it will initiate a biohazard." Chris replied. _Blowing him up seems better than injecting him with serum or sedative, though,_ he thought, entering the shaft.

Sheva also entered. "It's just like Jill said, he's planning to spread this virus worldwide." Sheva said. "Looks that way. Things are worse than I thought. We have to stop him here and now." Chris replied, concluding their conversation.

Chris pressed the **Down** button. The shaft immediately began to descend. The agents waited for the shaft to arrive at its desitination. Sheva was rocking back and forth with her arms crossed over her chest, while Chris was humming a rythm of a song.

--

"Warning! Fire detected in the engine room!" said an robotic, female voice. "Warning! Sealing off area with primary bulkhead! Evacuate the area immediately!"

The agents looked around upon hearing the voice. Chris equipped his sniper rifle as the voice continued to speak. "Warning! Sealing off area with secondary bulkhead! Evacuate the area immediately!"

Chris raised the rifle, then peered into the scope. He sniped a Majini on the right side of the platform that he and Sheva were on. As he moved the rifle to the left, Sheva joined him by pulling out her rifle, then peering into its scope.

Explosions were going off as the brunettes were sniping the Majini they could spot in their rifle scopes. Once they finished that, the agents turned around, then they began to navigate through the room.

They hopped off the platform after one explosion that had happened to be ahead of them died down. The agents were now on a lower platform. They hurried over to the edge. Before jumping down, Chris peered into the scope, aimed downwards, then fired.

Sheva stared at him, confused, wondering why he did that. She didn't find out why he did that, until they landed on the lower platform. The agents were standing in water that was less than a foot off the ground. Sheva turned her head.

She noticed a Majini's body melting in the liquid that is surrounding her ankles. _Oh, so that's what he shot._ Sheva thought, turning around. She noticed Chris ascending up a ladder. Sheva hurried over to him.

Chris, once he reached the top, ran over to a discarded sack of gold. He took it. The brunette male then went over to a stairway on the right, ahead. Sheva followed. As Chris climbed the steps, a explosion went off on his right.

The place shook slightly, but not enough to make either of them stumble or stagger. Once Chris and Sheva reached the landing, they turned to the left, then headed in that direction.

They kept running, until they spotted a console with a lever. The agents went over to it. After reaching it, Chris pulled the lever. Suddenly, the robotic voice spoke again.

"Opening secondary bulkhead. Please maintain a safe distance from the bulkhead." it said. A huge door with the Tricell logo slid open slightly. Chris and Sheva began running along the platform.

They kept running, until they reached a stairway. The agents descended down. Once the brunette agents reached the bottom, they turned to the right. They were immediately greeted by a Majini.

He lunged at them with outstretched arms. Chris, now equipping his Hydra shotgun, took aim at the man, then fired his weapon. Another Majini was besides him, also lunging at the agents.

Chris took him out as well as the first one. He then spun around. He and Sheva ran back up the stairs. There was a Majini on the top of the steps. Chris took aim on the man, then fired as the man lunged at him.

As the man's body fell forward, Chris and Sheva resumed their running. They ran back to the area with the console, then spun around. Chris raised his left arm, then pointed at the area where they came from.

He knew there were more Majinis and they were after him and Sheva. "Come on! Open, damn you!" Sheva cried, staring at the door as it slowly slid open. "Sheva, the door will only open faster if we kill the enemies in this area." Chris replied.

Sheva immediately turned towards him. Chris was popping more Majinis as they appeared from around the corner ahead. She narrowed her chocolate-colored eyes at him. "And how do you know that?" Sheva demanded.

Once he finished killing the Majini that decided to try to mess with them, the agents ran back to the stairs, then descended down. They hurried over to a trailer near the room's middle.

"Because this is a..." Chris trailed off as another explosion went off. Sheva and him immediately took cover on the trailer as the explosion shook the place. All the while, a Majini on the left wall ahead was shooting in the agents direction with his assault rifle.

The place settled back down as Chris switched back to the sniper rifle. As the Majini began reloading his weapon, Chris peered around the cover. He raised his weapon, peered into the scope, took aim at his head, then fired. The man's head exploded into a explosion of crimson colored liquid.

Chris took cover again as more Majinis with firearms appeared. As deadly as their weapons were, these Majinis weren't smart enough to take cover. So when they finally ceased fire to reload, Chris peered around the cover, then took them out.

After he reloaded his weapon, Chris motioned his head to Sheva for her to leave the cover. Which she did after he began leaving. The agents ran forward. Suddenly, a gunshot caused them to skid to a stop.

Chris gestured Sheva to step aside, while he looked for the man and when he finds him, he'll take him out. Sheva nodded, then moved from him as he peered into the scope. The gunshot obviously missed them.

He moved his rifle, until he spotted the man. Chris took aim on the man, then pulled the trigger. The man's body flew backwards after he received the headshot. Chris switched back to his shotgun, then picked up the shotgun shells besides his green sneaker.

One of the Majinis he had killed earlier dropped it. Chris reloaded his weapon, then he hopped over to the other side. Sheva followed. As Chris ran forward, he ran pass magnum rounds. He didn't have space in his inventory to pick it up.

Chris hopped over a yellow and black railing. Suddenly, as Sheva caught up with him, gunfire filled the air. Some of the bullets almost got Chris' right shoulder. He immediately realized where the Majini was by looking at where the bullets were coming from.

He pulled out his sniper rifle, raised the weapon, peered into the scope, then looked around, until he spotted the man. Chris took aim at his head, then fired his weapon. The shot blew the man's head off.

As his body fell forward, he moved the rifle towards the left. Sure enough, near some stairs, was a Majini with a RPG. As he fired the rocket, Chris quickly took aim at the rocket, then fired.

The agents raised their arms over their heads, crouching down as the explosion shook the place. As the explosion died down, the operatives ran forward. Ahead of them was a Majini.

He hopped over a yellow and black railing that was in front of him. Chris equipped his Hydra shotgun, then took aim at the man as he approached. Chris pulled the trigger as the man raised his arms.

The agents went over to the railing, then hopped over it. Once they were on the other side, Chris spun towards the right. Ahead of him, near a ladder was a Majini. Chris took aim, then fired. As the man's body exploded into guts and blood, Chris spun around.

A Majini with a submachine gun appeared on the left side of the door with the Tricell logo. The man opened fire on Chris as he raised his weapon. Chris let out a groan as the bullets penetrated his bullet-proof vest.

Sheva raised her SIG, took aim on the man, then fired. Her shots killed the man. As his body was thrown from the shots, Sheva went over to his body for he had dropped some gold.

After taking it, Sheva heard gunfire. She immediately spun around. And that's when she saw Chris shooting another submachine gun wielding Majini. Another appeared behind her. Sheva immediately spun around as he approached her.

Sheva raised her weapon, then opened fire on him. As she did, Chris, now holding proximity bombs, were placing them in areas where Majini would approach him and Sheva at. He had another rocket launcher on his back (yes, he bought them at the merchant weapon store, after he and Sheva fought the giant Uroboros).

But the Majinis that appeared didn't even bother to approach them. Instead, they fired their weapons at the BSAA operatives. Chris and Sheva counter attacked by firing their own weapons.

One Majini was dumb enough to try to approach him. And he happened to stand near one of the mines. Chris took aim at the mine, then fired as the man raised his weapon. The explosion set off the other mine and killed the man.

As smoke filled the area, Chris placed two more mines in their spots. Once he was finish with that, Chris went over to a console on the left. There was some shotgun shells there. After reloading his shotgun, he took the shells.

Chris then grabbed the lever on the console. Sheva, noticing an identical console on the right, hurried over to it. Once she reached the console, then grabbed the lever, the agents pulled the levers simultaneously.

Suddenly, the robotic voice spoke, saying, "Opening primary bulkhead. Please maintain a safe distance from the bulkhead". Upon saying that, the shutter lifted, but a metal gate was left in its place. Chris and Sheva moved from the consoles as screeching filled the air. Sheva moved closer to Chris as he spun around. Sheva also spun around.

On the other side of the yellow and black bar, near the mines, were two bugs, similar to the ones that the agents'd faced earlier. Chris raised his shotgun, pointing it towards one of the mines.

He waited 'til they approached the explosives before firing it. Instantly, the explosion of the first mine caused the other to go off. The bugs were killed in the explosion. Suddenly, more appeared.

Chris and Sheva began shooting the insects with their weapons. Once the bugs were defeated, the agents picked up the objects they had dropped, which were shotgun shells or golden jewelery. Chris reloaded his weapon, then picked up as many shotgun shells as he could carry.

The agents went back to the gate. Chris waited for the gate to lift. Sheva stared and wondered why he had a rocket launcher in the first place. A moment later, on the floor ahead, two gattling gun Majini rose from the open parts of the floor.

Both of them stood on platforms. Behind them was a stairway. On the landing was a blue, metal, double door. All the while, the gate lifted. When the platforms came to a stop, the Majinis began to approach the agents.

Chris raised his shotgun, then pointed in the men's direction. Sheva stared with wide eyes. "We'll never win in a fair fight! We need to fall back and come up with a plan!" she cried. Chris blinked.

He took the RPG off his back. The Majini had stopped walking. They were now firing their weapons. Chris raised the rocket launcher, pointed it between them as he peered into the scope, then fired.

The good news was he killed the gattling gun Majinis. The bad news was the agents were too close to them and the explosion injured them badly. Luckily for them, Sheva had a health spray. She healed them both with it.

Once they had re-equipped their weapons, the agents hurried over to the corprses of the two Majini with the mobile turrets. Chris took the Hangar keycard A from the body on the left.

While Sheva took the Hangar keycard B from the body on the right. The agents then hurried over to the stairs ahead. After the climb, Chris went over to the card slot on the door's left, while Sheva went over to the card slot on the right.

The agents slid the cards through the slots simultaneously. The door immediately unlocked and slid open. The agents entered through. After the door slid close, the agents rewielded their weapons.

Chris reloaded his Hydra shotgun, before he and Sheva went over to the silver colored, Tricell logo double door ahead. As they approached, Sheva suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut. The same feeling she had, just before she and Chris entered the room where they encountered Wesker, Excella and Jill.

"Something doesn't feel right... I can't explain it." Sheva said as the bad feeling grew. Chris nodded. They reached the door. "Yeah. I hear you. Don't let your guard down for a second." Chris told her.

Sheva nodded. As the agents got into position to do their usual count-to-ten-then-barge-through-routine, Chris thought, _If I don't survive this fight with Wesker, then I'll never be able to spread my seed and expand the Redfield family. _As they barged through the door to enter the hangar where they saw Wesker on the monitor screen earlier, Chris thoughtfully added, _Forgive me, Claire_.

--

Author's note: Next chapter starts the final boss battle. Again, this doesn't have a lot of humor in it. Maybe, just _maybe_ the next one could make up for that. Shoot, two or one more chapter(s) are left in this story. What fan fiction should I do after this one concludes? Hmm... Anyway, please review and later!


	18. Eleventh Boss, Albert Wesker part1

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

Berettas raised and nervousness building inside of them like rabbits multiplying during rabbit mating season, the brunette agents took several steps on the platform that overlooked the Assault Bomber.

Ahead of them, leaning on the railings, was none other than Albert Wesker. He was gazing at the aircraft as the agents crept towards him. Chris decided to break the silence. "Your plans are finished, Wesker!" Chris shouted, pointing his weapon at his former captain.

"There's no way out this time!" Sheva added. Wesker let out an sigh. "Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission?" Wesker asked. None of the brunettes replied.

Wesker reached his gloved hands up, grabbed his sunglasses, then removed them. "You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." Wesker concluded, peering down at his shades with his glowing inhuman eyes.

He looked up, then gazed off into the distance for a moment. The agents stared, wondering what he was planning to do. Suddenly, with quick reflexes, he spun around and threw his shades at them.

The sunglasses twirled around as it flew towards Chris. Chris took a hand off his beretta, then moved the weapon to the side as he raised his other hand to catch the sunglasses.

But the glasses were moving so fast that his eyes couldn't catch up. All he saw was a blur of black and gray. Before Chris knew it, the shades made contact with his bus of a chest. Instantly, the lenses shattered upon impact.

"Ow." Chris said as the plastic that the lenses were made from flew everywhere and the frame fell. Wesker had charged towards Chris after throwing his sunglasses at him.

Wesker stopped running upon seeing his favorite shades break on his former suboridnate's chest. Wesker narrowed his red-colored eyes at Chris before saying, "Idiot, you just broke my brand new shades".

Chris looked down. Some of the pieces of the lenses were on his bulletproof vest while the rest laid on the ground besides the frames, now bended 'cause of the impact they'd received from the fall.

Chris looked back at the blond as Wesker gave him a cold stare. "Where did you get these from, anyway? The ninety nine cent store?" Chris joked. Wesker didn't think that was remotely funny in anyway.

So instead, he hooked Chris on the side of his head. As Chris stumbled back, Wesker quickly spun around, lifted his leg, then kicked the Redfield. The kick caused Chris to lose his balance.

As Chris fell backwards, Sheva took a few steps back, raising her beretta. She turned back to the door that she and her partner had entered through. The door was slightly ajar.

Sheva decided to make a run for it. Lowering her weapon, Sheva began to run towards the door. But she never quite made it. Before she could reach her hand out to grab the knob, Wesker, now behind her, reached out, then grabbed her arm.

Sheva immediately looked back. Wesker then reached his other arm out. As Sheva tried to make him let go of her arm by hitting him with her fist, Wesker's other hand wrapped around her wrist with said fist.

Sheva's eyes widened. Suddenly, Wesker flipped her onto her back. Once her back collided with the cold, metal floor, Sheva opened her mouth to cry out, but no sound came out.

Meanwhile, Wesker, who had let go of her arms, spun around, then reached his gloved into his trench coat pocket. Wesker pulled out another pair of sunglasses that looked identical to the first.

As he placed them on, Chris sat up, raising his beretta. Chris narrowed his beady eyes at the blond as he began firing his weapon. Chris charged at Wesker, trying to shoot him as Wesker dodged the bullets, disappearing and reappearing into sight in different spots.

When will Chris learn that shooting Wesker at hyperspeed will not get you anywhere? Running out of ammunition, Chris decided to try to tackle Wesker. Putting his weapon away, Chris raised his brawny arms as he continued to charge at Wesker. Wesker noticed that Chris was charging towards him with outstretched arms.

Wesker waited 'til Chris was near him before sidestepping. Chris didn't notice that as he continued to charged forward with his arms outstretched. He didn't realize that, until he nearly went off the platform.

Chris stopped running just as he reached the railings. Chris peered over the edge. He looked around for Wesker, not knowing that Wesker was creeping towards him.

Wesker shook his head as he took another step forward. Finally, Chris spun around. His eyes widened when he noticed Wesker. And that's when he realized that Wesker had been behind him.

Wesker quickly raised his hand, then slapped Chris across the face with enough force that it actually stunned him. As Chris stumbled back, dazed, Wesker grabbed his throat, lifted him above his head, then body slammed him.

Chris' mouth gaped upon impact, but no sound escaped from his throat. All the while, Wesker adjusted his sunglasses. Wesker suddenly heard running steps. Turning around, he spotted the African female charged towards him.

Wesker frowned as he stuck out his leg. Sheva didn't notice, until she tried to run over it. Soon enough, Sheva had tripped. As she was falling forward, Wesker, with quick reflexes, especially for a man his age, reached his arms out towards her.

Before she knew it, Sheva had landed in his arms. Sheva had her eyes closed during her short fall. Her eyes immediately opened, knowing that she was no longer falling. Sheva was about to look around, but before she could, Wesker pushed her off of himself.

Sheva's eyes widened as she stumbled back. As she tried to catch her balance, Wesker charged towards her. Once he reached her, Wesker ran around her. Once he was behind her, Wesker wrapped one arm around her neck, while he wrapped the other around her chest.

Sheva immediately began to struggle as she thought, _I'm in his grasp again?_. As Sheva struggled to free herself from Wesker's grasp, Chris, now on his feet and equipping his beretta, made his way towards them.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris demanded, pointing his weapon at Wesker. "What do you accomplish by releashing Uroboros?" Wesker's hidden eyes blinked. "Every day humans come one step closer to self destruction," he replied.

"I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!" Sheva groaned before lifting her arm. She elbowed Wesker's stomach. This caused Wesker to let her go. Chris tried to shoot him, but all he heard from his beretta were clicking sounds.

Chris peered down at his weapon, realizing and remembering that he'd run out of ammo. All the while, Wesker had lunged at him. Wesker used a haymaker on Chris, as Sheva took out her weapon and raised it.

Sheva began shooting as Wesker turned from Chris to her. Wesker raised his hand as she fired. To her surprise, Wesker caught one of her bullets in between his gloved fingers.

Sheva stopped shooting upon seeing that. Wesker smirked before flicking the bullet towards her. Sheva lowered her beretta, then sidestepped the oncoming projectile. As she did that, Wesker lunged at her.

Sheva spun towards him as Wesker raised his arm. He balled his hand into a fist. Sheva raised her arms to block the attack. Before Wesker could throw the punch, he heard clicking.

Spinning around, Wesker threw his fist as he caught sight of Chris. Chris was reloading his beretta before Wesker's fist collided with his face. The punch had enough force behind it to cause him to be thrown back.

Wesker reached his other hand up to adjust his sunglasses, but he heard a _whoosh_ from behind. Wesker immediately spun around. He noticed that Sheva was trying to kick him. Before her high-heeled boot could come in contact with him, Wesker jumped.

Sheva's leg missed the blond entirely. Her eyes widened. Sheva immediately looked up. All she saw was a blur of colors. Before she knew it, her face was hit by Wesker's knee. Sheva immediately fell backwards upon impact.

Wesker stood up as the wind was knocked out of Sheva. Wesker shook his head. Suddenly, he heard the sound of running steps. Wesker sighed before turning around. Chris, with a bloodied nose, was lunging at him with outstretched arms. He was attempting to tackle him again.

Unforunately for him, his next attempt was about to fail. Once Chris reached him, Wesker, with quick reflexes, grabbed Chris' throat. Chris cried out as Wesker lifted him off the ground.

He turned around as Sheva struggled to catch her breath. Wesker knelt down, then wrapped his free hand around Sheva's neck. A few sounds managed to escape from her throat as Wesker stood up, lifting her off the ground.

Wesker glared at both agents he held before shaking his head. To the brunettes' surprise, he threw them over the railings. The agents went flying towards the jet. Gravity took a hold of them and pulled them towards the ground.

Once they collided with the ground, the wind was knock out of Chris, since Sheva had already lost her breath. Pain developed and swell in their backs and chests.

The agents struggled to regain their breathing. The syringe slipped out of Sheva's pocket. The agents coughed as dust that was originally on the floor filled the air. This went on for a moment.

When Sheva finally caught her breath, she spoke as she struggled to pull herself up, saying, "This guy's lost it!". Chris didn't reply as he turned towards the syringe.

Pulling himself up, Chris reached a hand out to grab the syringe. Once he grabbed it, he sat up. "This may be our only chance!" Chris said, looking down at the syringe.

Sheva turned towards him, now sitting up. Her chest was heaving as she asked, "How do you manage to take all of this abuse?". Chris shrugged. "I guess fighting with a strength-enhanced maniac for ten years builds up an tolerance." he replied, standing up.

The agents turned around as Wesker hopped off the platform. He landed besides the jet plane on both feet. His sunglasses reflected the light as he stared at both agents behind the dark shades.

Suddenly, the ceiling of the hangar began to split open, revealing the late night, early morning sky. "Things are really getting interesting now, eh Chrissss?" Wesker spoke.

"Do you actually think you can defeat me?" Chris blinked, taking out, then raising his beretta. "Either way, I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead!" Chris replied. Sheva suddenly began coughing.

Wesker reached into the right pocket of his trench coat. He let out a few chuckles as red lights blared besides him. He pulled out a magnum, then raised the weapon as he continued to speak.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly," he said, pointing his magnum at Chris. "Sadly, Mister Pipe Wrench couldn't show up today." Sheva placed a hand on her chest as she coughed up blood. She peered down at her bulletproof vest. Her eyes widened when she noticed a stain of crimson liquid on it.

_I don't think I'll live to build some type of tolerance, _Sheva thought. She coughed up more blood as Chris spun around. He took off running as Wesker spoke. "I'll see you dead!" he called, lowering his weapon.

Chris reached a console with a glass window. Inside of it was a RPG-7 NVG. Chris took out his machete, then slashed the glass. Sheva spun around upon hearing that. She noticed her partner was reaching his hand through the broken window of said console.

Chris grabbed the rocket launcher, then spun around. He held it in both hands as he noticed his partner was taking out a health spray. She gaped her mouth as she raised the spray. She sprayed it into her mouth as Chris spoke. "Sheva, take this!"

Sheva immediately turned towards him upon hearing that. Chris shook the object in both hands. Sheva nodded as she discarded the now empty health spray bottle. She hurried over to him.

Once she reached him, Chris handed Sheva the RPG. Chris whirled around, then took off running. "Chris, I need you to distract him!" Sheva called. Chris nodded as he ran under a spotlight.

He hurried over to a console besides the light fixture as Wesker appeared into the light. He had his back to Chris as he grabbed the handle of the console, then pulled it.

"If we take advantage of the dark, we might actually hit him." Sheva told Chris via ear piece. The light immediately went out upon Chris pulling the lever. "Already on it." he replied.

Chris began sprinting through the dark. He was going to turn off the other spotlight to prevent Wesker from easily finding them. Wesker had left by the time Chris shut off the first light.

Chris finally reached the second spotlight. There was a wooden crate in the light. As he made his way towards it, taking out his machete, Wesker said, "There's no point in hiding".

Once he reached the crate, Chris slashed it. Inside of the now broken crate was a warhead, the ammo used in the RPGs. He picked it up, pocketed it, then went over to the other side of the light. Besides the light was its operating console.

Besides the console was a ladder. Once Chris reached the console, he grabbed the lever, then pulled it. By this time, Sheva had caught up with him. She was no longer coughing up blood, thanks to the health spray she'd used.

Upon the lever being pulled, the spotlight went out. Chris spun around. His beady eyes widened when he noticed that another spot a few feet away was on. Chris hurried over to it. Sheva followed, holding the rocket launcher in both hands.

The console was located on the right side of the spotlight. Said spotlight was on the agents' left. Ahead of the console was a metal gate. Chris went over to the console while Wesker was doing who-knows-what elsewhere.

Well, Sheva knew, since she heard thudding coming from behind. Sheva spun around, then her eyes widened she noticed that Wesker was stalking towards her. Meanwhile, Chris reached the console, then pulled its lever. The light immediately went out.

Chris spun around, taking out his Hydra shotgun. Chris noticed that Wesker was several feet away. By this time, his partner stood besides him. Chris raised his weapon, then took aim on the blond as he stalked towards them.

Chris fired. Instantly, Wesker dodged the bullet. Chris immediately took aim again, then fired. Again, Wesker dodged the bullet. Chris repeatedly blinked, knowing none of his shots had gotten Wesker.

Wesker, meanwhile, picked up his speed. He went the rest of the way to the brunettes. Before Wesker could do anything, Chris, with his shotgun pointing at the older man's head, fired.

Wesker instantly ducked. Chris took a few steps back as Wesker tried to slide kick him. To the fourty eight year old's surprise, he missed the thirty five year old. All the while, the twenty three year old had raised the RPG and was pointing it at him.

As Wesker stood up, Sheva fired. Wesker spun around as he heard the sound of a rocket launching out of a RPG's chamber. With quick reflexes, Wesker caught the rocket with both gloved hands.

The thrust from said rocket was trying to make it go forward, despite being held in between the hands of a super human. Wesker grunted as he held the rocket, staring at it with hidden inhuman eyes.

"Shoot him!" Sheva cried, backing up. Chris raised his shotgun, then took aim on the rocket in between his former captain's hands. "Don't you mean, 'shoot the rocket'?" Chris asked before firing.

Instantly, the bullet caused the rocket to explode on impact. Wesker was swallowed in the bright orangish-white explosion. The explosion caused some of his leather coat to burn off and it also stunned the man.

The agents had shielded their heads with their arms when the rocket had exploded. As smoke filled the air, Wesker dropped onto his knees, stunned from the explosion.

Chris and Sheva hurried over to him. Once reaching him, Chris wrapped his arms around Wesker, then sat him up. "Do it now! Give him the shot!" Chris shouted.

Sheva immediately began looking in her pockets for the syringe of sedative. Little did she know that Chris had it. Sheva spun around when she heard a loud **Thud**. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Chris was lying on his back.

Wesker had flipped him. Chris shook off the pain as Wesker hurried away. Chris stood up as Sheva went over to him. Once Chris was back on his feet, the agents ran over to the ladder near the first spotlight he'd turned off.

Sheva took a quick glance over her shoulder as she and Chris made their way towards the ladder. Once reaching it, Sheva turned back around, then she began ascending up as Chris was already climbing.

Once he reached the top, Wesker spoke. "Has it never occurred to you that this planet is overpopulated?" Wesker asked. "Only a handful of humans truly matter. Everyone else is just so much chaff."

By this time, the agents had climbed a ladder on the platform that lead to a higher platform. As the agents were running along the platform, Wesker continued to speak.

"So now I have to seperate this chaff from the wheat." he continued. Chris and Sheva reached a console that had five warheads in it. Chris was considering getting one for Sheva's rocket launcher, when he remembered the one he'd picked up eariler.

Taking it out, Wesker said, "And with Uroboros, I can finally accomplish this!". By this time, Chris had loaded the warhead into Sheva's RPG. After finishing that, Chris whirled around.

He took off running as Sheva adjusted the weapon in her hands. Once she had finished that, Sheva followed. Chris reached the platform's end. There was a ladder there that lead towards the lower platform.

Chris hopped off. As he landed on the lower platform, Wesker, now looking in his direction, smirked as he noticed him. There was a spotlight besides the brunette male. "Ah... there you are," Wesker said.

Chris didn't reply as he stood up. He hurried over to the platform's edge, then hopped off. By this time, Sheva was on the platform that he'd been on. Sheva sighed as she stood up after landing on both feet.

Meanwhile, Chris was on the dirty runway. He turned towards the right. Ahead of him was the Assault Bomber. Chris began running towards it as Wesker emerged from the shadows besides him.

Chris stopped running and whirled around as he heard a _whoosh._ Chris backed away as the blond glared at him behind the dark shades. By this time, Sheva had caught up with them.

Chris continued to back away from the taller man as began stalking towards him. Chris spun around, then signaled to his partner to go forward. Sheva nodded, then took off. Chris followed, not so far behind. Wesker gave chase, picking up his speed.

The agents stopped running when they had entered the shadows. Wesker immediately stopped walking as he realized that he could no longer see the BSAA operatives. "There's no point in hiding," Wesker said, looking around.

All the while, Chris had raised his Hydra shotgun. Wesker turned around, still looking for them, having trouble, since he was wearing sunglasses and the area around him was dark. Who wears sunglasses in the dark?

Chris crept up to him as Wesker let out an sigh of annoyance. He didn't feel like playing Hide-and-Seek with his former suboridnate and his partner. Chris stopped walking, then raised his weapon as Wesker shook his head.

Chris took aim, readying himself to fire, but Sheva called out, saying, "Wait! Let me take care of him". Chris turned his head upon hearing that. He noticed Sheva was coming towards him, raising her weapon.

As Chris lowered his shotgun, Wesker had turned towards their direction. He, too heard Sheva spoke. "Ah... there you are." he said. Chris turned back to him, then backed up.

Meanwhile, Sheva stood in the spot where Chris was, raising the RPG. As she peered into the weapon's scope, Wesker began stalking towards her. Before he could reach her, Sheva fired.

The rocket emerged from the chamber. It flew towards the blond as Wesker stared at it with his hidden eyes. With quick reflexes, Wesker caught the rocket with both gloved hands.

The thrust from said rocket was trying to make it go forward, despite being held in between the hands of a super human. Wesker grunted as he held the rocket.

"Shoot him!" Sheva cried, backing up again. Chris, now standing besides her, raised his shotgun, then took aim on the rocket in between his former captain's hands. Chris immediately fired.

Instantly, the bullet caused the rocket to explode on impact. Wesker was swallowed in the black, red and orangish-white explosion. The explosion caused more parts of his leather coat to burn off and it also stunned him.

The agents had shielded their heads with their arms when the rocket had exploded. As smoke filled the air, Wesker dropped onto his knees, stunned from the explosion.

Chris and Sheva hurried over to him. Once reaching him, Sheva wrapped his arms around Wesker, then sat him up. "Do it now! Give him the shot!" Sheva shouted.

Chris nodded as he pulled out the syringe. As Wesker struggled to free himself from the African's grasp, the American raised the syringe, then stabbed the area below his neck with it. Wesker let out a groan as some of the substance made its way into his body through the needle.

Chris pulled the needle out, thinking that there was enough sedative in that dose to affect Wesker's performance. Chris took a few steps back, holding the blood-covered needle syringe in one hand.

Wesker stumbled back, letting out cries of pain. Sheva moved closer to Chris as they watched Wesker placed a gloved hand on the area where the needle had penetrated his flesh.

Once the pain had ceased, Wesker dropped onto on a knee. He panted as Sheva took a step forward. "Did it work?" she asked. Chris shrugged. "I think so," Chris replied. "At least, I hope so."

Wesker stood up as pain appeared in his head. He turned towards the agents as his vision began to blur. The pain began to swell. Wesker let out an cry of pain as he grabbed his head with both hands.

He dropped onto both knees, still holding his head. He continued to cry as the agents watched. Finally, after doing that for a moment, the pain subsided. Wesker removed his sunglasses as he looked up at the brunettes.

To him, they appeared to be blurred, covered in a orange hue. Wesker narrowed his glowing inhuman eyes at them as a vein appeared in his right cheek.

He threw his shades aside as he stood up. He glared at them as he took a stumbling step back. "This isn't over, Chrissss!" he cried. He spun around, then took off, heading towards his jet.

Chris and Sheva began to give chase as he ran. Suddenly, he leapt off the ground. He was fifteen in the air. The agents stopped running as Wesker landed on the two, big, green crates that were in front of the jet.

Wesker then leapt off the crates. "Sheva, he's getting away, hurry!" Chris urged. The agents were about to resume running. Little did they know that Wesker had half-leapt off the crates, until he came in contact with the Assault Bomber.

Yes, Wesker plowed right into the tail of the jet. The sedative was starting to kick in. The agents didn't expect that to happen as their jog stopped before it even started.

The agents watched as Wesker fell backwards. Once his back collided with the platform, Chris turned back to Sheva. He nodded his head, signaling for her to go over to Wesker. Which she did. Chris followed.

As they hurried over to the jet, to their surprise, Wesker stood up. He rubbed his face as he heard thudding. Whirling around, he noticed that the agents were charging towards him.

Wesker blinked, then turned around. He then leapt off the ground. Wesker landed on the top of the plane. He ran over to the window in the front as the agents resumed running.

He punched the window in, then hopped inside. Wesker immediately set the plane on auto pilot as the brunettes hurried over to the plane. Sheva and Chris' eyes widened as the plane was powered on. The jet turned around as the brunettes hurried over to it.

Its engine blasted on as the agents scurried up the steps that was connected to the platform that the plane's on. Thrust emerged from the plane's rear as it began moving forward.

Chris looked back as he ran. He noticed the sweat beading down his partner's face and neck. Sheva was behind him, showing signs of exhaustion. Chris also had sweat beading down his face as he turned back to the plane.

For some dumb reason, the back of the plane was open. All the agents had to do was to run on the ramp, which was actually the rear's door, to get inside of the jet.

Chris reached the ramp first. His beady eyes widened when he noticed that the ramp was lifiting. He jumped up. Chris managed to grabbed it with his hulk-like hand. As he tightened his grip on the ramp, the part that he was holding bended a bit, thanks to little too much strength Chris was putting into his hand.

Chris grabbed the ramp with his other hand, then pulled himself onto it. Once he was on it, Chris turned back to his partner. He noticed that Sheva was having trouble getting to the ramp, since she was tired (and out of shape?).

Chris stretched one arm out towards her, while the other laid under him. "Sheva! Come on!" Chris called. Sheva shook her head as she ran. Perspiration beaded down her forehead as she panted.

"Come on, grab on!" Chris called again. Sheva was closer to the ramp, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep running before she finally collapses.

Sheva shook her head again. "I...I can't!" she replied, out of breath. Chris narrowed his beady eyes at her as he reached behind him. He took the Hydra shotgun off his back as Sheva continued to run towards him.

Chris raised his weapon, holding it in his left hand, then pointed it at her. "You better get your ass over here before I shoot you! Haul ass!" Chris commanded. This, for some reason, made Sheva picked up her speed. Soon, she reached him.

Chris grabbed her wrist with his huge hand. He tightened his grip on her wrist as he pulled her onto the ramp with him. He tightened his grip a bit too much. Sheva cried out as she felt pain in her wrist.

He pulled her onto the ramp, then the agents backed up into the doorway as the ramp-like door finally closed. Chris had put his shotgun back on his back as Sheva loudly panted, wiping her forehead with her arm. All the while, the plane took off.

As the plane flew through the air, Sheva finally caught her breath. She spun around, narrowing her eyes at her partner. Chris ignored her glare as he wiped sweat off his brows.

--

"It seems I may of underestimated you, Chrisss." Wesker said. Chris turned his head towards the ceiling as he lowered his beretta. "Save it, Wesker! There's no one left to help you!" Chris replied.

Wesker knelt down besides one of the Assault Bomber's doors. He held the panel in one hand as he turned his head towards Chris and Sheva. "I'm over here, Chrisss," Wesker said.

Chris immediately turned his head towards the direction where he'd heard Wesker. Sure enough, Wesker was several feet ahead of him. Chris repeatedly blinked, wondering why he didn't see him there before. "I don't need anyone else," Wesker told him. He stood up, then punched the door, creating a dent in it.

The BSAA operatives raised their ghost-like berettas, then pointed them at the older man. "I have the Uroboros," Wesker continued. "So less than five minutes we'll reach the optimal alpitude for missile deployment."

Wesker let out an pant. "Uroboros will be released into the atmostphere, ensuring complete global saturation." Wesker concluded. He panted a few more times as he stared at both agents.

Suddenly, Wesker lunged at them with his arm extended out in front of him. He was planning to impale either one of them. Forunately for the brunettes, they managed to dodge his attack. Sheva raised her beretta, then immediately pointed it at Wesker.

Wesker, meanwhile, went after Chris. Wesker grabbed Chris' wrist with both hands, raising the brunette's brawny arm. Wesker lifted his foot, then kicked the bottom of Chris' chin.

Saliva projected out of Chris' mouth and sweat projected off his face as his head lifted from the kick he'd received. Suddenly, Wesker's foot turned into a hand. Wait, didn't he grabbed Chris' wrist with _both_ hands?

Wesker, still holding Chris' wrist with one hand now, spun him around. As Chris spun, Wesker lifted his leg, then kicked him. The kick sent Chris flying. Once he hit the ground, Chris went rolling.

As the momentum kept the Redfield rolling, Wesker spun around, taking out his magnum. He pointed it in Sheva's direction. Wesker began firing as Sheva ran with her back hunched, trying to make herself a less easy target for Wesker to hit.

She jumped behind a skinny pole, which didn't provide her much cover. Wesker continued to shoot at her, missing horribly since his hand-and-eye coordination was off. He dcided to speak as he continued to waste ammunition. "Your feeble... attempts only... delay the... inevitable," Wesker said in between pants.

Chris was knelt down, raising his beretta. He pointed his weapon at Wesker, then fired. Wesker, now moving slower, managed to dodge every bullet Chris was shooting at him. "The entire... world... will be... infected." Wesker continued, though, he was feeling drowsy.

Chris' markman ranks either lied about his skill or Chris was tired. It was most likely the latter. Wesker stopped firing his magnum at Sheva. He moved his weapon towards Chris as he reached him. He pointed it at Chris' forehead as he stared down at him with his inhuman eyes.

"A new Genius... uh... Jean-uh-sus... um...." Wesker trailed off, forgetting what he wanted to tell his former suboridnate. Chris blinked. "Do you mean 'Genesis'?" Chris suggested, despite having Wesker's magnum pointing at his head.

Wesker nodded as sweat streamed down his forehead. "Yeah, that's it." Wesker replied. Sheva finally moved from her spot. She wiped sweat off her cheek as she watched her partner and his former captain. Sheva decided to do something as Wesker began to speak again.

"As I was saying. A new Genesis is at hand... and I will be... the creator." Wesker said. Chris didn't reply. Suddenly, both of them heard running steps. Chris shifted his deep blue eyes from the blond to his right.

He saw Sheva charging towards them. Mysterious wind blew her hair as she ran towards them. Wesker slowly turned his head as Sheva groaned. Wesker waited 'til she was close enough before he sidestepped.

Sheva extended her arms in front of her as she ran pass Wesker. Sheva didn't notice that, until she plowed right into Chris. The agent fell backwards. Sheva was on top of Chris as he fell.

As they lied on the floor, Wesker flipped backwards. He flipped high enough that he could reach his hands up and grab the ceiling. Which he did. His leather gloves covered hands stuck to the ceiling as he placed his knees on it.

He looked down at them, his hair still intact even when he's upside down. Wesker hissed as if he was a house cat. Chris looked up as he heard the hissing. Sheva was lying on him, sweat beaded down her face as she had her head on his chest.

Chris, as much he would enjoy a moment like this, decided to push her off and take out his weapon. Which he did. Chris pulled himself to a crouching postion, pointing his beretta at Wesker, then fired the last bullet into the taller man.

The bullet penetrated his side as Wesker crawled on the ceiling. Chris was about to fire again, but he realized that he was out of ammo. As Chris checked his utility belt for more ammunition for his ghastly-appearance beretta, Wesker dropped off the ceiling.

Wesker was planning to drop off the ceiling and immediately attack Chris, but his aiming was off. Instead doing what he originally planned, Wesker collapsed onto the ground besides the area where Sheva was. Sheva had stood up and moved after Chris pushed her off.

Sheva took out her survival knife as Wesker let out a moan. Chris stared down at him as he reloaded his weapon. Sheva also stared at Wesker's collasped form. Both brunettes shook their heads in unison.

Suddenly, Wesker moved his leg. He slide kicked Chris, since he was the closest one to him. Chris tripped. As he fell, Wesker immediately stood up. Perspiration beaded down his face as he panted.

Sheva decided to attack. She swung her arm at Wesker, which held her knife. Wesker lifted his arm to block the attack. Sheva got his arm with her survival knife. Wesker narrowed his glowing eyes at her as Sheva tried to dig the blade deeper into his forearm.

Wesker cocked his head to the side, glaring at her for a moment. Suddenly, with quick reflexes, Wesker extended his other arm towards her. Wesker grabbed her throat, causing her to pull the knife out of his left.

Sheva grabbed his hand with both of hers as she gritted her teeth, her eyes closed. Sheva struggled to pull his hand off her throat as Wesker glared at her with his inhuman eyes.

Suddenly, Wesker's grip loosened. That gave Sheva the chance to pull his hand off her throat. When she did, Sheva, still holding his wrist, jumped onto his arm with said wrist. She wrapped her legs around his arm, then flipped him onto his back.

Wait, so Sheva has super-human strength, too? Chris hurried over to them, taking out the syringe filled with the Sedative. Once he reached them, Chris wrapped one arm around Wesker neck, then pulled him up as he held the syringe in his other hand.

"I had enough of your bullshit!" Chris cried. Immediately, he injected the side of Wesker's neck with the last of the Sedative. Chris let go of Wesker as pain reoccurred in his head. Wesker was bent over, panting as Chris continued to speak.

"You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers." Sheva, now back on her feet, stared with wide eyes. "Chris, you idiot! One dose was enough!" Sheva cried. Chris, standing back up, turned towards her upon hearing that.

"No it wasn't. He still managed to dodge my shots as he was trying to shoot you." Chris replied. Sheva blinked. _That's because you can't aim!_ Sheva thought. Chris began looking around as a robotic voice spoke.

Chris noticed a lever several feet away. Chris came up with an idea. He turned back to his partner. "Alright, I'll go for the override lever. Cover me!" Chris commanded. Sheva nodded.

All the while, Wesker got back on his feet. As the agents ran towards the lever, Wesker grunted, then gave chase. Sheva stopped running upon hearing that. She spun around, taking out her beretta. She pointed at the oncoming male as perspiration continued to stream down her face and neck.

Sheva began firing as Wesker extended his arms out towards her. He immediately jumped onto the ceiling as she shot at him. Wesker jumped from side to side as she fired. Finally, Sheva ran out of ammunition.

As She checked her pockets for any spare handgun ammo, Wesker decided to go after slow running Chris. Chris finally reached the lever. As he wrapped his Hulk-like hand around it, Wesker reached him.

Wesker dropped off the ceiling as Chris pulled the lever. Wesker landed on Chris as the lights went out. Suddenly, its emergency doorway opened, letting cool early morning air into the plane.

Plus the air began pulling onto them, trying to suck the two humans and the B.O.W out of the plane. "You'll pay.. for... that!" Wesker cried, panting once again as he stood up.

Chris began dragging himself towards the nearest pole as Wesker glared at him. Red lights blared, alerting that one of its doors was opened during flight as the robotic voice was giving them a warning about that.

Suddenly, Wesker began sliding towards the opened doorway. He reached his hands out to grab something to prevent himself from being sucked out of the jet.

Sheva was holding on to a pole closest to the opening doorway. She had to hold on with all of her strength in order for her to stay on the jet. Wesker hit the ground, bounced off, then his back collided with the pole that Sheva was holding.

He fell off the pole, then he began sliding pass Sheva. Wesker turned his head towards her, extended out his arm, then he managed to grab her ankle.

Sheva grunted as she felt his gloved hand on her ankle. Sheva tried to shake his hand free, but that only caused the weaken Albert to tightened his grip. All the while, the jet began to fall out of the sky.

It nose dived through the layers of the atmostphere, going lower and lower. Sheva's grip on the pole loosened as she tried to shake Wesker from her ankle. Sheva looked back at the pole as her fingernails scraped it.

To her horror, she chipped some of her nails. _Goddammit, Wesker! You made me break my nails, _Sheva thought, staring at her fingernails while shaking her leg. _If I managed to get out of here alive, I was going to get a manicure._

Chris watched, holding onto another pole as Sheva continued to shake her leg as Wesker held onto it. Sheva turned her head towards Chris. She frowned as she stared at her partner.

Chris immediately had a thought. A thought of Jill when she decided to sacrifice herself to save Chris from Wesker's grasp two years earlier. Chris had the feeling that Sheva was going to do the same.

Last time, Chris was unable to stop his partner from doing that. This time, however, he wasn't going to let that happen. Chris couldn't bear to live with himself if he lets another partner of his kill themselves for him.

His beady eyes widened when he shouted, "No!!". Apparently, Sheva wasn't planning on letting go. In fact, the only reason she did 'cause Chris' shout had startled her. Sheva was too caught up in her chipped nails to think about doing something like that.

Chris charged after them as Sheva's mouth gaped. She was going to scream, but no sound escaped from her throat. Chris grabbed the pole that Sheva held with one hand, while he extended his other arm towards Sheva.

He managed to grab Sheva's wrist as he tightened his grip on the pole. Sheva stared at Chris with wide eyes for a moment before Wesker tried to tighten his grip on her ankle. She turned to look at him as he narrowed his eyes at her.

The Assault Bomber was heading straight into a volcano. The volcano appeared that it had some recent activity or it was going to erupt anyday now. "I'm taking you two with me." Wesker cried.

Sheva took her empty beretta out of its holster. Apparently, she had no more ammo for it. Sheva raised her arm as she glared at Wesker. "Like the hell you will!" Sheva shouted.

She threw her weapon at Wesker's head. When the gun collided with Wesker head, he let go of her ankle. Wesker cried out as he and Sheva's ghost-appearance handgun were sucked right of the plane.

The jet, meanwhile, crashed into the lava. Half of it was submerged in the fiery liquid as the momentum kept it going forward. When the momentum ceased, smoke rose from the wrecked aircraft.

--

Author's note: So for the long delayed. Anyway, I figured that I was making the chapter too long, so I decided to put the final part of Wesker's boss battle and the ending in the next chapter. So one more chapter to go before this story actually concludes. Anyway, review and later!


	19. Eleventh Boss, Albert Wesker part2

**Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive. Resident Evil 5. Resident Evil Five. RE5. REFive.**

--

Hours later in the same volcano, Christopher Redfield had awaken to the smell of molten. As he sat up, he looked around. All around him were rocky walls with lava streaming down them as if they were a waterfall. The assault bomber was three quarters submerged in the lava besides the ground he was on. The temperature in the volcano was blazing.

Chris didn't think he would ever sweat as much as he did. Water poured down his face like millions of raindrops falling during a very bad storm. Chris stood up, wiping perspiration off his forehead.

He nearly pulled his fingerless gloved hand away from his forehead when he felt his hair. The few strands of hair he had laying on his forehead were soaked with sweat and they were sticking to his forehead.

Chris lowered his hand as he suddenly heard moaning. Turning his head towards the sound, Chris noticed Sheva Alomar was pulling herself to a sitting postion. And that's when he realized that he and Sheva had landed on a rocky ground after falling out the plane.

Chris helped his partner to her feet as sweat also beaded down her face. Sheva's once well kept hair was disheveled. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were blood shot. It appeared that she hasn't slept in days. Same with him, only it appeared worse on him, since his face wasn't as youthful looking as hers.

As Chris let go of his partner's gloved hand, a sharp pain appeared in his side. Chris immediately placed a hand on his side. He turned back to Sheva as she also grabbed her side. Was she experiencing the same pain as him?

Chris was about to ask, but a thought struck him. _What happened to Wesker? Did he fall into the lava after Sheva threw her beretta at him?_ There was only one way to find out. The agents began going forward, taking out whatever weapon they still had.

Sheva panted as they turned towards a huge, silver capsule located on top of the plane. "Uroboros" was printed on the capsule. The worms must be inside of it. Smoke was behind the capsule.

Suddenly, a person emerged from the smoke. Sure enough, it was none other than Albert Wesker. Only this time, his sunglasses wasn't the only thing that was absent from him.

His trench coat and his leather shirt were missing as he stared at the agents with his glowing inhuman eyes. He took a few staggering steps forward before speaking. "I should've killed you years ago... Chris." he said.

"Your mistake. It's over, Wesker!" Chris replied, pointing his ghost-appearance-having beretta at him. Sheva, since she had lost her weapon after throwing it at Wesker's head earlier, just stood next to him, staring at the blond's bare chest.

"Over? I'm just getting started" Wesker narrowed his eyes at the brunettes. "Though, I can't remember how my assault bomber crashed, but I know you two are responsible for it!" Wesker said. "That plane caused me millions of dollars. I could of used that money to fund my research to create perfect BOWs!"

Sheva placed her hands on her hips as Chris tried to keep his hands still as he pointed his beretta at Wesker. Wesker finally reached the capsule. He lifted his arm, balling his hand into a fist.

He immediately lowered his fist into the capsule. There was enough force in his punch to cause him to create a hole in the capsule. Wesker kept his arm in the hole as he turned back to the agents.

Suddenly, the Uroboros worms began slithering up his arm. Majority of the worms wrapped themselves around his right arm, also creating some type of blade on it. A few of them were on his left. His right arm was deformed, while his left was the closest to normal.

Wesker stood up as the worms wrapped themselves around his chest. Chris lowered his weapon as he stared, eyes widening. Sheva had removed her hands from her hips. She took a few steps back.

Wesker looked back at them as the worms slithered around him. Black splotches were on his face as he stared at them with glowing eyes. "Time to die, Chris." he said.

He leapt off the plane. Wesker landed on the same rocky ground as them. A orange bulging spot was located on the part of his chest where his heart is hidden inside. Wesker smirked as the agents backed up.

Wesker began slowly approaching them, taking menacing steps towards the brunettes. The agents spun around, then took off running. Wesker followed. "Why can't you understand, Chris?" Wesker started.

The agents began crossing over a bridge-like rock. "Fall back!" Sheva cried as they ran over the rock. "Do you really believe the world is worth saving?" Wesker asked.

Sheva managed to make it to the other side. Unforunately for Chris, the rock couldn't support his weight. It collapsed. Chris fell, letting out a noise similar to a scream. Sheva stopped running upon hearing that.

She turned around, then peered over the edge. Chris was three feet below her, sitting on his butt. Despite falling from that height, he appeared alright. Chris was right. Falling on your butt _does_ asorb most of the impact!

Chris shot a slopey thumbs up, indicating that he was alright as he pulled himself to his feet. Sheva nodded, turned around, then began heading in that direction.

Wesker, meanwhile, reached the opposite edge. He hopped off. Wesker managed to land on both feet with no trouble at all. Wesker began following Chris as he, after re-equipping his weapon, took off running.

"Chris! Get to high ground!" Sheva told him via ear piece. Chris didn't reply. Suddenly, Wesker spoke again. "Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better," Wesker said.

Chris ran up a rocky ramp. Once he reached the top, Chris spun around, raised his sniper rifle (he equipped that weapon), pointed it at Wesker, then peered into the scope.

"Humans have escaped this winnowing for far too long." Wesker continued. Chris realized he was at least twenty or ten feet away from the blond. Chris took aim on Wesker's head, then he began firing.

Sheva also joined in, shooting him with her sniper rifle. After several shots, Sheva cried via ear piece, "I've got him, Chris!!". Suddenly, an orange bulb appeared in Wesker's back. Chris lowered his weapon, since he couldn't see the spot. He began reloading.

Sheva popped him a few times in the weak spot. Suddenly, Wesker raised his arms, taking a few stumbling steps back as he cried. Pain had appeared in his back after Sheva'd sniped the orange bulging spot.

Suddenly, his left arm changed into a Uroboros monster's deformed arm. This arm didn't have the blade in it as the other and it wasn't as big. Wesker lowered his left arm. He decided to go after Sheva.

Wesker turned around, then leapt off the platform. He soared towards the one where Sheva was. Once he was there, Wesker landed on both feet. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette female as the worms continued to travel around his body.

"Damn you!" Wesker cried as Chris hopped off the rocky platform. He landed on both feet. As Chris rose to his feet, equipping his magnum, Sheva switched weapons as Wesker began approaching her.

Chris knew he had help get his partner get away from Wesker. But his path was blocked by a two ton boulder. There was only one way he could move that boulder. Chris had to move it himself.

With no vehicle or anything else to use, how was he going to achieve that? Chris knew he had to try one thing to move that boulder. Chris turned to his side, then rammed into the boulder as Wesker continued to speak.

"War and pestilence wherever you go." Chris heard Wesker said as his side collided with the boulder. The boulder didn't move an inch. Chris began pushing the boulder with every strength he had within as Wesker spoke.

"Everywhere, nothing but loathsome humans." Wesker continued. When it seemed that pushing the boulder wasn't getting it anywhere, Chris began punching it with his right hand. Bad mistake.

Despite it hasn't been in much use as it used to be after it swelled up, though the swelling has gone down, it wasn't completely back to normal. And since this boulder was as hard as those gas tanks, maybe more, Chris conflicted more pain into his hand.

This time, his hand didn't swell. Instead, he punctured the skin. Chris' fist began to bleed as he continued to punch the boulder. Finally, after punching the boulder several times, the boulder moved.

It rolled right into the river of lava. The boulder bounced up and down a few times in the lava before half of it submerged into it. The top of it was the only visble part of the boulder.

The boulder was now in between both rocky grounds. It created some type of stepping stone for Sheva to use to cross over to where Chris was. Chris hurried over to the half submerged boulder.

Suddenly, the rocky bridge Sheva was crossing collasped. Sheva had jumped to the other side as the pieces of rock fell into the lava. Sheva barely made it to the other side. One arm was hanging onto the edge as she held on.

Sheva had cried out when she'd jumped. Chris turned towards the sound of his partner. He noticed her having trouble holding on to the edge of the rocky ground she tried to jump to.

"Just... hold on... Sheva!" Chris told her via ear piece. Suddenly, he noticed the older man heading towards her, taking slow, menacing steps. "Shoot him!" Sheva cried. Chris quickly switched back to his rifle.

He raised the weapon, then peered into its scope. Chris noticed Wesker was on a higher rocky platform. He was making his way towards Sheva. Chris immediately took aim on him, then fired.

Wesker immediately turned towards him upon receiving the shot. Wesker scooped up a rock that laid besides his foot. He threw it at Chris. Chris' eyes widened as he lowered his weapon. Chris immediately dodged the flying projectile.

Wesker threw three more rocks at him. Chris dodged them. As the lastest thrown rock flew pass him, Chris raised his weapon, then peered into its scope. He pointed towards Wesker as he resumed walking.

Chris zoomed in, took aim on him, then fired. He managed to get two shots on him before Wesker turned towards him. He scooped up more rocks, then threw them at Chris. Chris managed to dodge all of them.

As the lastest thrown rock flew pass him, Chris raised his weapon, then peered into its scope. He pointed towards Wesker as he resumed walking.

Chris zoomed in, took aim on him, then fired. Wesker stumbled back from the shot. By this time, Sheva, after successfully pulled herself onto the platform, had reached the half submerged boulder.

Sheva hopped onto it as Chris turned towards her, lowering his weapon. Once Sheva landed on it, she went over to the other edge of the boulder. Sheva hopped off.

She landed on the ground besides Chris. Sheva nearly lost her balance, since her foot slipped. Chris grabbed her hand, then helped her regain her balance. As Chris let go of her hand, Wesker reached the opposite side of the boulder.

He turned towards them with his glowing inhuman eyes. "The human race requires Judgement." Wesker declared. The agents spun around, then took off running. Wesker followed.

"And you're the one to Judge us? Do you get all your ideas from comic book villians?" Chris demanded. Sheva face palmed upon hearing that as she followed her partner.

Wesker scoffed. "At least I don't get my cheesy one-liners from nineteen eighties action heros!" he snapped. "And those steroids you take aren't making your performance or comebacks any better." After nearly reaching the rocky platform's edge, Chris and Sheva turned towards the right.

Ahead of them was a rocky ramp, which lead to a higher rocky ground. This is the same one where Chris was on when he was sniping Wesker earlier. As they were traveling on it, Chris pulled out another RPG (and yes, he bought it from the weapon's store, and how did he if they are inside of a volcano?!).

Once the agents reached the top, Wesker leapt off the ground where he was. He soared through the air for a few seconds before landing on the same platform. "Chriiis!" Wesker cried as he landed.

Wesker rose to his feet as the agents took a few steps back. Chris equipped his magnum, while Sheva equipped her SIG 556. The agents began opening fire on Wesker as he tried to lift his right arm.

Thanks to the gunfire, it prevented him from doing so. The brunettes were shooting the blond's chest as he tried to approach them. The gunfire was preventing him from advancing from his spot.

After several shoots from the brunettes (actually it was more, since Sheva was using her machine gun, but that's besides the point), Wesker raised his huge, blades-having right arm. A cry escaped from Wesker's throat as Chris took out the RPG.

Chris raised the weapon, peered into the scope, pointed it towards the top of his arm, then fired. Immediately, the rocket exploded on impact. The explosion caused Wesker to lowered his arm.

All the while, the agents took a few steps onto the rocky ramp, stopped walking, then turned back to Wesker as the Uroboros surrounded him, creating some type of tornado-like shield, lifting small pieces of rock and dirt off the ground.

There was a boulder to Chris' left. A green herb was beside it. Sheva took the herb as Chris held the magnum with both hands. Crimson liquid dripped onto the weapon as he held it, watching Wesker.

Finally, a moment later, Wesker - having his arms in the ground, created that shield thingy - pulled his arms out of the ground, then straightened up.

Some of the worms that were covering the weak spot on his chest moved away from it, revealing some of it to the agents. Chris knew that this was his chance. He emerged from his cover on the boulder.

Chris made his way towards Wesker as Sheva moved from the boulder. Sheva took a few steps towards them. She noticed Chris charging towards Wesker with outstretched arms. As Chris wrapped his arms around him, he yelled, "Now, Sheva. Shoot him!".

Chris climbed around Wesker, until he reached his back. Chris wrapped his right arm around the taller male's neck as he began punching him with his left fist.

"I can't without shooting you!" Sheva cried. Chris grabbed some of the worms. Despite the environment, the worms felt wet and slimy. Chris pulled them away from the orange bulb that they were covering.

"Then shoot through me!" Chris told her. Sheva had taken out her survival knife, and was pointing it in the older men's direction. "How could I? You're not invisible!" Sheva reminded him.

Sheva raced over to them. As Wesker tried to shake the muscular agent off his back, Sheva reached them. She began slashing the orange bulb as Chris tried to hold onto his former captain.

After dozens of slashing into the bulging spot, Sheva stabbed it. Instantly, Wesker let out an cry of pain. He finally shook Chris off. As Chris fell off, Wesker took a few stumbling steps back.

Wesker's knees buckled. Soon, he collasped. All the while, Chris had pulled out his machete and was racing over to him. Upon reaching him, Chris leapt into the air, raising his weapon.

"I don't take steroids!" Chris cried as he brought the weapon into Wesker as gravity pulled him back onto earth. This caused Wesker to scream with agony. Chris pulled the blade out of the blond, then placed the machete back into its holster as he and Sheva backed away from him.

Wesker let out a few more cries as the agents watched. Once his cries ceased, Wesker tried to get back onto his feet. But the pain in his chest was swelling. Finally, a moment later, Wesker was back on his feet.

He gritted his teeth as he narrowed his glowing eyes at the agents. Suddenly, the part of the ground that Wesker was standing on collapsed. Wesker fell into the burning lava.

Wesker's head and shoulders were the only parts of him that weren't in the lava. Wesker began letting out cries of agony as the lava was burning his skin. He was getting more than third degree burns.

The part of the ground where the agents stood on shook as if it was going to collapse, too. Suddenly, the brunettes heard helicopter whirring. They turned towards the sound. Sure enough, a helicopter had arrived, heading towards them.

Joshua Stone was operating the vehicle. The only reason he had located them, is because he had planted a tracking device onto Sheva before she was sent to Kijuju. And how did he get one anyway?

Also in the helicopter was Chris' other bit - err... - old friend, Jillian Valentine. Jill poked her head out of the opened doorway as she began lowering a ladder for them to climb.

"Grab on!" Jill commaned over the sound of the lava in a booming, deep voice. The ladder descended down as the agents watched. Once it had finally reached them, Chris reached his brawny arms out to grab it.

But Sheva pushed him aside, then grabbed the rungs. Sheva turned back to him, saying, "Ladies first". Chris frowned as She turned around, then ascended up.

Jill watched, her cerulean colored eyes widened. Chris was about to grab the rungs, when the rocky ground shook, then it began descending. Chris immediately turned back to the ladder.

He jumped up, reaching out his arm. He managed to grab one of its rung with his Hulk-like hand. Instantly, the ladder slightly moved. Chris grabbed the rung with his other hand, then he began to pull himself up the ladder.

Meanwhile, the helicopter began to move. Sheva reached the top first. Jill reached her hand out to grab Sheva's, but when she saw Sheva's expression, her hand froze in its spot.

Sheva pushed her aside as she climbed into the vehicle. Jill turned her head towards her, shooting her a glare as Sheva went over to a bench to rest her rump on. Jill then turned back to the opened doorway.

Chris finally reached the doorway. Jill reached her hand out to grab Chris'. Chris turned his head towards her purplish-gray colored gloved hand. Chris wrapped his huge hand around hers, then squeezed.

Jill's eyes immediately widened when she felt the pain in her hand. Like he did when he hand shook Sheva three days earlier, Chris squeezed Jill's hand too hard. Despite that, she helped him into the vehicle.

Chris let out an sigh of relief. "CHRISSSSS!!!" Wesker suddenly cried. The agents - former and current, except for Josh - turned to look out the opened doorway. Sure enough, Wesker was still alive, despite being three quarters submerged in the lava.

He pulled his arm out of the fiery liquid, then stretched it out towards the 'copter. Upon reaching it, Wesker wrapped his arm around the bottom part of the chopper.

Wesker pulled the helicopter slightly. There was enough force in the pull to cause the chopper to shake. The agents fell over, crying out from the sudden shake.

Wesker began shaking the chopper some more as he heard them cry out everytime he did so. "Chris, Sheeva, use those!" Jill told them, pointing. The African female turned towards her, narrowing her eyes at her.

"It's 'Sheva'!" Sheva corrected her. Chris, meanwhile, turned to follow Jill's finger. Near Sheva, mounted on a wall near the front of chopper were two rocket launchers. Chris went over to them as Sheva turned away from the blond female.

She noticed Chris taking a RPG off the wall. He turned around as Sheva rose to her feet. He handed it to her, then turned back to the wall. As Chris was taking the second one off the wall, Sheva went back to the open doorway.

Once Chris placed the weapon onto his shoulder, he hurried over to Sheva's left side. Chris, reaching the spot, knelt down beside his partner. He turned his head towards her as he asked, "Ready partner?".

Sheva turned her head towards him upon hearing that. She narrowed her chocolate colored eyes at Chris. "'Partner?' Just a few hours ago you tried to rid me from your picture as your eyes caught sight of that blond behind us." Sheva snapped.

Chris blinked. "No I wasn't." he replied. Sheva blinked as she turned back to the blond male in the lava. "Then why did you do that?" she asked. Chris also turned back to Wesker. "Because I was trying to protect you." Chris answered.

Sheva turned back to him as he raised his weapon's scope to his eye. Sheva stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. She had nothing else to say. Shaking her head, Sheva turned back to the lava, raising the RPG's scope to her eye.

"Suck on this, Wesker." Chris said, once again, saying another cheesy one-liner. Sheva opened her mouth to speak, when she heard zipping. Lowering her RPG, Sheva turned back to the brunette male besides her.

Chris had the feeling that Sheva was staring at him. Sure enough, as he lowered his weapon, turning towards her, Chris noticed that she was, in fact, staring at him. "What? My fly was open." Chris told her.

Eww! He had his fly open all this time, since the flower attacked his "manhood" when he decided to take a leak on it? Sheva didn't reply as she turned back to the older man in the lava, raising the scope to her eye. Chris did the same.

They took aim on him. "Your time is up you son of a bitch!" Sheva shouted. The agents fired their RPGs. The warheads emerged from the rocket launchers and they traveled towards Albert.

Wesker's glowing, orange colored inhuman eyes widened as the rockets made contact with his head. They immediately exploded on impact. The explosion caused the lava around Albert to shoot up into the air.

The agents looked away as Josh immediately turned the helicopter away from the fiery explosion from the rockets and the lava. The helicopter ascended out of the volcano as it turned around, then took off flying.

The agents watched, both wondering the same thing: is Wesker dead? Sheva decided to speak. "That was for our fallen brothers." she said, lowering the RPG.

Jill also had watched. She was on Chris' left side. Chris lowered his weapon as he turned towards the blond female besides him. Jill turned towards him as he stared at her.

A toothy grin appeared on her face as she stared at her old friend. Chris stared at the teeth that poked out of her mouth, which were her canines. They were long and sharp, like a vampire's.

Chris' eyes widened when that thought struck him. Chris turned away. Jill noticed this. She frowned, then turned to look out the open doorway again.

--

A hour later, the helicopter with the three brunettes and one blond was heading towards the east where the sun was rising over the horizon. Chris sat on a bench opposite from the females, who sat on the other bench in front of him.

Sheva rubbed her tired eyes as Jill fiddled with her ponytail. Chris was peering out the window, thinking. He turned from the window towards the females. Chris leaned forward as he spoke. "It's over."

Sheva lowered her hand. "Yes." she replied, turning her head towards Jill. Chris also turned towards her. Jill turned towards the brunettes. "Finally..." she said.

Josh turned around in his chair. He decided to join in their conversation. "So who's up for pizza?" Josh asked. The three passengers ignored his suggestion.

After a moment of silence, Josh sighed, shook his head, knowing that they were paying no attention to him, then turned back around. Chris was now thinking again as Jill went back to playing with her blond ponytail.

_More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for, _Chris thought. Chris turned back to the women in front of him as he continued to think. _For a future without a fear..._

Jill blinked as she moved her hands from her hair. _Yeah, it's worth it._ Suddenly, Sheva yawned. Chris turned back to her upon hearing that. He stared at her as her yawn ceased. Once it did, Sheva repeatedly blinked, trying to blink the sleepiness away.

Chris sat up as he stared. By the way she looked, Chris knew she was tired. "It's okay, Sheva. You can rest. We're safe now." Chris assured her. Sheva frowned. Jill was gazing out the window besides her.

"But you promised to tell me why you and Wesker hate each other so much." Sheva reminded him. Chris blinked. "I know, but you're exhausted and need to rest." Chris replied. "I'll tell you about it before we get to HQ." Jill turned back to them upon hearing "HQ".

"Deal?" Sheva nodded as she leaned onto her side of the chopper. Chris sighed, then turned his head towards the window besides him. Jill blinked before saying, "You know? You have a good partner on your hands".

Chris turned back upon hearing that. Jill's ponytail was being blown by a mysterious wind. Chris didn't reply. Instead, he stared at his former partner for a moment, then turned his head towards Sheva.

To his surprise, Sheva was asleep. _Damn, that girl sleeps fast!_ Chris thought. After staring at his sleeping current partner for a moment, the American turned back to Jill.

Chris nodded. "She sure is," Chris replied. "Though, she'll never take your place. She hasn't experience as much danger with me as we did. We've been through a lot together." Jill frowned as she heard him say that. "Chris..." Jill started. Chris' eyes widened, immediately knowing that Jill was about to protest.

"But **Jill**, I only known her for three days. Unlike you, who I had known for _years_." Chris explained. Jill crossed her arms over her (fake?) breast. "Chris, you should treat your partners - past and present - equal, even if you want to or not." Jill told him.

As they bickered, Josh continued to operate the helicopter towards the rising sun. He shook his head as heard the two friends bickered. _They're both arguing over the trust that Chris has with his partners?_ Josh thought. _It seems pointless, especially when they ignored my suggestion for food!_

Josh shook his head as the helicopter flew over the ocean, heading towards the sun as it rose in the east. Chris and Sheva's mission, also known as "the adventure" has officially ended.

--

Author's note: That's the end of **Resident Evil 5: Adventures In Africa**. I like to thank Hsypersakura2009's Resident Evil 5 walkthrough videos. Without them, I wouldn't have gotten very far in my story. I also like to thank the people who took the time to read, review and/or added the story to their story alert and favorites! I _really _appreciate it! Now that this story is over with, there's one problem: I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT STORY I SHOULD DO NEXT! So, if any you of guys have any suggestions, PM (private message) me. 'Til then, this is Ladyweasel signing out!


End file.
